TLA: True Love Always
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: New twist to season 5. What happens when Peyton Sawyer comes back to tree hill after 4 year's with a 3 year old little girl? As usual, Drama is involved and her number one affector is Lucas Scott. Leyton, Naley. Np, Lh , Breyton friendships.
1. Chapter 1: My dirty little secret

TLA: True Love Always.

An- Hey! I'm Aundrea and right now this is a twist of how season 5 should have gone. I think this story will turn out very good and even though I have two other stories to complete this idea sort of hit me across the head and i just couldn't pass this idea up, so here I am writing it for those of you who should enjoy. Please review! I really need to know if this is good or not and tell me what you think and any ideas on how they should meet. Yes, this is a Lucas and Peyton story so tell me what you think. Alright, I'll stop rambling before you people attack me so hear goes nothing.

Chapter 1- My dirty little Secret.

She could feel the tears slip down her face and her lip quiver more like tremble violently. She bit her lip trying so hard to stop the sob that was deep down inside her throat. It's been three year's, three years since she had done a stupid mistake out of fear and four year's since she had been in Tree Hill. She missed the petite town of never ending drama; It held so much memories, some Good: like the friendships that she built, the day she had gotten together with Lucas Scott; she had met her birth mother and her half-brother there too and had held the love of her life's sister and also met her guy best friend's son. There were also bad memories from Tree hill; the day Anna Sawyer died, the day she got shot, the day Ellie Harp died (Her birth mother) and the day her psycho-stalker tried to rape her posing as her brother. All in all Tree Hill held many things for her but one she would never forget was Lucas Scott; The guy that had her heart and the guy that she had driven away.

"Momma?" She looked down at the three year old girl that held a stuffed teddy in one arm and a book of memories she had seen many times.

"What you got there Bumblebee," The kid smiled at the nickname. She had gotten that name recently after she had gone through that stage that kids went through and proceeded to jump on the bed and believe she could fly. She crawled into her mother's arms and laid her head on her lap.

"A book. I can't tweep." The mother smiled, running her hand through her long straight blonde hair.

"Why?" The little kid shrugged.

"Funder and I no find my Ramones t-shirt." The woman smiled, her daughter was exactly like her, an exact copy of her. She was a little mini-me in everyway; the only thing that separated the mother from daughter was the piercing blue eyes that could read emotions like a book which lead to the girl's love of books at her small age. The girl was in love with her Ramones t-shirt and when thunder came around that was the first thing she grabbed to go to sleep.

"Momma, you otay?" I nodded, happy that she was 100 percent sweet instead of inheriting my genes of being a crude bitch. The little girl turned to me, her serious blue eyes piercing into my green ones.

"Momma, are we ever gon' see daddy?" That question made me freeze all questions fleeting into my mind and I could feel the tears burning in my eyes and hoped to god that she didn't notice. Sadly, my daughter being the observant and good emotion reader that she is noticed all too well.

"I sowwy momma," she said softly, I shook my head kissing her forehead.

" don't be baby," and I watched as her breathing evened and I knew, just knew she had fallen asleep, and as I ran a hand through her straight blonde hair, I felt my eyes close shut and my breathing become even as I fell asleep... the question still running through my mind.

* * *

"Mama Sawyer, get your skinny ass up right now!" I groaned as I opened my eyes.

"Brooke-" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Nuh-uh! I thought it was cute when i walked in here to see mother and daughter sleeping comfortably on the couch but today is moving day!" I sighed.

"Can't we just you know, ditch moving day and stay in L.A" Brooke scoffed and gave me a disbelieving stare.

"Peyton, do you hear yourself! All you ever do is complaining about this Godforsaken city and now that we're calling it outs you wanna stay!" Her angry voice rasped out.

"It's not that bad-"

"Peyton! You work in a mailbox... you're boss is a bitch that keeps you around for your body and Kaylee deserves the right to see L-" I sprang up faster than a cheetah looking for prey.

"Do not mention his name to me!" She sighed.

"Fine, Kaylee deserves to see her father... he who shall not be named." I sighed.

"Why are you even coming Brooke?" She smiled.

"Because I'm Brooke Davis and you two love me to death, besides I miss Tree Hill and yes I'm successful but no place beats home." I smirked.

"Victoria's gonna kill you." She laughed.

"Then wake the sleeping body up and let's get going before she finds out and hunts me down." I laughed and pressed a kiss to my baby girl's forehead and watched as she fluttered her eyes open.

I smiled as she grinned at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Momma," I smiled giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning Bumblebee." she giggled as I gave her a tap on the nose.

"You have a visitor." Her eyes widened and her face beamed.

"Weally!? Who!?" Brooke grinned.

"Me you little monster!" I watched as Kaylee grinned and instantly tackled Brooke to the floor in a bear hug.

"Aunt B!"

"Hey! How's my favorite God-daughter doing today?"

Kaylee giggled her long blonde hair swishing lightly.

"Better, now dat your here!" I looked at her in mock-hurt.

"Are you saying I'm bad company?" She smirked at me.

"Sowwy Momma, But I see you everyday and Aunt B's cool." Brooke shot me a dimpled grin and smirked at me.

"You hear that Mama Sawyer, I'm cool." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, well I guess a certain Scott won't be able to eat chocolate chip pancakes today." I laughed as Kaylee pushed Brooke to the floor and ran up to me.

"Oof!" Grunted Brooke as she fell to the floor and I laughed, that is till she glared at me. Kaylee wrapped her little arms around my waist.

"Momma, I was just kidding, you know I woves you." I grinned, I never got tired of her saying that to me.

"I love you too, Bumblebee." Brooke pouted.

"Save some love for me, I feel left out." We laughed and spread our arms out to her and she jumped in glee running into our arms.

Kaylee rolled her eyes after the moment we shared.

"Huwwy Momma, I'm hungwy!" said the girl as she walked into the kitchen and sat on her place at the table. I was just about to walk into the kitchen when somebody pulled me back in.

"Hold up Blondie, I'm not done with you." I sighed and looked at Brooke.

"What B?" She sighed.

"You gonna be okay, You know seeing He who shall not be named in a few hours?" I sighed.

"I'm gonna have to face him sooner or later." She smiled sympathetically at me.

"I know, I just- you'll be fine right?"

I grinned at her; Brooke Davis was the Bestestfriend I could ever ask for. When she found out about me being pregnant with Kaylee Anne Scott three year's ago she dropped everything she was studying at the fashion institute and flew to my arms vowing that she wouldn't leave me at my time of need. She stayed with me through the hardships of being a mother. She was like a second mother to the little girl in fact her first word was the short brunette's name therefore the never ending gloat I had gotten for years. After all the drama that had occurred between us, all the problem's we've been through, the fight's and the insecurities our friendship had held , we had made it through and conquered it all and after four years of High school , had still managed to make our friendship stronger and continue battling the world on our own. I realized then and there with Brooke by my side I would be able to go back to Tree Hill today and face my fears.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." and with that Brooke and I grinned meeting each other in a tight hug.

"Momma! Aunt B! Huwwy My tummy's growlin'!" We turned to each other and laughed at the ever so patient little girl that was sticking her finger out warningly and hooked hands.

"Let's go feed the little Terror Mama Sawyer," I grinned.

" Right behind you, ." and with that we entered the kitchen all the while thoughts running into my head but one sticking out the most, I had just realized that I , Peyton Sawyer would be ensuing Drama around the small town of Tree Hill and as usual Lucas freaking Scott was involved.

* * *

Lucas Scott entered his best friend's house and grinned at the sight of his four year old nephew running around with his mother and father at his side. He held a lot of happiness for his best friend; she was living the life that she had wanted. Nathan, surprisingly had come to the fact that he wouldn't 't be able to play basketball anymore rather quickly and had finally come to terms that his wife and son needed him; things were going good for their little Scott family and for that he couldn't be any prouder. Haley grinned as she saw her brother in law slash best friend and grinned at Nathan before crouching down to her son's size who was an exact copy of Nathan except for the blonde hair he had. She sniffed the air.

"Jim Jam, do you smell that?" The little boy looked on confused.

"Smell what?"

"I smell- I smell a big Monster!" Lucas Grinned.

"Rawr!" He yelled as he attacked the small boy into a bone-crushing hug. He smiled as he heard the laugh that emitted from the handsome little boy. The boy turned around in his arms and shrieked happily.

"Uncle Luke!"

"Hey, !" Jamie smiled.

"Hi Uncle Lucas,"

"So what'd my favorite nephew do yesterday?" Jamie grinned.

"I fed Chester and I went to school with Momma! You know it's my birthday in three days!" Nathan laughed.

"I don't think Lucas is gonna forget that Jamie, you remind him everyday." He teased.

"I know!" Lucas laughed as he ruffled the small kid's hair.

"Don't worry Jamie, I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jamie grinned hugging his uncle once again. Haley cleared her throat.

"Jamie why don't you go play with Chester?" Jamie nodded.

"Okay!" and with that the little boy ran off to his room as Lucas took a seat in the kitchen beside his brother and sister-in-law. Lucas noticed the way Nathan and Haley shared a look as if trying to talk to each other without saying it aloud. Lucas sighed.

"Okay guys spit it out." Haley sighed; she had forgotten how her best friend could read her like a book.

"Well, Lucas, you know we love you right?" Lucas nodded, His eyes squinting, trying to find where this was going.

""Yeah."

"And you know Jamie's fourth birthday is coming up, right?" Lucas laughed.

"Hales, the kid hasn't let me forget it; I think I get the picture" Nathan sighed.

"Haley invited Peyton and Brooke to the party." Haley instantly glared at her husband as he put his hands up in defense and Lucas choked on his own spit. His two Ex-girlfriends were coming back to tree hill. The fact that Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer- the girl who had broken his heart in pieces were coming back registered mixed emotions in his system. It had taken him a long time to get over the blonde itself and the thought of her alone, the thought of her in living distance of him brewed lingering feelings in him that he wouldn't dare to admit. He sank into the kitchen chair, hands on his head which Haley could only frown at as she placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas-"" Lucas cut her off, the urge to know if they were coming hitting him upside the head.

"Are they coming?" He hoped, hoped to God that Haley would say no and cameras would come out, telling him he had just been punked and all of this was just a sick joke.

"I talked to Brooke this morning, there's no easy way to say this, Lucas. They're coming back, for good." And that's how Lucas Scott found himself in a downward spiral of blurred emotions, He'd have to confront the girl that had shattered his heart, stomped all over it and left him to drown in sorrow, all because she had refused his proposal.


	2. Chapter 2: Back home

Peyton sighed as she saw the passenger's pass and sighed as she saw the number of people waiting for people to come and get their loved one. She sort of felt out of place, compared to all these lovey dovey happy couples that were kissing and reuniting in the airport. She longed for that, someone to cause shivers through her spine, someone to comfort her and Kaylee when things went wrong or after a stressful day at work. She longed for a man that would make her and Kaylee feel safe, secure and protected. Her mind drifted to one person that would make her feel that way and she sighed. She needed to stop thinking about him, she didn't come back for him at least that's what she kept telling herself but her heart was being a worthless bitch and thought otherwise.

"Hello were you even listening to me!" Brooke's angry voice shot through her mind and parted her thoughts. She looked at the short brunette that had her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow. She shook her head.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Brooke sighed.

"You know what forget it." Peyton could only shrug, she looked around the airport.

"Who's supposed to pick us up, again?" Brooke Grinned, her dimpled smile lighting up the airport and her teeth flashing.

"Naley." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"You know, you have a real knack for finding weird nicknames." Brooke smiled.

"And don't you forget it, besides you love my nicknames." Peyton could only smile as she gave Brooke a one armed hug. She was grateful for her best friend.

She looked down at the beautiful sleeping body in her arms and sighed. She hoped to god that nothing ever came between her and her little baby. This baby was her life, her saving grace, the person that lit up a smile from her face whenever she felt down; Kaylee Anne Scott was a blessing in disguise, an angel and for that she couldn't be happier.

"I can't believe she's grown that quickly- I mean I remember when I held your hand after you yelled for 10 hours and she popped herself out of your umbilical cord." Peyton laughed.

"You've always been there for me, Brooke; someday I'm gonna repay you." Brooke waved her off with a hand.

"You're my Bestestfriend Mama Sawyer, and I love you. Hoe's over Bro's, remember?" I laughed.

"You mean Hoe's over Psycho's." I said as I remembered the second attack from Ian or Derek- whatever the hell his name was and how Brooke saved me from him. That night held many memories for me but the one that stuck out was Brooke and I's friendship restored that day and it's been growing since. Brooke smiled sadly.

"I was so scared that day P, I swear I would've had a heart attack if it wasn't for the fact that my head was made up on saving you." Peyton could feel tears coming into her eyes and cursed herself when she had realized when she had become a girl.

"I love you Brookie," Brooke grinned as she gave me a one armed hug.

"I love you too Mama Sawyer." she grinned as an after thought.

"As long as you never call me Brookie ever again." Peyton Grinned holding onto her tightly.

"Deal."

A figure slowly made their way towards the 2 girls with the sleeping 3 year old and smirked.

"Sorry to ruin your moment." And as the girls lifted their heads up Peyton could only gasp.

* * *

Nate smiled as he heard his best friend gasp. He figured he should be mad, angry, furious even that his so called best friend hadn't even the nerve to contact him over the years they've been apart and had completely gone MIA on their ass but as he looked at the blonde in front of him that had developed into one stunning lady, he knew all emotions of hurt and fury had been thrown out the window. These two were what made Tree Hill complete, he had missed them greatly and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to reconnect with them once again.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't tutor husband." Nathan smirked at Brooke only to grin as Peyton launched himself into his arms.

"Nate!" Nate grinned; his arms immediately formed a position around his best friends waist.

"Sawyer, how've you been?" Peyton sniffed.

"I've missed you." Nate grinned.

"I've missed you too, Sawyer." Brooke pouted.

"You know, you have a way of making me feel left out and Brooke Davis should never feel left out." The two best friends shared an eye roll as they pulled the pouty brunette into a tight hug.

"Ok, girlies hands off my husband." Peyton and Brooke looked at each other before bursting out in laughter at the married woman who held a playful smile on her face.

"Well, Look's like Hales over here is claiming her mark, the horror!" Haley laughed as she hugged the petite curly haired blonde.

"How've you been Peyton?" Peyton smiled.

"It's been hard for a while; I've really missed this place and all the people in it." Said the blonde with a smile as she hugged the brunette once again.

"We've missed you girls too, Peyton."

"Tutor wife!" Haley grinned as Brooke launched herself into her arms like a petulant little child, only to be smacked upside the head.

"Ow!" Brooke glared.

"Where's my godson!? You didn't forget him all by himself did you!?" Haley laughed.

"No. Luke's taking care of him." She instantly regretted it when she caught the pained look on Peyton's face at the mentioning's of her ex-boyfriend.

"Sorry." She directed to the blonde, the blonde instantly shook her head , an empty patch on her heart growing while Brooke pouted.

"Tutor Girl I wanted to Introduce Jamie to Kaylee!" She instantly regretted the words that came out of her mouth as she clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. It was then that Nathan and Haley noticed the sleeping body in Peyton's arms and the glare that Peyton shot Brooke followed by the sheepish grin Brooke gave her best friend. It was confirmed when the sleeping body shifted and looked at her mother with sleepy eyes.

"Momma?" Peyton kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Go to sleep, baby." The girl could only nod as she fell back asleep and the married couple could feel their eyes widened.

"Her eyes are exactly like-"Haley decided to finished the sentence her husband trailed off with, mesmerized by the three year olds beauty.

"Luke's."

* * *

Lindsay sighed as she looked at Luke. He had just told her that his two exgirlfriends were coming back to tree hill and the news was still seeping into her brain. She sat back in her seat in shock. His ex-girlfriends were gorgeous, beyond Gorgeous and one in particular which goes by the name Peyton Sawyer was once a girl that held the key to his heart. She had read his book and to tell you the truth right now, if anyone were to ask if she felt threatened she would nod her head and say definitely.

"Lindsay?" Lindsay sighed as she looked up at him and looked deeply into his blue serious eyes that she loved so much.

"Lucas, Should I be worried about us?" Lucas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"No, why?" Lindsay gave him a disbelieving stare.

"Lucas, two of your ex-girlfriends are coming back for good. You used to be in love with one of them, deeply in love. "She sighed. " Should I be worried about us?"

"Lindsay, what happened between Brooke and I is way in the past and as for Peyton. We're over, have been for a long time. I love you, Lindsay. Only you."

"You wrote a whole book about her, Luke! How am I supposed to compete with that!?"" Lucas sighed as he took the girl in his arms.

"Lindsay, listen to me." He looked into those expressive brown eyes of hers and instantly had a reverie of green emerald eyes staring back at her before shooting the thought away.

"Yes, Peyton and I had a past. Yes, once upon a time I was in love with her but you have to remember the key point here. I'm with **you**, not Brooke, not Peyton- you. I love you and Peyton and Brooke's return isn't gonna salvage that- this is long term baby." Lindsay smiled at him, before dipping his head down and kissing him full of passion. She knew he loved her and knew that he would never want to hurt her, it was just the throb of emotion that kept playing at her, kept pushing up against her; that deep feeling of something going wrong was one too strong that she couldn't ignore. She only hoped that her doubt was wrong and nothing would injure the happiness she felt with her dearly beloved.

"Eew! Uncle Luke! That's worse then Momma and Poppa!" Shrieked Jamie as he looked down at them in disgust and Lucas could only laugh as he carried the boy in his arms.

"Let's go home, Jim-jam." Answered the blonde with a smile and as Lucas held on to her and Jamie's hand, she nodded. She could believe it, so why didn't she?


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Kaylee

An- I can't thank you guy's enough for all the reviews i have gotten for only 2 chapters. This keeps me going and makes me update faster and for that i am proud. I love the idea one of my reviewer's gave me and i think i may just use it for future refrence, Keep giving ideas and Keep reviewing. Thank you so much for all the good reviews and since I'm rambling right about now i'll give you the third chapter before i'm beheaded. Ciao!

Chapter 3- meeting kaylee

Nathan sighed as he looked at his wife and his bestfriend. He turned around only to be met with Brooke's knowing glance and just knew that if he hadn't stepped in when he did there would have been an argument in the airport and they would've attracted public viewer's that would love a good showdown. Needless to say that once they had connected the dot's or atleast suspicions, He had stepped in before his wife who could be stubborn once in a while and his bestfriend who is feisty and probably would of bit her head off would get into it. Needless to say, he could feel the tension in the air as they arrived in the Naley house and that's what worried him. They opened the door and that's when Haley broke the awkward moment.

" Ok Peyton, Spill! that's Luke's child isn't it!" Peyton sighed.

" Yes Okay Hales, Yes!"

" How could you do that Peyton! How could you keep a secret this huge from Lucas! This is a human Life, a part of him! how could you be such a cold-hearted bitch!" Peyton could feel the anger sizzle through him.

" As usual Lucas's number one cheerleader has to come into his defense! Butt out Haley this is none of your buisness!" Haley scoffed.

" This is just as much as my buisness as Nate's or Luke's. Luke is My bestfriend Peyton he comes first."

" I have my reason's okay! How do you think i feel! I didn't just ask God to plant the kid in my stomach! and I don't regret it." Haley instantly sofetened.

" Look, I'm sorry i'm just in shock. She's so beautiful peyton." Peyton could only nod as she felt the little kid stir.

Little Kaylee woke up frowning as she looked around only to not know where she was. She looked at the unusual house and was about to shriek out of fright when she caught something that caught her eye. She wiggled out of her mom's embrace and shrieked happilly.

* * *

" Aunt Haley! Unkle Nate!" the girl jumped into their arms and they caught her bewildered. Nate turned to his bestfriend confused.

" She knows us..." The little girl giggled.

" of couse i do, silly! Mommy weads me stowies of you all de time!" Haley grinned at the little beauty. She was the cutest little 3 year old girl she had ever seen. She suddenly wished she had an adorable baby girl just like her.

" What's your name Sweetie," Kaylee grinned looking at Haley full of amazement.

" Kaylee Anne Scott! and I'm 3!" She held up 3 fingers and looked at Brooke for confirmation.

" wight Aunt B!" Brooke laughed as she ruffled the little girl's blonde hair.

" You got that right, K.scott." Kaylee beamed and Nate could only grin at the little cutie. Kaylee turned to Nathan confused.

" Unkle Nate, where Jamie?"

" He's at Lucas's house." Kaylee beamed at the mention of Lucas's name.

" Daddy! I wanna see daddy!" She turned to her mommy.

" Mommy can we go see daddy?" Peyton smiled uneasily.

" We'll go see him later okay?" The daughter smiled.

"Otay!" They suddenly heard someone's tummy growl and they all instantly turned to Kaylee. The girl looked up at them Innocently and shrugged.

" What? I'm Hungwy!" They all laughed as they all marched to the kitchen, their moods instantly changing to happiness at the little 3 year old girl that held so much happiness in her little eyes.

* * *

Lucas and Lindsay walked into the house with Jamie to hear laughter emit from the house. Jamie instantly ran into the house and beamed upon seeing aunt peyton and aunt Brooke.

" Aunt Peyton! Aunt Brooke!" The 2 adults caught him Grinning as he launched himself into their arms.

" Will you look at that? Is that Jamie! Little Hotshot's all grown up!" rasped the brunette sending Jamie Grinning.

" I'm all grown up! Y'know my birthday is in-" Peyton grinned cutting off the little kid that had grown as handsome as his father.

" 3 days, we know kiddo." He grinned at Peyton.

" that's what Uncle Luke said." Just then Peyton felt her heart beat faster and her breathing catch in her throat as her eyes instantly connected with serious blue eyes her daughter had inherited. Without her knowing her eyes trailed to the shirt that made his muscles stand out and the pants that hugged his toned legs perfectly and instantly bit back the moan that wanted to come out. She let out a small gasp as she read the hurt and pain his eyes instantly gave her and felt tears threatning to fall.

" Peyton.." She gave him a small smile.

" Lucas.." The little girl instantly beamed as she saw her daddy for real; It had always been her dream to see her daddy and finally seeing him in the flesh made a big smile come unto her face.

" D-" her mouth was instantly covered by both Haley and Brooke and she instantly understood by the look given to her that she wasn't allowed to say anything. She instantly frowned but smiled once again as she realized that it didn't matter that she didn't get to call him daddy yet aslong as she got to hang out with him.

" Lucas!" she shrieked as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly making him fall back a few steps confused. He looked down at the beautiful blonde and instantly let a gasp come out of his mouth. She looked beautiful, from head to toe and he instantly knew who's daughter this beautiful baby girl belonged to and instantly felt a pang of Jealousy run through him. _Peyton Sawyer had moved on._

" Hi cutie." Kaylee grinned her face beaming just by being in her father's arms.

" Hi Lucas." Lucas grinned.

" What's your name?" She grinned, her teeth flashing.

" Kaylee anne-" She instantly stopped as she caught the look her mother gave her she instantly thanked herself for being smart.

" My name is Kaylee anne Sawyer!" Lucas grinned as he looked down at the little girl.

" You're smart." The little girl grinned.

" Thas what momma say all de time!" she rubbed her chin as an afterthought.

" and aunt B!" She instantly noticed the hand that held on to her daddy's hand and instantly glared at the girl looking her up and down.

" who are you!?" Lindsay instantly blushed at how the girl looked at her and how her little voice flashed of anger and bent down to her size.

" My name's Lindsay, I'm Lucas's girlfriend." Peyton could feel the hurt pass through her at the thought of Lucas with another girl which Kaylee instantly noticed and suddenly glared at the girl for making her mommy sad.

" I no like you! you gots a big head." Jamie instantly laughed, He was puzzled he didn't know who she was but she was funny.

He turned to his mom and dad.

" Momma, poppa who's that." Kaylee instantly dropped out of her daddy's arms reluctanctly glaring at the girl one more time and ran up to Jamie. Haley Grinned.

" Jamie, That's aunt peyton's daughter. Kaylee."

Jamie grinned at her, he thought she was awfully pretty, He hugged her.

* * *

" I'm James, but you can call me Jamie." Kaylee giggled, blushing wondering why she was so shy.

" I'm Kaylee but mommy calls me bumblebee." Jamie grinned.

" Can I call you Kay." Kaylee instantly grinned, nodding her head wildly.

" I like dat name!" Jamie Grinned.

" Your pretty." His eyes instantly widened and he clasped his hand over his mouth wondering why he spilled that out making everyone in the room laugh as he blushed.

" You aints so bad yourself." Jamie grinned and all Peyton could do was laugh. Her daughter was a flirt and it was all thanks to brooke.

" How old are you?" Kaylee grinned at Jamie.

" I'm 3!" She held up three fingers and looked at him.

" How olds are you?" He grinned.

" My birthday's in 3 days! I'm turning 4!" He said as he held up four fingers. Kaylee pouted at him.

" No fair!" He laughed and put an arm around her shoulder.

" Wanna play with my pet bunny chester!" Kaylee instantly nodded giggling and he grinned pulling Kaylee into his room. The adults suddenly burst out laughing as they watched the 2 disappear.

Nate smirked. " Sawyer, who knew your daughter could be such a flirt." Peytons smirked.

" I wouldn't be talking if i were you, besides it's all Brooke's fault." Brooke grinned.

" It's not my fault i'm the kid's idol, then again I'm everyone's idol i mean look at me." They all laughed. Brooke was still the same.

Lindsay frowned, she sort of felt out of place, She felt the tension between her and Peyton and didn't really like it. All she wanted was to be in th 2 ex-girlfriend's good books and now she realized she would have to be in the little girl who suddenly hated her's good books too. She figured she had a lot of work to do.

An- I know Naley hasn't really been in the chapter by themselves yet but i'll probably add them in soon .


	4. Chapter 4: Dream betrayal

An- Hey Guy's! I absolutely love your idea's! One in particular stands out and i think i'll use it for future reference! I know the Jamie and Kaylee thing was a little weird for most people but Jamie doesn't know that kaylee is his cousin.. He'll probably find out about it today. Anyway's thanks for the review's I love that i already have 29 reviews for 3 chapter's. Keep reading and Review Review Review it means alot and makes me update faster. Alright let's get this party started hmm?

Jamie bounded down the steps with his basketball pyjama's and beamed as he saw his mother and father sitting on the living room couch watching t.v all cuddled up. He instantly sat on his mother's lap and watched as they finally noticed him. Nathan Grinned up at his son, he was extremely grateful for the 4 year old boy and often found himself lucky that he had a hot and sexy wife and a beyond cute boy that adored him in every way possible. As he thought of his life right now he realized that he wouldn't change it for the world.

" Good morning Momma, Poppa." The married couple Grinned as they kissed the boy's cheek.

" Goodmorning Jamie." they answered. Haley Grinned down at her son.

" So, How was your day with Kaylee?." Jamie instantly grinned at the mentioning of the 3 year old girl.

" I like her, she's cool. She told me she was my cousin yesterday.. Is it true?" Nathan nodded.

" Yeah son, she's uncle Luke's." Jamie frowned, confused.

" then how come she didn't call uncle luke daddy yesterday?" Haley Grinned as she remembered how smart the little kid was to figure out that she wasn't supposed to say anything yesterday.

" Uncle Luke doesn't know yet , Jim Jam." Jamie nodded.

" Is he gonna know soon?" Nathan nodded.

" Yeah, don't worry buddy." Haley grinned as she pecked her husband quickly.

" alright Jamie, Get dressed remember Uncle Skills is gonna pick you up today so he can babysit you and Kaylee." Jamie nodded.

" already on it, momma." and with a last kiss on the cheek to both parent's he bounded up the stairs. Nathan turned to his wife.

" How much time do we have?" Haley smiled.

" 20 minutes till Jamie finishes showering." Nathan smirked as he picked up his wife, his smirk growing as she let out a delightful squeal and ran up the stairs.

" I can make it last." Haley sent him a seductive glance.

" I'm sure you will."

* * *

Peyton woke up her head pounding and frowned as she looked upon the room. She then realized that it wasn't the small apartment she lived in and that they were no longer in L.A but in her hometown Tree Hill. She smiled as they realized how late they had gotten home last night because Jamie and Kaylee had fallen asleep infront of the televison in Jamie's room on the floor and how hard it was to get them separated. Jamie and Kaylee had made an instant friendship and had become joined at the hip, she had a feeling that when they grew older the pair would be bestfriends just like her and Nate and Haley and Luke. Lucas; Pain instantly settled into her body. She remembered when he walked in with Lindsay and how she literally felt the crashing of her heart shattering in peices and how she had basically cried, she thanked god for her smart daughter and her instant hate for Lindsay; atleast she knew she wasn't the only one that hated the perfect brunette. She shook her head, she didn't deserve to go through all this pain and hurt and she walked out of the room in the house that Brooke had bought the three of them and walked into the living room to see Brooke and Kaylee laughing at some Cartoons on t.v. Brooke turned her head and smirked at the blonde.

" Well, Goodmorning Sleeping Beauty have a goodnight sleep?" Peyton saw the gleam in her bestfriend's eyes and groaned as she realized Brooke had probably heard her in her sleep when she dreamt about her and Lucas having Sex last night.

" Shut up, Brooke." Brooke instantly laughed as she caught the pillow thrown her way and Kaylee beamed as she saw her mother in the doorway and Grinned up at her.

" Mornin' Momma, " she patted the seat next to her and Peyton happily sat down.

" Morning. What you doin, Bumblebee?" Kaylee laughed as she saw sylvester go after the canary again only for sylvester to fall off a cliff.

" watching Cartoons." Peyton grinned as she kissed her baby on the forehead.

" Did you eat?" Kaylee raised an eyebrow.

" I'm Kaylee anne Scott Momma, I always eat!" Brooke and Peyton laughed.

" Speaking Of K.Scott, nice save the other night." rasped the brunette. Kaylee shrugged.

" Momma din want me to say nuffin wight?" she suddenly turned to her mother, her blue serious eyes holding sadness.

" Momma, when can i call him Daddy?" Peyton sighed.

" Soon baby, I promise." Kaylee nodded. Brooke Grinned as she heard the doorbell ring.

" alright K.scott that's uncle skills don't mess up that beautiful dress you're wearing. If anyone asks wink and say it's a Brooke davis original." Kaylee grinned.

" Like dis?" Peyton laughed as her daughter spun around and did the exact thing Brooke told her to do. She went to open the door and Grinned as she saw Skills and Jamie standing there.

Skills Grinned. " Mmm Mmm Mmm, Skinny Girl long time no see, Is it just me did you get even more fine over the year's?." Peyton laughed as she hugged him.

" How you doing, Skills." Skills shrugged.

" I'm iight, what bout you? heard you have quite a feisty daughter." He looked around.

" Where is the little shawty anyway?" Kaylee giggled.

" right here!" Skills pretended he couldn't see her.

"where?" she giggled once again.

" right here, uncle Skills!" she suddenly turned serious and glared at her.

" I'm not dat small!" Skills laughed and picked up the little girl, spinning her around.

" Hi aunt Peyton." Peyton Grinned as she picked up Jamie.

" Hi Jamie." Kaylee upon hearing Jamie's name wiggled down and shrieked happilly.

" Jamie!"

"Kay!" The 2 ran to each other and instantly met in a tight hug.

Peyton kissed the 2 on the forehead.

" alright kiddo's, be nice for Uncle Skills okay?" The 2 kids instantly nodded and she watched as Skills and Jamie and Kaylee all walked out of the house and into Skills car. Brooke laughed.

" Skills is gonna have his handful with those 2." Peyton smirked.

" What do you expect? I'm her mother." Brooke laughed and shut the door as they got ready for their girl day of shopping.

* * *

_Lucas woke up Grinning as he saw a pair of arms wrap around his waist and the tingles that ran through his body. It amazed him that after 2 year's of marriage he still felt the sparks that the curly-headed blonde gave him. He ran his finger's through her curly hair which had turned darker over the year's and watched as it tangled in her hair. His Grin only became wider, other then her leg's his favourite thing about the Blonde would have to be her curly hair that could be spotted miles away and had a certain delicate Grace to it. He watched as the beautiful blonde herself stirred and fluttered her eyes open revealing emerald green eyes that he could just drown in, he watched as she Grinned.  
" Watching me sleep again?" He smirked. _

_" It's not like you don't." She laughed._

_" I'm not the one that used to me watch me from miles away, hubbie." she teased. He groaned._

_" You're not gonna let me live that down, huh?" She shook her head smiling._

_" Not a chance, Scott." she smirked. " what is it you used to watch again?" He smirked._

_" You're legs mostly, although they're a bit chickeny." He laughed as he caught the glare thrown his way and the pillow that was instantly thrown at his head._

_" Relax babe, Pay it as a compliment from where i was standing, they were pretty damn good." She smirked._

_" My legs are always Good." He nodded._

_" I can't argue with you there, babe." She smiled and closed the gap between them as her lips met his and they felt the eletric current, the fire, the burning want, the love they felt for each other that poured into the kiss but most of all they felt the connection that had always been there, wether friends or lover's. They were Lucas and Peyton and as he had once said. It will always be there._

_Lucas was just about to pull of the blonde's nightgown when he felt a dip on the bed._

_" Eew! Mommy, daddy Gross!" They broke apart laughing as they saw 5 year old Kaylee anne Scott looking up at them disgustingly. Lucas held his hands out to the beautiful girl._

_" Come over here princess," Kaylee happilly obliged as she ran into her father's embrace and kissed both parent's cheeks. Peyton smiled as she saw their 2 year old son trying desperatly to get on the bed. She picked him up and instantly put him beside Kaylee in the middle of both her and Lucas. Kaylee grinned as she put an arm protectively around her brother and Grinned up at her father._

_" I'm glad you dumped that Lindsay Girl, daddy." She frowned up at him._

_" I didn't like him, she ugly and big and has a huge nose." Peyton laughed as she nodded looking at her husband._

_" I'm glad he did too." Lucas shook his head smiling._

_" Y'know one day princess, your gonna get in big trouble with that big mouth." Kaylee shook her head._

_" Nuh-uh! It's not my fault, I get it from mommy!" She suddenly paused._

_" besides, if anyone tries to mess wit Little Kaylee. I'll give him the old one, two." They all laughed as she pretended she was punching someone and Keith instantly copied his older sister._

_" Me too! Me too!" cried the 2 year old as he nuzzled into his mother's embrace._

_Lucas Grinned as he and Peyton shared a look. _

_" I'll always love you, Peyton Sawyer-Scott." Peyton Grinned._

_" I'll love you forever Lucas Scott." With that the 2 bent down and met into a passionate kiss ignoring the shrieks of eew's thrown their way and pulled back. Peyton sighed contently._

_" True love always." and as he looked at his sexy wife, his beautiful baby girl that was still an exact copy of peyton and Keith Nathaniel Scott that was an exact copy of him with the stunning blue eyes, he nodded; this was what he wanted and he wouldn't change it for the world._

Lucas popped his eyes open and Looked beside him, his smile faltering lightly as he saw the sleeping body beside him was Lindsay. He frowned, he couldn't believe that he had dreamt about Peyton yet again, this time with _her daughter_. He sighed, he realized then and there that in the dream he looked happy, happier than he had in years but he shook that off as being Infatuated with the blonde because she had just returned to tree hill and feelings were meant to come back. He loved Lindsay, atleast that's what he told himself but he couldn't deny how right him and the curly blonde felt together, like all was right in the world; Like Peace was finally restored, Like they were in complete bliss. He shook his head. That ship had sailed 3 year's ago, the day she had broken his heart and refused to his proposal.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

Chapter 5- Surprises.

" Go Jamie!Go Jamie!" Skills frowned at Jamie.

" How come I'm 21 and I aint got no cheerleader but you're turning 4 and you got a 3 year old girl cheering you on." Jamie smirked his smirk indentical to his fathers.

" Cause I'm Cute and Loveable and your old, Uncle Skills." Skills could only laugh as he ruffled the kids soft hair and turned off the game of playstation they were playing.

" well aslong as you don't date girls named Bevin."

" Why?" asked the 2 kids,confused as to why Skills instantly narrowed his eyes as he took a trip down memory lane.

" Cuz they'll go runnin' off with typical asswipe homewreckers named Tim." Kaylee's eyes widened as she giggled her hand going over her mouth.

" Ooh! Uncle Skills, you said a bad word!" She looked at him seriously and put her hands on her hips.

" You gots 2 options." she held a finger up. " 1. Go in the Coh-na or-" She held a second finger up.

" or two. Pay up!" Jamie laughed as his Uncle Skills gave his cousin 2 dollars. She smirked in true Sawyer fashion

" We deserve bettah dan dat Uncle Skills." She teased, her eyes holding a mischevious gleam.

" else i'ma tell momma and she gon give you a punishment." Skills grinned as he had a quick mental image of Skinny Girl in a Police Outfit giving him a dirty punishment.

" I don't think I got a problem wit dat, Shawty." Jamie and Kaylee looked at each other horrified.

" Eew!" Skills laughed. His laughter instantly dying down as he caught the puppy dog eyes thrown from the little girl and he couldn't resist; He dug into his pocket and gave the 2 eager children 2 each.

" damn kids are gonna be the death of me." he muttered as he walked into the kitchen to get their pizza and Kaylee could only girn and smirk in true Sawyer fashion with an eyebrow raised.

" See? dat's how you handle em, Jamie." Jamie could only laugh and high five his cousin/bestfriend.

" Good job." he looked into her eyes. " Can you teach me how to draw, your better." She nodded and grabbed his hand as they ran off to find paper and crayons.

* * *

Peyton sighed as she tried desperatly to get the blindfold on her face discarded and pouted.

" When can I take this damn thing off Brooke," she paused.

" It itches." Brooke rolled her eyes at her bestfriends kiddish behaviour.

" Knock it off P.sawyer, Your acting Like Kaylee when she doesn't get cheese on her vegetables which is disgusting by the way. Besides your gonna love this!" squealed the brunette. She grinned as she heard her blonde bestfriend grumble inconheretly and smirked in satisfaction as she found the place she was looking for.

" Brooke I swear this better not be another shopping mall. I think we've bought enough clothes to buy a whole the damn country if we selled it." Brooke scoffed.

" Mall and enough don't go together Mama Sawyer, besides if you would just be quiet and stop whining you'd realize we're her so shut your yapping trap and take off the damn thing." Peyton discarded the Blindfold so fast Brooke thought she'd have 50 paper cuts. She watched as her bestfriend Gasped as she saw the spacious place that was decorated in P.sawyer fashion and turned to her appalled and beyond shocked.

" Brooke wh-what is this?" Brooke grinned as she put an arm around her bestfriend.

" well bestestfriend, this is your new office." Peyton's eyes widened.

" No way, Brooke!"

" yes way!" mimicked the brunette. " besides, I know having your on record label and mini-p.sawyer's running around to inspire today's rugrats has always been your dream so... P.sawyer welcome to P.sawyer Records." She smirked. " How much do you love _the _Brooke Davis!" Peyton could only grin as she jumped on her bestfriend, thanking that bigheaded God out there for making an amazing person like Brooke and Squealed.

" I love you more than any of my old records!" she shook her head.

" God Brooke, I don't deserve this after everything I've done to you and all the hurt I've done- I just, I can't accept-" She was cut off by a finger on her mouth.

" God P.Sawyer, you'd think I've spread my Rambling genes on you." Joked the Brunette. She instantly grew serious as she caught the serious look the blonde was giving her.

" Oh P, we've both done hurtful things to each other over the past but that's over now; Like Yellow being the new black ancient history. Your my bestestfriend P.sawyer and you deserve all the happiness you can get." Peyton grinned.

" You deserve all the happiness you can get too b.davis." she smirked.

" so what do you say we go celebrate hmm?" Brooke Grinned.

" Hell yeah! There's the P.sawyer we all know and Love! It's good to have you back Mama Sawyer." Peyton smiled, as she remembered the lonely nights in L.a she spent barely going out.

" It's good to be back."

* * *

Haley James Scott entered her bestfriend's house tottally exasparated. It had been a hard and long work day at School today. One of her student's had been acting out and giving her sexual comments all day and she was safe to say that she was less than thrilled ; He was acting like Nathan before he met her , all cocky and 100 percent Jackass and she instantly made a mental note to run this over with her darling husband and see if he could talk some sense into the boy. She climbed up the stairs and walked into her bestfriends room and smiled as she saw him writing freely; working on his new novel.

" Knock, Knock." Lucas grinned as he saw his bestfriend standing there.

" Hey hales, come on in. It never stopped you before." teased the blonde boy.

" Haha, very funny Rake Boy." she teased and instantly regretted it as she saw the pained look that went through her bestfriend's face.

" Sorry Luke." she looked around. " so, where's Lindsay?"

" Out of town.Newyork, talking to other editors about my upcoming book." Haley nodded, biting her lip.

" How's it coming Luke? Heard you had writer's block." Lucas squinted trying to know where she was getting at.

" Yeah, I know that. The word's just hit me across the head like a ton of bricks." he smiled. " been writing since," Haley let out a knowing smile.

" Funny how the object of your last book and her bestfriend come back to town and suddenly your writing your book freely like a fat kid and the run for chocolate cake, hmm?" He frowned at her.

" what's your point,Haley?" Haley could only shrug as she smiled secretly as keiths reassuring words popped into her mind. He really did come out when needed.

" Open your eyes Luke. Now if you'll excuse me i have a sexy husband waiting for me at home and an amazing son." was the last thing he heard as he watched his bestfriend's reatreating form walk out of his room leaving him utterly confused.

* * *

Nathan Grinned as he saw his wife come in and instantly put his arms around the curvy renowned brunette and placed a loving kiss on her perfect lips.Haley Grinned as she settled into his chest.

" Mmm, I should come home early more often." Nathan laughed and pecked her quickly, his face holding a smug smirk.

" well i don't think that's gonna be a problem much longer." Haley looked at him her eyes beaming of curiosity. It was not an unknown fact to hear that Haley James Scott was indeed a very curious woman and was practically on the edge of her seat anticipating the good news her husband had for her.

" well then spit it out Romeo before I combust of excitement."Nathan laughed and held her hands in his.

" Your looking at the new assistant coach for the Tree Hill Ravens." Haley squealed as she jumped into her husbands arms, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

" No way, Superstar!" Nathan nodded Grinning.

" Yeah. Lucas and Skills applied for the position of Coach last week and they instantly got hired by the old man himself and Luke came here and asked if I could help." He smirked. " You know being the man legend and all." Haley squealed once again as she held her husband's face in her hands.

" I am so proud of you baby, you did it." Nathan shook his head.

" No we did it." Haley Grinned as he remembered those were his exact words before he won the state championships, she was brought out of memory lane as her husbands voice floated the air.

" besides, being next to my hot wife and the sport that i adore. how can i pass that up?"

Haley could only grin; even after Nathan's accident and his fatal knee injury leading him to take some time off his dream. They had overcome blows to their marriage and kept their family intact through the years. Nevertheless Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott were beaming of happiness. Something that rarely happened in the small town of Tree Hill.

" Speaking of Tree Hill High. I was hoping if you could take some time off to deal with this student that keeps bothering the class and giving sexual comments." Nathan nodded giving haley a quick kiss.

" Of course, I'll handle that tommorow morning. what's the kids name?"

" Quentin Fields." He nodded suddenly grinned.

" I love you Haley James."

" Haley James Scott and I love you too Nathan." and Nathan chose that moment to capture his wife in a passionate kiss that was heating in seconds; that was till they were rudely interrupted by a sudden voice.

" Eew!" Nathan Grined as he saw the disgusted look his son held and laughed thinking that he too would be disgusted if he saw his mom making out with his dad at that age. _Still does. _he thought as he had a mental image of his mother kissing some douchebag.

" C'mere. How long you been there little man,"

" Just now. Uncle Skills dropped me off." Haley nodded.

" Did you have fun?" Jamie nodded as he thought of his day.

" Yeah! Kaylee and I pranked Uncle Skills and she taught me how to make a pretty drawing see?" He held his picture up to his parents and the married couple looked at each other full of pride and amazement for their little boy as they saw the picture of the 2 of them Holding Jamie happilly. The words _HJS + NS+ JLS Family Love Forever._

Nathan Grinned. " That's awesome buddy, you did good. Thank Kaylee for us later okay Buddy?" Jamie nodded and Haley smiled.

" Go wash up Jim Jam, Dinner is almost ready. Mac and Cheese." Jamie Grinned.

" Yes! Food of the Gods!" She smirked remembering when she had once said that.

" I second that." Nathan laughed as he saw his son run up the stairs and turned back to his wife, scott smirk perfectly in place. His lips near hers.

" Now where were we?," Haley could only Grin and pull him to her as she met him in a passionate kiss that made him moan in seconds. _Oh yeah! Today is gonna be a great day!_

" right about here."

* * *

Kaylee grinned as she waved goodbye to her Uncle Skills and skipped into the house , grinning once more as she saw her mother drawing on her sketchpad. She instantly settled herself in her mothers lap and looked up at her mother beaming.

" hi momma," Peyton smiled as she saw her daughter beaming and thanked god for letting her daughter have a good day.

" hi baby girl, did you have fun?" Kaylee nodded wildly her blonde hair swishing lightly.

" mhmm, look what i gots." Peyton raised an eyebrow as she saw her daughter pull out 10 bucks.

" where'd you get that, bumblebee?" Kaylee instantly smirked.

" Uncle Skills." at her mother's look of disbelieving look as she looked into her eyes to find the mischevous gleam in her eyes she shrugged hoping her mother found it innocent.

" what? he kept swearin' he was bein a bad boy momma!," Peyton could only burst out laughing and Kaylee smirked succesfully as her mother laughed. Her mommy didn't laugh much and she always felt proud when she heard her mommy laugh a real genuine laugh and be able to put a real smile on her face. All she wanted was her mommy to be happy, she believed that her mommy is the prettiest princess alive and that she was gonna get her mommy and daddy together; with the help of her bestfriend/cousin Jamie of course.

" Momma can i pway wit daddy tomorrow?," at the hesitant look her mother had on she pouted cutely.

" pleeeeeeasee." as her mother sighed she grinned and put her little scrawny hands around her mothers neck.

" Fank you. I woves you." Peyton Grinned.

" I love you too, Bumblebee." and Kaylee could only laugh as her mother tapped her weak spot which just happened to be her nose. to say that she was excited to spend the whole day with her daddy tomorrow was an understatement. She just hoped that she didn't blow her mommy's cover and accidently call him daddy from all the excitement.


	6. Chapter 6: Busted!

Chapter 6- Busted!

Peyton Sawyer avoided Lucas Scott with such passion and every fibre in her body. It was like High School all over again, him trying to talk to her and her running off scared or too mad to talk right now. She wondered when her excuses would fall flat in her face seeing as she used them all the time. 3 days ago it was Jamie's 4th birthday and needless to say with Lucas every where she freaking went, she felt like the breathing air she had was sucked out of her. She needed her space feeling as though she'd bawl into tears in seconds. She shook her head letting out a frustrated groan and shuffled her paper's, ran around the office, read gossip magazines, she even listened to a freaking pop song for God's sakes! Nothing. Nada. Zilch. She instantly glared at the angels as her thoughts were once again consumed by who? Lucas Freaking Scott. God, he was everywhere! like a lost puppy that wouldn't go away! she was starting to think she was going psycho, insane, ballistic; no damn word could describe how she felt right about now. She banged her head on the table.

"God why!? why must i suffer this cruel and unusual punishment! why am i a magnet to bad luck!?" she cried out as she felt tears of frustration come into her eyes.

" talking to yourself peyt?," he smirked. " should i be worried or amused cause i definatly feel the latter." Peyton lifted her face and groaned, there he was. The lost puppy. Had he not gotten the message when she blocked his emails? deleted his calls? made to sure to not be in the same fucking room as him? God, she even had to sleep at Naley's avoiding home because he was waiting for her there. What the hell did he want from her!_ shouldn't he be going off, shagging Lindsay._" she said the thought making her stomach turn.She glared at the clock as it tick-tocked happilly while she felt the damn thing was counting down the minutes to her death. Each chime feeling like the sound of death waiting around the corner.

" what are you doing here, Lucas?" He sighed. He knew he was early to pick up the beautiful 3 year old also known as Kaylee. Infact, the girl wasn't even here but it killed him that Peyton Sawyer was cutting him out of her life. He needed Peyton Sawyer, He felt like he couldn't breathe without her, like he had no air without her in his life. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help help it. Peyton Sawyer was an important part of his life wether friends or lovers and he couldn't take the avoidance any longer. He marched to the blonde's desk and slammed his muscled hands on the table, making her flinch.

" Dammit Peyt! you've gotta stop doing this to me!" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

" You!? You!? As usual everything always comes back to Lucas Freakin Scott! because your the world's saint with all it's mother fucking glory!"

" what the hell is your problem!" hissed the blonde haired boy.

" My problem! you! My problem is that perfect son of a bitch that sticks to you like glue prancing her perfect nails and perfect hair, perfect boobs, perfect! perfect! and did i mention freakin perfect!" ended the blonde sarcastically.

" she's my girlfriend peyton," Peyton laughed bitterly.

" yeah luke, I get that. You've made it pretty damn clear what with the kissing and hugging." she raised a hand frustratingly in her perfect mess of tangled curly hair.

" God luke! 2 fucking years! We break up for 2 fucking years and a month after you're already screwing the next pretty thing that with a big ass and big ass boobs like i'm a peice of disposal garbage! this is Nikki all over again!" The blonde ended her voice getting higher and higher each second. Lucas felt the anger boil inside him rapidly.

" you said no,peyt! I proposed to you and you said No!" he let out a bitter laugh. " guess you never cared anyway," he instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth as he saw the pain, the hurt, the anger flashing into her eyes and how she litterally stepped back, her face flashing red as if he had just hit her across the face. She instantly grabbed the pile of books on her table and threw them at him.

" I never cared! I never cared!God lucas, how many times have i walked into stores to get copies of your fucking book huh!? all the books, videotapes,screening. I've been there baby, every step of the way! God lucas i didn't say no! I said not now! I told you to give me a year!I was scared, I was 19! Nathan and Haley were already suffering with their marriage Luke! I didn't want that for us!" _Not to mention I was pregnant. _she though bitterly. she marched up to him, taking long angry strides.

" God! I told you we'd talk about it in the morning! there were things I wanted to discuss with you! but no, I turn around and Bam! your gone, disappeared out of nowhere! what happened to _I'll wait for you Forever Peyton!_ Huh!? I needed you to wait for a damn year and you took off running." she took slow even breaths to calm down.

" all because you didn't believe that our love could be strong enough apart and asked me to marry you. you didn't want us to crash and burn like other couples.Newsflash Luke! we're not ordinary. we're Lucas and Peyton the whole damn package!"

Lucas looked at the girl infront of him, each word feeling like she had plunged a knife through his heart and was taking the knife slowly out of him. Each sentence like a drop of blood falling painfully. _Drip Drop! Drip Drop!_ He had realized everything she had said was true and even though tears were streaming down his face, mascara dripping like a waterfall, her hair standing out and her body shaking of anger he thought she looked more gorgeous, sexy, stunning, exhilarating.The move he did next was something that he couldn't control ; his heart had been speaking and his mind went blank as his lips made contact with the blonde. Another thing he loved about the Imperfect blonde and all her flaws was the soft, delicate lips she possesed. They felt right against his, it was like he was drawn to them; like a magnetic force pulled him to them, string by string. he could never say no to the blonde, he couldn't remember a time he had refused any of Peyton Sawyer's kisses and as his mouth moved with her's and their tongues battled in harmony he knew why.

Peyton could feel her heart thumping in her chest as Lucas's arms went around her waist One arm immediatly getting tangled in the mess of golden curls ontop of her head. She knew this was wrong and knew that Lindsay would get hurt just like Brooke had once upon a time and instantly felt guilt pass through her body; that is till she lost all rational thinking as Lucas's lips worked their way to her weak spot at the base of her neck. It drove her wild and she could only moan in pleasure. _Fuck Lindsay! _she thought._ I never liked the Bitch anyway!_ She knew she would be going straight to hell after this but damn it she was dragging Luke with her and with him by her side she would jump in with glee, besides when it came to Lucas Scott it was like this immune force dragged her to him; Peyton Sawyer was never known as a cheater, a homewrecker but that all changed as Lucas Scott Popped into her life.

"Momma is Luke here y-" They broke apart avoiding each other at all costs as they saw Kaylee who was holding Brooke's hand, both of them holding smug smirks.

" I- ah- " he cleared his throat feeling embarrasement and shame pour in him. " Kaylee ready to go?" Kaylee nodded as she took a hold of her father's hand.

" mhmm," she smirked. " bye Momma!" she said as she and smirked back at her father. _Oh boy was she gonna never let him forget this!_ she thought.

Brooke smirked in Brooke Davis fashion as Luke passed her.

" you might wanna take the lipgloss off your lips, broody." She grinned. " Hot pinks not really your colour." She laughed heartily as she saw him flush red as a tomato and took long, taunting steps to her bestfriend.

" well, well,well Mama Sawyer. you and broody don't waste any time huh?,"

" Brooke-" Brooke smirked.

" ah-ah-ah P.sawyer, don't even try it. If it wasn't for me and K.scott Luke would of took you on this very table as kinky as it sounds." She raised an eyebrow.

" but then again your Lucas and Peyton; whatever floats your boat." rasped the brunette.

" B.davis-"

" I wonder what Lindsay's gonna say about this? but then again you have a mean right hook p, i mean your skinny ass can tottally take her." Peyton sighed in relief.

" your not mad?" Brooke laughed.

" are you kidding!? that was the highlight of my day P, besides i've been the lindsay to the epic romance of Lucas and Peyton. Been there, done that, don't wanna do that again."She suddenly grinned.

" so p.sawyer, how was it? and your scrawny ass better tell me every damn detail or else my Jimmy Choos are gonna be attacking your scrawny behind and that would be just a collosal shame." Peyton laughed as she put an arm around her bestfriend and prepared to tell her the deets. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but pray, just pray that Kaylee didn't mess up her cover and slip out their dirty little secret.

An- I know i promised L/Kaylee interaction and I'm getting there, i just thought i should right the Leyton interaction first! Review ! Review! Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Spotted Drama

Chapter Seven- spotted drama.

Lucas Scott touched his lips feeling the heat that still burned through them by the curly-headed blonde. He couldn't believe he had managed to cheat yet again with the same girl. He was beginning to question his feelings for Lindsay and shook his head feeling the shame and guilt pour in him. He loved Lindsay, and couldn't believe he had manage to lose his mind once again and think he still had lingering feelings for Peyton Sawyer; She was just too tempting, her hair like an angelic halo swishing in the air, her eyes like perfect shiny emeralds burning into his soul, her body sexy in every way making him have a turn on in seconds, her legs taunting him in every way possible as she pranced around town. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about her, he was hurting Lindsay and as he thought back to how Brooke had reacted when she found out that he cheated on her with Peyton; he grimaced realizing he shouldn't tell her. Peyton had been through enough and he didn't want to bring more pain to her life, besides one white lie couldn't hurt right? He was brought out of his thoughts as Kaylee's voice registered through his mind and as he stared into her blue eyes, he could of sworn it was like looking into a mirror. He shook his head, he was being paranoid and stupid. Kaylee wasn't his child with the beautiful curly-headed blonde and he just had to accept that.

" Finkin' bout my momma?" asked the 3 year old. she knew she was right and just had to smirk. she could see it in his eyes and couldn't help but tease him about it.

" No." lied the blonde man. she smirked realizing he was lying.

" whatever woo say." Luke beamed as he thought of an idea that might distract the little beauty.

" where do you wanna go?" she smirked and he instantly knew she was gonna make a smartass comment, Guess what? he was right.

" how bouts a kissing boof? you can use dat mouf of yours dere!" she grinned evily. " or is dat place weserved for my momma," he sighed, tickling her little body.

" you just love teasing me huh?," he said as he heard the soft giggles that made his way into his ear, like music to his ears.

" Stop!Stop!" as he stopped she shrugged carelessly.

" I'm 3! I'm wittle, do de maf!" Lucas laughed letting a smile to come out. She was a firecracker, a spitfire just like her motherand considering she lived with Brooke in the house, he instantly realized where the blunt and directness came from. He grinned as he felt a lightbulb flash in his head and hoped that this worked like it did for Jamie.

" what do you say we grab an ice-cream and go to the fair today, princess?" she beamed as she thought of all the fun her and her daddy would have and grinned, suddenly smirking.

" frow in a aerosmif t-shirt and you've gots yourself a deal!" he laughed and picked the little girl up, hoisting her over his shoulder.

" your on, trooper." she grinned.

" Ice cweam! Ice cweam! we all scream for Ice cweam!" she flashed her sparkling teeth and tapped her daddy's head.

" to de ice-cweam store, captain!" He grinned.

" Aye yi,princess." he said as they hopped off to the ice-cream store.

* * *

Brooke Davis grinned as she saw the phone number that had her more bubbly then she ever did as she got off the phone. She instantly held the phone to her ear hearing her man on the phone.

" hey boyfriend," The person grinned at the raspy voice that followed through the phone.

_" hi brooke, so how was my girl today?_" She sighed.

_" _Horrible! First some woman spills her coffee on my new chanel boots! I mean seriously, did she not see the shoes that were shining away like a jug of coins! then oh-ho, then the botoxed- vampiress decided to show up and try to take my store! How the hell can the store be clothes over bro's without the Brooke Davis! The nerveof that woman, I mean seriously!" the caller laughed as he heard his girlfriend go on and on about her day.

" _is there anything good that happened today_?" Brooke Grinned.

"I caught Peyton and Broody getting it on today! you should of seen their faces! Priceless!" Brooke pouted. " I wish you were here, i could really use your massages right about now." she smirked. " and other places." The caller laughed.

" _I'm sure you would baby_," he sighed. " _I miss you."_ She grinned.

" I miss you too, boyfriend." she smiled. " just think about it, 2 more weeks until we can have our own hanky panky going on." He laughed.

" _alright i gotta go, brooke." _He grinned. " _I love you_." She grinned, her raspy voice sending good vibes into his body.

" I love you too, boyfriend." and with that she cut the phone and jumped into her bed grinning. " just 2 weeks, brooke davis, 2 weeks." she squealed. _she couldn't wait._

* * *

Lucas laughed as he spun the little girl around. after they had played all of the games at the fair and had their ice-cream almost getting kicked out from all the noise they had gotten, they had headed back to his place early seeing as Lucas didn't want little Kaylee to get mad when Lindsay came over, he had no idea why but the girl absolutly can't stand the ravens. He was brought out of his trance by the girl running over to him squealing with a book in his hands, he instantly recognized it as his own.

" an unkindness of wavens." Lucas looked at her shocked.

" you know it?" Kaylee nodded, still amazed as she ran her small little fingers over the book.

" momma, weads it to me all de time." she said softly. Lucas smiled uneasily.

" yeah?" She nodded and turned to him pouting.

" Can you wead it to me, sometime?" He grinned.

" I would love to, princess." He Grinned once more feeling as though right now was the perfect time for his plan.

" Ok kaylee, i want you to close your eyes i have a surprise to give." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

" No peakin! yes, i know! Gimme Gimme Gimme!" He laughed and took the thing out and slowly put it in her hands.

" open your eyes." She opened them and grinned, squealing as loud as she could as she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

" woo got me a doggie!" He nodded.

" a little birdie once told me you've always wanted one." She grinned as she instantly knew the little birdie was her bestfriend Jamie.

" I wove it." she said softly. " I wanna call her faif." He looked at her confused.

" Faith why?" She smiled.

" Because i know we need faif to make our wish come true." _I want mommy and daddy to be togever! thas my wish!_

"That's beautiful Kaylee." He kissed her forehead. " You ready to go?" She sighed and nodded as they each took a hold of each other's hand, each for the moment wishing that they didn't have to go.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer felt the hot tears burn through her face as she clutched to the sides of her bed. Kaylee had been home for a few hours while she was at work and Brooke had been home, she was now gone doing God knows what. _Probably working on her new sketches for her new line._ she thought. Needless to say seeing Lucas was hard and right now if she saw him, she'd collapse into tears, she couldn't believe what had happened tonight. She hardly heard the body that slipped inside her room and instantly put his arms around her shaking form. " peyton?" Peyton looked up at the muscled man with the same pericing blue eyes as the man she was deeply in love with; his brother nathan, her best guy friend. Nathan felt his heartbreak at the sight of his bestfriend crying so hard, her eyes red. He pulled her to him, rocking them both gently back and forth. " Peyton, what's wrong?" He had gotten the urgency message written by the blonde and instantly took off running to her house. She sniffed. " I- I kissed Luke." He Grinned suddenly frowning as her tears slipped faster.

" where's the problem in that, sawyer." he smirked. " most people would call that a good thing." Joked the brunette boy. She sighed.

" I went to his house to apologize to Lindsay after Luke dropped Kaylee off and.."

Flashback-

_Peyton Sawyer sighed. She couldn't stand the guilt and the shame that eased her way into her body. She knew she shouldn't care anyway but as she thought back to all the hurt she had done to Brooke by not telling her about it and how little lindsay would be crushed if she found out by someone other than Luke, her heart would break and obviously she felt the pain seeing as she had had her heartbroken before by the same guy and knew how hard it was to be in love with Lucas Scott. She marched up to his house and opened the door coming face to face the perfect girl herself._

_" Lindsay, I'm so sorry I-" she was met by an excited squeal and the girl even had the nerve to fling her arms around her and she looked at her confused, that is till she caught the gorgeous ring that was flashed around her face._

_" Look! Isn't that beautiful! Lucas proposed!" Peyton could feel all the peices of her heart shatter and instantly knew as she felt the tears run down her face that she was broken. Peyton Sawyer was terribly and emotionally also physically broken and there was only one person to blame; Lucas Scott. She looked at the ring again and let a quiet gasp come out of her mouth as she felt the anger and the hurt flash through her. Lucas Scott had proposed to Lindsay Strauss; with her ring!, she could only stare at the ring in hurt and watched as Lucas came out, him looking regretful and avoided looking in her eyes. she cleared her throat._

_" that's umm- that's great Lindsay." Lindsay beamed._

_" Look peyton, i know we haven't talked much but i was- i was wondering if you'd be my maid of honour." Peyton could feel her jaw drop. Her! Maid of Honour! to the person she loves wedding! why doesn't she just take a gun and shoot at her already! cause that's exactly how she felt! she glared at Lucas and sighed. He had moved on, and she needed to do the same._

_"I-uh-sure." Lindsay squealed as she hugged peyton tightly again and peyton could only take the hug feeling numb all over, she took her phone out of her pocket and dialed the one number that could make her feel better right now. _

_"Nathan? I need you-"_

Nathan could feel the anger rise through him. He really did have an ass of a brother. he wondered when he and luke had switched positions. Him being gone from the Jackass brother that cheated and treated girls respect to a devoted, loving husband, father, bestfriend and friend whereas luke went from Broody loving friend, son and lover to broody cheating Jackass that loved to hurt any girl that came his way. He pulled his bestfriend to him trying to figure out how the 2 were even related.

"Sawyer.." Peyton shook her head.

" I don't want your pity right now, nate." she sniffed. " I just want my bestfriend there for me." He nodded.

" I am here for you Sawyer, I'm sorry for not being around you alot this week." She shook her head, laughing lightly.

" It's okay, you were busy. you know being mr.assistant coach and all." He laughed lightly.

" I wouldn't be talking miss record producer." He pulled her closer to him. " It still doesn't change the fact that i haven't been here. Lucas is an ass peyton. an ass that doesn't know where his heart lies, he just needs time."

" I'm done waiting for him Nathan,!" Nathan could only nod.

" I know Sawyer, and i'm gonna help you get through this." He looked into her eyes. " you're gonna sit her and vent, crying into my shoulder no matter how ruined my shirt may be, and get over Lucas Scott." Peyton could only nod smiling lightly, thankful for her bestfriend.

" who knew the person i told to get the hell out in high school would be the one to help heal my heart." joked the blonde. Nate looked at her seriously.

" I'm not that guy anymore sawyer, and i'm sorry. for everything, you didn't deserve it." She nodded.

" I know nathan, you've changed and i couldn't be prouder." He grinned and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

" Hey nate?" Nate looked up confused.

" Thanks."

* * *

Little Kaylee jumped as she heard the thunder go off. She hated thunder, it was one of her pet peeves; whatever that meant. It scared her and everysingle time one came she always slept with mommy in her Ramones t-shirt, It gave her comfort. She looked around for faith. " faif!" whispered the blonde. " faif where are woo!?" She sighed. " faif! no time for hide and seek." She beamed as she found faith sleeping comfortably in her doggy house; her mommy had let her keep faith aslong as she stayed a good girl and she happilly obliged. She held faith tightly to her as another bolt of lightening went off, she looked out the window to see it was terribly dark and that her mommy would probably be sleeping now. " funder at sleep time." She scoffed. " stupid funder, no know how to shut up." she grumbled. She froze as she heard footsteps come from her mommy's room and a crash.

" momma?" her little legs ran to her mommy's room and opened the door, she gasped quietly as she saw a big big guy in a mask drag her mommy through the room. "momma!" she yelled as she took the nearest thing closest to her which happened to be her mommy's favourite lamp. The person in the mask grunted painfully.

" shut up kid." and with that he threw her across the room, which she landed with a thud on the closet floor and instantly got up just in time to see the masked man drag her mommy out the window.

" No! No! Momma!" she felt tears come out of her eyes. " Momma! Momma Come back!" But her mommy never came back, the big man stole her mommy from her.

Brooke rushed into her bestfriend's room as she heard a loud crash in her room and Kaylee scream mommy. She instantly let a gasp come out of her mouth, her hand covering her mouth horrified as she looked at the dark, spacious room that had shattered glass on the floor, clothes all over the floor, a broken lamp, the window flat out open with the wind breezing in and felt panic settle through her when she saw blood on the floor. " kaylee? peyton?" she heard a whimper come from the closet and her heart broke as she saw her god-daughter curled up in a ball crying her little heart out, she could only pick her up quickly.

" Kaylee? where's mommy?" at this the little 3 year old could only cry harder as the tears dripped down to the floor.

" g-gone!" and Brooke could feel the tears drip down her face, not caring that her mascara was dripping. She picked up the phone and instantly dialed 911. " 911. there's b-been a k-kidnapping." and as she held the little 3 year old girl tightly to her, their sobs echoing the room. her eyes landed on something horrifying. Pictures. Of Peyton in a little envelope, she opened it to see something she'd never see again.

_Peyton,_

_I've been looking for you, my darling. It's time for Revenge!_

and she instantly knew who had done this, her tears slipping down faster. " daddy!" whimpered the 3 year old and Brooke could only nod as she put on her and Kaylee's jackets on, carrying the 3 year old girl out of the house, her mind drifting back to one thing. Her bestfriend has been kidnapped, she unconciously held her bestfriend's baby tighter to her as if fearing she'd be next.She hoped, hoped to god that peyton was okay, for Nathan, Haley, Jamie's sake, for the many people that loved her sake's, for her sake but most importantly for Lucas and Kaylee's sake.


	8. Chapter 8: Curiosity killed the cat

Chapter 7- Curiosity killed the cat.

An- Sorry , I know I haven't updated and that you guy's might hate me right now but I have three stories to work on so, It's kinda hard to do at the same time. Hope this helps though, Love aundrea! P.s Review , Review, Review!

Have you ever felt like at this time and point you had just realized that you had made a terrible mistake and wished that you could just go back and fix it? Have you ever felt like you had pushed away the person that you care about to the edge because of the pain and conflicted drama you had brought upon said person's life? That's how I felt as I felt the crushed and broken look that escaped and showed on Peyton's face, one that has been haunting, burning me for the past 10 hours. Peyton Sawyer was many things, natural beauty, a martyr, a person that gets sucked into the cycle of drama since the age she could walk yet that's what attracts us to her; her fiery wit, her sarcasm, her ability to ease up awkward situations, after everything she has been through in her life, she was still the Peyton Sawyer whom we all know and love and as I caught the look on her face as she heard of the engagement between Lindsay and I , I had never seen her so lost, shattered,broken, empty, like she was dead to the world and frankly that scared me. Another bolt of lightening was heard and I shivered as I felt a sinking feeling burst through me, like something drastic had just happened, like a part of me has been taken from me and is doing everything it can to contact me, I shook my head convincing myself to go to sleep and try to get some sleep done; that is till I heard a loud banging echoe through the living room door.

" Lucas, what's going on?"

" I don't know, Linds. I'll go check it out," I said as I placed a kiss to her lips, smiling uneasily as I realized that her lips were hard and rough, raw instead of soft and delicate that I loved so much. I shook my head battling with my innerself to stop comparing Peyton and Lindsay; everyone knows who would win.

" be careful,"

" I will." I walked quickly to the front door and looked at the 2 visitors shocked as they stood before me, clinging to each other wet, soaked and tears slipping out of their eyes like a waterfall.

" Brooke? Kaylee? wh-" that's all I got out as the 3 year old girl still dressed in her barbie pajamas rushed into my arms and clung to me, her tears soaking up my shirt.

"hey,hey." I lifted up her tear-strickened face that broke my heart more then it already is and wiped her tears away.

" what's wrong princess?"

" momma!" sniffed the 3 year old, at the mention of her name and the look on their faces I grew worried and turned to Brooke.

" what? what's wrong with Peyton,Brooke?"

"Lucas..." I panicked, Everyone knows Brooke Davis never calls me by my first name unless it's deadly serious.

" Brooke, what's going on? you've got me shaking out of my bones." Brooke sighed, tears slipping down her face.

" peyton's.. peyton's..."

" Peyton's what? what's wrong with the blonde?"

I rolled my eyes at Lindsay and sighed frustratingly.

" that's what we're trying to find out!" I looked at Brooke, urging her to go on.

" Peyton's.. Peyton's been kidnapped." and just like that, that sinking feeling in my chest had grown larger and I felt tears slip out of my eyes. Peyton,_my_ Peyton, was gone. The woman that I had just seen 10 short hours ago all heartbroken because she had found out about my proposal with Lindsay ( all because she had found her ring and I turned into a coward) was gone. I felt my knee's shake violently and I sat down, feeling the wind knock out of me.

* * *

Lindsay frowned as she looked at the people around her. She never got to know her maid of honor so needless to say she didn't know how to react about Peyton's kidnapping; although her and the blonde rarely talked she still considered her as a friend nevertheless an acquaintance and as the situation at hand dawned on her that her 'friend' was kidnapped, and may or may not be alive, she realized that she had to support her fiancee and put a hand on the crying mess; having never seen him at this broken state before and smiled uneasily.

"c'mon Luke, I think we should go to be, it's been a long day." Luke nodded and hugged Brooke, Kaylee still clinging to him like bees and a jar of honey.

" there's 2 extra rooms. why don't you and kaylee sleep in there, although I think you should share; I think Kaylee doesn't wanna be alone tonight."

" are you sure?- I could always sleep at Naley's, I don't wanna put a damper on things and-"

" there's no problem, Brooke." Brooke could only nod, she just knew she couldn't sleep at home today. Kaylee's eyes widened as she felt her god-mother take her away from her daddy and wiggled down from her embrace, sticking to her daddy's legs, her nails digging into his skin.

" No!No!" yelled the blonde, her little pigtails hitting her smack in the face.

" I wanna stay wif you-"

" Kaylee..."

" pwease?" she sniffed, tears coming out of her eyes.

" I- I need woo." Lucas nodded, captivated by the big, serious blue eyes staring at him and could've sworn that he was looking into a mirror once again.

" ok,princess." Lindsay looked at her fiancee bewildered, was he kidding? was he seriously allowing this?

" Lucas, you can't obviously tell me that you're gonna let a 3 year old stomp all over you, she's just a kid." Lucas frowned at her, feeling fume come out of his ears. How could she not understand the situation at hand!? he thought Incredulously.

" well, this so called 'kid' has a name and she needs me. she's going through an emotional state and she's only 3! she's depending on me and I'm gonna give her all the attention she needs!" He took deep breaths.

"you know what? we'll discuss this in the morning."

" Oh yeah, and where am I supposed to sleep!?" scoffed, Lindsay which had Kaylee smirking, despite the odds.

" on de couch, don't let de bedbugs bite!" she hugged her god-mother tightly.

"G'night Aunt B,"

"G'night Kaylee," rasped the brunette and with that she settled back into her father's embrace. Lucas changed the 3 year old into one of Jamie's shorts and matching shirts and instantly settled himself on the bed, Kaylee's little head on his chest, her hand under it with his protective arm over her waist, she yawned.

" she's gon' be otay, wight? pwease tell me she'll be otay." the blonde- haired man kissed her forehead.

" she'll be okay, princess. Mommy's strong, she can handle it." was the last thing he said as the 3 year old managed to close her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

" please god, let her be okay." he muttered as he felt a lone tear make it's way down his face.

* * *

Lindsay frowned angrily as she settled into the uncomfortable position of the livingroom couch. She couldn't believe that the stupid mutt that the 3 year old had was sleeping in the other available room while she was stuck here. She couldn't help but let anger radiate through her at the 3 year old. She was like a wizard, her eyes sucking people in deviously. She had Lucas wrapped around her finger and that's what scared her; she knew he was coming close to finding out the truth, she could feel the father-daughter chemistry in the air when he defended her over his fiancee and could only feel a little guilt overwash her as she remembered that day.

Flashback- 3 years ago.

_Lindsay grinned as she looked at the sleeping body beside her. He not only was the sexiest man to ever walk on the face of the earth but was awfully adorable when he was sleeping peacefully, she placed a sweet kiss to his cheek and walked down the set of stairs to starr breakfast. She couldn't explain the happiness that surged through her, today was her and Luke's one month anniversary and she wasn't ashamed to say that she was on cloud nine right now; she couldn't help but thank the heavens that she had gotten the chance to date him after she had heard about the notorious breakup between him and peyton; the supposed fairytale. She had had her eye on him for months and felt guilty for doing so, but now she was out of the picture, there was nothing stopping them._

_"one new message," she heard loudly and curiosity got the best of her as she opened it, her voice flowing through the room." h-hi luke, I-it's me peyton, look Luke, we really need to talk. I wanna marry you, now if we have to, i don't care! I just- look I was scared and I, I'll just blurt it out and say it, I'm 2 months pregnant! I'm freaked, scared out of my mind and need you to come support me; please baby, I can't go through this by myslef, I need you. Please give me a call, I miss you, I love you and your family needs you, Love peyton." and with that the message ended. Lindsay panicked, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't believe that the little blonde hiding her little horns had gotten pregnant with her boyfriend! she felt anger rip through her, she had just gotten together with him and she was very much in love with him, he was slowly starting to forget about the blonde and if he found out about this, he would pack all his things and take the first plane to L.A running back to blondie's arms. She shook her head, staring at the phone. She wasn't gonna let her hardwork and effort crash and burn and go to the waste bin like a big fat pile of nothing; she deserved Lucas and wasn't about to let Peyton win again. She clicked delete amd smiled succesfully as she heard the message flow into the air._

_" message deleted." she laughed, and with that her retreating form went back to snuggle up with her boyfriend, breakfast forgotten as guilt passed through her slowly; and that was the beginning to the end of the epic romance that is Lucas and Peyton._


	9. Chapter 9: Realization settling in

Chapter 8- Realization settling in.

An- Here you go! This story is far from over and I love the reviews! Keep reviewing, keep giving Idead and I hope you enjoy!

Love , Aundrea.

Peyton groaned as she felt consciousness settle back into her tiresome body. A woman like her had went through so many traumatic periods in her life, but the constant vulnerability that made it's way through her has never been as powerful, as strong as it was today; she craned her neck and shivered as parts of the event sprang its way back to her mind, she remembered collapsing into slumber after Nate had tucked her into bed, kissing her on the forehead and left the room leaving her to feel like a little girl again and then suddenly out of nowhere the window shattered and in came a man in a ski mask, she tried to fend him off but the man wouldn't let her and he pushed her on the bed, gagging her. She remembered as pictures fell out of his pocket and how horrified her face had seemed as she saw the pictures of her and Kaylee, her and Brooke, Her and Luke kissing, Her and Nate.. Everyone that she knew and hung out with, even pictures of her naked. All she had gotten was a slap in the face as she tried to wiggle herself out of his tight embrace, she could only let a quiet gasp as she felt a cold, liquid being injected in her an that's all she remembered as her world turned black.

She let her eyes get settled to the darkness the room held and tried to escape, moments after noticing her crys of help were no use seeing as she was handcuffed to the wall and her murmurs were covered by duct tape. She felt vulnerable, exposed, tiresome, hungry and suddenly wished that she could hold her baby girl in her arms or hide in the arms of Lucas and realization dawned on her; She may never be able to see any people that she loved or cared about ever again, she may never get to see her baby grow up, never get to see Jamie grow even more handsome, never get to hold, comfort , be there for the people that have practically been like sisters/ brother's to her ever again, she may never get to see the person that held the key to her heart ever again; the thought nearly made her piss in her pants and she felt tears come out of her eyes. Panic banged into her body as the lights emitted out of nowhere and she looked around, letting her eyes adjust to the newly lit room. The room disgusted her in all ways possible and made a horrifying change in her demeanor. The pictures that she had soon were plastered against the wall and more, her face being circled in red marker, Cages the size of Kangaroo's were all over the place, shock guns, and more were placed around the broken warehouse, a small bed at the corner of the small room was made and from afar she could see a little document called Peyton's files placed neatly on the bed.

This person seemed to be planning this for months, maybe years and had been waiting for her; she heard footsteps make their way down the stairs , It sure of hell didn't put a damper on the nerves swimming around her stomach. She let a quiet gasp as the figure made it's way to her, his mouth forming a smirk as she felt a wave of flashbacks bolt through her mind.

_" I'm your new brother..."_

_" wow peyton, who's your new slut?" asked brooke._

_" My brother.." _

_" hmm," said Brooke as she grabbed a hold of his head and kissed him lustfully._

_" I've been watching you," _

_" What does he have that I don't!?" _

_" I've come back for you," _

_" This is gonna be the best night of our lives,"_

_" Goodbye Ian."_

She felt her breathing quicken as he stepped infront of her anf felt her stomach churn. she swallowed thickly.

" Ian..."

" Derek!" he yelled and as she instantly nodded quickly as she caught the look in his eyes and how his eyes darkened.

" what peyton? forgot about me already! did you actually think I would let you go!" he yelled as his hand instantly connected with her face. she groaned in pain.

" I've seen you parading around town! flaunting your legs, why didn't you tell me we had a daughter!"

" she's not yours!" she shouted in disbelief and instantly regretted it as he backhanded her across the face again, she could feel the blood coming out of her lips.

" Lucas! I knew it! It always comes back to Lucas!"

" I don't love Lucas, Derek. I love you, why don't you get me out so we can have some fun." she said as she smiled coyly, she gave him a wink as she hoped this distraction worked like last time. she grunted painfully as he brought his fist to her eye.

" that's not gonna work again! you've ruined my life Peyton and I'm doing the same to you! you're gonna wish you were never born!" and with that the blonde boy started to repeatedly, punch her across the gut and she could only take the pain feeling lifeless as hot tears fell down her face.

* * *

" Goodbye officer," he said as he slammed the door close, his face holding pure anger. The police had come by to his after Brooke had called them once again and the news he had just gotten hadn't cured the worries that made it's way through to his head.

" what did they say?" rasped the brunette and Luke could only frown sadly as he took in her appearance, she was dressed in a grey jogging suit, no makeup, eyes poofy and her hair all over the place.

" t-they can't do anything till it's been 24 hours, It's only been 10."

" No! No! we'll be too late! Derek would probably kill her by then!"

" Brooke, don't think like that."

" she's my bestfriend Luke! what if she's already dead as we speak." he pulled her into a hug, willing himself not to cry, he had to be the strong one today.

" Don't think like that pretty girl, we have to have hope."

" I'm scared."

" I know" they stayed in each other's arms once more until the other Scott family burst through the door, tears coming out of their eyes.

" Lucas!" Haley rushed to her bestfriend's arms and hugged him tightly. Nathan came soon after.

" w-we heard, Police barged into our house this morning after they had realized I was the last one to see her, t-they think I'm a pontential suspect."

They all gasped quietly.

" b-but, that's impossible! you would never hurt her!" yelled brooke.

" y-yeah well, they still want me to come over at around 5." They were just about to retort when they heard a bang come from Lucas's room and they all ran in their, fearing for the 3 year old that was currently in there.

* * *

They all opened the door, their heartbreaking as they saw the 3 year old slamming all of the products in Luke's room, tears falling down her face. Luke was about to rush to her when someone beat him to it and pulled the little girl into his arms.

" Lemme go!" shrieked the 3 year old. Jamie just shook his head sadly.

" you have to stop, kay."

" No! you no understand! you've gots your pawents! My momma mights be dead!"

" she's not dead."

" how do woo know!?"she swiped her tears harshly. " Is all my fault!" the boy shook his head painfully.

" no, don't say that."

" It is! I should of yelled louda! I should of got up fastah! I neva should of lets that big man take mommy! Is all my fault!" he turned her around and willed her to look at her.

" Look at me Kay, If Aunt Peyton were here right now she'd be sad and do you want her sad?" Kaylee shook her head. " then stop, momma says that all things happen for a reason, maybe this is it."

" why me! why my momma!" Jamie frowned, his heart breaking for his cousin.

" I don't know Kay, but Aunt Peyton's gonna come back."

" how! how do you know!"

" someone once told me that love always finds away, and Aunt Peyton loves you too much- all of us too much to let us suffer, she's gonna come back- she's fighting for us right now."

" I'm scared." whimpered the 3 year old.

" I know, I am too, but I'm gonna be there for you, we all are and Aunt Peyton's gonna come back."

" promise?" asked the little girl holding her pinky out as she felt tears over come her.

" I promise." said Jamie as their pinkies crossed. He felt tears come out of his eyes once more as he picked his cousin/bestfriend and put her on the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

" Please come back Auntie Peyton, Kay needs you.. we all do." he murmured as he walked back into the arms of his parents and the 4 adults and Jamie all joined in a hug, thankful for the friendship Kaylee and Jamie had made and hoping that Peyton Sawyer was ok.


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Escape

Chapter 10- Sweet escape.

Peyton groaned painfully as her breathing restored. Ian or Derek as he rather preffered had succeded in beating her shitless the past 3 hours and she could already see the outlines of the bruises that had turned deep purple and is an enormous reminder of the death wish that is sure to come. Derek had gone out a few minutes ago and to say that, that alone wasn't a relief was a huge understatement. She shook her head, feeling a huge migraine due to no food in the last 14 hours and focused on trying to get herself out.

" that's not gonna work, Peyton." She froze and looked up to see none other than her Psycho crazed Kidnapper standing before her shirtless revealing the devil-version of herself he had tattoed on his chest. He walked up to her slowly each step towards her like poison seeping slowly into her body. She gulped nervously.

" D-derek? wh-what are you doing?" He grinned evily.

" It's time that I've gotten what i've been waiting for Peyton," He put a hand on her face, cupping her as if he hadn't hurt her just 2 hours ago.

" It's time for some 'fun' " Peyton's eyes widened in fear as his eyes swept over her body and felt as if she'd rather die at that moment then have sex with the group. His hands travelled to her breast and she flinched.

" don't touch me!" He laughed.

" Peyton, Peyton, Peyton. I forgot how feisty you are- we're gonna have to take care of that aren't we?" For a minute she had a moment of hope as he he dug into his pocket and revealed a shiny, key, getting rid of the metal-handcuffs that were scarring her deeply, that is till she caught the crazed look in his eyes. She gathered up all the energy she had left and brang her own slender leg up and kicked him in his manhood. He dropped to the floor, grunting painfully and she made a run for it; that is till she felt him pull her back and felt her fragile body fall harshly onto the small, dusty bed.

He moved to her once again and she threw the mug that had been on the overhead and the empty beer bottle near it and mustered up a small smile as the 2 items collided with his face; sending him flying back painfully. She felt her stomach churn at the blood that dropped down his face. He took off his belt and whipped it at her, feeling a sense of possesion as she groaned, feeling pain pass through her.

" what will it take for you to realize we're meant to be together!?" he yelled. " Lucas doesn't deserve you! He doesn't love you like I do." he said as he cupped her cheek once again. He heard her whimper and softened.

" I'm sorry baby, I'm not gonna yell at you no more, I promise." his eyes darkened. " just be a good little girl and let me take care of you, It'll be over before you know it." She felt disgust run through her as he placed a huge, wet kiss on her cheek.

" I love you, don't you love me?" she tried to fend him off but he backhanded her across the face and took out a knife.

" don't you!?" he yelled. She took one look at his face and the knife that shone away like stars twinkling at night and nodded, tears slipping out of her eyes. He smiled and positioned himself over her.

" Good, this won't hurt at all, baby." and with that hsi hands slipped in her shirt and she shivered, feeling as though she'd throw up.

_Please Luke, anyone, save me."_ she thought hoping that he didn't fulfill his expanding need..

* * *

" thanks again, Skills." a saddened Skills looked up at Lucas with a small smile.

" no prob, dawg." he clasped his back comfortingly. " just get back, curly." Lucas nodded, his face serious and his eyes twinkling in determination.

" I'll get her back Skills, I have to." Skills nodded and opened his mouth to say something when Lucas beat him to it.

" Kaylee and Jamie are sleeping in my room take good care of them, alright?" said the blonde man, his protective side coming out. Skills nodded and the other 4 adults turned to him. Nate walked up to his brother, the same expression on his face.

" you ready for this, bro?" Luke nodded and the two scott brothers were about to step out when 2 voices stopped them.

" wait! " they turned around to see Brooke and Haley running towards them. Haley took Nathan in her arms, holding him tightly, tears overwashing her face.

" Come back safe, baby." Nathan nodded, kissing her quickly, realizing that this might be the last time he could kiss his wife's beautiful, plump lips again. Haley turned to her bestfriend, hugging him tightly.

" Take care of yourself Luke, and keep Nathan sane, Bring back Blondie,alright?" Lucas nodded and caught Brooke as she flung herself into Nate and Luke's arms. She raised a hand at them, tears flowing down her face.

" don't come back until you've taken Mama Sawyer by her ass home alright?" she kissed them both on the cheek. " kick that Psycho bitch to the moon, scotts." They laughed quietly at Brooke's interpretation of Ian and left the room, taking one last look at the people that held a special place in their heart and hoping they made it in time. Nathan turned to his brother as they turned up at the old, red broken warehouse 20 minutes later.

" dude, this is it. you ready?" Luke looked at his brother and nodded as he remembered the phone call that had changed their views on the doubts that had poured into them.

Flashback-

_It had been 12 hours since Peyton had been kidnapped, 2 hours since the Police had confirmed that they couldn't do anything about her kidnapping until it had been no more than 24 hours. Kaylee had fallen asleep shortly after Jamie had tucked her in and no longer then 10 short minutes later, Jamie had followed her example. The 4 adults sat in the living room, all in an extreme slump. Lindsay had gone to take a shower, not that Lucas had cared at all he was still furious with the woman and hadn't spoken to her at all in the last 8 hours. They all jumped as the phone rang, the ringing echoeing loudly into their ears and Lucas thinking it was the police shot up and got a hold of the phone, the other's close behind him._

_" hello?" all he heard was breathing that transmitted into his ear._

_" helllo?"_

_" L-luke-" his eyes widened, as his heart thumped loudly at the sound of her voice._

_" Peyton?" _

_" Luke, s-save me!" whimpered the curly blonde._

_" Peyton where are you? Has he touched you? Are you okay?" _

_" n-no time." he heard a sharp exhale of air. " warehouse om 16-16th avenue, h-hurry." He nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see him._

_" I'm coming Peyton, hold on for me, baby." _

_" Luke I-" that's all he heard as he and Peyton lost contact, the phone disconnecting._

_He got off the phone and rushed to the coat closet,hurridly zipping on his coat. He turned around to be met with curious, eager, adults staring back at him. Brooke rushed to him, her eyes glistening in hope for her bestfriend._

_" who was that Lucas? was that Peyton? where is she? Is she okay? I can-" Haley interrupted the Brunette who was rapidly rambling at the speed of light._

_" Brooke, ramblings not helping the situation or getting us answer's hon. " she put a hand on his shoulder. " well..." _

_" It was Peyton, she's in a lot of pain, hales. I've got the adress and I'm going to bring her back."_

_" Luke..."_

_" No Hales, I need her, we all do, but most importantly there's a 3 year old child counting on me to bring her mommy home and I'm ready to act on it."_

_" but what about Lindsay-"_

_" screw miss goody two shoes, No offense Luke, But Broody you have to bring my P.sawyer back." Rasped the other Brunette while Lucas Nodded, his hands clenched into tight fists. Nathan who was slowly digesting this newly found information stepped up to his brother._

_" I'm going with you, man."_

_" Nathan-" _

_" Hales I-" She shused him with a kiss._

_" I know, Peyton's your bestfriend and you'd do anything for her. You're a good friend Nathan Scott and I'm proud of you- Bring Blondie back." Nathan Grinned and kissed her passionatly._

_" but- atleast wait till skills arrives." they groaned and quickly shut up as Haley glared at them._

_End flashback._

" I'm ready, Nate." Nathan smiled as he handed his older brother a bat.

" then let's kick some ass, big brother." Luke smiled and pushed open the doors to the warehouse. They opened the warehouse, cold, air greeting them and shivered.

* * *

" dude, this place gives me the creeps." replied the brunette boy.

" yeah, imagine how Peyton feels." They came upon a dark room and entered the room, silently asking the greater God for some common strength. Their blue Scott eyes darkened in anger as they saw Peyton in a bra and matching panties, her body all bruised up and shaking.

" Peyton!"

" Nate, Look out!" yelled the blonde weakly as Luke turned around to see Ian bring a shock gun to his brother's neck and watched as his brother fell briskly to the floor. Ian smirked at him.

" Lucas, fancy meeting you here."

" cut the gratitude Ian, you won't need it when I kill you."

" unless I kill you first," said Ian as he pounced on Lucas and re-vibrated ( not sure if that's a word) his shock gun. Lucas moved out of the way and threw the bat at Ian's head, smirk intact as he grunted painfully to the floor. Ian slammed Lucas to the wall and punched him repeatedly, that is till a figure slammed him to the floor and threw the bat at the back of his head.

" don't mess with my brother, asshole." said Nate, smirk intact. He groaned painfully as a sharp item plunged through his hip and Luke caught him before he fell to the ground.

Ian pounced on Lucas once again, the bloody knife in his hand and plunged the item in his shoulder. Luke groaned and looked at his brother as the 2 wrestled Ian for the knife, they rolled over and were about to be stabbed once again when a gunshot emitted the air. Ian let out a sharp yelp and fell to the floor once again, it was then that they realized that the gun had plunged deeply into his heart; Ian Banks was dead. They looked up to see 4 police men parading around the house and what looked like the Head chief who was holding the gun walk up to them.

" you men, okay?" They nodded even though, they felt it hard to breathe.

" how'd you find us?" asked the older scott brother. The policeman grinned and winked at them.

" Little Lady over here, called for help. We heard the fight and came runnin' " They looked over at Peyton who was now dressed and had a small smile gracing her bruised up face. Peyton and the Scott brothers got loaded on hospital stretchers and looked at Peyton as she spoke with little energy she had left.

" Th-Thank you." Lucas could only kiss her forehead and squeeze her hand, never wanting to let go of _his _Peyton ever again. Nate smirked, taking up the energy that was slowly slipping away.

" you needed us Sawyer, plus what would've happened if the damsel in distress didn't have anyone to save her." Peyton could only smile softly as she squeezed on tighter to Lucas and Nathan's hand, as she closed her eyes and fell into a world of unconciousness.


	11. Chapter 11: Life is a bitch

An- Hey guys

An- Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time and I excuse my self and beg for forgivness. It's just been a busy week what with my birthday last Saturday and school rattling my ass I haven't had time for myself in a while, plus my computer was being a bitch and wouldn't start all week. Anyways the new chapter of TLA: True love always is posted and even though I think I haven't put all my efforts on this chapter I am too drained to re-do it, so here goes nothing.

Chapter 11- Life is a Bitch.

Previously:

Peyton has been rescued by this time 2 knights in shining armor,the Scott brothers, No matter what Peyton does/ will do there is no doubt in hell that either one of the Scott brothers will come to her rescue.

Most people would say that the aftermath of the alleged accident that had been known worldwide and had finally been declared the wide war 3 that had occurred between Peyton Sawyer and Ian Banks had finally restored the curly-headed blonde into peace and serenity; unfortunately for her, she would've never known that her second deepest fear and her world would come crashing down in an instant. It's been 2 months since that day. Nathan and Luke had gotten out 5 weeks before after their hips ( Nathan) and their chest (Luke) had been stitched to perfection and no excessive treatment was required ( Nathan claimed he healed quickly by the magical lips his wife used on his bruises) after the reconciliation the three had encountered with the remaining worried people they had left behind.

Peyton had gotten home only 1 month prior and was forced to live under the same roof as the broody boy also known as Lucas Scott due to the state Psycho Derek had left her room, the plugging in of security alarms and the 24/7 protection offered at Luke's house. Her bruises had healed (rather slowly might she add) and Brooke, Haley and Kaylee had pounced on her when they had seen her come home. Kaylee had even followed her around the house, not wanting to risk her mommy being kidnapped again and only stopped when Peyton needed the bathroom, staying as guard dog outside the room.

Most people would say Peyton Sawyer would get her life back on track and become the peaceful survivor that she is, sadly no, the blonde was running around the office looking for things to do and determined to not let the tears that were threatening to fall, fall down her face.

" knock, knock" Peyton looked up to see one of her best girl friends since high school, Haley James Scott walk into her recording studio and swiped the tear that had fallen off her face harshly, hoping the brunette didn't see; she was a little too late for that as the brunette instantly took her fragile state in her arms.

" Oh Peyton," Peyton swiped Haley's hands off of her as she shook violently, willing herself inner self to not show weakness.

" I'm fine." Snapped the blonde. Haley shook her head, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

" you heard didn't you?"

" I was bound to." And Haley frowned at how her friend's voice seemed so sharp and icy, she kind of had a reason to. She took the blonde in her arms again and rocked her soothingly as the blonde finally released her emotions that were kept bottled in, in her arms.

" why does he keep doing this to me, Haley!"

" I'm sure he doesn't mean it, Peyton."

" He does! Ever since I've gotten back it's like he's been torturing me for saying no to his proposal! That was three years ago hales, three long years ago and I had my damn reasons!" Haley stroked her friend's hair as her tears soaked up her shirt.

" I know Peyton, let it out honey." Haley sighed, feeling anger for her best friend once again. She hated how her best friend's actions always hurt another person, either Brooke and Lindsay or worse Peyton. His actions always seemed to hurt the blonde and she was tired of it, she had always stayed by his side but when she heard of the announcement that had been told to all of Tree Hill, she could only fume silently at him for not being honest with his heart.

* * *

Nathan fumed, taking long, angry strides to his brother's room. To say that he felt immense anger towards his brother was an understatement. He was repulsed, angered, tired with the way his brother was acting and was determined to get the old Lucas Scott back. He waltzed in to his brother's room and punched him square in the jaw, watching as the blonde Scott wheezed back in pain and grunted painfully, clutching his face.

" Hopefully that blow to the face will knock you back into your senses, big brother." Spazzed the younger Scott harshly, each word becoming sharper.

" What the hell is your problem!" hissed the blonde adult.

" You, I'm tired of your actions Luke, I'm tired of the ass of a brother that you have become, a good one at that too."

" Oh, please tell me how I have changed," said the blonde adult sarcastically.

" well for one the old Lucas would of never been preparing to getting married to Lindsay!" Lucas frowned angrily.

" I announced that a week ago" He rolled his eyes. " I didn't think it was a crime to marry my fiancée."

" Don't get all smarty pants on me Lucas, I would've given you that punch in the jaw a week ago if it wasn't for the fact that I was comforting a 22-year old blonde who's pushing everyone away and wasting her tears on you." Lucas's eyes widened in guilt and pain at the thought of Peyton crying because of him, again.

" yeah, that's right. Use that brain of yours for once. Did you ever think of what your doing by this, ever think that your crushing her heart even more. What the fuck happened! I thought you and Peyton were getting back to good terms!" yelled the younger Scott.

Lucas closed his eyes as if going back into time, It was true, he and Peyton had gotten genuinely closer when she stayed at his house, he loved the feeling of protection she got when he put his arms around her, Loved watching her slowly come back to the blissful blonde they all loved, Loved sleeping with her, his arms around her at night when she had nightmares of that traumatic day.

" We were."

" Then enlighten me genius, how the fuck did you screw it up!" Luke raised an eyebrow.

" Enlighten? Isn't that word a little too hard for you to understand."

" I'm married to a teacher Luke, now stop avoiding the question."

" I have a fiancée, a woman I love and had stalled and wasted way too much time in making her Mrs. Lucas Scott."

" It's back to love huh? I thought you hated her just a couple weeks ago." Ended Nathan with a smirk intact.

" I never hated her, I was just upset with Peyton's kidnapping and blamed it on her." Nathan slammed Lucas into the wall, holding him by his shirt and even Lucas had to admit he was slightly scared of his little brother by the look in his eyes.

" Fine! You know what? Keep lying to yourself. Keep telling yourself that what you feel for Peyton is Infatuation, that you don't love her, Keep telling yourself that Peyton isn't the one you want next to you for the rest of your life." He raised a finger at him threateningly.

" Tell yourself who can offer you happiness, love, children that you'll love and adore. If you pick Lindsay fine, but I swear that will be the last time you ever speak to my best friend ever again. You have caused her way too much pain and heartache and I'll be damned if I let it happen to her all over again." And with that the brunette let his brother drop to the floor and stormed out of the room, leaving Lucas to his thoughts.

* * *

Brooke sat on her bed, worried. Peyton had gone to the recording studio 5 whole hours ago and that thought let alone made her protective side come out. After the whole Ian fiasco, the brunette had become very protective of her best friend not wanting to lose her or let another kidnapping situation happen yet again. She knew that her best friend needed space because of the whole Lucas getting married tomorrow situation but it was killing her that her best friend was pushing her away. She had stood on the bed bored out of her mind, waiting for some sign that her best friend had gotten home, safely; her worries were dissolved as the blonde stumbled into her arms in tears. She took her easily and wrapped her arms around her.

" Oh P.sawyer," the blonde sniffed.

" I- I did it." She paused. " I talked to someone about my feelings." Brooke smiled softly, happy that her best friend had confronted her emotions, even if it wasn't with her.

" That's great Peyton."

" I'm scared Brooke, what if I can't do this, what if I embarrass myself. This is too much for me to handle." Brooke glared at the clock, angry at Lucas for making her best friend this way and suddenly wished she could beat him on his ass. She raised her best friend's chin up, her heart breaking as her best friend's green eyes revealed tears threatening to fall once more.

" Look at me P. You can do this, you're the strongest person I know, you've overcome so much obstacles in your life it's surreal. You're my hero Peyton Sawyer." Peyton looked up feeling hope crawl into her chest.

" you t-think I can do this." Brooke nodded, kissing her forehead.

" I know you can do this P, don't let Lucas have the advantage of seeing you weak Hun, you're going to march in that wedding, look sexy in your maid of Honour dress that I designed and make Lucas wish he married you instead."

Peyton smirked, slightly.

" my dress is better,right?" Brooke laughed.

" trust me P.sawyer, I think the whole world will think you look twice as much sexier than the bride once they take a look at you tomorrow." Peyton smiled slightly and looked up at Brooke.

" can I sleep with you tonight? I really don't wanna be alone." Brooke nodded, scooting over.

" Hop on, Mama Sawyer." And as Brooke turned on the covers and kissed her forehead one more time, Peyton nodded. _I can do this, everyone's behind me, Everyone's gonna be there for me. I'm Peyton sawyer I can do anything._** Except watch the man you love marry another woman.** And Peyton frowned as she felt a tear come down at what her subconscious has said, knowing that she was right.

* * *

" Goodnight, Jamie." Jamie smiled as he kissed his mother's cheek,sleepily.

" Goodnight,momma." he yawned. " can you tell kay i said goodnight to her too." Haley laughed at her thoughtful and protective son, atleast when it came to the 3 year old blonde on the other bed. She nodded.

" sure thing Jim-Jam." He smiled and pulled on the covers as he closed his eyes. Haley closed the lights and walked out the door, bumping into Nathan who looked a hell of a lot pissed. She put a hand on his shoulder.

" are you okay?" He nodded, his eyes softening as he took his wife in his arms, he loved her so much and he was estatic once again that he had the brunette in his life, the woman was his medicine, he wouldn't know what to do without her.

" Yeah. Kaylee sleeping here?" Haley nodded, smiling slightly.

" Brooke had dropped her off an hour ago, knowing Peyton needed her today." she sighed,sadly, Nathan joining her.

" how is she?" Haley smiled.

" she opened up to me this morning, It made me realize what a bad friend I've been to her. I haven't been such a good friend since she came back." Nathan kissed her forehead.

" You were busy Haley, It's perfectly normal. Plus she hasn't been opening up to anyone, not even me or Brooke. Its more then special knowing that she opened up to you about her feelings first." haley nodded.

" yea." she kissed him quickly. " c'mon, I promised our son that I'd deliver his goodnight to a certain three year old." The Brunette married man laughed.

" I'll come with you." They walked into the room that would be Deb's tommorow when she moved on and smiled upon seeing their neice waiting for them.

" Hey Darlin'," Kaylee smiled.

" Hi Aunt Haley, Hi uncle Nate." she sighed. " Is daddy weally gettin' married tomorrow to dat ugly toad."

" Kaylee Anne Scott!" scolded Haley,hiding her laughter as Nathan laughed freely. The little girl shrugged.

" sorry." exclaimed the 3 year old, looking anything but.Haley smiled.

" we hope not." kaylee sighed.

" Is momma gon' be otay?" Nathan smiled.

" she will be little cutie, mommy's strong." he paused. " Jamie says good night to his favourite cousin in the whole wide world." She grinned.

" G'night to woo too Jamie." she kissed their cheeks. " G'night Uncle Nate, G'night Aunt Haley."

" G'night Pumpkin" they exclaimed as they kissed her forehead and closed the light, walking out of the room to theirs. Nate turned to Haley after seeing her hands on her hips.

" what?"

" wanna tell me what your so upset about?" He sighed.

" Luke."

" Nathan-"

" I went to talk to him."

" did you hurt him."

" No." answered the brunette boy quickly, at Haley's disbelieving look he sighed.

"Okay maybe. but not nearly as close as I wanted to." Haley shook her head.

" Did he atleast figure out what his heart really wants."

" I don't know, haley. i really don't know." Haley sighed, wrapping her arms around Nathan's waist as they slipped into bed.

" I'm just- I'm his bestfriend, I don't want his life to go down the drain wasting it with the woman he doesn't love." she shook her head. " God, I hope he figures it out before tommorow morning."

" Same here. Haley, same here." replied the brunette boy as he kissed her passionatly before they closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12: NO!

An- Hey guys

An- Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me. You have made me feel ecstatic all over and the ideas are amazing. I guarantee you will love the ending particularly for the drama that is put in. Thanks again! Now let's get this show on the road hmm?

Previously: paley friendship restored, brother confrontations, Breyton comforting, Naley talk.

Chapter 12- No!

Have you ever felt like a blur of events are initiated to happen? Have you ever felt like this day was thoroughly mistakened? That's what went through everyone's head as they prepared for the coming together in unity between Lucas Eugene Scott and Lindsay Strauss. If you would've asked anyone in little old tree hill who's wedding celebration they'd be attending and whom Lucas Scott would be marrying, they would've answered Peyton Sawyer in a heartbeat. Never would they have thought their classmate was marrying some woman that wasn't from high school called Lindsay; Peyton: Hell yeah! , Brooke: Possible, Lindsay: Fat chance.

Brooke sighed as they arrived in Tree Hill church that would crush her best friend in bits and pieces and squeezed her hand as they approached Skillz, Mouth, Fergie and Junk. Skills approached Peyton.

" Hey skinny girl, how you feelin'"

" Like crap, obviously."

" So what's the deal, curly?"

" What?" asked Brooke, obviously confused.

" What's the plan, the action?" at the dumbfounded expression the two best friends held he grinned.

" Okay, I was thinking when we reach the part where the priest ask for objections, Bam! " he turned to Peyton. " That's you." He clapped his hands. " It'll be just like friends."

" Uh-no." Butted Brooke.

" Alright, alright. Let's do the old switcharoo, Peyton locks Lindsay in a closet, puts on her dress, Lucas takes off the veil after they had exchanged vows and Bam! My man and my girl are married."

" or how about this? Peyton goes through the ceremony, has a couple drinks, and hooks up with some hot guy and has drunk, meaningless sex." Ended the blonde and Brooke had to smile as she gave her best friend a look of pride and squeezed her hand.

" Look baby girl, have I ever told you how fine you looking in that dress?" Peyton laughed as she nudged a negotionable Skillz and inhaled deeply. Brooke frowned, hoping that the scene that would soon unfold would do wonders and not snap her blonde friend's cap.

* * *

Peyton walked through the crowd as she reached the back room. She felt as though she was suffocating when they had been forced to walk into the church and had literally ran out feeling as if the hot tears that were bound to spill down her cheeks would be revealing that this was pure evidence that this was real, that this wasn't a nightmare and that she wouldn't wake up and breathe deeply as Luke comforted her and told her it had been just a real bad dream and that he loved her. She shook her head, hoping that the gesture could rely some sort of stability for her inner self and restart her thumping heart. She was about to walk back into the case of death when a hand on her shoulder made her turn around and gasp in surprise at the curly-headed brunette that was like a mother to her.

" Peyton." Peyton rushed into her waiting arms, feeling a sense of security.

" Karen." Karen stroked the blonde's curly hair in motherly fashion, feeling her heart break for the girl- no-woman that she considered one of her own. She pulled back to take a good look at her.

" You have grown so much- it makes me regret leaving." Replied the brunette woman. Peyton laughed lightly.

" How have you been-Lilly- God Lilly how is she?"

" I'm fine, and as for Lilly. She's every bit of her father- sweetest 4 year old girl you'd ever meet." She smiled. " I can't believe how much has changed, I mean former Karen's café now Clothes over bro's?"

" Yeah."

" And you, Record producer, that's amazing Peyton- I am so proud of you."

" Thanks Karen," Karen waved her off.

" Don't thank me Hun, you did this, you battled of the dangerous periods of your life, made Tric a success, has people filling up P.sawyer Records- you've grown into quite the American woman." She kissed her forehead. " Your mother's must be so proud of you- I know I am." The blonde nodded feeling sobs trying to emit from her throat.

" You know, I've always thought you would be the one wearing the white dress and promising to make my son the happiest man on earth- God, I don't even know the poor woman downstairs." Laughed Karen. " You'll be okay Peyton, I consider you one of my own children, You've got Family and friends who adore you but most of all you've got me who will always be there for you." Peyton smiled as she felt tears slip down her face as guilt poured into her for keeping such an amazing, inspirational woman the knowledge of her granddaughter, the knowledge of even knowing that she had one.

" Karen-"

she was interrupted as Kaylee whom had come out of nowhere, sprang into the brunette's arms.

" Gwama Karen!" shrieked the 3 year old delightly.

" I'm sorry Peyton, I tried to stop her but she was being stubborn," replied Haley.

" No I not." Retorted the 3 year old and they had to laugh. Karen looked at the little girl in amazement.

" Oh-wow, who are you?"

" Kaylee, silly!" she kissed her cheek. " You're my gwandma, momma say so!"

Karen looked at Peyton who looked down in shame and trailed her eyes back to the little girl who had a bundle of energy.

" really? Well you are absolutely gorgeous m'dear, would you like to meet Lilly? She's with Aunt Brooke." Kaylee nodded and Haley laughed.

" I'll take her." Said the brunette as she kissed Peyton and Karen and left the room with the 3 year old. Karen looked back at the 22 year old in front of her.

" She's beautiful, Peyton."

"Karen I am so sorry! I just- I" Karen wrapped her arms around the tearful blonde.

" It's okay Peyton, I am slightly hurt that I was kept in the dark about my granddaughter but I assume Lucas has no clue towards his daughter." At the blonde's hesitant nod , she smiled slightly. " Its okay Peyton, even though I think he has a right to know, you have your reasons and it's none of my business." She kissed her forehead. " Life is short Peyton, you still have time to make your wish come true, to make the family you want. I wasted time being scared of my emotions towards Keith and now look where I am. You have a choice to do something about your position, to do something about it." She lifted her face up. " don't follow into the cycle and do the same mistake I did, stand up for your belief, stand up for love; it's worth it." Ended the brunette as she rocked the blonde back and forth.

* * *

Lucas trembled as the music started, everyone was here, to watch him show the commitment and love he felt towards his fiancée. He turned to his best man and shuddered as he caught the heated glare his brother gave him. He watched slowly, one by one as the wedding started. Jamie, Lilly and a grumpy-looking Kaylee walked down the aisle, emitting gasps and awws around the room. Next were the bridesmaid, Haley, Brooke, Bevin and one of Lindsay's older sisters. The gasp that came next was one that came from his mouth as Peyton walked down the aisle, She looked exhilarating, beautiful, stunning with the dress that hugged her curves and the makeup that made her green eyes that he loved so much pop out gracefully, he couldn't keep the smile off his face, couldn't take his eyes off of her. He watched as the smile he had faltered as all heads turned to see Lindsay come out. He was no fool, Lindsay looked beautiful, hell today was the day that he thought she looked truly attractive but he didn't feel the sparks, the electricity, the nervousness he felt as she walked towards him, not like Peyton did.

He watched as she reached him and grinned up at him and he forced a plastered smile on his face. He loved her; he did, so why did his heart say otherwise. They came across the part where the I do's came and as his eyes hooked on to Peyton's the words just slipped out.

" I do."

" Do you, Lindsay Strauss take Lucas Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband." Asked the priest.

" I do." Answered Lindsay with a beaming smile. The priest smiled at them and turned his attention to the crowd.

" Does anyone, have any reason as to why this lovely couple shall not join together in holy matrimony." And he watched slowly, in slow motion how a little's girls shriek made the crowd gasp.

" I obzect!" yelled Kaylee as she ran up to him, he bent down to her size confused.

" what's wrong, princess?" she took his head in her hands, her eyes begging him.

": don' marry her daddy, don marry her!" that's the last he heard as the crowd gasped, his eyes connected to Peyton's and he saw the guilt in her eyes, he trailed his eyes back to the little girl and he gasped as he looked into her blue, serious eyes that were an exact carbpn copy of his. _Kaylee, Kaylee's my daughter._ And that's all his heart could take as his mind went blank and his body fell limply to the floor. In the midst of shrieks of horror, and gasps of surprise you could hear a loud,chuckle.

" This is better than friends."


	13. Chapter 13: Space

An- Hey Guys

An- Hey Guys! I can't thank you enough for all the reviews it means a lot to me. I personally thought the last chapter was my favourite and I am really enjoying writing this story. Alright most of you know thanksgiving is coming up which means I won't be updating till Tuesday because I'm spending family time with my family at a cabin we own. So until then, I wanted to update. This story is far from over.

Previously:

Peyton & Brooke encounter with Skills, Mouth, Fergie and Junk.

Peyton has a chat with Karen who offers her some advice.

Kaylee stops the wedding as she reveals that she is Lucas's daughter

Lucas faints as he learns the truth.

Chapter 13 - Space.

Peyton trembled as she let her hands lightly graze the grave tombstone she was looking at, tears slipping rather rapidly and burning into her skin. She hadn't imagined Lucas finding out that way, infact she was planning on telling him herself; eventually. She shivered tremendously as she rubbed her arms together, remembering that she was still wearing her red maid of honour dress in the cold, wintery air. She hardly noticed the people that sat comfortingly beside her until she felt a faint, warm tux slipped on her tiny frame. She looked up at the man and woman that were staring back at her and watched as they both wrapped their arms around her.

" Figured we'd find you here, P." rasped the brunette.

" Yeah Sawyer, you always come visit your moms when you need guidance or advice," He put an arm around her. " It's gonna be alright Peyton,"

" H-how you do you- _hiccup-_ know that, Nate, Brooke!"

" Because I'm Brooke Davis and I know everything." Says the brunette, emitting a sad laugh from her blonde friend.

" Yeah Sawyer, give it some time."

" But you weren't there- God- you didn't see his face Nate, It looked like he- hiccup- hated me!" sobbed the blonde; the two took the shaking blonde in their arms.

" Hey! If there's one thing you have to know, Lucas could never hate you- he's just surprised, hurt; God knows I would too if I was kept in the dark about the daughter I never knew existed."

" Would you have reacted the same way he did?"

" Probably." At the disbelieving look the two threw him, he shrugged. " Okay no, but I also wouldn't have found out on my wedding day, certainly not when the three year old objected."

" Yeah" sniffed the blonde. "Where is she?"

" Karen and Lilly have her, says the two wanted quality time with K.scott before they head back." She squeezed her hand. " Karen sends her condolences."

" And the d-damage control? " hiccupped the blonde.

" All taken care of Sawyer,everythings gonna be just fine." Said the brunette married man as he pulled both the girls he knew since Pre-K in his arms and watched as they laid their head on his shoulder.

" just fine." He mumbled and Peyton watched as he kissed them both on the forehead and hoped that things turned out just like he said as she remembered what happened only 2 hours ago.

* * *

**Flashback- 2 hours ago.**

_I could hear gasps of surprise and horror still filling up the room as Lucas's limp body fell to the floor, I could see many people, precisely Lindsay trying to wake him up, I felt Brooke and Haley's comforting squeeze as they tried to comfort me. None of that matted as I replayed the scene that unfolded before my eyes, the look on his face as he stared at me, his expressive eyes cold, narrow, his emotions evident as he stared at me. I had never felt so cruel, so dirty then I did when his eyes bore into mine, I was brought out of my reverie as I felt a vigorous tug on my pants. I looked down to see Kaylee clinging to me, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at me._

" _I sowwy momma, I sowwy!" she shrieked and I felt my heart break as I picked her up and kissed her forehead. _

" _It's okay, bumblebee." _

" _you no hate me?" asked the three year old. I looked down at her surprised._

" _of course not, I could never hate you Kaylee no matter what you do. You'll always be my baby girl and I love you." Kaylee smiled as she nuzzled her head on her mom's chest, happy that her mommy didn't hat her for blowing their cover. Suddenly there was a shriek of relief and I trailed my eyes up to the sound, realizing it was Lindsay's as Lucas managed to wake up, blinking in confusement until his eyes landed on me. I swallowed thickly as Lucas stormed up to me, his eyes surprisingly dark and cold, his gaze never wavering and I passed Kaylee to Brooke quickly as I was pulled to a boisterous room._

"_Luke-"_

" _how the hell could you do that!" _

" _Lucas-" _

" _Peyton, I have a three year old girl that I had no idea existed-God- I am the stupidest man on earth, you know how humiliating that was!" _

" _Oh don't turn this on me, Lucas!" I exclaimed my voice harsh, sharp. He laughed sarcastically._

" _God you know, Brooke was right, you really are a back-stabbing Bitch!" he yelled and that's all it took as the fire burned through me and I snapped my cap. My hand connected with his face, the heat from my fingers running vibrantly through his face._

" _Don't Lucas! Don't you ever tell me that! This is your fault, your fault we're not living the fucking fairytale with the stunning kids and the damn white picket fence!" His eyes became livid as he pointed a finger at me._

" _How the hell is it my fault!" he hissed. I raised an eyebrow, my facing holding the sawyer scowl._

" _You know why! You knew about Kaylee and you fucking up and abandoned us!" he glared at me, his glare sending ice through my bones._

" _are you on crack or something! How the hell would I have known about Kaylee, I didn't even know till a few minutes ago!" he chuckled, aimlessly. " You know if you haven't realized at my wedding! Don't play the innocent victim here!"_

" _I am the innocent victim you cold-hearted ass! I didn't see you carrying her around for 9 monhs!" _

" _I didn't have a choice!" _

" _You both are the victims." Replied a quiet , shaken voice and my eyes wandered to the door where a guilty, tear stricken brunette stood._

" _what are you talking about Lindsay," said Lucas, confusion evident in his voice. I watched as she took a sharp, deep breath before answering,_

" _I- I have a confession to make." At our confused faces, tear fell down faster._

" _You have no right Lucas, no right to be mad at Peyton. It's my fault you had no idea about Kaylee." _

" _Thanks to Peyton." Answered the blonde boy, harshly._

" _N-no because of me, see, three years ago you and I had just gotten together for a whole month. I fell in love with you then and I, I walked downstairs to make breakfast." Tears fell down faster._

" _There was a voice mail and curiosity got the best of me- I- God- I didn't even know who I was when I did what I did Luke, you have to believe me!" pleaded the brunette._

" _Lindsay-" _

" _Peyton's voice flared through the room and she was explaining her reasons as to why she refused your proposal, then- god then- she said she was 2 months pregnant and I was shocked, I was angry, I was hurt and- I- I deleted the message and ran back upstairs." She held his hand. " I am so sorry!" Lucas threw his hands off of her like she was some disease._

" _so you purposefully kept a piece of me away! God- how could you! How could you walk back in there- to me and act as if everything was okay!"_

" _It was!" _

" _No- It wasn't! I could have been holding Peyton's hand as she went through labor, could of experienced the greatness pregnancy has to offer, I could have been there to watch my child grow, God- My future changed because of You!"_

" _I'm sorry!" she wailed._

" _don't! I can't even look at you, I despise you, I hate you and I never want to see your face again!"_

" _Luke!" _

" _The weddings off!" he yelled and I took a step forward feeling hope crawl in my chest._

" _Lucas-" _

" _I need space," snapped the blonde as he stormed off leaving me confused with a sobbing bride._


	14. Chapter 14: Peace restored

An- Hey everybody

An- Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me! I decided to put one more chapter before I go to my cabin and just to let you know, I think you'll fairly like this chapter. I know i did. Please don't forget to review and I'll try and review as fast as I can.

Previously: - Nate and Brooke comfort Peyton.

- Lindsay tells Lucas and Peyton the whole story.

- Lucas breaks Peyton's heart by telling her he needed space.

Chapter 14- Peace Restored.

Haley James Scott walked to the river court in hopes of finding her brother- in -law. She sighed in relief as she saw him there shooting hoops, each shot missing the hoop terribly and instant worry flashed through her at his frantic state. It's been two weeks since the wedding had been called off and needless to say he had left the whole ministry with unanswered questions when he stormed out angrily. She vaguely remembered asking a heartbroken Peyton but the grown woman simply ran out with Nate and Brooke hot on her tail. She knew he needed space seeing as he had been betrayed for the past 3 years but she knew he would need her sooner or later and she picked sooner.

"I thought the object of the game was to get the ball in the hoop?" she exclaimed after he missed a shot once again.

"Haley-"

"Lucas Eugene don't you dare try and find an excuse to saddle me off again." She sighed. "What's going on in that head of yours, Luke? Talk to me." She watched as he ran a hand in his blonde hair, obviously frustrated.

"Besides the obvious?"

"Besides the obvious." She agreed.

"She knew Haley, she knew." At her confused look he continued. "Lindsay. She knew about Kaylee and kept me in the dark about it." Haley could feel the shock register her face as she instantly wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I know what you're thinking, how? That's the first thing I thought until she told me- well Peyton and I- the whole story. Peyton called, Hales. She called on Lindsay and I's first month of dating, she said she was two months pregnant and Lindsay-"he shook as he felt a pang of anger rip through him. "Lindsay up and deleted it! Can you believe that!?"

"Oh Luke-"

" I couldn't marry her after that, to know that she could do something so out of character- so cruel, I just- I couldn't." he sighed, bracing himself for the reaction to come. "If Kaylee hadn't stopped the wedding, I doubt I would have gone through with it." That caused Haley's head to look up so fast he was surprised she didn't break her neck.

"What!" yelled Haley, surprise evident on her face. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I was seconds away, seconds away to objecting myself. I watched Lindsay walk down the aisle and no nerves came, my heart didn't beat faster, I didn't feel sparks shoot through me when she touched me, not like I did with Peyton. I realized then that I still Loved Peyton, I don't think I ever stopped." He watched as a huge smile made way to Haley's face.

"It's about time you figured it out, Luke." She hugged him once again. "What are you going to do?" he sighed.

"I don't know! That's the problem. I've caused her so much pain and hurt I doubt she loves me anymore, I know I wouldn't." Haley laughed.

"I swear Luke, if you think Peyton has stopped loving you, your crazy. That girl is hopelessly in love with you I'm surprised she didn't take up Skills offer and lock Lindsay in a closet and slip on her dress." At that Lucas had to laugh. She smiled. "Follow your heart Luke, Listen to it and the words you need to prove Peyton that you love her will be enough for her to run back into your arms."

"Noted."

"Go get your girl, Luke. Go proclaim your love for her and win her back, become a family; trust me do it now, there's a three year old girl who thinks her daddy hates her."

"Thanks Haley," she shook her head, a smile gracing her features.

"No thank you, Lucas. Welcome back bestie." And as she watched him sprint off like a madman she knew, just knew things were looking up for Peyton and her best friend.

* * *

Brooke smiled as she looked down at the two people that made her wish she had children. Today she had suckered Nathan, Haley and Peyton to spend quality time with Jamie and Kaylee at Clothes over Bro's. She knew Peyton needed her space after the emotional get down she had two weeks ago and she had gladly accepted it, in hopes her best friend would eventually get back to the P.sawyer they all knew and love. She shook her head and clapped her hands together.

"Alright hot-shot, K.scott what do you want to do today?"

"Aunt Brooke can you just call me Jamie?" asked the four year old, exasperated. Brooke smirked.

"Not gonna happen hot-shot, get used to it." She smiled, giving him a kiss on her forehead as he groaned. She frowned as she looked down at Kaylee who was unusually quiet and seemed to be inheriting the genes of brooding her parents had. She bent down to her size and pulled both kids to her.

"What's wrong K.scott?"

"She thinks Uncle Luke hates her, Aunt Brooke. I tried telling her she was wrong but she was being stubborn." Said Jamie softly and Brooke laughed. **Just like her parents.** She thought. She lifted her god-daughter's chin forcing her to look at her and sighed as she caught the gaze thrown from the 3 year old.

"Oh K.scott, Is that what you think? That Daddy hates you?" rasped the brunette, she sighed. "Daddy doesn't hate you, sweetie. He's just shocked, he found out about you in the most unusual, possible time. He'll come around."

"No he not, he mad I wuined his wedding." Brooke was about to retort when someone beat her to it.

"Why don't you ask him about it?" The 3 looked up shocked to find a frantic Lucas leaning towards the doorway.

"Daddy" said the girl softly and Lucas felt his heart swell at how well that sounded to him, to be a father. He noticed she didn't move an inch and smiled at her, his arms wide open.

"Come on over here, princess." And he watched as a big smile came onto his child's face and rushed into his arms, he twirled her around, music to his ears as he heard the soft giggles that came out of her mouth. He pulled back to look at her.

"I don't hate you Kaylee, I could never hate someone as sweet, as funny, as beautiful as you. I could never hate my daughter." At that Kaylee beamed her smile lighting up his world.

"I woves you, daddy." Lucas grinned as he felt tears come into his eyes.

"I love you too, princess." And Brooke and Jamie had to grin at each other as they watched the father-daughter moment. Lucas suddenly pulled back turning Brooke.

"Brooke, where's Peyton?" at that Brooke's eyes widened.

"Oh-ho no Broody, I don't think so."

"Please Brooke, I really need to talk to her." And as Brooke caught the love in his eyes at the mention of her best friend, she sighed.

"Fine, she's at the grave yard-"

"Visiting her mothers." Brooke nodded, a finger pointed threateningly at him.

"I swear Broody, If you hurt Peyton once more I will hang you by your balls do I make myself clear?" rasped the brunette angrily.

"Crystal." She grinned, that is till she realized Kaylee and Jamie were leaving with him.

"Broody, It's my turn." Whined the brunette.

"I'll reschedule I promise." He shouted and Brooke pouted as the three of them left.

* * *

Peyton sighed as she stood up from her sitting position and kissed the two graves in front of her.

"Bye mom, bye mother." She replied as she left a handful of flowers, shivering then as she realized it had started raining and rain droplets fell faster and faster. She was about to head in her comet when 3 figures were visible to her, one of them making her heart pound faster, her palms sweat and her heart swell as he walked towards her with both Kaylee and Jamie both holding onto his hand.

"Peyton!" he yelled, as if fearing she'd run off when she knew she couldn't as her feet stayed planted to the ground, her eyes searching for some sign, some sign that this wasn't a dream and her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She watched as he reached her, letting go of Kaylee and Jamie as his hand instantly cupped her cheek and Peyton let her eyes close as she let his touch send electric current run through her body.

"W-what are you doing her, Lucas?" she choked out.

"I love you, Peyton."

"What?" she asked incredulously. She couldn't believe it, she blinked rapidly as if he'd vanish in a few seconds and she'd wake up heart broken and realize it was a dream; she opened her eyes and he was still there.

"I love you, Peyton." He repeated and she took a step back, tears overloading her.

"N-no, you love Lindsay, you just- you're not thinking clearly- Lindsay betrayed you and you're looking for a rebound. Dammit Luke, I won't be that girl!" Rain dropped down harder, faster and none of them moved.

"You aren't that girl, Peyton. You never were that girl. No one makes smile come to my face as big as mine when were together. No one puts a spark in my eyes, sparks through my body when our gaze connects. No one makes my heart beat faster and my palms sweat more than you do when you walk in to a room. No one knows the real me more than you do, I'm the real me when I'm with you. You're the one Peyton, the one that I want next to me when my dreams come true, the person I want to grow a family with, to raise a family, me you and Kaylee. It's you Peyton, It's always been you."

"What about Lindsay?"

"I told myself I loved Lindsay, told myself that the feelings I had for you are infatuation. I was wrong, Lindsay's great but she's not you." That's all it took, all it took for Peyton to rush into his arms and place her lips on his. The kiss was slow, explorative as they savoured the taste they hadn't tasted in so long. His tongue grazed her lip, begging for entrance and she accepted as she opened her mouth, granting access, and their tongues duelling in harmony as they felt shivers run through their body and not from the cold. Kaylee grinned as she rested her head on Jamie's shoulder, knowing that the smile wouldn't fade for a long time. She turned to Jamie excitedly.

"My wish came twue!"

"I told you it would." The four year old said smugly as he put a friendly arm on his best friend, and Lucas could only smile as he kissed Peyton once again, The rain cleared up and even though it was a total Naley scene she knew that between the smell of her strawberry shampoo mixed with the rain that he would never forget this moment, the moment peace was restored and Lucas and Peyton, the epic romance; got back together.


	15. Chapter 15: New nanny?

An- Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it! I decided to upload this early so don't have a riot and start yelling. My cousin is 3 and he talks exactly like Kaylee so therefore no one should have a problem with it. Let's start the chapter shall we?

Previously: - Haley and Lucas have a chat about the wedding and Lucas reveals a secret

- Kaylee and Jamie hang out with Brooke and a father-daughter moment between Kaylee and Lucas is formed.

- Lucas and Peyton get back together.

Chapter 15- New Nanny?

Have you ever felt like at this time and moment your life was a dream? Have you ever felt as if your mind was deceiving you by playing tricks on you and your hopes, your dreams coming to life was all but a dream and you'd wake up clutching to the sides of your bed, your demeanour changing from an ecstatic one to sad in seconds by the change of fate? That's what ran through Peyton's mind as she came close to waking up. She popped her eyes open, revealing emerald green, intense eyes and grinned as she saw the blue eyed man staring back at her, their daughter sleeping comfortably in the middle of them. She knew then and there that this wasn't a dream, that she and Lucas has gotten back together last night and that after having Peyton drop Jamie off at home and begging him not to tell anyone about them, they had retreated back to Lucas's and fell asleep in each other's arms.

"morning,Peyt." he said as he kissed her passionately, leaving Peyton with a satisfied smile.

"Morning, Luke." she smiled. " this isn't a dream is it? I'm not going to wake up and find you gone?" Luke smiled as he took her hand in his.

" This is real,Peyt. I really do love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and I never wanna let you go ever again."

" I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott." she said as she pulled his head down and met him in a slow, passionate kiss. They broke apart by a clearing of the throat and looked down to see a beaming three year old staring back at them.

" Mornin',Princess." Kayleee smiled as she dropped a kiss on her daddy's cheek.

"morning' daddy," Peyton gasped.

" What! No morning kisses for mommy?"

"Nope." giggled the three year old as she stuck out her tongue. Lucas grinned as he cradled his daughter closer to his chest, amused.

"Clearly she's a daddy's girl." and Lucas had to laugh as he caught the pillow thrown his way.

"Real mature,Peyt."

"Oh shut up, you were treading on thin ice mister."

"Momma, daddy I'm hungwy." announced the three year old as she looked up at them innocently.

"Your always hungry princess, sometimes I wonder where you hold it all, just like your mother." he said as he tickled the three year old.

"S-stop! Stop! " she giggled. "We've gots bing tummies is not a cwime!" and at that Lucas and Peyton had to laugh.

"Why don't I make us breakfast? What is it, Chocolate chip pancakes again?" Kaylee nodded eagerly and Lucas smirked.

"Peyton Sawyer cooking without burning the house down?" he gasped comically. " this I gotta watch." he laughed as she slapped him lightly on the chest.

" I took cooking classes,smartie pants and I'll have you know I can make a mean pot- roast." she ended with a smug smile and Lucas laughed, as he dropped a kiss on her sun-kissed hand.

"I'm sure you can Peyt, why don't you show the master how it's done?"

"Bring it on, Scott." Kaylee shrugged.

"Is dis gon' take long? My tummy can't wait no longer." whined the petite blonde and the couple had to laugh as Lucas hoisted Kaylee on his back.

"No bumblebee, now c'mon your food awaits."

"Fank god!" exclaimed the three year old and the family had to laugh as they walked into the kitchen holding hands.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton walked into Tric with Kaylee all holding hands and cheers could be hard inside the dark, stony, packed club as the family entered the club with grins gracing their face. Haley and Brooke squealed as they saw them and instantly rushed to them, Nate ,Skills and Jamie all behind them.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Haley. "What did I tell you, Luke. I knew Peyton would say yes!" she ended as she gave them each a huge hug.

"Congrat's P, Broody. I'm so happy for you two, I think the whole world has been waiting for you two idiots since high school." at that everyone laughed and Brooke picked Kaylee up. " as for you, you deserve all the happiness you can get my favourite little god-daughter."

"But Aunt B, I'm your only god-daughter." said the little girl innocently and obviously confused which everyone had to laugh at.

"Sometimes you're a little too smart for your own good,K.scott."

"have you _mets _my pawents!" exclaimed the three year old as she tilted her head playfully and they all had to laugh once more. Skills approached the happy couple.

"Congrat's, I knew my man and my girl would get their acts up and get together, It's bout time,dawg."

"What Skills said. I'm warning you bro if you hurt Peyton or my little god-daughter I will-"

"Kick my ass. I get it little brother," Nate smirked.

" Glad you got it burned through your head, It's about time the old Lucas Scott came back, man."

" It's good to be back," answered the blonde Scott with a smile.

" Congratulations Auntie Peyton, Uncle Luke." said the four year old as she threw them the Scott 'wink ' and let Peyton pick him up.

"Thanks for keeping it a secret, Jamers." Haley's eyes widened.

"He knew!" at Peyton nod she glared at her son. " traitor." and they all had to laugh once more. The door was suddenly opened and they turned their attention to the man that made Brooke Davis let a shrill squeal and pass Kaylee to Nate in attempted hurry as she ran into said man's arms.

"Chase!"

"Hey Brooke." he said as he wrapped his arms around the petite brunette, realizing then that it had been way too long since he had held her in his arms.

"You're here!"

"I heard someone was waiting for me and I came running." she grinned, suddenly hitting him in the back of the head.

" Asshole! You made _me _wait _that _long! Your lucky I love you Chase or I would've kicked your ass back to L.A" rasped the brunette as she put a hand towards him threateningly.

" I love you too, Brooke Davis." and everyone had to smile as the couple kissed passionately. Peyton turned to the rest of the gang.

"How long has it been since we've all been remotely happy?"

"At the same time? Rarely." reported the brunette married woman as she sunk into her husband's free hand.

"It feels nice." agreed the blonde adult as he took his girlfriend in his arms, he grinned. " It feels great."

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into their house with a sleeping Jamie in their arms. They couldn't believe or begin to explain how happy they were that their friends were at the point of happiness, It is very rare for good ole' Tree Hill to let that happen and they were embracing it with flying colours. Nate smiled as he looked down at his sleeping, exhausted son and turned to his wife.

" I'm gonna take Jamie to bed, he's out cold." Haley nodded.

"Okay be back quickly though, I'll miss you." replied the brunette and Nathan had to laugh as he kissed his wife quickly and ran up to Jamie's room. Haley watched as her husband came back 5 minutes later and sank to the couch, pulling him to her.

" I still can't believe Luke got his act together and got back together with Peyton."

" Happy looks good on them, I'm glad Lucas is back." exclaimed the brunette man to his wife.

" where's Deb? I hardly see her." Nate shrugged carelessly.

" I don't know, Probably somewhere doing God knows what. What's on your mind?"

"nothing." replied the brunette woman quickly/

" Haley, your stalling."

"I think we should get a nanny." blurted the brunette.

"A nanny?" echoed the brunette married man.

"Yeah." she turned in his arms, straddling him. " I mean everyone we know Is busy, Luke and Peyton have to get back on track with their jobs and Kaylee's reconnecting with Luke, Brooke's busy with the store, we don't have enough time for Jamie with our jobs in tree hill and Skills well- you never know what's gonna happen with Skills and I really don't trust an ex- alcoholic taking care of my son." Nathan nodded.

" what about Kaylee though?"

" Peyton told me she'll bring her round in the mornings, we found a great nanny, really sweet and I think you'll approve."

"That's great Hales, I'm onboard." Haley Grinned.

"Well then, Nathan meet our new nanny." and in a flash a timid, fit, brunette walked into the room and extended a hand towards Nathan.

"Hi, I'm Carry, you're new nanny."

"Nathan Scott." said Nathan as he shook her hand.

_Nathan Scott huh? This job gets better and better._ thought the young brunette as a wicked smile made way to her face.


	16. Chapter 16: The work of the devil

An- Hey Guys

An- Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to say I too loved having Naley all happy but the storyline would be very boring if they're wasn't any drama for the two of them. Thanks so much for supporting me through this, you don't know what rush of excitement I get when you guy's review! Keep reviewing and hope you like the new chapter.

Chapter 16- the work of Evil.

Previously: - LP/Kaylee interaction

LP/Kaylee announce their happy news to their friends.

Brooke reveals her mystery man: Chase,

Nanny Carrie starts working for Nathan and Haley.

Peyton walked into her studio and had to grin. This place, this shuttle that had started out from nothing had evolved greatly from the piece of garbage it started out with. She had day, live stars wanting to meet her, Artist's popping in everyday because they wanted to be signed with her record label. A P.Sawyer record is the hottest thing right now and that alone made her beam in estaticness; not only that but her life was shaping up too. It has been three weeks since Lucas and she had gotten back together and none of them could explain the happiness, the joy they felt together. They were perfect together bided as one and Kaylee, her and Luke made a perfect family; Right now, Peyton Sawyer was living in total bliss and that rarely happens in little ole' Tree Hill.

"Hey girlie," Peyton looked up to see Haley who just walked in, obviously exasperated. She patted the seat next to her.

"What's up, Hales?" questioned the blonde as Haley slumped in her chair and looked up at her.

" Today is not my day." Peyton raised an eyebrow.

" And you would know that, how?"

"Oh don't give me that, something feels off."

"Haley, It's a perfect, sunny, day. Oh yeah totally screams bad day." Ended the curly-head sarcastically.

" I don't know it's just- It feels like I'm being sucked in a black hole- I just, I can feel something is wrong." Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Haley, where is this all coming from?" Haley sighed.

"It's just- is it stupid of me to let an attractive, young woman in the house- even as a nanny?" Peyton laughed.

"Is that what's causing wrinkle's on your pretty little head? Haley, she's Jamie's nanny."

" I know- I just- something doesn't feel right and I'm trying my best to just loosen up and shut it off but it just works its way back."

"Haley, Nathan loves you, the man's in love with you. I don't even know your feeling this way, the married Scott's have been in complete bliss."

"Maybe that's just it. I just feel like we've been so easy, so drama-free that something will eventually rain on our parade."

"And you're starting to think It's right around the corner." Ended the blonde and as Haley nodded she hugged her.

"You have nothing to be worried about, Hales. You have an incredible husband who loves you and would never dream on cheating on you, a son that worships and adores you, great best friends- namely me." At that Haley had to laugh. " You'll be fine, Haley. Everything's going to be fine, you're not sucked into the daily cycle of drama like Luke and I."

"How is Luke-how's my favourite couple?"

"We're doing amazingly well, we've decided on taking it slow and Lucas asked me to move in with him this morning."

" That's great Peyton," said the brunette with a smile.

" Yeah, of course I accepted; just as soon as he buys the house we talked about."

"Luke's house reminds you too much of her, huh?" Peyton nodded, letting a slow sigh escape her lips.

"Yeah, I mean I walk in there and I climb in his bed and images of Luke and Lindsay having sex pops into my mind and it makes me sick to my stomach. God!" she ran her hand in her mess of tangled hair. " I just- I don't know why I feel this way!" Haley pulled her friend in a one-armed hug.

" It's perfectly normal Peyton, you and Luke have only been together for the matter of three weeks and the relationship between the two of you still feels new to you, Lucas could have been married 5 weeks ago. It's only common and logical that you wouldn't want a reminder of what could've been and lying in that room, smelling her scent does that to you."

" Yeah, it is isn't it?" she checked her watch. " Shit! Sorry Hales, I promised I'd meet Brooke." Haley nodded as she hugged her friend once more.

"Hey Peyton!" she called out, smiling as her friend turned around to face her. " I'm glad our friendship's back into wraps." Peyton smiled.

"So am I, haley. So am I."

* * *

" Daddy, woo cheated!"

"I did not, princess. You're just mad I won."

" No I not." Huffed the three year old as her hands instantly went to her hips. " I'll beat you next time, daddy. I'll make sure of dat." Lucas laughed as he kissed his baby girl's forehead and closed the play station game they were playing.

"How about we make sandwiches before mommy comes home."

"I yike san'wiches!" cried the three year old as she clapped her hands together, excitedly. " Can we have Peanut Butter and-"

"Jelly. I know, princess." He hoisted her over his back.

"C'mon I wan' san'wiches, Giddy up howsie!" she said as she tapped him lightly and giggled at his interpretation of a horse.

" Daddy, you din' neigh wight!" he smirked.

"Then you show me how it's done, princess." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm waitin' for my san'wiches, daddy. You know _dat_." And at that Lucas had to laugh. Peyton walked into Brooke's kithen and grinned as she saw Kaylee and Lucas singing quietly as they made sandwiches.

"Is it me or am I missing out on the family moment?" ended the blonde with a smirk as both father and daughter jumped about a mile in the air.

"Momma!" exclaimed Kaylee delightfully as she ran into her mommy's arms. Peyton smiled smugly as her gaze connected with Luke's before she brought her attention back to the blue-eyed girl.

"Hi baby girl, did you have fun with daddy?" she watched as Kaylee's eyes widened and she nodded,happily.

"Mhmm, I beat daddy's _butt_ in pway station, momma!" At Lucas disbelieving stare and clearing of the throat, she rolled her eyes.

"Otay,otay daddy beat me by 5 points." She pouted. " You no fun." Peyton smirked.

"Yeah,Luke. You're no fun."

"Ha-ha,very funny." he said as his lips instantly connected with hers.

"Is that my reward? If so, I should totally tease you more." Teased the blonde.

"Sorry Peyt, I have my eyes on Hilarie Burton." She raised an eyebrow at his smirk.

"That's okay, I pretend your Chad Michael Murray, he is so sexy." Drawled out the curly-head.

"What's sexy?" asked the three year old, confused.

"nothing." They replied quickly as they blushed beet red. Lucas wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

" I was just kidding Peyt, My kisses are reserved for a certain miss Sawyer, anywhere, anytime, anyplace." Whispered the blonde-haired adult.

" It better be, Scott." She grinned. " I love you."

" I love you, too Peyt."

" What about me? I'm no feeling de love 'round here." The couple laughed as they picked their small child in their arms.

" We love you too, Kaylee." They exclaimed as they dropped kisses around her whole face making her giggle. Kaylee beamed and turned to her mommy.

" Wan; san'wiches,momma. We made lots and lots!" shrieked the three year old, happily.

" Sounds good to me, bumblebee." Exclaimed the blonde as she kissed her boyfriend one more time and sat down on the counter as she watched her daughter and the love of her life interact as they passed her sandwich.

* * *

Nathan Scott let a feeling of peace come through him as the shower water drained all his thoughts and ran over his toned abs. The married man had been in deep thought and had become quite annoyed and full of irritation. Carrie or should he say Nanny Carrie had been making passes at him for the past three weeks and has been flirting with him limitedly as soon as Haley marched out of the room. He had tried everything in his sole power to tell her that he wasn't interested yet the woman simply thought he was playing a classic hard to get. He had tried rejecting her subtly, avoiding her at all costs which was cutting into his time with his son. He began to feel uncomfortable around the house with her gaze on him when she was supposed to be taking care of Jamie. He knew he should have been telling Haley but she has been stressed lately and he didn't want her to worry more over something that would be over soon, he was determined to put a stop to this; the next time he saw Carrie he would put it to her subtly and fire her.

He walked out of the room, wiping his damp hair as droplets fell out as a towel was firmly wrapped around himself and walked into his room only to close his eyes shut quickly as irritation seeped into his body again; Carrie was sitting on _his _bed that _he _shared with _his wife_, with a towel wrapped around her. He opened his eyes as his mouth began to open and speak for him.

" You just don't quit do you? Carrie your fired." He hoped that would chase her away but that only made her laugh, arising anger in his chest.

" Very funny, Nathan." He raised an eyebrow.

" I don't find anything about that sentence funny, get lost Carrie." _So much for subtle. He thought._

" Now, Nathan. Why would you want to get rid of me?" ended the brunette with a smirk. " I'm the nanny remember?"

" Exactly. A nanny that is supposed to be doing her job instead of flirting with a married man. I'm not interested, get out of my room." Carrie sauntered over to him, swinging her hips for huge affect, hoping that he'd get aroused and Nathan could only roll his eyes, he didn't think it made her look sexy, he thought she was walking like a chicken and that less than turns him on.

" Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. I can offer you so much more than Haley, why do you stick with her anyway?" Nathan felt anger rise through him and his eyes darken.

" Because I love her! Because she's my wife and she has offered me way too much than you can ever offer, because she's the love of my life!" Carrie rolled her eyes.

" You've been married for six years."

"And each passing minute spent with her makes me love her more and more." He tried to push her out.

"Get out, Carrie."

" Love can die, Nathan. You love me, you just don't realize it. Why don't you just face the facts and admit you love me, we can be a family; me, you and Jamie."

" My love for Haley hasn't died,Carrie. It's gotten stronger, I don't want to be with you! I am in love with Haley and I would never divorce her for a conniving little bitch that tries too hard to be sexy!" Yelled the married man as he finally got her out the door. Carrie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?" smirked the brunette.

"Yes!" he yelled and was surprised as the woman actually took the guts to place her lips on his, he pushed her away quickly, ready to scream at her.

"What the hell-" he said, his sentence interrupted as a loud gasp filled the air, he turned around to see a tearful Haley looking at them full of shock and fury and he could imagine the negative thoughts that ran through her head as he realized that both he and Carrie were only clad in towels.

"Haley-" He was interrupted by a harsh slap in the face, which made his face redden, his heart breaking as her words hit him right in the heart.

"Get out!" In the midst there was a young, brunette with a successful smirk on her face.


	17. Chapter 17: Hot and Heavy

An- Hey Guys

An- Hey Guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I really am glad that you guys love this story. The feeling I get when I read your reviews, are amazing and I can't thank you enough. First things first, I would like to say that my story will be different from the actual show ( as you can see) but I decided to keep some of the storyline for the actual show. Leyton is still going strong believe it or not and I think you'll love the ending ( at least for you people that want to see Leyton get hot and heavy. As for Brooke and Chase, I will probably advance on this couple later on, so don't expect much. This chapter and all the others might be a little Naley focused, so don't be surprised when Leyton is showed a tiny smidge.

Ps. Click the little blue box at the end of the page and bring a smile on my face.

Chapter 17- Hot and heavy

Previously:

-Haley and Peyton chat about their lives

Carrie steps up her game.

LP/K interaction.

James Lucas Scott was known for many things, a cheerful four year old boy that made a smile come to your face no matter what drama or sadness you are enduring, a caring, gentle soul that will do anything to cheer up a certain person no matter what gender you come from, a sometimes too cocky little thing that could break you into fits of laughter in seconds and more. Right now, the four year old looked around, blinking in confusement as weeps could be made throughout the house. He dashed up from his bed and followed the voice, curiosity getting the better of him ( after all he get it from his momma') The little boy felt sadness rush through him as his little eyes saw his mother sobbing quietly while she determined to finish off the house work that had been finished an hour ago. His little feet click-clattered as he moved feebly throughout the room and wrapped his arms around his mother tightly, as he kissed her forehead.

"Momma, you okay?" asked the four year old and watched as his momma wiped her tears and nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Y-yeah,I'm fine buddy." The boy looked around, curiously.

"Where's poppa, momma? He can make you feel better." Exclaimed the four year old, not noticing how his mother visibly froze and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Uh- dad's taking a little vacation, Jim Jam." She ruffled his hair. "He'll be back, soon."

"Oh, when's he gonna come back?" Haley kissed his cheek, as she searched for words to come through to her mind.

" Soon, I promise."

"Is he gonna still be able to play, ball?" he looked around, confused. " Where's Nana Carrie?" At the mentioning of the brunette, the married woman could feel anger burst through her. She took a deep breath.

"Jim-Jam, get ready school's starting in half an hour, can you do that for me buddy?" Jamie nodded, feeling his mommy was awfully sad and took off to his room. Lucas walked in his brother and sister in law's house and sighed as he saw Haley's state and wrapped his arms around her, watching as she lifted her head and instant tears came to her eyes.

"Luke-"

"Shh, It's okay, Haley. I'm here for you."

"B-but, you don't even-"

"Know what's going on? Nathan slept at ours last night, he was a mess, Haley." Haley felt her heartbreak and willed herself to be strong.

"He-_hiccup-_ nothing compares to how I felt when I walked in, already in a shitty mood, to see my husband and nanny connect lips in towels, towels, Luke!" yelled the brunette.

"Are you sure? Maybe it was a mistake."

" Mistake? I'm not blind,Luke. I could be clueless, but I'm not blind."

"Haley, just talk to him." Said the blonde boy as he rubbed her back, comfortingly.

"I can't! I can't face him, right now. I need to get in my work clothes, go to work, do my errands and not to mention drop Jamie off at school and-"

" Hales, I'll bring Jamie to school. Take a day off, you're way too stressed to go to school, I'll call in sick."

"Lucas-"

"No buts, Hales. You've helped me through my tough periods and now it's my turn. You're not going anywhere, Haley and I'll make sure of that." He smiled slightly. " End of discussion."

"Thanks Luke, Thanks for everything but most of all thanks for understanding." Said the brunette as she hugged him. " You're the best friend I ever had and I love you."

"I love you too, Hales." Said the blonde adult as he kissed her forehead and grabbed the phone. Jamie came running down at that moment, all dressed and ready for school.

"Momma, let's go!" yelled the four years old excitedly, oblivious to the changed atmosphere. Lucas smiled as he stood up as he man-hugged his nephew.

"Hey, J.Luke."

"Hi, uncle Luke." Lucas crouched to his size.

"Listen bud, how about you come with good ole' uncle Luke and let me drive you to school?"

"really?" Lucas nodded at the excited little boy.

"Yeah, It'll be our little bonding time."

"Cool." Said the four year old as he turned to his momma, he kissed her cheek. " Bye, Momma. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks, Jim Jam." Replied the brunette as she watched her brother in law and son walk out the door leaving her to close her eyes as her body shook once again.

* * *

Brooke Davis took long, taunting steps to the 3rd room to the left of Lucas and Peyton's new house they had bought the day before with her spare key and entered the room, looking around disgustingly at how dark the room was. Peyton asked her to straighten things out with Nathan since she was busy at the recording studio and she happily agreed. She being the overly cheerful person that she is, opened the blinds only to be met with a low groan from the 22-year old man sleeping harshly on the bed.

"Brooke" groaned the 22 year old. Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"Rise and shine oh sleeping ugly, it's time to wake up."

"Thanks for the moral sympathy." Muttered the 22-year-old brunette man as he opened his eyes, revealing saddened blue eyes. Brooke sighed as she stood over him.

"Scoot." She said, smiling slightly as he moved over and let her sit down with a slight dip. She returned her focus to him.

"What'd you do, Tutor husband?"

"What are you talking about, Brooke?' hesitated the 22 year old.

" Peyton told me that you came here late at night asking for a place to stay all drunk, Haley won't get the phone. Drunken Nathan and Upset Haley, I repeat what did you do?" He sighed.

"Haley thinks I cheated on her."

"What!" screeched the brunette woman angrily, she turned to him, finger threateningly high. " You didn't right, cause I swear If you did I will personally kick your ass till you turn blue and that doesn't take long when you have a fendi purse like mine!" threatened the brunette. Nathan rubbed his temples feeling the aftermath of being drunk at his throat.

"Keyword thinks Brooke, " she rolled her eyes and hit him lightly.

" Well what'd you do that made _her _think that, Last I saw her you two were all happy dovey." Nathan sighed.

" Carrie, our new nanny has been flirting with me for the past three weeks and I've been letting her down subtly. Yesterday she took it to a whole new level, I was walking out of the shower in just a towel and walked into our room and there she was clad in towel looking up at me."

"What a Whore!"

"You can say that again." Muttered the brunette angrily. " She started saying this stupid shit about me leaving Haley and me loving her and as usual I rejected it and kept my word saying I loved Haley, she challenged me and all of a sudden kissed me and Haley must of came in the exact moment I pushed her off and well, you know the rest." Brooke glared at the clock.

"The next time I see that skinny little bitch and her little horns I swear I will pummel her to the ground for messing up my naley." She smirked evilly. " The bitch is gonna wish she was never born, never mess with Brooke Davis, Bitch" spazzed the brunette angrily as she squeezed Nathan's hand. She looked up at him.

" Don't worry Nathan, I once said people that were made to be together always find their way to each other in the end and It's still aiming strong." She kissed his cheek. " You two love each other, I know it, Jamie knows it, hell- the whole world knows it. Stop being a pussy Nathan and go win your wife back." Nathan smiled as he looked up at his long time friend Brooke Davis.

"Thanks,Brooke."

"Eh- It's my job," she sighed. " what would become of the world if there wasn't a Brooke Davis to straighten you losers out." Said the brunette smiling as she emitted a laugh from the brunette married man.

" You really have changed Brooke, for the better." He smirked. " Your not the same measly bitch from high school."

"Hey!" cried the brunette woman. " I'll have you know I was one hot bitch! Still am." Nathan laughed once again as he pushed Brooke lightly at the smug smirk on her lips.

" Yeah, yeah. Go see lover boy, Davis." She smiled as she kissed his cheek lightly.

" Don't be a stranger, Nathan Scott." She said, Nathan watching as her retreating back walked out the door, he nodded to himself determinly as he grabbed his coat and ran out of the room. _I'm getting my wife back._ He thought determinedly as hope poured through him.

* * *

Lucas Scott walked into his 4-story house and had to grin. The house was perfect for them, It was big and efficient with 6 rooms, bathroom in each room, a play room for Kaylee, a huge kitchen and more. He felt that the house was awfully homey and would be efficient when they decided to have more kids, after all in the near future he planned marrying Peyton and having more kids to add on to the bubbly three year old they had that was currently staying with Brooke and Chase. He frowned as he saw the room was pitch dark and turned on the lights walking upstairs. He entered his room with Peyton and felt an instant tent grow in his pants as he saw his girlfriend, the love of his life and the mother of his daughter smirking up at him seductively on their bed, he felt his eyes cloud over into misty dark blue as lust over took him with a pang. Peyton smirked.

"Well Scott, are you gonna stand there all day or come join me?" said the blonde seductively, a slender eyebrow raised as her eyes clouded in lust. He smirked and slowly walked to the bed, resisting the urge to jump and fuck her right there and then.

"What brought this on?"

"Kaylee's out, Nathan's out and I figured we needed a little 'us' time." Said the blonde watching as he grinned.

" Well Peyt, I believe you are right, you are now on house arrest." She grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, now kiss me, you sexy beast." Lucas ran his hand down Peyton's back as they passionately made out. Their tongues wrestling back and forth into each other's mouths.he ever so slowly worked his hand down her back until it was at her belt line. She never said anything; she just thrust her tongue into his mouth passionately, yearning for more. Lucas seeing his chance ran his hands down her tight fitting jeans, which formed tightly to her ass, until he had his hands over her ass. She still wasn't saying anything, course that would be somewhat hard with his tongue inside of her mouth wrestling with hers. Taking the plunge, he grabbed hold of that luscious ass. Squeezing tightly, making the most of the moment. "Oh baby" she said "I like that! Don't stop!"

He made it even better by grabbing tightly on the ass again and pulling her tightly to him feeling the press of Peyton's breast against his chest. He leaned in again for a kiss, which quickly became hard and passionate. With their lips tightly locked together and their tongues going back and forth, Lucas felt himself becoming aroused. He felt his dick straining against his pants to stand erect. Peyton felt it too, for she smirked and said "oh did I do that to you baby"

"You have no idea the things you do to me," Lucas whispered into her ear as he gently kissed down her neck. Working his way to her collar line and back up her chin to her mouth. Troy soon realized that his hands were beginning to wander again. Only this time it was up the back of her shirt. He felt her shirt slide up as his hands climbed higher up her back. He then felt the back of her bra and the clip that connected it. With out thinking he unhooked it, amazed at how easy it was considering how hard hard it was to unhook those damn things last time. Peyton just pressed harder into Lucas , deepening the kiss.

"You want this off baby," Peyton said as she slipped her bra off underneath her shirt.

"Holy shit" Luke thought,as her lucious,round breast came into view, He then slipped his hands from her back to her warm breast. He began to massage them, going in circles and counter clockwise and squeezing them with his strong fingers. Peyton moaned in pleasure as he caressed her nipples, which were quickly becoming hard.

Luke could not stand it anymore, he had to have more. He needed more, because by the point he was so turned on he couldn't think straight. He pulled her shirt up over her breast, and Peyton helped him even more by completely taking it off.

There she stood, no shirt on, her breast there for him to do what he wanted with her. And he proceeded to pick her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. Peyton grunted as the air was forced from her body, but Luke put some back in as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Pushing it in hard, rolling it over her tongue and against the insides of her mouth. Peyton pushed her tongue back just as hard, as she pushed her pelvis forward into Luke. She began to roll her hips, moving her pussy up and down against Luke's hard cock, which by now was straining to escape from the confines of his pants. Leaning into her, her pussy throbbed against his cock. Lucas could feel her starting to get wet through her jeans. Giving him an indication of just how horny she was getting. He was massaging her breast, eliciting moans of pleasure from her in between kisses.

Reaching his hand down, Luke began to mess with Peyton's buttons on her pants. After some blind struggling, because he was still passionately kissing Peyton and his other hand massaging her breast, he managed to get the button undone. Peyton pushed into him again, causing Luke to moan, inciting more passion into their kisses. His hand continued to go down to her zipper, pushing that down. Peyton turned him around, Her hands pulled his shirt up and over his head.

"You can't be the only one getting undressed now" she said as she threw his shirt on the ground. Rubbing her hands up his chest as Luke again grabbed her ass and pulled her into another deep kiss. Both their hands began to wander lower and lower until they reach their pants line. Peyton messed with Luke's pants button, but couldn't get them undone. "Here baby, let me get them" Luke said as he undid his button. That was all Peyton needed, she had his zipper down and her hand down his boxers in less than a second. Lucas moaned as he felt her gripping his cock.

He got down on his knees then and began to slip her pants off, revealing the soft lacy thong underneath. Seeing the thong released a new stream of testosterone into his system. He then pulled the thong down quickly, just to get to her smooth warm pussy. As soon as he saw her pussy he leaned his face into it an thrust his tongue up into her pussy. Eliciting a scream of pleasure from Peyton as she dug her nails into his back. "OOOOOOOOOH" she moaned as Luke ran his tongue all around the inside of her pussy, then pulled it out and ran it up an down the outside of her puss. Making her more and more wet. Finally pulling out and going back up to her breast, he began to suck on those and run his tongue across her nipples. As she ran her hand down to his boxers, feeling how hard he was, she pulled them down an off. Then she took a step back to look at his cock to see how big she had made Luke get.

Peyton, got down on her knees, and proceeded to suck on Luke's cock. Going up an down, and licking it all over, the whole time grabbing hold of his balls an massaging them gently. She decided to get a little frisky and popped them into her mouth, running her tongue all around them. Making Luke lose himself in pure ecstasy.

He couldn't contain himself any longer; he pulled Peyton up and sat her on his lap facing him. He gently lifted her up so he could slide his cock inside of her. "Here, let me help" she said as she grabbed his dick and guided it into her wet pussy. He pushed in slowly at first, then rammed it in gentle and slow , pushing Peyton's body up. Troy grabbed hold of her waist an pulled her back down, making her feel all of his cock inside of her pussy.

"Take it easy baby, I'm not used to how big your cock is yet" she said as she pushed herself back down on his cock. "I love you" she panted breathlessly

These were the exact words Luke needed as he pushed into her . She moaned and screamed in pleasure with every pound into her he took, with every slap of his thighs against hers as he continued to relentlessly push into her. He could tell she was about to reach her orgasm, right as he was reaching his. They both went at the same time. She leaned into him and rolled her hips to meet his last thrust, Luke exploded into her, making her groan with pleasure. She collapsed against him as her body graced in the after glow of their love making, closing her eyes delicately after he had kissed her hair and whispered the soft words that made her heart thump out in bliss.

"I love you too, Peyton." And together the two fell asleep, in each other's naked form, drama in tree hill all forgotten.


	18. Chapter 18 Time Warp

An- What's shaking,guy's? Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me and I figured we could clear up some things. Firstly, a million apologies thrown in your direction about the whole 'Troy' thing. As many of you may know, high school musical's own Troy Bolton, I was supposed to be doing a Troyella story using that scene but I figured it fit Leyton much better and didn't notice I had accidentally written or slipped his name on the page until I had read your reviews. Secondly, now that I had explained the mass of confusion I had created, I want to let anyone who thought Peyton was cheating or something that they were way off and Peyton is still very much in love with Lucas, which obviously clears up the question. Thirdly, I think you may be happy about Naley in this chapter just don't get bothered if it takes Haley a little too much time to trust Nathan again because every woman knows that that we woman take a long time until we finally own up to our men and if she forgave him so easily, the fic wouldn't seem real.

P.s , Thanks for still supporting me and keep those reviews coming, the more reviews, the more I update, I sort of don't like that I got about 6 -8 reviews the last time and does anyone know Chase's last name?

Chapter 18- Time Warp.

Previously: - Lucas comforts his best friend.

- Brooke confronts Nathan

- Lucas and Peyton take their relationship to another level.

Nathan took a deep breath, bracing himself and shook off the anxiety and the nervousness that swam around his stomach as he knocked on the door. The door opened fiercely and he felt his heart break at the sight of his wife in a frantic, tearful state, he realized she hadn't yet seen him as she was vacuuming the floor and took the time to let his eyes linger on her, realizing he hadn't held her in his arms for what felt like year's.

"Hey Luke, what's the hold up? You normally just walk in." said the brunette, her sentence cut short as s she looked up and caught sight of him. It took everything he had in him to not take her in his arms and kiss her senseless as she battled off her worries and comfort her like there was no tomorrow as she cried into his chest. A frown graced his features as a sharp pang ran through him as he realized that he, had been the one that caused her tears at night, that made her look so vulnerable, It had only been a matter of days and it felt like months since he had kissed her plump lips or touch her glorious skin. He was shaken out of his reverie by his wife's sweet, natural, grace of a voice that always brought a smile on his face.

"N-Nathan, what are you doing here?" he winced as her voice broke and moved in to put a hand on her shoulder, and when shrugged off harshly, distinctly put a brick in his heart.

"Haley please, I need to talk to you." pleaded the brunette man.

"Nathan-"

"You've got it all wrong,Hales. You have to believe me."

"I saw you. I saw you with my own two eyes, I can be clueless but I sure of hell am smart and you don't know how it feels to watch it all happen in my house!" she let a tear run down her face. " Did I- was I not enough for you? I really thought you had changed." said the brunette sadly, her words piercing his heart. .

"I did change,Haley. You changed me! You taught me how life is far more worth than basketball, taught me the meaning of love, how to love, how to care and respect a woman. I love you, I love how the simplest things can bring a smile to your face that lights a twinkle in your eyes, I love the easy going nature and understanding that makes you connect with anyone instantly, I love how you put others before yourself no matter what the consequences, I love how your always there to help a friend. I love the way your voice speaks out to people in such a natural beauty and grace when you sing, It drives me to the edge when you bite your lip when your nervous or scared, I love the way your laugh shoots vibes through my body, but most of all, I love you Haley James Scott." ended the brunette, fear running through him as tears slipped down faster and faster like a waterfall. She smiled softly.

" I guess Lucas isn't the only romantic Scott brother,"

"It's a gift," joked the brunette boy. " You bring that out of me Haley, It's you,It's all you. I never kissed Carrie, she kissed me and by the time I pushed her away, you came into the picture." she shook her head,stubborningly.

"You were both in towels,Nate. And you came straight out of the bedroom, I'm not blind."

"Believe me Haley, I know you aren't. I had no idea she was in there when I came out of the shower, she's been making passes at me for the past three weeks and she surprised me yesterday when she decided to kick it up a notch."

"You should of told me that,Nathan. A marriage,especially ours, Is based on love,honesty and trust, and you deceived that."

"I didn't want you to worry, I thought I could handle it." said the brunette man as shame poured into him.

"I'm supposed to know stuff like this Nathan, I'm your wife, I'm supposed to know when things are heading down hill. You have to tell me things like this." He put a hand on her cheek, caressing it.

" I'm sorry,Haley. I'm sorry, take me back, I need you." Haley looked into his eyes, her eyes boring into his as if seeking reassurance. She saw love, regret, slight anger and a twinkle that had faded out and knew just knew that her decision had been made. She went to the door, watching as he froze and closed it, watching as a sigh of relief came out of his lips.

"I didn't think the house deserved the right to freeze," joked the brunette woman,she smiled. " I want you back,Nathan. I just- I don't know if I can trust you." all hope that had stirred in his chest vanished instantly, she smiled.

" But.. I'm willing to wait for you to regain it all back." he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" I can do that." smirked the brunette and she hummed lightly as he took her lips in his and kissed her with so much passion, her head spun.

" I'm sure you will," she smiled. " starting with the laundry," at his groan, she smiled wickedly.

"Don't forget to pre-soak,hunny." laughed the brunette. " I love you!" she called out.

" I love you too," he said as he kissed her once more. Haley Grinned, things would get better, once she learned how to trust him. She sighed happily, In the meantime she could have fun with this.

* * *

Brooke looked up at the chime of the bell that had gone off and grinned a full-dimpled smile at the customer.

"Someone's awfully happy today? There's a fuck-me dress if your looking for one." she smirked. " I think I have the perfect size."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Exclaimed the brunette as she walked into other best girl friends store and marched up to the counter.

" Hi tigger,"

" Hi,Tutor wife." she smirked. " I take it everything went well in the Naley department?" Haley laughed.

" Yeah, and I used it to my advantage."

"Watch out world, little miss goody goody gone bad!" she smirked. " You'll be a Brooke Davis original in no time." At the light smack sent from Haley, she laughed. They both looked up to see a glistening Peyton walk into the room with an out-of-this-world grin on her face.

"Well, well,well, Mama Sawyer. Long time no talk huh?" Peyton shook her head, bringing herself out of her reverie and into the real world where she wasn't spreading her legs out for one Lucas Scott.

" Wha-Oh, yeah." Haley raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you? Your all distant and glowing with that cheesy grin on your-Oh my gosh!" yelled the brunette as realization hit her across the face, Brooke squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You _so _got laid by dream boat aka Lucas Scott last night,didn't you?" Rasped the brunette as a grin graced her features,after all this was Brooke Penelope Davis and everyone knows she loves a good gossip. She smirked at Peyton's crimson red blush."I knew it!" Haley grinned, amusement shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

"What happened to 'we're taking it slow' crap you gave me the other day?" Peyton smirked.

"That flew out the window the very minute I caught a glimpse of my sexy boyfriend's chest with no shirt on." At that the two girls had to laugh. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Who cares! I need Details! I haven't had a good gossip since High school!" squealed the brunette, Haley looked at her wide-eyed.

" Uh-Brooke, I'm standing right here!" cried the married brunette."

"Your point is? Geez,Tutor girl. You can be really dense sometimes."

"Her point is, that she obviously feels uncomfortable hearing about her best friend's sex life." butted Peyton,Haley nodding in agreement.

"So? I listen to your sex life and I turned out just fine." Haley sighed as she realized she wouldn't be able to win this battle against a very negotionable Brooke.

"Let er' rip,Peyton."

"So what was it? Earth-shattering, Out of this world? What?" asked the brunette.

"At the risk of acting total cliche, It was perfect."

"How many times,P?" asked the brunette, eyes holding mischief.

" Once last night and three times this morning."

"Holy Camoly, do you two ever come up for air! You guy's go at it like rabbits!" yelled Haley, mortified.

" I wouldn't be talking Hales, your married to a sex-god." she turned to Brooke with a smirk. " And as for you, God knows Chase must be gettin some at least everyday with you around." she laughed heartily as they turned tomato red. " Speaking of, How is life with Brooke and Chase?" Brooke squealed happily.

"Fabulous! Chase is taking me out tonight at this fancy Spanish restaurant, mind you." she sighed. " I've missed this."

"So have we,Tigger." said Hales as she pulled her friends into a bone-crushing hug. Peyton smiled.

" How about we go clubbing tonight and get a few drinks? Just us girls." she took out her credit card. " I'll even contribute and celebrate, drinks on me."

"Okay, I officially love after-glow Peyton!." cried Hales. Peyton could only nudge her playfully as Brooke grinned.

"I call shot gun!" yelled the brunette as she dived head-first into the comet and groaned as she hit her head on one of Peyton's cd. Haley and Peyton laughed at their cynical friend and entered the comet with smiles on their face.

* * *

" Good work,Team!" he blew his whistle. "Hit the shower's, your dismissed." The Ravens members cheered in agreement as they walked into their changing rooms. Nate walked up to hsi brothers.

" What's up with you? They weren't even playing they're hearts out and you congratulate them like they're God almighty." said the brunette boy,curiously.

"Can't a man just be in a good mood?" Skills took one look at his best friend's face and grinned as he clasped him on the back.

" My man got booty!" he yelled, grinning. " Nice work,dude." Nathan laughed.

" Bro,seriously take that look off your face." he smirked. " most people would think you won the lottery." Skills raised an eyebrow.

" he did, shoot the thought's got me horny," Lucas smirked.

" Why don't you work your magic on Bevin."

" I might just do that." Yelled the black man as he took out his cellphone. Lucas grinned, Skills and Bevin reconnected at the failed marriage he didn't like to talk about and Bevin informed him that she had dumped Tim for Skills and the pair had been unseparable since.

"Yeah,man work it!" Nate and Luke turned around and had to grin at the sight they saw.

" Show them who you workin' with, baby!" yelled Quentin as he taught them the rest of the dance ( think of the dance that Jamie did for the song In the Ayer)

" That's hot!" he grinned. "Y'all gon' be professionals in no time." Jamie and Kaylee grinned at each other and high-fived. Kaylee grinned at her daddy.

"Daddy, did woo see dat!"

" I sure did,princess!"exclaimed the father as he picked up his daughter. "Say bye,Kayls. We're leaving."

"Bye byes!" yelled the three year old, grinning.

"Bye!" chorused the three as they watched father and daughter walk out of the gym. 20 minutes later the pair had gotten home.

" What do you wanna watch when we get home,Princess?"

" Suites lifes of Zack and Codys please."

"You got it!" he frowned as he realized,Kaylee was glaring at something, anger evident in her eyes and looked up, shock being written on his face. The woman took a step towards them.

"Hi." she took a deep breath. " How've you been."

"Lindsay-" said the 22 year old, his shock being shaken out of him by the squeeze that had been brought from the furious three year old. " What are you doing here?"


	19. Chapter 19: Clear Conscience

An- Hey! Aundrea,here! Just wanted to thank you guy's for the reviews and thank tweetie bird for revealing Chase's last name for me! If anyone has any ideas as to the next chapter's, feel free! Alright, Let's get cracking!

Previously:

- Nate and Haley reconcile.

- Haley,Brooke and Peyton have a girl's day.

- Lucas gets a surprise visitor.

Chapter 19- Clear Conscience.

Lindsay shifted against his steady gaze and brought her eyes to the little girl that held tightly to her father's hand, knuckles turning white as if fearing he'd leave any second. She gasped in surprise as the teeny little girl glared at her with so much hatred and spite, she felt as if, she was the lowest scum on the face of the earth. She watched as Lucas bent down and kissed his daughter- God, it hurt to say that- on the forehead and squeezed her freakishly small hands.

"Why don't you wait for me in the car,princess while I talk to Lindsay?" The little girl raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms stubborningly shaking her head and Lindsay put a hand over her mouth in shock at how much the little girl looked like an exact copy of her mother right then.

"Why can't woo talk infwonts of me?" asked the three year old sweetly, although Lindsay could see the evil gleam in her eyes.

"Kaylee" warned Lucas and she watched as the three year old sighed and kissed her father's cheek.

"Otay,daddy." she raised a finger at her. " buts if she twies anyfing, I'm sending Faif at her and she could be weally mean!" she then smirked at her father. "Since I'm being nice, woo owe me a cheese san'wich!" Lucas laughed, ruffling her straight blonde hair.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said the blonde adult and she watched as Kaylee glared at her once more ,before struggling to open the Audi and popping in. Lucas turned back to her and as she watched his eyes turn from serious blue to dark navy, she knew all pleasantries had been discarded and it was time to get to buisness.

" So, you and Kaylee seem to be getting along,fine?"

"Cut the act,Lindsay. I repeat what are you doing here?" She sighed at his icy tone.

"Lucas-"

"Answer the question." barked her ex and she felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm your editor,remember. I'm here to discuss your new book." He raised an eyebrow.

"Still keeping those lies in check,huh? We booked an arrangement for tomorrow and secondly I don't see a book-bag." She mentally kicked herself at her stupidity. _Idiot!_ She sighed once again.

"Lucas, I came here to apologize."

"What?" choked the blonde man.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the mass of anger I had created because of the secret I decided to hold in. I'm sorry that I kept your destiny with Peyton at bay, I'm sorry that I was the person that got between Lucas and Peyton. I was just overwhelmed that such a sweet,sexy,gentle soul could love me for who I am and didn't think to realize that your heart never belonged to me." She took a deep breath and let tears fall down her face. Lucas felt a pang of pity for her and patted her back awkwardly.

"I forgive you,Lindsay. I put that all in the past, I'm with Peyton and Kaylee now and there's no words to describe how great I feel with them." he smiled slightly, " I did like you,. I'll just always,now and forever be in love with Peyton Sawyer." she laughed,forcedly as her eyes crinkled.

"I figured as much, I guess I just needed closure- to clear my guilty conscience and move on with my life." she took a deep,shaky breath as her heart practically shattered into a million peices.

"Goodbye, happy."

"You too,"said the blonde man. " I do hope you find someone that deserves you,Lindsay. How about you come watch the game tomorrow and start fresh."

"I'd like that." said the brunette woman as she watched his retreating back walk towards his Audi and left the premises. Lucas opened his car and scooped up his baby girl,loving the giggles that flew out of her.

"C'mon princess, I think I hear a sandwich calling your name." her eyes widened in delight.

"Ooh!Let's hurry den, daddy." She looked up at him. " Can I have mine's in a shape of a tear dwop?"

"Why?" the little girl smiled wickedly as she thought of Lindsay's tears. " No weason." she said as she gave him a dismissive shrug. He laughed.

"You are one weird kid,baby girl."

"Is why woo love me wight?" claimed the three year old as she smirked heartily and Lucas could only laugh as he opened the door to their house.

"That and so much more." murmured the blonde as he closed the door.

* * *

Peyton's sneaker's squeaked across the court as she landed at the river court, smiling as she saw Quentin and Nate playing basketball, Tree Hill's most prized sport.

"Yeah,baby! That's what I'm talking bout!" yelled Quentin as he watched Nathan score. " Today's the day Nathan Scott gets back in the game!" Peyton smirked.

"Nice shot,Scott." she exclaimed as she caught his ball. She watched as Quentin and Nathan turned around,grinning.

"Oh, so you came to see Nathan Scott change all history?" He grinned at her. " Wassup,blondie. Wanna take a ride with the Q master?" Peyton laughed.

"Sorry buddy, I'm taken."

"Damn! Why the Scott brother's always gotta take the fly hunnies!" he smiled at her. " It's iight, I'll be your rebound." Exclaimed the 17-year old and they could only laugh as Nate clasped his back in a man hug.

" Get outta here,Q." he smirked. " And I suggest you stop flirting with my brother's girl before you get an ass whooping."

" Alright, I see where I'm not wanted. " he smirked at her. " Tell em' I can handle him and you, I'm a one of a kind beach stud!" Said the black man as he winked at Peyton before exiting the premises. Peyton burst out laughing.

"That Q? He's really something,aint he?" She raised a slender eyebrow at him. " Reminds me of a certain Scott brother, I know."

"Yeah,yeah. Laugh it up." he smirked. " How about you quit cracking jokes and show me your game,Sawyer?"

"Sorry,Scott. Unlike all you idiot's out here, Basketball's not my style." Smirked the blonde, he grinned.

"Translation, you suck." laughed the brunette as she looked around.

"Where's Jamie?"

"With my mom, she's in that delusional stage where she wants to get to know her god-son."

"I'll bet, sounds like a classic Deb."

"So you and Lucas finally did the act,huh?" smirked the brunette. " That sexual tension was enough to kill a horse."

"Oh my God! How do you know that!" shrieked the red-faced blonde.

"When a man comes in the gym with an over type grin on his face, It's obvious." at her confused look, he rolled his eyes. " It's a guy thing, God- Ill never understand you chicks and your language."

"Get used to it,bestfriend." She smiled. " Sorry, I couldn't help you with the whole Naley situation."

"It's alright, It's cool now."he smirked. " No once can get rid of me, that easily." She laughed.

"Pumped for the game tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah! These knights don't stand a chance, Raven's gonna kick ass."

"I hear ya," She laughed. " Well, I gotta go. Haley mentioned I inform you to pick her up at Brooke and Chases's.

"Alright,see ya Sawyer." exclaimed the brunette man as he hugged her.

"Later,Scott." said the blonde woman as she hugged him, following by a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back to her comet.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Yelled the brunette man and Peyton could only laugh as she cast him the F- finger.

* * *

" Grandma Deb-"

"Nanny-"

"Nanny Deb are you gonna watch the game tomorrow?" Deb smiled.

"Sure am,buddy." she ruffled his hair. " Wouldn't miss it for the world." He grinned.

"Cool! Ravens are gonna win and I get to wear the team jersey!"

"Really?" said the blonde woman,amused.

"Mhmm, Poppa said I'm one of the guys!" yelled the four year old,excitedly and Deb could only laugh. She looked up as the door opened and in walked her son and his wife.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Momma,Poppa!" Yelled the four year old as she continued to dig into his pot-roast.

" Mmm,Mom's famous pot-roast, what's the occasion?"

"Can't a woman just make food for her family without getting hacked by questions?"

"Nope." answered father and son and Haley and Deb could only laugh. Deb looked towards Haley and smiled.

"Haley, Could I talk to you?" Haley looked at her,alarmed.

" Sure, yeah-of course." Deb grinned and stood up as she led Haley to the kitchen.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about,Deb?" She cleared her throat.

" I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" asked the brunette confused," You haven't done anything,wrong."

"Yes,I have." she sighed. " I haven't had the time to connect with my grand-son and for that I'm truly sorry and for other things." at Haley's confused stare she laughed and held her hand.

" I'm sorry for all the things I've said to you in the past, I thought you were some fling that wanted to destroy my son's life and I was terribly wrong. " She smiled. " You've changed, Nathan. For the better, I've never seen him so happy and alive before, and I truly think that you were his light, his light to aspire him for the better and teach him the true meaning of life. You've given him,love, respect, a son, a marriage and I can't think of anyone else that I'd want to give him that, then you. Thank you,Haley James Scott, for making my son happy and not follow into the footsteps his father had done." Haley smiled.

"No need,Deb. I love your son and I don't regret anything that we have created." Deb smiled.

" I really am proud of you,Haley." She smiled.

"I'm proud of you too, Deb. You've gone far from the alcoholist mother I knew." Deb grinned and clasped her daughter-in-law in a tight hug, smiling at her as they walked out of the room.

Nate looked up, giving a curious glance to his mother before wrapping his arms around haley.

" What was that all about?" asked the brunette. Haley grinned up at him.

" Just some bonding," explained the brunette, she smiled at him and kissed him quickly.

" I love you,"

" I love you too," said the brunette man as he hauled his wife to the table and they all said grace as they ate their family meal.


	20. Chapter 20: Lilly's what!

An- Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing and keep those smiles on my face.

Previously: Lindsay apologizes to Luke for closure.  
- Nate,Peyton and Quentin have some fun.  
- Deb and Haley have a heart to heart.

Chapter 20- Lilly's what!?

Peyton Sawyer turned on her side when she felt a familiar,muscled hand wrap around her petite waist tighter and had to grin. Her grin widened as she looked up at the blonde man that made her heart speed up and goose bumps arise on her arms. She and Lucas had yet again had a marvellous night,much like the one a few months ago for the past week and even though her body was entirely sore,she couldn't believe that she ached for more; at least when it comes to Lucas Scott, that is. She watched as the sunlight passed through the room and could only admire how Lucas could be the only person who could make sleeping look sexy and adorable all at the same time. She smiled and kissed his cheek, taking a quick shower and changing before she slyly snuck out of the room and dashed down the stairs in dire need of breakfast. She grinned, today was thanksgiving and normally the festivities was one of which she hated but this year she had a lot to be thankful for and she couldn't be happier. It wasn't till 20 minutes later did she feel those familiar toned arms resume their position of encircling around her waist.

"Well,hello there." she smiled. "What are you doing up?"

"Looking for you," said the blonde man as he turned her around to face him and placed a kiss on her soft,delicate lips. She swatted him away,laughing as he started kisses down her jaw line. "Lucas! I'm trying to cook!" exclaimed the blonde woman, the 22 year old man smirked. "You haven't given me my thanksgiving present for our win last month."

She raised an eyebrow. " I'm pretty sure I have,Luke." she smirked." Need I remind you of our sexual escapades this week."

"Oh please do." she laughed.

"Who knew Lucas Scott was such a horny boy under that romantic exterior?"

"You bring that out of me." replied Luke cockily as he instantly brang his lips in contact with her glorious,glistening skin. She laughed,swatting him away once again.

"Lucas c'mon! We have guests coming ove-Oh!" moaned the blonde woman as his hands slid in her shirt to taunt her breasts. She connected his lips with her's and parted her mouth as he begged for entrance, their moans echoeing through the room as their tongues battled for dominance. Peyton raised both slender legs and encircled them around his waist causing them to moan loudly as her womanhood and his manhood came flush against each other. Lucas hoisted her on the counter,lust taking over him as he started to proceed in his activities and slide his hands under Peyton's black pencil skirt that shaped her ass perfectly and drove him crazy in lust. It wasn't until they had heard little footsteps echo through the room did they spring apart from each other, much to their dismay. Little Kaylee slid into her seat at the dining room table clad in a mini-sized blue bathrobe and sporting ruffled blonde hair, still managing to look cute and adorable at the same time. She looked up at her parent's confused as she realized they were breathing awfully heavily.

" Why are woo bweading like dat?" asked the three year old, confusion evident in her lively blue eyes. Peyton looked at Luke wide eyed and wracked for a good excuse quickly in her head.

"Umm, daddy and I just had a pillow fight,bumblebee." Kaylee raised an eyebrow.

"Den why are dere no pillows." At her parent's silence, she shrugged. " Momma,I'm hungwy." She looked around. " Where's de food?" questioned the three year old exactly the same time Peyton's eyes widened.

"Right! The food!"

"Momma," groaned the little blonde. Lucas smirked as he kissed his baby girl's cheek.

"Your mother was too busy seducing me,princess, when she really should of been focusing at the task at hand."

"Unbelievable!" shrieked the 22-year old blonde. " Your the one who-"

"What seducin' mean?" questioned the petite blonde.

"Nothing." they quickly replied in unison, Peyton glared at Lucas.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you are so gonna get it!" whispered the blonde loudly, she then smirked as her eyes trailed down to his pants. " Atleast I'm not the one with the tent in my pants." She smirked. "You might wanna fix that." she laughed as he flushed red.

"I'll get you for that,Peyt."

"I'll be waiting." called out the blonde as she watched his retreating form rush up the stairs.

"Momma,what tent in his pants mean?" she laughed as she brought their eggs benedict on the table and sliced some up for her baby girl to eat.

"You'll learn when your older,Kayls." exclaimed the blonde mommy and Kaylee could only shrug as she dug into her breakfast.

* * *

The doorbell chimed, for what must of been the umpteenth time at the Leyton household and Lucas could only groan, a wide smile coming to his face as he saw the guest or rather guests standing in their doorway.

"Hey ma," said the 22 year old man as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. " You look different, have you done something with your hair? Looks nice." Karen laughed.

"If you mean brushed it, then I most certainly have m'boy," she smiled. " Look at that, you've done good with this place." she then winked. " with the right girl." causing Lucas to laugh, that is a smile beamed his face as a little shriek could be heard around the house.

"Lucas!" Lucas grinned as he picked up the four year old brunette standing firmly beside his mom with a smile gracing her features.

"Lils!" he turned to his mother. " Is it just me or has she gotten all the more beautiful since the last time I saw her."

"I'm a girl Luke, It's what we do." giggled the four year old making mother and son laughed, she beamed up at them. " Guess what,Luke? We're movin' back to Tree Hill."

Lucas looked at his mother shell-shocked.

"Seriously?" Karen grinned.

"I miss Tree Hill and all the people in it, besides I think I should spend more time with my grand-daughter." she laughed. " Life's short you know." Lucas could only grin as he led them into the spacious house and into the room he and the rest of the gang were currently occupying.

"Well look who decided to come back to Tree Hill!" yelled the blonde man estaticly and had to grin as shriek's of delight and cheers made their way through the room.

"Peyton!" yelled the four year old beauty as she threw herself into the blonde's arms and Peyton could only grin as she hoisted the girl on her hip and kissed her forehead.

"Hi Lillster, how's my favourite girl four year old?" exclaimed the curly-headed blonde as the little girl beamed up at her.

"Good! We're movin back to Tree Hill!" Peyton grinned down at her.

"That's great,Lilster." Lilly nodded.

"Mhmm! Then you can show me some of your cool drawings!" yelled the little girl exciedly.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Lilly likes Peyton more than her own brother." said the blonde man with a raised eyebrow. Lilly shrugged.

"Peyton's baddas,Luke." she grinned. "Besides, she gives me chocolate every time I come to visit!"

"Lilly Michelle Scott!" admonished Karen as everyone burst int laughter. Lilly looked up at her mother innocently.

"Sorry Momma, but we all know it's true!" exclaimed the four year old and Karen couldn't contain her laughter as did every one else as they burst out laughing once again.

"Thanks for the support," mumbled Luke. Lilly smiled.

"Any time, big brother." Peyton smiled as she moved to the woman she so highly admired and wrapped an arm around her in a hug.

" Hi Karen," she smiled. " I'm so glad you're coming back." Karen grinned.

"Yup, we're moving into your old house actually," she winked at her. " I'm happy you got what you wanted m'dear, you deserve it."

"You too," said Peyton as a smile graced her features. Suddenly a small little boy's shriek could be heard around the house.

"Who's that!" exclaimed Jamie curiously, excitement pouring out of him, he loved Kaylee and Lilly greatly but it was quite tiring being around the midst of girls he was forced to grow up with, especially when the two of them didn't like basketball as much as they should. It was then that everyone brought their attention to the brown eyed, brunette mixed boy standing timidly beside Karen.

"Ooh! That's Cody!" yelled Lilly excitedly with a dreamy smile on her face which Nate could only smirk at.

" Cody huh? I think Lils over here has her first boyfriend." taunted the brunette boy as he scooped up his cousin/ half-brother's half-sister.

" He's not my boyfriend anymore Natey, we gots married this morning!" Said the four year old as she kissed his cheek.

"You did what!" sputtered the blonde brother as laughs surrounded him and his protective side slipped out as he eyed the four year old boy. Jamie shrugged.

"Cool! Wanna play basketball."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Cody as he and Jamie high-fived and ran out the room with a beaming Lilly after them. Kaylee beamed up at her daddy as she sat on his lap, laughs surrounding her once again.

"Daddy, can I have a hubbie just like Lilly?!" yelled the three year old.

"No!" shouted the blonde man strictly, negative thoughts running through his head as thoughts of his baby girl with a boy ran through his head, even if he was only three, making everyone go into fits of laughter.

"Why, Aunt Lilly has one." pouted the blonde, confusion evident in her eyes as to why her daddy was being so unfair.

"Aunt Lilly's boyfriend is gonna drop dead." said the blonde and everyone could only laugh as Kaylee looked at her daddy wide-eyed.

"Daddy!" at everyone laughing, she crossed her arms. " Daddy, dats not funny!" She groaned as she turned to her mommy, knowing she could change her daddy's mind.

"Momma," groaned the three year old and Peyton could only laugh as she kissed her baby girl'

s cheek.

"Call us when your older, bumblebee. We'll talk buisness then."

"Otay!" yelled the three year old satisfied as she ran into the back yard to play with the others. Haley Laughed.

" Lucas, cut her some slack, she's bound to have one at some point of her life."

"Yeah, when she's 40 and not a day sooner." mumbled the blonde father as everyone around him laughed, heartily.

"Luke!" admonished Peyton. Lucas rolled his eyes at her as he wrapped his arms around her teeny waist.

"What!She's just a kid. She's my baby girl." pouted the 22-year old, shuddering at the thought of his sweet, innocent child ever being involved with a boy.

"Your baby girl is gonna be one little hottie,broody." rasped Brooke. " There'll be plenty of girl's after her when she's older, I'm sure of that."

"They wouldn't come a living foot of her unless they want death on their hands." grumbled the 22 year old blonde man, erupting laughter from everyone around them. Luke rolled his eyes at his bestfriend who had turned red in laughter. " I wouldn't be laughing,Hales. Come to me In a few years when Jamie comes home with a bunch of girls." said the blonde man, smiling as he caused Haley to cease laughing and turn to her husband strictly.

" When Jamie starts high school,Nathan ,remind me to lock him in the closet." expressed the brunette woman protectively, causing everyone to burst into laughter. Chase laughed as he kissed his girlfriend's forehead who was currently laughing on his lap and looked up at Karen.

" I wonder how they'd react when the children suddenly ask about sex." Karen laughed.

"Knowing Jamie and Kaylee, I'm surprised they'll actually be free to get out of the house with Luke and Haley's protective eye over them." said the brunette mother before all laughing ceased as Peyton's shriek of ' dinner served ' rumbled through the house and caught their attention, pulling everyone into their dining room table as they all said grace.

* * *

Lucas grinned as he put an arm around underneath his girlfriend's mess of tangled blonde curly hair and the other underneath his girlfriend's slender legs as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to their bed. All in all, this thanksgiving had been an extremely good one compared to the one he and Lindsay had reading his book last year for the past three years. He kissed his girlfriends forehead, remembering then how exhausted she had become after cleaning up the house and being the host of the evening. He realized he had a lot to be thankful for this year and could only embrace it with flying colours. He slipped off his shirt and jeans leaving him clad in boxers and slipped into his bed , wrapping his arms around the curly-headed blonde that was sleeping soundly, light snores echoeing through the house. Peyton snuggled up to him comfortably as her head found a comfortable position on his bare-naked torso.

"Luke." mumbled the blonde woman,sleepily.

"Yeah?"

" What are you thankful for?" Luke grinned as he looked down at her and stared at her emerald green eyes.

" Our friends, Ma and Lilly, My nephew but most of all I'm thankful for our little baby girl and the green-eyed blonde staring back at me." She grinned.

" I love you,Luke."

"I love you too,Peyt." exclaimed the blue eyed man as he connected his lips with hers and felt the electricity zoom through him.

"So much." ended the blonde man as he kissed his girlfriend's forehead once more.

" You better,Scott." She grinned. " We've finally got we wanted,Luke. Happiness knocking on our door." Luke grinned.

"We sure did,Peyt and I think it's here to stay." claimed the blonde man as he kissed Peyton's lips before holding her tighter to him. " Go to sleep,Peyt."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too," claimed the blonde man, smiling as he saw Peyton sleep comfortably in his arms and kissing her forehead once more. _Things couldn't get any better_ thought the blonde man, and he was sure of it, he held Peyton to him tighter before shutting the light and letting sleep over come him with a smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 21: Shocking news

An- Thanks for the reviews

An- Thanks for the reviews. You guy's have been awfully supportive of this story and I can't thank you enough. A million shout outs of praise to my girl PeterpanTinkerbell for coming up with the whole Lilly bringing home a boyfriend, I just spiced it up a little!Lol!

This chapter may seem a bit hinty for leyton so don't be mad if Naley is not in the chapter.

P.s Did you guy's see the episode of OTH on Monday? Personally, I thought it wasn't what I expected but It had me to the edge of my seat laughing. Sad note; Leyton didn't kiss at all!

P.s. All though, the thing with Fergie made me go into fits of laughter.

Previously:

-LP/Kaylee fluff.

Lilly and Karen move back to Tree Hill and Lilly surprises everyone with a surprise guest.

Leyton fluff.

Chapter 21- Shocking news

Lucas frowned as he marched up the set of stairs and entered the room he shared with Peyton, tray in hand and smiling as he saw the emotional art on the wall they decided to keep. It's been two weeks and a half since the thanksgiving dinner they had hosted and they couldn't be any happier. His Mom and sister had happily settled in to Peyton's old house which happened to be in the same street as he and Peyton, Nathan and Hales, Brooke and Chase and Skills and Bevin who decided to go to the next step in their relationship, despite the fact that they've been going awfully fast. His smile faltered as his eyes fell upon the blonde curled mess sleeping on the bed, worry pouring into him. The last week had been absolute torture for the curly-headed blonde, He witnessed as she threw up on everything her eyes fell upon. Lately the vomiting had increased extremely the past few days and he had been starting to worry.. He set the vegetable soup on the table and crawled into the bed, instantly wrapping his arms around the slim blonde's waist and unconsciously pulling her tighter to him. He smiled as she snuggled up to him and laid her head comfortably on his chest, frowning as he felt her forehead rush to burning hot. He looked back at the blonde goddess in time to see her open her eyes and stare back at him, sleepily. He smiled kissing her forehead.

" Well, I guess Miss Sawyer finally decided to enlighten us with her presence," teased the blonde man.

"Ha-ha." Said the curly-headed blonde,sleepily. " What time is it?"

"Around 2pm, I made you breakfast." He paused. " Or lunch, brunch if you call it." She smiled.

"Thanks Luke," said the blonde as he passed her, her tray. She took one whiff of the aroma and felt nausea settle in her, dashing from the bed, almost knocking the tray over and rushing to the bathroom where she dumped all the contenants of last night's Chinese dinner down the toilet. She smiled heartily, as Lucas's hands made the position of holding her hair back as she vomited and sprang back up in time to brush her teeth once more before feeling exhaustion rush through her and her legs go stiff. Luke caught her in time as she fell briskly in his arms and scooped her up as he carried the blonde beauty back to the bed.

" Peyton, I really think you should get checked out."

"Luke, I'm fine. It's probably food poisoning or something, should pass in about a few days top."

"Peyton-" she sighed.

"Alright, Luke. I'll go today as soon as I drop Kaylee off at Karen's."

"I'll come with." Peyton shook her head stubbornly.

"Luke, you have practice, not to mention your meeting Lindsay for your book promotion's." She kissed his cheek. " I'll be fine, stop worrying."

" It's my job, Peyton."

"Well get someone else to replace you, Scott. There's no need to be worried." He sighed and kissed her forehead.

" Alright, you need anything?" She shook her head.

" Nah, I'm good. I think I'm just gonna sleep longer." He nodded, kissing her quickly.

"I love you,Peyton."

"I love you too, Luke." Said the exasperated curly-headed blonde as she sank back into the pillows and shut her eyes as sleep over-washed her. Lucas sighed and shut the door, tray in hand as he walked down the set of stairs once again. He had a feeling that this sickness was much more than food poisoning and couldn't let the feeling go. He only hoped that Peyton went to the doctor's and they claimed her all healthy and sane and put an end to his worries. Kaylee ran down the stairs with an over-night bag ready.

" Daddy!" she looked around, confused. " Where Momma?" He kissed her forehead.

"Momma's sick, princess." Kaylee looked up at him wide-eyed.

" Again!?" At Lucas's nod, she smiled and held up a drawing. " I drew her a pwettie picture, I hopes she feels better, daddy." He nodded, scooping her up.

"Me too, Princess." He smiled. " How about we get some ice-cream before I drop you off at Lilly's, Mom should rest." Kaylee nodded, beaming.

"Otay!" said the three year old as she held on to her father's hand as both father and daughter walked out the door, worries following they're every move.

* * *

Brooke Davis entered her best friend's house and went up the stairs, frowning as darkness surrounded the room her best friend was currently occupying. She smirked and opened the blinds, emitting sun light from the house and watched as her blonde friend groaned before looking up from her threshold of pillows and looked at her, her green eyes lively and full of fury.

"Brooke!"

"Oh don't 'Brooke' me, you sound like my mother. Get up!" said the brunette ,rolling her eyes as her best friend simply turned on her other side.

"Peyton, don't make me drag your skinny ass out of bed cause I will! I repeat, get up!"

" Leave me alone, I'm tired."

" Is that so? Aww, too bad? C'mon, Peyton." Said the brunette as she pulled the covers of her best friend. Peyton looked up at her, her eyes tiresome.

"Why? Where are we going?"

" Tree Hill hospital, strict orders from one Lucas Scott." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill Lucas," grumbled the blonde as she took the energy to get up and change into something a little more comfortable. Brooke raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"C'mon Peyton, he's just worried. We all are." Peyton sighed in annoyance.

"I know, I'm fine. Honest to god."

" I'll believe it when I see it, now let's get moving. I can't be the fairy god-mother all day you know?"

" Some god-mother you are." Grumbled Peyton.

"And I'm a damn good one too! Chirped the brunette. " Now get your butt moving, Haley's waiting in the car." Said the brunette as she opened the door and linked arms with her grumpy best friend as they entered the car. They arrived in Tree Hill hospital, rolling their eyes at the chirpy nurse that held a beatific smile on her face and Brooke had to wonder if they either practiced the routine before becoming a nurse or if it was all too natural.

"Hi? How can I help you?"

" My friend here is scheduled for an appointment with ." The nurse beamed at Haley.

" Ah! Go right in room 23, he's currently waiting for you." Haley smiled at the nurse as they walked into the room and came to face to face with a bald, green-eyed doctor clad in a doctor's lab suit.

" Hi, I'm ." he smiled. " Which one of you would be Peyton?"

"That's me." smiled at her, teeth flashing.

" Ah! What seems to be the problem?"

" She keeps throwing up repeatedly lately and has been receiving headaches and backaches." Responded Haley. nodded.

" Have you had sexual intercourse lately?" At Peyton's nod, he grinned.

" I guess congratulations are in order, Miss Sawyer." At her confusion, he smiled.

" Acorrding to the results on my tabulations, your one month pregnant, your having a baby," Peyton felt her eyes go wide in surprise while shrieks of surprise and squeals were made around the room. She barely heard the rest of the information had been claiming, thoughts rushing through her head and the big one standing out. _She was having a baby!_ She felt tears of joy spread down her face and a smile come on to her face, as she squeezed Haley and Brooke's hands, that is till a frown settled her face. _Now how the hell am I going to tell Lucas? _

* * *

Lucas Scott smiled as he entered the spacious house he called home with a certain blonde that held the key to his heart. It was still overwhelming to relive the fact that this wasn't a dream, that he was living his fantasy with the curly-headed blonde and shared a gorgeous three year old that put a smile to anyone's face. He grew accustomed to the fact that God had suddenly given him what he wished for, true happiness in little old tree hill and had to grin. He walked up into his room and could her incessant chatter go through the room.

" I can't believe it!" squealed a chirpy voice, one that sounded way too much like Brooke's.

" This is great, Peyton! How are you going to tell, Luke?" said a voice he recognized which he realized was his best friend's; Haley James Scott. He cleared his throat, deciding to finally make his presence noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" He watched as Peyton's eyes as the three ladies jumped up in surprise before turning around and acknowledging him. He then watched as Brooke and Haley hugged what looked like a shell-shocked Peyton, winking at her before walking out of the room with smiles on their face. Lucas approached his girlfriend, kissing her quickly before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What's going on, Peyton?" Peyton took a sharp exhale of air, before raising her green, emerald eyes to his and smiling at him.

"Lucas," she squeezed his hands. "You might want to start preparing for a baby's crib." At his confusion, she laughed nervously. " We're having a baby."


	22. Chapter 22: Kaylee's claim of acceptance

An- Thanks for the reviews guy's! 306, is a lot for only 21 chapters. I wanna give a shout out to my other home girl Lplover, she had me in fits of laughter when I read her review! I'm glad you guy's like the whole Peyton being pregnant thing because, I kind of figured you guy's should experience pregnant Peyton since you didn't get to when she was pregnant with Kaylee. Any who, the story is far from over just to let you know, let the fun begin!

Chapter 22- Kaylee's claim of acceptance

Previously:

-Lucas takes care of a sick Peyton.

Brooke plays fairy-god mother and follows Lucas's orders to bring Peyton to the hospital along with Haley.

Peyton discovers she is one month pregnant and tells Luke.

Haley James Scott beamed as she looked up at her class. She let a smile come to her face as she saw her students working quietly which was awfully rare might she add, and let a slow happy sigh come out of her pink, rosy plump lips. She found herself thanking the greater good out there once again for thanking her this position of being Tree Hill's English teacher. This place, this school, this class is her sanctuary, she never got tired of the thrill of teaching others about life and all of it's ups and downs did to her. Never got over the full-filling satisfaction that rushed through her as she watched her students understand her method of learning, ensuring that she had done a job well done. To others, most people would think she enjoyed music better but music had no purpose to her anymore, It became a need not a claim of joy and she discovered that her element was to aspire others to be better; the best way that she can. She felt a tug on her jeans and looked down to see her beautiful, baby boy and had to grin down at him. Jamie was an angel in disguise in her eyes, never had she ever been proud of a human being, amazed, then anyone else than her son. Her son was a person she and her husband were much proud of and never regretted having; he was their apple in their eyes. She picked him up, suddenly remembering why he was here in the first place, after he had gotten a PD-day at school and smiled at him.

"What's going on, Jim-Jam?"

" I'm bored," exclaimed the four year old, he smiled at her. " Can I go play basketball with Poppa?"

"Sure buddy, let me just find someone to take you."

"I'll take him Mrs. Scott." Said a familiar voice, sending the class full attention on her and Haley looked up at the doorway to see her pregnant blonde friend at the door, her three year old clutching on to her.

" Kay!" shrieked Jamie as he ran over to hug his cousin.

"Hi Jamie!" giggled the three year old as she ran into his arms, sending the class into fits of awe's. Jamie looked up at Peyton.

"Hi,Aunt Peyton."

"Hey Jamers," exclaimed the curly-headed blonde before kissing his forehead and after the class welcoming her sat beside her brunette friend.

"Hi, Mommy." Exclaimed the brunette to her blonde friend as she hugged her, a beatific smile on her face.

"Shh, Kaylee doesn't know yet!" whispered the blonde loudly. Haley nodded and smiled.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods today?"

" Kaylee wanted to see her daddy play."

"Ah! I see," exclaimed Haley, she grinned. " I take it he took it awfully well?" Peyton grinned as he remembered his reaction.

"In more ways than one," answered the curly-headed blonde, she grinned. " I'll catch you later, hales. " Exclaimed the 22-year old blonde as she turned her attention to the three and four year old playing quietly. "C'mon Jamie, Kaylee. Let's get outta here." Haley smiled as the two children kissed her on the cheek before grabbing on to Peyton's hand and hugged her.

"Bye mommy," whispered the brunette which Peyton chuckled at.

"Bye Hales." was the last thing her blonde friend said as she watched the three of them walk out of the room, she turned her attention back to the class.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my friend Peyton Sawyer." Announced the 22-year old brunette before clapping her hands excitedly. " Alright class, turn to page 227 and start your Haiku's." At the classes groan she laughed. _Life is good. _

* * *

Peyton grinned as she looked down at the 2 children on either side of her.

"How about we surprise them?" asked the 22-year old pregnant woman.

"Yeah!" said the two kids in unison as excitement poured out of them, Peyton opened the big, metal doors that screamed Tree Hill gym and stepped in, signalling a finger on her lips to the students that turned their attention to them. She grinned as she remembered his reaction.

_Flashback- last night._

_Peyton felt nerves rush through her as the question hovered in the night air. She brought her attention to the man whom she loved and impregnated her and felt doubts rush through her at his open-mouthed silence. She sighed deeply, wanting nothing more than her baby's father to just wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was alright and he was overly-excited about it. She sighed once more, before opening her mouth and calling out to him. _

"_Luke!" she called out, waving her hands. "C'mon Luke," she was about to turn around, feeling tears in her eyes, that is till she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her flush against him. She looked up to see those blue eyes filled with so much emotion and passion and had to smile at his answer. _

"_We're having a baby?" echoed the 22-year old, excitement rushing through him, Peyton nodded slowly. _

"_We're having a baby" mesmerised the blonde as she let herself sink into his embrace. _"_Ours Luke, another one. Another one of God's little miracles is planted in my stomach this exact minute." _

"_Get your shoes,Peyt." At her confusion, he grinned. " We're going out to celebrate." She let a slow grin grace her features. _

"_You're not mad, I mean this is awfully soon." _

" _Not a chance in hell, this is amazing, Peyt. Our baby's in there, one that you and I created and I can't wait to experience this pregnancy with you." Peyton smiled as her lips hovered between his._

"_I love you, Luke" _

"_I love you too, Peyt. You, Kaylee and Our little bugger in there." Said the blonde as one hand slid to her abdomen and Peyton watched as he brought his lips forward, indulging the two of them in a kiss of love and promise as their tongues fought in serenity. Lucas pulled back, grinning at her before lightly smacking her ass. _

"_Hop to it, Peyt. We're not getting any younger." Teased the blonde boy as a wide grin beamed his face. Peyton grinned before getting her coat and walking out the door, Lucas's arm around her making her fall into a world of bliss._

Flashback-ended.

She shook her head out of her reverie as Quentin's voice floated the air.

" Iight, Coach. If you think you so hot, how bout you show us your game?" added the black man as a smirk came to his lips when the whole team backed him up and cheered in agreement. Nathan smirked.

"Show em' how we do, bro." Exclaimed the brunette brother as his brother took off his shirt and grabbed a ball.

"You're on, Q." said Luke, and Peyton had to watch as he took the ball from the black man before making a perfect lay-up. Peyton grinned as she fought the urge to just jump his bones right then and there.

" Is it me or does my baby look good on and off the court." Mumbled the blonde loudly, turning everyone's attention on her. Peyton watched as they all turned around, grinning.

" Hi, Peyton." Exclaimed the class and Lucas could only smirk as he walked up to his girlfriend and found solace on wrapping his arms around her pregnant belly.

" Miss Sawyer, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Peyton smirked.

"Everyone knows Peyton Sawyer doesn't follow rules." Exclaimed the blond woman. " It's like a written conduct, hi babe." finalized the blonde before taking his lips with hers and kissing him full of passion, the class cheering.

"Get a room!" called Quentin and Nate could only smirk as he walked up to them.

" I kinda have to agree with him on this one, you're terrorizing my kid." Exclaimed the brunette brother, his son in his arms and Kaylee clinging to him, which Peyton could only roll her eyes at wondering why she even hang out with the brunette Scott. .

" Can it, Scott." she shook her head. " Sometimes I wonder why I picked you as a bestfriend?"

"Cause you love me and all my outer-glory!" yelled the brunette married man, the class laughing at his trademark, his smug smirk. Skills smirked at them.

"Iight, what's going on? Yall are taking lovey dovey to another extreme. " Asked the black man, an eyebrow highly raised. Lucas grinned as he looked back at his pregnant girlfriend.

"Peyton's one month pregnant." Said the blonde brother, the couple grinning as cheers made way through the room. Skills laughed as he hugged the couple.

"Well I'll be damned, my man got my girl pregnant. It's about time, dawg. Tree Hill needs another raven." Exclaimed the black man, emitting laughs from around the gym.

Nate laughed, hugging his brother and his best friend.

" Congrat's guys, hopefully this one will learn how to beat his old man in basketball."

"If you couldn't, I doubt he can." Teased the blonde brother, which Nathan could only smirk at.

"We all know I'm the better Scott brother," exclaimed the brunette, which everyone could only laugh at. Jamie grinned as he hugged Peyton and Luke.

" Congrat's Auntie Peyton, Uncle Luke."

"Thanks Jamers," replied the blonde as she held his hand and sat next to her baby girl on the bleachers about the same time, Lucas restarted teaching.

" Bout time Coach, I think we're getting tired of you dry-humping our blondie over there."

"Watch it,Q." teased Lucas, before winking at Peyton and restarting his teaching.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton arrived with an exasperated Kaylee in tow and had to smile as they saw the blonde three year old fighting of the case of bye-byes.

"C'mon bumblebee, I think someone's tired."

"No I not." Said the three year old, stubbornly. " I just westing."

"C'mon Princess, we'll tuck you in." claimed Lucas, laughing at his stubborn little girl who couldn't get enough of arguments. The family walked up the stairs and into the blue-coloured room with music filling the room and art paintings thanks to the three-year old's mother dripping off the wall. They changed her into her ramones pyjamas and tucked her in. Kaylee looked up at them sleepily and ran a hand over her mommy's belly.

" Momma, Is dere weally a baby in dere?" asked the three year old, her blue eyes twinkling of wonder and awe. Peyton nodded, kissing her forehead.

" Sure is,bumblebee." She smiled. " What do you think of having a little brother or sister running around?" Kaylee grinned.

" I'm 'xcited, Momma! I no wait till baby get's here, He gon be weally wittle!" exclaimed the three year old in excitement as she indicated little with her fore-finger and thumb-finger which Lucas had to grin at.

"Sure is, Princess." He kissed his baby girl's forehead. " We want you to know that just because the baby is coming, doesn't mean that we'll bring all our attention on him/her and not spend time with you. You're our first-born, princess. You'll always be special in our hearts."

" I know!" giggled the three year old, cutely. " Woo cants get wid of me dat easily!" which both parents had to laugh at. Kaylee grinned.

" G'night Momma, G'night daddy." Said the three year old, surprising the two parents as she lifted Peyton's shirt and kissed her mommy's belly, emotionally kissing her unborn sibling.

"G'night, baby." Whispered the three year old, and Peyton and Lucas had to grin at each other admiring their three year old, Peyton fighting off the tears in her eyes. Lucas grinned as he pulled the covers over his daughter.

" Sleep tight, baby girl." He ran a hand in her straight hair, which was messily tied in a bun. " We love you, Kayls."

" I woves woo too." Said the three year old, sleepily. " You too, baby." Added the three year old in an after-thought before shutting her eyes and the couple had to grin at each other before closing the door and entering their room.

" That was adorable, Luke." Said the 22-year old blonde in tears, due to the hormones setting off on her.

" It was." Finalized the blonde man as he changed into his clothes and slipped in the bed beside his girlfriend, his arms wrapping around her, one arm slipping unto her abdomen.

" What do you want, Luke? A boy or a girl?"

" I'm happy with either." Smiled the blonde. " As long as it comes out, I'm fine." Claimed the blonde. Peyton grinned at him, her teeth flashing sending him into paradise. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her before whispering the words that made her tingle all over.

" I love you, Peyton Sawyer."

" I love you too, Lucas Scott." Ended the blonde before kissing him quickly, sinking into his embrace and shutting her eyes and falling into heaven in Lucas's arms. Smiling as she felt Lucas kiss her belly before falling vast asleep.


	23. Chapter 23: Karen's reaction

An- Hey People

An- Hey People! Thanks for the reviews! I want to give a shout-out to my girls LPlover , leytontTLA, lovely35 and more for all the fantastic reviews you had given me, you don't know what it does to me to see that all of you enjoy this story. This Chapter may be blah so don't get mad! I'm glad you guys adored Kaylee's reaction to her sibling and I can assure you that this little one and this unborn baby can never die, It would hurt me too much. Enjoy the chapter and keep reviewing!

Previously:

-Peyton drops in on Haley's class, with Kaylee in tow

We find out Luke's reaction and Leyton fluff.

Kaylee claims acceptance of her unborn sibling.

Chapter 22- Karen's reaction

"Speed up the tempo, guys!" Yelled the pregnant 22-year old and Brooke Davis could only grin heartily at her best friend as she leant on the doorway and watched her friend in action. She couldn't help the admiration that surged through her at the curly-headed best friend as she worked at the subject that had always mesmerized her freely. Music had always been an important element of her life since she was only four years old and for someone that had suffered so much in her life and had lost faith many times in her whole 22 years of life, she knew that her blonde friend felt at peace and serenity when she directed and produced and could only grin as she could initiate the same exact feeling her friend was feeling by looking upon her accomplishments and her dream come true: Clothes over Bro's. She decided to make her presence known by the click clattering of her manolo's being heard around the room, smiling as her best friend acknowledged her.

" Take a break, guys!" Yelled Peyton as she met her best friend in a hug. " Hi, B."

"Hey best friend." Rasped the brunette as she pulled her best friend in a tight hug once again, she smiled. " How's the Leyton family and Scott kid # two?" asked the brunette as she sank into the seat her best friend had given her, grinning as a beatific smile came to Peyton's face at the mentionings of her unborn baby.

" Great B, I actually got enough nerve to come to work today." Smiled the blonde and Brooke could only laugh.

"That's great Peyton, It sure of hell beats the nausea at three am you went through with the last one." Said the 22 year old as she took a trip down memory lane, remembering how she used to get up most nights to help Peyton when nausea rushed through her. Peyton smiled as she ran a hand over her pregnant belly of 5 weeks.

" Yeah, I think this one's not going to be as much trouble as Kaylee was back then. "

"Thank God, huh?" the brunette clapped her hands excitedly. " So I was thinking the other day-"

"Brooke Davis thinking? Well that's a shocker."

"Ha-ha, very funny. It's so funny, I forgot to laugh." Said the brunette dryly, sarcasm rolling off her tongue which her blonde friend had to laugh at.

"Sorry B, davis. I'll zip it."

" Thank you! Now as I was saying before you oh so rudely interrupted me-" she smirked. " I was thinking Clothes over Bro's should have a baby line and Scott#2 in here should be the model." She squealed. " What do you think?!"

" I love it B, of course." She grinned. " How are things with you, buddy?"

" Chase and I went to Europe last week for some business event, you know him being the celebrity movie producer and all-" she squealed. "And guess who made #1 on hottest stars under 25 list on B.davis magazine? That's right, _the _Brooke Davis!"

" That's great, Brooke!" Said the blonde as she hugged her best friend. " I'd celebrate but sadly, I'm not aloud to drink."

"No need." Said the brunette as she waved her off, pulling something out of her bag. " Let's restart tradition." Ended the blonde and Peyton could only grin delightfully as Brooke held out two cartons of Chocolate fudge ice cream, remembering how she loved to eat that when she was pregnant with Scott baby number 1.

" You read my mind, brookie! " She raised an eyebrow. " Did you get the-"

" Pickles and Onions? Already ahead of you P.sawyer." said the brunette as she held out the items, disgust churning in her as Peyton dropped it in her ice cream and dug into her dairy-product.

" I love you, Mama Sawyer."

" I love you too, brookie." Exclaimed the curly-headed blonde, her mouth full before giving her a quick hug and smacking Brooke's hands away when she tried to take her piece of her ice cream.

* * *

Nathan Scott looked up when he heard the sound of a car pulling up and grinned as he saw his brother step out of the car. He waited as his brother finally reached him at the river court before a smirk took place on his lips and looking around. Lucas looked at him, confused.

"What are you looking for, Nate?" asked the blonde brother and Nathan could only smirk again.

"Your other half." Said the brunette brother, referring to Peyton and had to laugh as he saw the look on his brother's face. "What's up, bro?" he exclaimed as he sat on one of the benches, his older brother following him.

" Nothing, God- I still can't believe Peyton's pregnant."

"Same here," said Nate, a smile lighting up his face. " It's surreal isn't it? I would have never thought another child was in the cards for the two of you this early." He smirked. " Ever here of condom's older brother, you should use it some time."

" Ha, very funny." muttered the blonde brother as he nudged his brother, playfully.

" Where's Kaylee?" asked the brunette brother, highly admiring his niece. " What did she say about the pregnancy?" Lucas smiled.

" She was okay with it, you should have seen her, man. Most kids would be threatened by the fact that their having a sibling but her- she surprised us by just being herself and telling her she loved the kid." Nate nodded, in agreement.

"She's a sweet girl, Luke. That girl is one of the sweetest children I have ever met; she has this way of making everything feel better in an instant. You guys raised her right." He frowned at the look Luke had on at the end of his phrase. " Don't think like that, man. Sure Peyton has raised her for the past two years of her life, but you're here now. Your teaching her everything there is to know about her, she's a kind-hearted child because of the two of you, don't ever forget that."

" Thanks, man." Smiled the blonde brother.

"Don't thank me, Luke. As long as you keep my best friend and your children happy, I'm fine. You did the right thing, man. You chose the right woman to spend your life with and the right woman to offer you happiness. Your living the dream right, now man. Don't mess this up."

" I won't." finalized the blonde brother as he clasped his brother on his back. " I love them too much to do that."

" Good." Said the brunette brother, before he let his signature trademark make way to his face. " How about you put those hands of yours to use and try and beat me at basketball?"

"Your on." Challenged the blonde brother as he stole the ball from his brother and made a perfect shot.

* * *

Karen grinned at the sound of the bell going off in her new house; She let a smile come to her face at her son and his family walking into the room.

" Well hello, I wasn't expecting you three today?" Lucas smiled as he kissed his mother's cheek.

" We thought we should come see you, Ma."

" Well you thought right, m'boy. Come on in, Lilly's in the living room." They walked into the living room, watching as the four-year old girl currently watching cartoons, lifted her head and flashed a grin as she saw her brother, his girlfriend and her niece standing there.

" Kayls!" yelled the four year old as she scooped her niece in her arms , making the three year old giggle.

" Hi, Aunt Lilly!" She grinned. " Guess what! Momma's having a baby!"

" Lilly!" Yelled Peyton loudly. " You're not supposed to tell them yet!"

"Sowwy." Shrugged the blonde innocently as she sank into a chair beside her aunt. Lucas and Peyton had to grin at each other as they saw the shell-shocked look on Lilly and Karen's face, a smile emitting them as a smile ran through their face and they rushed to hug her.

" You're having another baby, Luke!" at her brother's nod, she grinned. " I hope it's a girl!"

" Me too!" yelled Kaylee, her head nodding in agreement. " We can pway step-step party step all day!" Yelled the three years old, delightfully which everyone had to laugh at?

" You don't know how great it is to hear this. You've made my day." Exclaimed the brunette mother as she moved to hug her son and his pregnant girlfriend. " How far along are you?"

"5 weeks along." Said the blonde woman, a blissful smile appearing on her face.

" I'm having another grandbaby!" shrieked the young grandmother smiling. " C'mon in, I think we should celebrate, you're just in time for my famous snicker doodles!" Yelled the young, brunette mother, laughing as they all rushed to the kitchen.

" Hey Peyton?" Called out the brunette woman.

" Yeah?" Karen smiled as she pulled her arms around the pregnant 22-year old.

" Thank you, for making my son happy. Thank you, for coming into his life." Peyton smiled.

" There's no place I'd rather be." Finalized the blonde as she kissed Karen's cheek before entering the kitchen, Luke surprising her as he wrapped his arms around her.

" I love you, Peyton."

" I love you too," exclaimed the blonde goddess as she turned around in his arms, giving him a quick kiss, before sitting down next to him and the whole family saying grace.


	24. Chapter 24: Bearer of bad news

An- thanks for the reviews

An- thanks for the reviews! Keep reading and click on the blue button at the corner of the page to submit a review!

Previously:

-Breyton have a little moment.

-Nathan and Luke have some brotherly bonding.

Karen and Lilly discover of Peyton's newly found pregnancy.

Chapter 24-Bearer of bad news

Lucas Scott frowned as he reached out for his pregnant girlfriend only to be met with the empty space that clouded worries in his body and the threshold of pillows surrounding it. He opened his eyes, putting on a shirt over his naked torso and jumped out of bed feeling panic settle through him, hoping that kidnapping # three wasn't about to occur, even if Derek was dead. He felt panic hit him harder as he heard the loud noises that echoed through the room and grabbed his all too familiar bat, gripping it tightly. He walked down the set of stairs, hearing the movements get louder and louder and followed its movements to the kitchen, the grip on his bat getting tighter at each and every step.

"Put your hands where I can see em' and no one gets hurt!" exclaimed the blonde brother, his heart restoring to his regular motion as he saw the wide-eyed frightened blonde that jumped back as far as her pregnancy of 11 weeks could allow her. He watched as she spun around, her eyes wild and fierce as she ran a hand over her perturbed belly.

"God-Luke! You scared the shit outta me!" whispered the blonde loudly as she managed to restore her breathing, glaring at him before smacking him lightly in the chest, satisfaction clouding over her at the cry that echoed the kitchen.

" That's what your filthy ass gets." Mumbled the blonde, anger still buzzing at her as she tried desperately to get up on the kitchen counter, failing desperately as her belly was getting in the way. Lucas chuckled quietly to himself as he hoisted the blonde on the counter, emitting a heated glare from the blonde that would make anyone slump into the pits of hell.

" Are you laughing at me!" cried the curly-headed blonde, incredulously. " I'm carrying one of life's treasures here and your laughing at me! You try carrying this baby and contact me when you crash and burn, bub." Huffed the 22-year old woman as she glared at him one more time. Lucas sighed and walked over to the blonde, wrapping his arms around her, relieved at the fact that she had sank into his embrace and mentally kicked himself for messing with a pregnant Peyton who was indeed induced with hormones at this very moment.

" I'm sorry, Peyt." He kissed her forehead. "Can you forgive me?"

" Someone's got to." Replied the blonde, carelessly which Lucas laughed at. He heard the thunder go off and looked out into the stormy, dark night and remembered his quest as to why he was here.

" What are you doing here at 3am anyway?" Peyton shrugged carelessly.

" The thunder woke me up and I grew hungry, my goal was to eat until you popped your big head in." mumbled the blonde, darkly and Lucas could only smile as he remembered Peyton had been overly-excited towards the doctors wishes to eat more since she was as skinny as a stick, and had been digging in to any foods that her hunger craved to since last week, she'd even gained 10 pounds. Most men would be disgusted by the fact, but to Luke, he could only admire how well pregnancy suited the blonde. Her cheeks were fuller, she had a tender glow on her face and the transformation her body had given her was one that he grew broadly accustomed to seeing to the fact that the blonde had grown larger curves and breast that enlargened greatly. He kissed her forehead.

" What's on the hunger list time?"

" PB&J." said the blonde delightfully; she rubbed her chin as an after thought. " Don't forget the pickles, honey and marinara sauce!" cried out the blonde with glee and Lucas did everything he could not to show the nausea that swirled around his stomach at her previous cravings, handing her the sandwich, which she squealed gleefully at.

" You're a life saver, Luke!" cried out the blonde, she kissed him long fully. " Want some?"

" I'm good," said the blonde, waiting until the curly-headed 22-year old had finished the remainings of her appetite before wrapping his arms around her and leading her back to bed.

" I love you, Luke. Mumbled the blonde, sleepily and Lucas could only grin, his grin lighting up the room as he pulled the blonde tighter to him before kissing her forehead, one arm securely around her abdomen, still amazed by the fetus that was currently growing inside her.

" I love you too, Peyt.So much." Mumbled the Scott man as he closed his eyes, feeling exasperation and tiredness rush into him, closing his eyes and letting much needed sleep over come him.

* * *

Brooke Davis looked up for what must have been the millionth time as the chime of the bell went off, signalling a passenger was entering her goal and her accomplishment, a company she was much proud of: Clothes over Bro's. She grinned at the brunette that walked in with a smile on her face.

" Hey Tigger." Exclaimed the mother and Brooke could only let her signature trademark grin grace her features as she moved to the brunette mother.

" Hey Tutor wife," Said the brunette as she pulled both mother and son into a hug. " What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I thought I should come by and see what my little Brooke was doing." Said the brunette as a beatific smile came on to her face. " How are you, Brooke? I feel like we haven't talked in ages."

" It has," responded the brunette." We're so busy with our own lives we've completely missed out on our Baley moment."

" Baley?" Asked Hales, confusion and amusement twinkling in her deep, chocolate brown eyes that held certain laughter to it.

" Brooke and Haley, hello!" she rolled her eyes, a teasing smile coming to her face. " Sometimes I wonder how _you're_ the English teacher." Teased the brunette, laughing as Haley nudged her playfully before sinking down in a chair-nearby.

" So what is my little Tigger doing?"

" Well before you so easily popped in." laughed the brunette. " I was finishing off my idea for the baby line I'm creating." She squealed, her hands clapping together excitedly as she held up an idea. " What do you think!"

Haley looked at the idea at hand in amazement and couldn't help but feel pride and awe rush through her for her obviously talented friend, she had gone far from the Brooke Davis she knew back in the day.

" It's amazing, Brooke! Peyton's gonna love it!"

" She better! I worked thick and thin for this you know!"

" Don't you mean, thick and through-"

" Thick, through- thick, thin. Same diff- either way you know what I mean." Said the brunette as she waved off Haley's corrections and Haley could only laugh.

" What about you tutor wife, what's happening in the lives of Naley?"

" We're fine, actually. Nathan's worked really hard to gain back my trust and I think it's working."

" That's great, Haley." Smiled the brunette. " I knew you guys would get back together in the end, you guys are like some kind of written fairytale. Your like written in the stars, I think Tree Hill's finally starting to change its ways and let happiness shine through this grudgy town."

" I've felt that too!" cried out Haley. " I haven't seen a single sad person for the past three months! Isn't that weird?" Brooke smiled as she gave her friend a hug.

" It's not weird, Haley. It's completely normal; I think we've suffered enough emotional turmoil for little ole Tree Hill to handle and it's time for happiness to cover up all the sadness we've induced in the past."

" When did _you _become the smart one?" teased the brunette, an eyebrow raised, and appreciation for her friend rushing through her. Brooke grinned.

" It's called maturing, Haley. You should try it some time." Smirked the raspy brunette.

"Already ahead of you, Tigger." She grinned as she hugged her friend once again. " I'll let you finish your baby line." Exclaimed the brunette as she moved towards the door.

" Hey Tutor wife!" cried out the blonde, smiling as the married brunette turned around to face her. " Don't be a stranger."

" You betcha." Was the last thing the brunette married woman said before turning around and exiting the premises, a smile clouding her face.

* * *

"Daddy!" giggled the three year old, " S-stop it!"

" Not until you surrender." Said the blonde father as he looked down at his three-year-old girl who was currently trying desperately to survive the case of the tickles he was throwing upon her.

" Never!" cried the blonde stubbornly and Lucas could only smirk as he resumed his position of tickling the three year old once again.

" Alright! I suwender!" yelled the petite blonde, scoffing at the smug smirk on her daddy's face.

"Thanks a lot, daddy!" she huffed. " Nows I wonts be ables to finish my picture!" yelled the three year old as she threw her daddy a heated glare.

" Let me see that." Said the 22-year old father as he moved behind his daughter to see the never-ending picture his daughter had been working on all day, full concentration edged on her face as did her mother whenever she was working hard on one of her drawings. He felt a wave of emotions enter through him as he saw the picture that made him look at the three year old in his arms with so much pride, admiration and love, wondering how the three year old could make a persons heart warm at the slightest things. He could faintly see the outline of what looked like 3 people, recognizing him as the blonde-headed tall one wearing a basketball jersey, Peyton wearing a leather jacket and what looked like the three year old herself wearing her trademark; ramones t-shirt and a pair of converse. What surprised him was the beatific smile the three year old held as she held what looked like a fainted- figure of a very petite baby. He smiled down at her.

" Is that supposed to be the baby?" She nodded and he smirked down at her. " I thought you said you wanted a baby sister." Said the father as he saw the outline of the blue blanket wrapped around the baby. She rolled her eyes.

" I changed my minds, daddy." She raised an eyebrow. " Dere, I'm guilty." said the little girl sarcastically and Lucas could only laugh. He heard the phone ring and bent to pick it up, not knowing that the person on the other side held news that would deeply hurt the citizens of Tree Hill. He hung up, sorrow immediately clouding over him and heartache growing inside him. He watched as Peyton walked into the room, taking one look at his face and frowned as concern flew in her.

" Luke? What's wrong?" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily as he tried desperately to figure out a way to deliver the news to his pregnant girlfriend the easiest way possible. He glanced back at the three year old who had resumed her position of drawing her picture and lead Peyton into another room, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

" Luke, c'mon. You're scaring me." He sighed.

" Peyton- you know how your father went out at sea this fall?"

" Yeah." Said the blonde assuredly, nerves flowing through her. " Luke? What's going on?" He wrapped his arms around the blonde, as he felt tears cloud his vision.

" That was the boat administers from the boat your father was on. Larry wont be able to visit us this fall, Peyt." At her confused look, he sighed.

" There was a horrible storm yesterday and some of the crew members sank, your father just happened to be one of them. Larry's dead." Announced the 22-year old and he watched as tears flew down the perturbed woman's face as realization dawned through her, sobs escaping her mouth as she broke down in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25: Cries of a broken down woman

An- Hey guys

An- Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I know this is a depressing chapter; I almost burst out crying when I wrote the death of Larry Sawyer but Tree Hill has been too happy lately and we need a little drama, no matter what the cost. Any who, I hope you like the chapter, review, review, review!

Chapter 25- Cries of a broken down woman.

Previously:

Lucas and Peyton fluff.

Brooke and Haley have a little baley moment

Peyton and Lucas discover distressing news.

Have you ever felt like your world had suddenly been hit with an emotional turmoil and your life was crashing down in front of your eyes? Have you ever felt like all happiness had flown out the window and sorrow, emptiness, the rush of emotion called sadness found pleasure by replacing it? For Peyton Sawyer, this is the spur of emotions that had been enveloping her, surrounding her the past week. It felt like a cloud of sorrow had been surrounding her since that very moment Lucas had spilled the beans about her father's death, shattering her heart in the process. She felt her breathing become rapid as a panic-attack rushed through her, her body shaking violently as tears escaped her, clouding her vision. Her dad was dead, gone like the wind, out of this world, like Ellie and Anna. It seemed like her people always leave motto served her right once again, as the demons that held the power of death took one of the most important people in her life, a man who has been there for her the past 22 years of her life and held such a special place in her heart that no other father can replace. Sure, he wasn't her real father, simply her adoptive father but that man whom is now deceased had been every bit of her father even more so than the man that hadn't risked up the courage to so much as contact his biological daughter. She slumped to the floor on her knees, feeling her limbs and legs stiffen and melt into pure jelly, sobs once again, echoing the room as she fell upon a picture of her deceased father staring back at her like an illusion of depression. Lucas, upon hearing a loud clinkering of noise, rushed up the stairs, his heart breaking in two at the pregnant blonde woman shaking violently on the living room floor, another break down entering her system. He walked up to the blonde woman and wrapped his arms around her, as he kissed her forehead.

"Peyton c'mon." said the white, blonde man as he tried desperately to move the blonde else where, not bearing to see the conflicted emotion in the curly-headed blonde's empty, cold, green eyes that had strayed off any twinkle she once held before. He flinched, his heart feeling like a knife had plunged through him as she harshly moved out of his embrace, slowly getting up and glaring at him.

"Don't!" yelled the blonde, as she shook her head vigorously, the hot tears streaming down her face.

"Peyton," said Luke as he moved closer to his girlfriend, worries stinging him deeply as he worried about her health. "C'mon Peyton, this stress isn't good for the baby."

Peyton laughed forcedly, anger zooming through her as she glared heatedly at Luke.

"That's all you care about, isn't it! My dad is dead, Luke! Another parent has been taken away from me! He was the only piece of family I had left!" she chuckled, her voice going an octave higher as she fought the urge to just jump off a high building and kill herself for the never-ending urge she has been forced to use her entire life.

"You have your family, Luke! You have Karen, Lilly and Nate; you still have a parent to run to when you need to seek advice. Do you know how it feels like to watch not 1, not 2 but 3 of the people you cared so deeply for vanish out of the blue! God- it!" she couldn't finish her sentence as nausea ran through her and released, falling unto the carpet. Luke picked her up, seeing as, since she was only in her first trimester and 12 weeks along, she hadn't been as heavy as the other pregnant mommies, and brought her to the bed. He looked down at her.

"You said I had no clue to how you're feeling when it comes to losing someone. That's where your wrong, Peyt. I know exactly how it feels. When I lost Keith, It felt like all reasonable thinking of living had been thrown to a distinct planet and I had lost the air to breathe. I closed myself off, to anyone that came my way, kept my emotions to myself, until you showed up. I'm not saying it's gonna be easy Peyt, because it's not and for someone who has been through this multiple times I get that it would be more crucial but this stress is affecting our baby. Please for Pete sakes get some sleep, don't do it for me. Do it for Kaylee and our unborn baby who deserves the right to see the outside world. "He looked into her saddened green eyes. " Do it for Larry who would've wanted you to move on from this and live your life the best way you can. I get that you need your space and I get that, when you ready to talk, I'll be here." Promised the blonde quietly as a lone tear fell off his face, she watched as he ignored it, simply kissing her forehead and pulling the covers over her. He walked to the door, his hand on the handle and turned around, his eyes staring at her with emotion.

"I love you." Said the blonde quietly before leaving the room, and leaving the pregnant woman full of guilt and a head wrapped around sorrow.

* * *

Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott entered Peyton's room and felt their heart shatter at the 22-year old who was sobbing quietly to herself, wallowing in her turmoil. They glanced at each other sadly as they remembered why they were sentenced here in the first place. It had been heartbreaking enough to discover the fact that Larry, a man with so much solitude, kindness and respect for others had died, imagining the position their blonde friend would be going through but to receive the depressing phone call from Lucas about the blonde's behaviour had sent them running to the house in full speed, in hopes they could talk some sense into her. They walked towards the bed quietly and sat themselves down beside the blonde and wrapped an arm around her, watching as Peyton lifted her red-tearful face and looked up at them, finally acknowledging their presence.

"We heard, Sawyer." He sighed as he pulled his best friend closer to him. " It's Okay, Peyton. Everything's gonna be alright."

"No its not! Do you know how many tears I go through every year! Every single time I feel like my life is finally looking up and I had finally reached my point at happiness every one's always talking about, something like this puts my two steps forward, two steps back!" cried out the blonde helplessly.

"Peyton, you can't keep doing this to yourself, you're only hurting yourself more as well as others." Said Brooke as she kissed her best friend's forehead.

"What difference dies it make!" cried the blonde, once again. " All I ever do is get sucked into this cycle of getting hurt or hurting someone in the process, what difference does it make if I were to save myself from this emotional baggage and simply kill myself right now!" spat the blonde and Brooke and Nathan looked at their best friend, shock radiating off them.

"Peyton-"rasped the brunette, incredulously as she remained speechless.

"Go ahead, Peyton. Kill yourself; sure, you'd save yourself from the cycle you keep getting sucked into but you'd be sending the rest of us head-first in it. Think about us and how we'd react without Peyton Sawyer to straighten us out, think about Kaylee and Luke, and how their lives would be with the loss of you and the baby haunting their lives for the rest of their life. Do you really want to risk that?" Peyton shook her head, feeling tears run down her face as guilt instantly rushed through her once again.

"God- I am so messed up!" yelled the blonde and Brooke had to smile sadly as she hugged her best friend.

"Your not messed up,P. I think I'm better suited for that category." Joked the brunette, emitting a small smile from the blonde. "It's perfectly normal for you to feel this way, Peyton. You've been through so much in your life that you hit rock-bottom. Keep telling yourself , whenever you feel this way, you have so many people who love and adore you and Kaylee and Broody who'd do anything for you." Peyton groaned, as realization dawned on her.

"Luke! I've been such a horrible bitch to him!" Nathan laughed.

"Your hormonal Peyton, the dude already expected it!" he smiled slightly. "Go talk to him, Peyton, Let him be there for you." Said the brunette as both, he and Brooke kissed her forehead before giving her a tight hug and exiting the room.

* * *

Lucas Scott felt a frown edge his features as his three year old asked the question that would break her heart in two. It was hard enough to accustom to the fact that Peyton was taking to the news of her fathers death to another extreme, but explaining the situation at hand to his three year old who was awfully close to her deceased grandpa, would have to be one of the downs of the ups and downs that occurred in parent hood.

"Daddy, why is momma sad?" asked the three year old, her eyes holding a certain sadness of her own. " Dids I do somefing wong?"

"No!" exclaimed the father in surprise as he hoisted his baby girl in his lap. " Momma's just going through an emotional period right now."

"Likes what?" exclaimed the petite blonde girl, watching as her eyes turned dark-blue in worry. " Is de baby otay?"

"It's fine, princess."

"Den what's wong?" asked the curious blonde girl and Lucas felt his heart bleed vastly at the thought of breaking his little girls heart like he did her mother by being the bearer of bad news. What he hadn't expected was a pregnant blonde help him in the process.

" Why don't I help you with that?" said the blonde, her voice shakish and faint, yet being heard all around the room.

"Momma? Was wong?" Peyton sighed as she shared a glance with Luke before running a hand in her tangled mess of curly hair.

" Do you remember what I told you about Grandma Anna and Grandma Ellie,bumblebee?" asked the blonde, watching as her daughter gave her a firm nod.

" Mhmm, woo tolds me dat dey were in a place called heaven, where dere's pwetty unicorns and fwee food." Ended the petite three year old, smiling as she had managed to recite her mother's exact words.

"Well, Grandpa Larry just went there."

"He's just visiting wight? He's gonna come back."

"No, princess. I'm afraid he's not." Butted Lucas and the couple felt their heart break as their three year old blinked back tears before the tears fell freely down her face as realization dawned on her. Kaylee slid between her parents, nuzzling her tearful face in her parent's chest and against all odds, the family joined in a huddle as tears over came them, and they searched comfort in each other.

Lucas carried his baby girl into her room, she had fallen asleep, her little body not being able to take all the emotional turmoil that had been surrounding the room. He crossed back to the living room and sat down opposite to the couch Peyton was currently occupying and felt the awkwardness settle through the night air. He sighed heavily and turned to tread up the stairs when a voice to whom he loved so much, ceased all movements.

"Luke, wait!" shouted the blonde, as she held a firm grip on his arm. Lucas turned around to be met with those green, soulful eyes that mesmerized him, intriguing him every single time he looked into them.

"I'm sorry," confessed the blonde as she sighed deeply. " I just- It hurt Luke, so much. And I felt like I needed to breakaway, turn everything off and just get settled. I realized I can't do that, not without you. I need you, Lucas. I'm just- I'm scared." Lucas moved towards the blonde and wrapped his arms securely around her.

" I know baby, we all are. And we'll get through this, together; One step at a time." He kissed her forehead. " I'm not going anywhere,Peyt." And in his arms, the blonde woman believed him, his words echoing through her head like a bolt of lightening, he was her saving grace, her saviour and he was her shield. In his arms was where she felt safe and with him by her side, she knew she had the strength to get passed this.


	26. Chapter 26: Right here

An- thanks for the reviews! Okay, guys! I love the reviews but I'd like more to see if I'm doing well with the story. Special shout- outs to all of you people out there who read and then review, it ,means a lot to me. Beware: this is another sad chapter so don't beat up on me.

Previously:

-Peyton has a hard time dealing with her fathers death

- Nathan and Brooke talk some sense into an emotional Peyton

- Kaylee learns of her grandfathers death

- Lucas and Peyton deal together.

Chapter 26-Right here

**When you feel **

**Your hearts guarded **

**And you see**

**The break started**

**When the clouds**

**Have all departed**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

The clouds fitted grey and darker as if sucking the happiness of all Tree Hill citizens. Today is a day that flitted dark shadows, sorrow and heavy emotions around the petite, little town also known as Tree Hill. Today, they would witness the confirmation of death from a well-spirited deceased man as they all came together for his funeral. In the Leyton household, a knock echoed through the house and Lucas opened the door, a small smile slowly coming to his face at the person on the other side of the door.

"Hi Ma." Said the blonde man as he opened the door wider and stepped back, letting his mother enter the house that had been unusually quiet.

"Hi M'boy." Responded the brunette mother as she kissed his cheek. He watched as he features turned solemn and her eyes turned dark, holding a tint of sadness.

"How's Peyton?" Lucas sighed.

"She's taking this is the best way she can,Ma. It's gonna be hard for her today and she's trying really hard to be strong. I just wanna be there for her and comfort her." Karen smiled slightly.

"She's gonna need a lot of that today,Lucas. It just pains me to see that young woman in tears once again. She's been crying basically her whole life."

"Some of them caused by me." Mumbled the blonde darkly,guilt rushing through him and Karen could only give him a light smile as she patted his hand, affectionatly.

" Oh Luke- That's all in the past. We all have our ups and downs and you just happened to spend the majority of high school in your downs. Peyton's happiest when she's with you Luke, all the tears she shed for you are more then worth it. You've come a long way m'boy and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Ma," Karen waved him off with a hand.

"Don't thank me boy, It's my job to straighten you kids out." She sighed. " Do you mind If I go talk to Peyton?"

"Not at all." Said the blonde man as he led his mother to the bedroom. " I'm just gonna go get a shower." Karen could only nod, a frown gracing her gorgeous face as she caught sight of the perturbed woman of 13 weeks sleeping on the bed. She marched to the bed and sat on it before shaking the woman with the portruding belly lightly.

"Peyton-" she sighed as the blonde simply mumbled something inconherent and nuzzled her head in her pillow.

"Peyton, c'mon sweetie wake up." She watched as the blonde woman groaned before opening her eyes, blinking rapidly before finally acknowledging her.

"Karen?" said the blonde groggily and Karen could only smile sadly as she squeezed the blonde's hand.

"How are you Peyton?" Peyton smiled slightly as she ran a hand over her protruding belly as if sensing comfort.

"I'm working my way through it- I mean- It's hard you know? It's not every day a woman finds out her father is-We had- he had so much more to do with his life and he was the only parent I had left-" choked the blonde as she felt her hormones kick in and Karen couuld only nod in understanding as she hugged the curly-headed blonde and ran her hand through her back in a soothing manner.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret,Peyton. When Keith died, I felt like my world had come crumbling down and strayed myself off from any emotions, locking myself in my room and grieving in an unhealthy manner." A twinkle formed in her eyes at her next words. " That is till Lilly arose. Lilly and Luke are the sole reason I get up in the mornings and what makes me sleep at night. Sure, it's hard living without Keith- raising his daughter all by myself isn't all too easy- but I learned something, when a door closes another one open." She smiled. " This baby is your opening to happiness,Peyton. Just remember that all of us here in Tree Hill have always thought of you as part of our family and you always will be. We'll all be there for you,Peyton. Don't forget that." Ended the curly-headed brunette and Peyton felt a slow smile- one that hadn't come out in a long time- come to her face.

"Thanks Karen."

"Don't thank me,Peyton. Your family." Said the brunette mother as she hugged the pregnant blonde once more. " I'll do you two a favour and get Kaylee up." Announced Karen as she flashed the blonde one more small smile before exiting the room.

Peyton immerged from the washroom twenty minutes later with a small smile on her face as she ran into Lucas.

"Hi."

"Hey." Whispered the blonde Scott as he wrapped his arms around her. " You alright?" she sighed.

" NO. but I will be." Promised Peyton as she gave him a quick kiss.

" I'll be with you the whole time,Peyt." Peyton sent him a smile.

" I know and I'm greatful cause I really need you,Luke." Said the blonde as tears slipped down her face at the thought of the ceremony to come. Lucas reached up and swiped her tears off with his thumb.

" You have me, I'm all yours." Said the 22 year old man as he kissed her forehead. Karen came in at that exact moment with a saddened Kaylee all dressed in black like her parents and grandmother in a black dress with a bow on the waistline. Peyton and Lucas smiled slightly at the girl who had unusually refused to talk and Karen couuld only let a small smile come to her face as their chauffer, Deb came in.

" Ready to go?" asked the blonde grandmother after she had hugged the family and gave them sweet, comforting words. Peyton and Kaylee nodded, while Lucas shook his head and walked up to his family.

" Go ahead, I'll meet you guys in a second." Promised the blonde boy as he kissed both daughter and mother on the forehead, watching as Kaylee grabbed her mommy's face in her hands and kissed her forehead before grabbing a hold of her hand and squeezing lightly, as the pair walked out with Deb in tow. Lucas turned to his mother with a greatful smile on his face. " Thank you."

" Don't thank me,boy. I'm just happy I could help." Exclaimed the brunette mother as both her and her son walked out the house and caught up to the others, their hands tightly clasped to each other as the five walked to the car.

**When your life**

**Is going too fast**

**Off the train tracks**

**I can slow it down**

**Just when you think**

**You bout to turn back**

**Scared you might crash**

**I'll be your ground**

Haley James Scott sighed as she ran a hand in her short brunette hair and stepped out of the bathroom, clad in a black ensemble and treaded to the kitchen with a sigh. Today they had to face the confirmation of death upon Larry Sawyer and needless to say, even though she hadn't known the man all too well, she could tell he was a great father and that he held pride for his daughter, she knew that it'd be awfully depressing for her blonde friend to handle the eventful day. She sighed sadly as she came across her husband who was obviously frustrated, struggling with his tie.

"Here let me help with that." Said the brunette softly as she walked over to him and enclosed the tie to perfection before slowly looking up into his tearful eyes.

" It's okay to grieve,Nathan. It's okay to be weak." Mumbled the brunette, smiling a sad smile as she felt her husband's muscular arms wrap around her waist and a toned body shake vigorously in her arms, tears dripping down his face.

"Let it out,Nathan." Muttered the brunette as her grip on him never loosened.

"He doesn't deserve this,Haley."

" I know-" said the Scott wife, sighing heavily. Many didn't know this but her husband held a lot of admiration for the deceased man. Whenever he and Dan had enticed in a falling out or an argument of some kind when he was dating Peyton, the man find solace on giving him advice or just being there for the brunette brother, needless to say the man had been more of a father figure to him than his own father had been and she knew he felt guilty for not catching up with him in the past. She could only nod as she discovered it was her sole responsibility to help him and Peyton get through this day. A few minutes after Nathan had straightened up, Jamie and Lilly( who had stayed over the previous night) came in, dressed in black and holding a look of depression on their face. Jamie walked up to his mother and father with a saddened expression on his face.

"Momma,Poppa is Aunt Peyton gonna be okay?" Haley sighed as she ran a hand in her little boys blonde hair and bent to his eye level.

" No." clarified the brunette." Aunt Peyton's gonna be really sad and she's gonna need a lot of support, you two need to be there for her ,okay?"

"Okay." Said the two four year olds, mentally promising them selves to help Peyton have an easy day as can be. Nathan smiled slighly.

"C'mon, let's get outta here." Declared the 22 year old brunette as he and his wife grabbed on to the four year olds hand before clasping their hands tightly together and exiting the house, their spirits in unison.

**When you feel **

**Your hearts guarded**

**And you see**

**The break started **

**When the clouds**

**Have all departed**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

**When your tears **

**Have dried from cryin'**

**And the world**

**Has turned to silent**

**When the clouds **

**Have all departed**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

Chase adams sighed as he found his girlfriend sobbing on the couch, her cries echoing through the room a s she shook vastly. He wrapped his arms around her, thinking how the brunette looked mascara- dripping faced people look stunning and shook his head as he remembered the object of his girlfriends sadness, sadness pouring into him. He rocked her gently as she continued to shake in his arms and rubbed her back,comfortingly.

"Chase-" rasped the brunette, her raspy voice raspier than normal.

"Shh-" comforted the brunette man as his hands found solace on rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"He shouldn't have died so soon, Chase. He should of lived to witness the birth of his grandchild, walked Peyton down the aisle when she got married, teach his grandchildren the meaning of life, I-"

" I know,baby."

" He's practically my father,chase. He's been there for me, smiling down at me when I accomplished a goal, been the person to teach me how to ride my first bike when my father was too much of an ass to care, Took me to my first fair with Peyton when I was six, he's the man I planned to have walk me down the aisle when I got married and tell me I look beautiful as he gave me away, smile at me with pride when I delivered my first child!" rambled the brunette, she had tried so hard to be strong for her best friend, keeping her emotions at bay until the day of the funeral came and she cracked like a nutcase. That man had taught her more in life than her parents had ever done, cared for her like she was a child of his own and to learn his death hurt her in more ways possible. She knew she would never forget that man and that he'd be a great person for her children to idolise when she was older.

"It's okay to be feeling this way,Brooke. You lost someone very important to you who held a special place in your heart." Said the brunette man as he pressed a kiss to his shattered girlfriend's forehead. Brooke smiled at him a couple minutes later, chuckling sadly.

" This is the first time we've delt with a loss together, chase. I'm glad you're here to comfort me."

" So am I." mumbled the brunette, emitting a small smile from the brunette woman.

" God- I look a mess!"

"You look beautiful." Said Chase as he moved her bangs from her eyes and hauled his girlfriend to her feet, smiling lightly.

" C'mon, a pregnant blonde is in dire need of her best friend." Mentioned the brunette and Brooke could only nod determindly as she remembered how broken down her best friend had been only a week prior.

" Right." Sniffed the blonde. " Peyton- let's go,jeeves." Rasped the brunette sadly emitting a small smile from her boyfriend.

" Right behind you." Exclaimed the brunette man as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand before shutting the door.

**I'll be right **

**Here with you**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

**I'll be right**

**Here with you**

**You'll be right **

**Here with me**

**When your so trapped **

**And there's just no key**

**And you can't breathe**

**I'll breathe for you**

**The fire's got you down**

**On both knees**

**And the walls**

**Are closing**

**In but**

**I'll be**

**Breakin through**

**And when you feel alone**

**I'mma be ya home**

**When others come and go**

**Ya know I got you**

Peyton exhaled deeply as they arrived to the church, all her pent up emotion willing to come out as they arrived to the ceremony that would officially declare her father dead. Another family member of hers gone to the waste land, never to be seen again, she blinked back the tears that were willing to come out, sinking into Luke's embrace as his arms instantly wrapped around her pregnant form and felt her body relax as he brang comforting words and echoed them through her system. She finally got the nerve to look up into those big, serious blue eyes that she loved so much and exhaled once again at the words she knew wanted to come out of his mouth.

"I'm fine,Luke. I just-I need some air. I'll meet you guys inside." Siad the curly depressed blonde and Lucas could only nod as he kissed her forehead before picking up his baby girl and leaving with his mother and Deb in tow who had given her a pat on the shoulder for comfort. Peyton sighed as she watched his retreating back and let the wind surround her, as if assuring comfort. She felt two presences join her and looked up to see her tearful best friends. No words were exchanged as they comforted each other in silence, that is till the chime of the bell could be heard, signalling that the funeral was beginning. The three could feel the tears burning through them as they approached the church and opened the big,oak doors, their hands clasped together as they fought their emotions and tried desperatly not to crumble.

**When you feel **

**Your hearts guarded**

**And you see**

**The break started**

**When the clouds**

**Have all departed**

**You'll be right **

**Here with me**

**When your tears**

**Have dried from cryin'**

**And the world**

**Has turned to silent**

**When the clouds **

**Have all departed**

**You'll be right **

**Here with me**

**I will be there**

**Right be side**

**You take**

**I will be**

**Your strength**

**Your shelter**

**Shield you **

**From the rain**

**When you feel**

Kaylee felt her tears slip down her face as the ceremony started and the priests words could be heard. Today was an equal hard day as it was for her mother, she lost her grandpa, her friend, the only grandparent she knew from her mothers side that has known her all her life. He'd been there for her multiple times whenever she needed it and now he was up and leaving to the big sky. She felt two shadows beside her and looked beside her to see Jamie and Lilly looking down at her, saddened expressions clouding their face. No words needed to be heard as the two simply got a hold of her hand, squeezed it and drowned into sorrow together.

**(2x) When you feel**

**Your hearts guarded**

**And you see**

**The break started**

**When the clouds **

**Have all departed**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

**When your tears **

**Have dried from cryin'**

**And the world **

**Has turned to silent**

**When the clouds **

**Have all departed**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

**I'll be right**

**Here with you**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

**I'll be right**

**Here with you**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

**I'll be right**

**Here with you**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

**Yeah.**

Peyton could feel the tears slip down her face like a waterfall as everyone passed in the silence that envoleped during the ceromony, She felt like the air she had to breathe had been sucked out of her as the priests last words surrounded the windy air. Most people had started clearing out, leaving her with a touch on the shoulder or a sympathetic smile except for the ones that knew her, who wanted to be there for her: the whole gang, stayed behind for emotional support and Peyton could obly smile slightly at them as a response. She inhaled deeply before removing herself from Luke's arms befor finding the courage to walk and approach her fathers tombstone, her hand lightly trailing over them as she choked a sob. She trembled as her hands found solace to clasping her necklace before looking up at the sky and untangling the necklace her deceased father had given her and putting it into a small box. She closed the box and moved it to the tombstone, Larry Sawyer had gone and Peyton Sawyer had to let him go,freely.

"Bye Dad," rasped the curly headed blonde before slowly standing up and retreating back to the people surrounding her, the people she called family and into the arms of the one loved. In the midst, the wind blew softly around the tearful pack and a ghostly smile came on Larry Sawyer's face before the clouds parted and brought him into heaven.

**When you feel**

**Your hearts guarded**

**And you see**

**The break started**

**When the clouds**

**Have all departed**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me.**

An- This chapter,made me cry, It reminds me of my Aunts death and hit me hard. The song I thought fit the song perfectly and was well suited for the chapter. If any one of you would like to hear it, the song is called Right here by Brandy.


	27. Chapter 27: Only In Tree Hill

An- Thanks for the reviews, I'd just like to give a shout out to my girl canadianprincess. She's stuck with me through the whole story and her last message for chapter twenty six, really got to me; in a good way! I also want to thank all of you out there who have taken the time to review, as you can see the story is far from over. Keep reading and don't forget to click the little button on the side of the page.

P.s. Have you seen the episode of One Tree Hill Monday? The Leyton scenes made me swoon, literally. I love Peyton and Lucas as you can see! Review!

Previously:

-Karen comforts Lucas and Peyton

-Haley comforts Nathan

- Chase and Brooke Comfort Peyton

-Jamie and Lilly comfort Kaylee

- The funeral ends and Peyton finally lets Larry go.

Chapter 27-

The wind blew softly around Tree Hill as the sun shone brightly as if sucking all the sorrow Tree Hill had induced and replacing it with newly-found happiness that Tree Hill hadn't had only a mere three weeks ago when the funeral had taken place. Needless to say, Haley James Scott could honestly say that the Tree Hill Citizens seemed to be putting the funeral behind them and slowly digesting the fact that Larry Sawyer had died and went to heaven, spending the rest of his future in God's hands. She crossed out of her car, giving Nathan a kiss on the cheek before walking out smiling, as she looked out at the river court. The river court had always been a place filled with sensation for her, she loved feeling the rush of freedom that enveloped her whenever she stepped foot in the well known place as did others and loved how the wind that surrounded you seemed to caress you and clear out all negative thoughts. She shook her head and smiled upon the sight of her best friend aka brother-in-law and Skills playing a game of basketball. She let out a low whistle as Skills took the ball from Lucas and shot the ball straight into the net, them turning around with a grin on their face as they acknowledged her presence.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

"You know you always welcome here, baby girl. Wassup Haley James Scott." Exclaimed the twenty two year old as he hugged the petite brunette he had known since he was little.

"Nothing much, Skills." Answered the brunette with a smile as she hugged her best friend. "Hey bestie."

"Hey Hales," smiled the blonde boy. "You up for some basketball?"

"Sorry boys, that's not the way I_ roll_."

"Oh! Shawtys got jokes now!" Yelled Skills in amusement as he chuckled and Lucas had to smirk.

"I think someone's been hanging around Skills way too long." Teased the blonde boy and Haley could only laugh as she nudged her best friend with a smile gracing her face.

"Ha-ha, hilarious." She smiled at them. "How's the Leyton family?"

"Pretty good, we've all come to the fact that Larry's dead and Kaylee's started talking again."

"That's good." Interrupted the brunette married woman.

"It is good. All in all, things are looking up for us and so far we're drama free."

"Bout time dawg, there's always drama with Lucas and Peyton around; you should write a book about it!" He smirked smugly. "Hold up! You kinda did!" laughed Skills, laughing as Lucas threw the round, orange basketball at him.

"Actually, Lindsay propositioned for a book tour for my upcoming book." Blurted out the Scott brother, watching as smiles instantly came to Haley and Skills face.

"That's great, Luke!" Yelled Haley, admiration pouring in her for her brother in law and his accomplishments and goals that had come to life because of his award-selling books. "You should totally go for it!"

"I don't know, I mean- Peyton's pregnant an d I don't really want to leave her all by herself, not to mention I promised myself I'd be there for her every need and experience this pregnancy with her." Skills looked at his best friend, clasping his back appreciatively.

"IIght, there's only one thing I could tell you, Luke. Take a lil advice from your man, Skills. This is your decision and if you'd rather be with curly than go on some lousy book tour, stand up to the man- In this case Lindsay and tell her straight up."

"He took the words right out of my mouth." Answered the brunette with a smile, Lucas shook his head as he looked at his two best friends.

"Enough about me how's life with you two?"

"Same, same." Dismissed the brunette with a wave of a hand. "Nathan and I are simply drama free and I couldn't be prouder." She looked up at Skills. "What about you?" Skills shrugged carelessly.

"Me and Bevin are going out to meet the big poppa's."

"Bevin and I-"Lucas turned to Skills with his eyes raised, as Skills brushed off Haley's correction.

"You have to meet Bevin's parents? I thought you've already been through that rollercoaster."

"Yo, you know them. They can't get enough of me and my fine ass!" exclaimed the twenty two year old man and the two could only laugh in amusement. Haley grinned at them as she put an arm around the two men she had known since forever.

"I've missed this, we should totally do this more. "

"Same here, It reminds me of the old days when it was us against the world." Said the blonde man, going back into the world of memories which Skills had to smirk at.

"Don't forget the stalking my man did on a certain curly-headed blonde." Exclaimed Skills, making Haley laugh and Lucas turn crimson red.

"I didn't stalk her! I liked her from afar, there's a big difference!"

"Whatever you say Mr. 'Lucas Sawyer' "answered the brunette with a taunting smile and Skills could only grin at Haley as Lucas turned beet red.

"Well Mr. Lucas Sawyer got the girl so I wouldn't be talking." Bragged the twenty two year old blonde as he smirked smugly and the two could only laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." Dismissed Haley and Skills could only laugh as he took out his basketball and threw it at Lucas.

"IIght, enough mushy stuff. Let's get down to business. "He turned to Haley. "Baby girl, why don't you sit down and let me show you how Skills Taylor gonna whoop pretty boys ass."

"Your on, Skills." Challenged the blonde twenty two year old as he positioned himself and Haley could only grin as she sat down on the bleachers and watched her best friend and her long time friend play their hearts out on the game they absolutely loved.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer sighed frustratingly as she looked at the surroundings that her eyes had fallen upon for the past week. She and Lucas had gone to an appointment to Tree Hill Hospital the other week and after the doctor had showed them their beautiful fetus that had been growing inside her, where tears had been shed between her and Lucas at their first experience together watching their baby and the fact that the baby was currently sucking his thumb at the time which made her hormones boost up the wall and turn on high max. Needless to say, her dear boyfriend had happily obliged to the doctors terms to specifically lock her away under lock and key in full bed rest for the stress she had suffered that could risk the health of their beautiful unborn baby. She sighed frustratingly again and rolled her eyes, She couldn't understand how some women found it pleasurable to stay in an environment for so long as she had, she was considering jumping out the window for the lack of fresh air but had decided against it, wanting nothing more than her baby to be as healthy as possible; It didn't mean that she liked being cast away in a room all day with books and little food to keep you company. She felt her eyes bulge out to the size of her head as the door opened and felt hope crawl into her chest at the blonde grandmother standing there with a tray of food in her hands.

"_Puh-lease_ tell me you're here to bail me out and put me out of my nearly-dying misery?" pleaded the blonde with a hopeful smile on her face and Deb could only laugh as she approached the protruding woman of 16 weeks.

"Sorry Peyton, Lucas clearly stated-"

"Lucas could cram his states up his ass." Grumbled the blonde, exasperated and Deb could only laugh as she set the tray of food on the table beside the bed and sat on the bed.

"I'm sure you don't mean that-"

"Oh I'm pretty sure I do, if I could write a book, I would write 100 hundred and million ways on how to kill Lucas Scott." Deb laughed.

"I see someone's on hormone overload."

"You'd be too when your put on bed-rest for a week."

"Actually I have. Three weeks." At the confusion that came from the blonde pregnant woman, she smiled. "When I was pregnant with Nathan. Of course, when you marry Dan Scott it doesn't come cheap." Answered the grandmother and Peyton could only laugh as she looked up at her best friends mother.

"What brings you to the object of my misery, today Deb?"

"Karen had to pick up Lilly at work today and decided that I help her out and check on you. Which brings me to my question? Would you like some chicken parmesan?"

"I'd love some." Said the protruding blonde with a smile, her dry mouth watering at the delicious goods the brunette curly haired woman, also known as Lucas's mother prepared for her. Everyone knows Karen Roe was an exceptional cook in the kitchen and for that Peyton had to be thankful.

"How are you Peyton?" asked the Grandmother with a smile as she watched her son's best friend dig into her chicken parmesan and raise her eyes up to meet hers.

"I'm adjusting. It's different, but this little one hadn't started kicking yet, so I've got all the more to be thankful."

"That's great! How far along are you, anyway?"

"Four months along, only five months to go." Answered the blonde woman with a smile and Deb could only grin as she looked at the woman that held a certain glow to her face.

"That's great, Peyton. Pregnancy suits you well."

"You think?"

"Oh definitely. When I was pregnant with Nathan, I was not any bit as glowing as you are, nor had I ever had the amount of strength you posses. You're a wonderful person Peyton Sawyer, and a wonderful mother, Kaylee and this little one are lucky to have you and I'm greateful that you're my son's best friend."

"Thanks Deb, I kinda like having your son as a best friend, even though he is a pain in the ass." Muttered the blonde which Deb could only laugh at.

"He gets that from his father." Said the blonde grandmother before chuckling to herself and checking her watch, her laughs ceasing as her eyes widened. "I'm sorry Peyton, I have to pick up Jamie from school today." Exclaimed the grandmother as she kissed the protruding woman's cheek.

"No problem, tell lil Jamers I said hi."

"Will do, goodbye Peyton."

"Bye Deb." Said the blonde woman as she flashed a smile at the mother before watching her retreating back head out the door. She sighed as she realized she had become alone once again in the irritating room she had come to hate, realizing that she had enjoyed Deb's company and planned to see more of the woman in the near future. She shook her head, and let the aroma of the chicken parmesan flow through her nose, making her stomach rumble and dug into the delicious food, mouth full as she looked up in time to see her best friend burst through the door.

"Geez P, slow down would you?" exclaimed the brunette with a light smile and Peyton could only roll her eyes as she swallowed her food before meeting her best friend's gaze.

"I should really lock that door." Muttered the blonde protruding woman and Brooke could only roll her eyes at her best friend before approaching her and looking down at her.

"Scoot."

"You Scoot, I'm too tired to scoot." Whined the blonde and Brooke rolled her eyes once again as she walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her best friend.

"Geez, someone's a little agitated today."

"I'm sorry," said the brunette and Peyton of course, noticed the way her voice cracked and the way tears shone into her eyes.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" said the blonde as she faced her best friend. Brooke sighed as she rested her head on her best friend's shoulder, tears slipping out.

"I found some shaking news, "

"What did you-" She stopped short as she realized that her best friend had been rubbing her stomach and realization dawned on her as she looked down at her best friend, she felt a slow smile come to her face.

"That's great, Brooke!" she smiled. "You've always wanted one, your wish came true!"

"It did didn't it?" said the brunette with a satisfied smile, which is till she frowned when worries rushed through her all at once. "What if I'm not fit to be a mother? I mean look at me and my mother, we never get along and-"

"Your mother's a botoxed bitch, B. You are not your mother, if not your much better. You're a woman that is kind, gentle and funny, a person that is always there for others and would come running at the speed of light if anyone got hurt. You're a good woman, and judging how you are with Lilly, Kaylee and Jamie and how much they love you, I'm sure you'll be a damn good mother."

"I will won't I?" said the blonde as she looked at her best friend with an ecstatic smile, frowning once again as a negative thought reigned her mind. "What about Chase? What if he doesn't want a child? What if-"Peyton decided to cut of her best friend's rambling.

"Brooke, I'm sure he'll be thrilled that he's having a child. He's great with Kaylee, Lilly and Jamie and loves you a whole lot. I'll be surprised if he actually denies the thought of a child and hell will freeze over when I get my hands on me."

"Thanks p," rasped the brunette with a smile.

"Don't mention it.. You've helped me through thick and thin and it's time I return the favor." She smiled. "Before I forget, how far along are you?"

"6 weeks." Chirped the brunette happily and Peyton could only grin at her.

"Get outta here and tell your man, best friend."

"Bye Peyton." Said the brunette with a laugh as she kissed her best friend on the cheek before exiting the room, worries crawling through her chest at Chase's reaction.

* * *

Lucas walked in to his house and smiled, he had a good time today at the river court. The guys had shown up inducing in a game with him and Skills and he enjoyed the conversation he had with his best friend, he hadn't talked to her in a long time and he was happy that he had actually had some time to do so.

"Peyton? Kaylee?" called out the blonde twenty two year old, frowning as he heard the house go eerily silent, that is till a protruding blonde could be seen making foot into the living room, an all too familiar innocent smile on her face.

"Hey, Luke!" drawled out the blonde and Lucas could only raise an eyebrow.

"Peyton-" she shushed him with a kiss that he all too quickly gave in for, things hadn't changed, he was still a sucker for Peyton's Sawyers kisses and he knew she was taking advantage of the fact, his mind lost to his heart as Peyton massaged her tongue with his and all thoughts disintegrated. He pulled back as they need ed to come up for air.

"Peyton-"

"I love you, Luke." Said the blonde woman in a girly tone and Lucas shook his head.

"Peyton, you're supposed to be on bed rest."

"I got bored, okay? You can't honestly expect me to stay there all day without a good fight!" said the brunette with a stubborn shake of the head and both hands on her hips. He sighed and looked at those pleading green eyes and felt himself give in to the magnificent protruding blonde, pulling her to his side.

"Alright, just this once okay?" He watched as a beatific smile made way to her face and found himself grinning for he had been the one to put it there.

"Thank God! I love you, Luke." Said the protruding woman of 16 weeks as she pulled his face to her hands and put kisses all over his face. He pulled back, smirking.

"I should give in to you, more often." Said the blonde Scott brother and Peyton could only smirk in true Sawyer fashion.

" I think so too,' Mr. Lucas Sawyer'" And she had to laugh at the groan that emitted the blonde brothers mouth as he turned beet red.

"I'm going to kill, Haley!" Peyton laughed as she snuggled into his embrace.

"It's okay Luke; I actually think it's cute. I should call you that more often." Teased the blonde pregnant woman and Luke groaned as he put his hands over his face.

"Oh please, don't."

"I'm just kidding, pretty boy. I just wanted to tease you for the misery you put me through this morning."

"And yet, I'm not laughing." Muttered the blonde as he kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "Where's Kaylee?"

"Sleeping at Haley's." she smiled. "Which brings me to my wish on discovering baby names." At his confusion, she laughed.

"I don't like calling our baby 'it' or 'baby' all the time, I think It should have a name."

"It would be so much easier if we just knew our baby's gender." Muttered Lucas.

"I want it to be a surprise." Pouted the blonde woman and Lucas could only laugh as he kissed away her pout.

"Tell you what? How about we both write the names we like for both genders and discuss them in the morning."

"I like that." Said the blonde with a smile.

"I knew you would." He grinned. "I love you,Peyt."

"I love you too, Luke." she smiled. " You know? Your not so bad Lucas Scott."

" I could say the same about you." muttered the blonde with a smile before he connected their lips and felt the magical spark enter their bodies. Peyton pulled back when it became necessary for air and snuggled further into him, looking up at him with a smile when he wrapped his arms around her and let the stillness of the day surround them in bliss.


	28. Chapter 28: heading down hill

An- Hey guys! How y'all doing? Thanks for the reviews from last chapter and to clear things up, Brooke is indeed pregnant. I hope you guys enjoyed your Halloween and enjoy the chapter. I really wish you guys would help disintegrate my worries and click on the button on the end of the screen, I really didn't get as much reviews as I hoped and would like to hear some more from you. Ps, By the way have you noticed that Jamie looks much more like Leyton than he does Naley?

Previously:

-Lucas, Haley and Skills have some fun reminiscing about the past.

- Peyton gets a visit from Deb and Brooke fills Peyton in on some shocking news.

- Leyton fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in One Tree Hill except Kaylee. Sadly, I don't own James Lafferty or Chad Michael Murray either!

Chapter 28-

Nathan Scott grinned as he walked down the set of stairs with his son in his arms. He noted that he couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he had tried. Yesterday had been one of the ups of being married, having enjoyed the whole day simply holding his wife or whispering sweet nothings in her ear before moaning in pleasure as they made love. He came to the conclusion that no one could ever replace his dear wife when it came to lovemaking or the little things that made her, her and counted. No one else knew his most sensitive spots or knew his body from the back of her hand like she did; No one also didn't know how to make him moan in ecstasy or drive him crazy in lust. He came to the conclusion that days like the one he had induced in yesterday was one of the best days of his life where he could simply hide out from the troubles and havoc life had to offer and spend the day away with his wife in his hands In bliss. He smiled upon the sight of his wife having just finished what looked like print outs of the essays she would be assigning her class and was too late to stop his son from heading full speed ahead into his mothers arms.

"Hi baby boy," Said Haley as she cradled her four year old closer to her.

"Hi Momma," answered the four year old with a smile. Haley grinned as her eyes instantly glued to the blue-eyed man staring back at her, butterflies swimming in her stomach as he approached her, as it did every single time her husband was in living distance of her. She craned her neck and met him in a passionate good morning kiss, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around his son.

"Good morning." Hummed the brunette with a smile.

"Morning." He smiled at her. "How is my beautiful wife this morning?"

"Perfect if you must ask. It helps that I had an earth-shattering night last night." She watched as a full out smirk graced his face and he neared closer to her.

"Really? Would you like a repeat performance?"Whispered Nathan in his wife's ear, his breath tickling her ear with sparks shooting through to her hot core.

"Oh Nathan- slow down there big boy, not in front of our son." She smirked up at him. "How about we reschedule for later?" Ended the brunette with a wink, emitting a raised eyebrow from her husband at her sudden behavior before smirking down at her.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will," laughed the brunette before solely focusing her attention on her four year old son who had spaced out and seemed to be living in the world of distractions.

"Yoo-hoo!" said the brunette as she waved an arm in front of her son. "What's got you so wrapped up in that head of yours, Jim-Jam?" Ended Haley, shaking her son out of his thoughts and to look up at her curiously.

"How come we never see Grandpa Dan?" At that, the parents shared a glance of alarm and shock before raising their gazes back to the much curious four year old who had seemed to inherit his mothers genes of full out curiosity.

"Why do you ask, Jim-Jam?" asked Nathan, anger boiling through them at the task at hand. The past few years had been the same when it came to his father; he had never once brought up the subject of the blue-eyed devil himself or planned to. It was bad enough that he had had a horrible relationship with his father when he was younger solely because of the pressure his father loaded on him but the discovery of his father coldly killing his brother without so much as a conscience had been a danger zone that shouldn't be crossed. He had never forgiven his father, never once went to go see him; the pain and tears that had been shed because of the bastard was one that still haunted his life, still flashed in his head time to time emitting sorrow and fury to crash into him. Needless to say, he was quite surprised his son was even so much as speaking about the cold-blooded murder.

"They were talking about our last mayor in class yesterday and his name popped up. It got me thinking." Haley ran a hand through her brilliant son's blonde hair, as if feeling the need to soothe him in some way.

"He's just busy, Jim-Jam. He has a lot on his plate."

"Is it because he's in jail?" Said the four year old innocently, not noticing that the sentence itself had sent his parents barreling into shock.

"W-who told you about that?" choked out, Haley, the bad vibe that had entered her body, hitting her with a pang as negative thoughts ran through her head.

"They mentioned it at school, too." Ended the blonde boy, emitting Nathan into full out fury. It was one thing to speak of his murderous father when his four year old grandson was present but to speak of his history and his current location was a territory that shouldn't have been crossed. He clenched his jaw from ceasing to simply march over that school and give him a piece of his mind.

"What's jail?" asked the little boy in confusion and Nathan took deep breaths, rattling his head for some answers. He was torn, torn between telling the undivided truth and or solely feeding his son with lies.

"Jail is a place you get sent to when people do something they shouldn't have."

"Like what?"

"Like not brushing their teeth every day, or not listenining to their parents-"

"You should always listen to your parents!" interrupted the four year old, emitting a small smile from his parents.

"That's right -or being mean to people." Ended Haley, making the blonde little boy to look up at him in shock, and fear flowing through him at the very thought of going to jail.

"Is that what Grandpa Dan did?"

"Dan- he did some things that he wasn't proud of which is why he was sent there." Ended the brunette woman slowly as if trying to convince herself that those were the right words that should've been said. She raised an eyebrow. "Why suddenly the twenty one questions?" Jamie fished into his pocket, pulling out a picture which had both parents to widen their eyes in shock.

"Where did you get that, son?" asked Nathan, anger boiling through him as his eyes came face to face with the grinning bastard looking back at him. Jamie shrugged.

" Kaylee and I found it last night." He looked up at his father after tracing out the picture. "Is that how he looks like?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Haley, curiosity getting the best of her. Raising an eyebrow as her son looked up at her, fear evident in his pool of blue eyes.

"He was at my school today, Momma!" Said the four year old, oblivious to the fact that he had clouded his parents with full out fury.

"Jim-Jam, go upstairs and wake up Kaylee." Ordered Nathan, Jamie who had been in quite shock over his fathers tone quickly nodded and dashed up the stairs.

"Nathan-"

"He has no right! No right to be there! He gave up all rights to the Scott family and all the people in it when he crossed the line and coldly murdered his brother!"

"I know-"

"How the hell did he even get out? Shouldn't they be notifying these kind of things?!" He clenched his jaw. "And the school- what kind of bonehead idiots tell four year old information like that!"

"I know honey." Replied Haley as she wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him from exploding. "There's nothing we can do about the school situation, Nathan. What's done is done. As for Dan, we can start by contacting the police and asking for the information they so cluelessly forgot to mention and keep an eye on Jamie."

"Kaylee too. You never know if the cold-blooded murder might spring up on. He might be after her next; he's her grandfather too,"

"We can only hope he knows his limits, honey." Assured Haley, as she rubbed soothing circles off her husband's stiffened back. Nathan turned to his wife and looked into her deep chocolate eyes.

"God- I love you."

"I love you, too." Answered Haley, the exact moment Jamie came barreling down with a sleepy Kaylee in tow, rubbing her eye with a knuckle.

"Morning Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan."

"Morning Kayls." Answered the parents together, small smiles slowly working through their face as the child greeted them with a kiss on the cheek. Nathan looked down firmly at his son and niece.

"C'mon Kayls, lets go. We're going home."

"Otay." Said the three year old as she ran upstairs to get her stuff, Haley turned to Jamie. "You coming, buddy?" He nodded just as Kaylee came running down with her clothes and the four held hands as they walked out of the house, worries following they're every move at their new found discovery.

NHNHNHNHNHNH

"_I'm pregnant" Brooke Davis let the words slip out of her mouth, worries far from disintegrating as she found her boyfriend looking at her in shock. She could only hope that he didn't deny the privilege of having a child. It had always been a dream of hers to have a child, one of her own calling her mommy appealed her and after years of her friend's giving birth to children, she suddenly wished that she could have a life that depended on her for his/her every need, to count on her through the good and the bad and the only person she could think of, ever experiencing her pregnancy with or being the father for her child was a certain Chase Adams. She watched him blink rather vastly, as if digesting the two words that would change their life forever, the two words she so easily blurted out without a common conscience. It was an all or nothing situation for Brooke, He either took Brooke Davis pregnant and all or didn't have Brooke Davis at all period. She had been brought out of her thoughts by the voice that determined her baby's future._

"_You're pregnant?" _

"_I'm pregnant." Assured the brunette as she rubbed a hand over her still-flat belly. "Chase-" She was cut off as his lips connected with hers, a slow, gentle kiss pouring all thoughts she had previously held to discard as she reciprocated. She pulled back when breathing became a problem and looked up at him._

"_Chase-" _

"_Pregnant or not, I love you Brooke Davis." Brooke felt hope crawl into her chest._

"_So?-"_

"_So, we're keeping this child, Brooke." He grinned. "God! I'm going to be a father." She grinned as she settled into his arms. _

"_We're going to be parents Chase, to a little boy or girl that will depend on us 24/7!" She smirked. "I've already delt with this, are you sure you can handle a child and Brooke Davis for the rest of your life?" rasped the brunette emitting a laugh from Chase as he found solace on putting both hands on their unborn baby._

"_I think I can handle it." He smiled down at her with his eyes, sighing happily as he looked deeply into her eyes. "You've made me the happiest man on earth, Brooke Davis." _

"_I better have." She grinned up at him. "I love you, Chase Adams." _

"_I love you too, Brooke Davis." He rubbed her protruding belly and smiled. "You too, little one." Mesmerized the brunette before connecting his lips with his _pregnant_ girlfriend._

"Brooke!" Brooke shaked out of her reverie as the object of her happiness stared back at her, full of worry.

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name for the past five minutes."  
"Just rethinking last night." Chirped the brunette happily. He laughed.

"Well I could've made do without the nausea ending on my pants afterwards." She smirked.

"I'm pregnant, sue me." He laughed and finished the last of the breakfast, watching as his girlfriend squealed in delight.

"Ooh! Waffles! My favorite!" Shrieked the brunette in glee, letting the aroma fill her nostrils before looking up at Chase with a smile. "Hand me the mustard would you?" He laughed as he fished into the fridge and handed her the mustard.

"Ah! The beginning of food cravings."

"Its gotta start some time." Said the twenty two year old protruding woman before looking up at the soon to be father smiling. "I love you, Chase."

"I love you too, Brooke."

"I know." Smirked the brunette. "But it's nice to be reminded." Rasped the brunette, emitting a laugh from Chase.

"Way to ruin the moment, Brooke."

"Eh- that's one of the reasons you love me." Answered the brunette slyly before giving him a quick kiss. Chase nodded as he watched the brunette in front of him intently, she had no idea how right she was and he found himself thinking that no one could make his heart soar more than Brooke Davis could and he doubted they ever would. He poured himself some coffee and laughed as Brooke eyed his cup, her mouth watering.

"Want some?" At her vast nod, he smirked. "Your pregnant, Brooke."

"Ass," she mumbled. "I'll get you back, Chase."

"Sure you will." Smirked the brunette man, watching as Brooke glared at him before digging into her breakfast once again.

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

Lucas Scott let himself into Brooke Davis's store and had to smile upon how the store had been pronounced as one of the hottest stores in magazine. He was proud of Brooke, after everything that had happened to her, she had managed to produce something that she absolutely loved and make her dream come true on her own terms. He walked further into the store and watched as Brooke finally acknowledged him when the shrill chime went off.

"Well, well. If it isn't Broody?" smirked the brunette as she gave him a hug.

"What's up, Pretty girl." After everything they had been through, they had still managed to be good friends and talk once in a while. They even used the nicknames they called each other while they were dating, based solely on friendship. That ship on building a relationship between them had been long discarded yet that still didn't mean they couldn't talk. Most people in Tree Hill would call that weird or strange but then again the whole shebang was weird and owned a lot in history, so they shouldn't be one to judge.

"Actually, I was adding the last touches to the baby line I'm creating." At his look of confusion, she raised an eyebrow. "Didn't P tell you?" at his shake of the head, she laughed. "Your child is gonna be my model for the new baby line." She grinned. "What do you think?" ended the brunette as she revealed her masterpiece.

Lucas looked at it in awe. "That's astounding, Brooke."

"Duh! Everything Brooke Davis does is astounding." Bragged the brunette, Brooke Davis smirk intact and Lucas could only laugh.

"Speaking of, where is your other half?" rasped the brunette which Lucas could only chuckle at again.

"She's still on bed rest." Informed Lucas which Brooke rolled her eyes to.

"Broody, let her out would you?"

"The doctor said-"

"If the doctor told you to jump off a bridge would you do that too?"

"If he stated it, then yeah." Humored the blonde which Brooke could only roll her eyes at.

"Ha, funny. Absolutely hilarious." Said the brunette dryly. "What brings you here, anyway?"

"I thought I should check on you, we haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah, we've been busy with stuff." Mentioned the brunette. "Did I tell you I'm pregnant?" blurted out the brunette which Lucas's eyes widened to.

"Pregnant? That's great, Brooke!" yelled Lucas as he hugged the petite brunette.

"Thanks." Rasped the brunette. He smiled.

"Your gonna be a good mother, Brooke." Stated the twenty two year old man which Brooke could only smile sincerely at.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

"No problem." He checked his watch, his eyes widening. "I gotta go, I promised Ma I'd come visit her."

"No sweat." Rasped the brunette. "Bye, broody."

"Bye, Pretty girl." Ended Lucas as he hugged Brooke and walked out the store.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

"Momma!" Shrieked Kaylee as she ran unto the bed, ignoring the shrieks of protest from Nathan and Haley. Peyton smiled as she used little effort to hug her blue-eyed three year old.

"Baby girl, you know better than to run on the bed. You could've hurt the baby."

"Sowwy." Whispered the blonde before looking up at her mommy. "Where's daddy?"

"He's out visiting Grandma Karen." Spoke the blonde before looking down at Jamie.

"Hi Jamers."

"Hi Auntie Peyton." Said the four year old boy as he hugged his dad's best friend. Peyton took one look at her best friend and his wife, concern over washing her as she looked down at the two children on the bed.

"Hey kiddos, why don't you two go play with Faith while I talk to Haley and Nathan?"

"Okay."Said Jamie speaking for the both of them as he kissed Peyton's cheek before getting off the bed.

"Bye Momma!" shrieked the three year old as she skipped off the bed in an attempted hurry to catch up to her best friend.

"Be careful you two!" yelled out Haley as she watched her son and his best friend run out the door. Peyton looked up at the married couple as they approached her and lay on either side of her.

"What died on your asses?" asked the protruding woman in concern.

"So, I hear your still on bed rest-"

"You're wasting your time trying to sucker me, Haley." She looked up at her best friend. "What's going on, Nathan."

"Guess who decides to show his bastard face back to Tree Hill." Said the brunette man spitefully which Peyton widened her eyes to.

"Dan?"

"The one and only."

"Wha-"

"He's out on parole and he decided to scare Jamie by showing up at his school the other day." Answered Haley, angrily making Peyton widened her eyes in horror.

"What did he want?"

"We have no clue to what he wanted; we just know he was there. Jamie looked terrified."

"He has the nerve to even show up there after I specifically told him not to come a living distance of the Scott family ever again." Said the brunette harshly as he looked down at his best friend.

"Did you call the police?"

"It's too late, Peyton. Who knows how long he's been lurking about in Tree Hill. The only thing we can do is keep an eye on Jamie. "Answered Haley, she took a deep breath. " We think he might be after Kaylee too." At Peyton's eyes widening in fear, Nathan decided to step in.

"It makes sense, Peyton. He probably wants to get close to both grandchildren."

"Over my dead, body." Said the blonde harshly as she ran a hand on her swollen abdomen, shuddering at the thought of Dan Scott coming close to his baby girl.

"Take it easy, Peyton. You're pregnant." Rehearsed Haley as she put a comforting hand on her blonde friend.

"Yeah, Sawyer. We just didn't want this to come as a surprise to you. "He checked his watch. "We have to go; we'll see you soon, Sawyer."

"Later Hales, Nate." Said the blonde as she accepted their hugs and watched their retreating back walk out her room.

PNHPNHPNHPNHPNH

Lucas Scott walked into his house and grinned as he caught sight of his baby girl watching what looked like her favorite cartoons.

"What you watching, princess?" said the twenty two year old, grinning as his baby girl turned around and shrieked in delight as she acknowledged his presence.

"Daddy!" shrieked the three year old in glee as she ran full speed ahead into his arms. "I've misses you."

"I missed you too, baby girl." He grinned down at her. "Did you have fun?" He watched as she nodded wildly.

"Mhmm, we pwayed lots and lots of games, daddy! " She flashed her sparkling teeth at him. "And Deb tooks us to de circus!"

"That's great, princess." He looked around. "Where's Mommy?"

"Upstairs, daddy. Woo_ know _dat." Said the three year old as she rolled her eyes at her daddy which Lucas had to grin at.

"I'll let that one slide, princess." He cradled his little girl in his arms and dropped her on the couch. "I'll be back in 5, okay?"

"Otay!" shrieked the three year old in delight before turning her attention back to the cartoons she had been previously watching. Lucas walked up the set of stairs and opened the door to his bedroom with a smirk.

"Glad to see you didn't bail on me." Smirked the blonde as he remembered that his pregnant girlfriend had broken her rules to staying on bed-rest.

"I figured I'd make it easy on you." Retorted the blonde, half-heartedly and Lucas could only raise an eyebrow as he moved to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Dan visited Jamie at school yesterday." Blurted out the blonde protruding woman, watching as anger reeled into Luke's eyes.

"What!"

"Yeah, Nathan and Haley told me themselves, the bastard actually had the nerve to show up there."

"How did he-"

"Out on parole." At his look, she scoffed. "Yeah, I know. You'd think the police would warn us about these kind of things."

"So your telling me Dan Scott is out there doing God knows what and planning to see Jamie!" yelled the blonde, he too had never forgiven his father. He doubted he ever would, the day he had killed the man that he called more of a father than his own had been the day he decided he'd cut off all ties with the devil himself and keep him away from him and everything that belonged to him.

"It gets worse, Luke." She took a deep breath to settle her anger. "Nathan and Haley think he might be after Kaylee next and I agree with them."

"There is no way in hell my baby girl is gonna be approached by that cold-blooded murderer!" yelled Luke in anger and Peyton could only nod in agreement.

"There's nothing we can do, Luke. As Haley said, the only thing we can do is keep an insightful eye on Kaylee."

"And I left her down there by herself." Groaned the twenty two year old. He kissed her forehead. "You need sleep, Peyton. This is adding stress to the baby and we've already had enough to last a year." Said the twenty two year old Scott brother as he wrapped the blanket securely around his protruding girlfriend. " I love you."

"I love you, too Luke." Mumbled the protruding woman as she settled into her threshold of pillows and shut her eyes, hoping this much needed sleep would help disintegrate some of the anger she possessed. Lucas gave her a quick peck on the lips before closing the door and hurriedly walking down the stairs, breathing a sigh of relief at his baby girl sleeping soundly on the couch. He moved over to her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms, the urge of protecting her sticking out more than ever.

"I love you baby girl."

"I woves you too, daddy." Mumbled the blonde sleepily as she rested her head on her daddy's chest and Lucas could only kiss her forehead as she fell deeper into sleep in his arms. **He'll be damned if Dan Scott tried to come into living distance of his baby girl.**

LPKLPKLPKLPKLPK

"Bye Jamie." Giggled the four year old.

"Bye Cindy." Said the four year old as he watched his friend leave with her mommy in tow. He looked around for his mommy once again, wondering why she was so late. It's been two weeks since he had told his parents about seeing Grandpa Dan. Needless to say the boy could say his parents took it to an extreme having put a careful eye over him every minute, every second of the day. He fleetingly wondered why his mommy was running late and looked up shell-shocked at the hand on his shoulder.

"Nanna Carrie!" Shrieked the four year old in delight as he wrapped his arms around his former nanny.

"Jamie!" She smiled. "God- I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Nanna Carrie." His expression turned somber. "Momma told me not to talk to you no more."

"Oh honey- Momma was just kidding. She loves me."

"I dunno Nanna Carrie-"

"Would I ever lie to you?" she grinned as he firmly shook his head. "Momma was just kidding, infact she sent me here to come get you. We're going on a vacation."

"Really?" perked the four year old, he looked up confused. "Where's Momma and Poppa, are they coming too?"

"Yeah." She smiled wickedly. "Momma and Poppa are meeting us there, Jim-Jam?" She grinned down at him. "What do you say? Can we go now?" At his excited nod, she grinned and made a run for it with the little four year old boy, securely in her arms. In the midst, Dan Scott took off his shades and turned on the brakes, He was angry and he planned on getting his grand-son back.


	29. Chapter 29: Break out of mixed emotions

_An- thanks for the reviews and helping me remember my purpose and goal to this story. I doubted this story would go this far, yet here I am on my twenty ninth chapter. Once again, I'm thankful for the undivided support I've gotten since the beginning. I figured we should have Psycho Nanny come back into the lives of One Tree Hill. Enjoy the chapter and Review!_

_Previously:_

_Naley fluff , Jamie tells his parents about his encounter with Dan_

_Brase fluff , we learn chase's reaction_

_Brucas encounter_

_Naley tell Peyton about Deb_

_Leyton chat_

_Lucas and Kaylee fluff_

_Nanna Carrie kidnaps Jamie oblivious to Dan hot on her tail_

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill nor Hilarie Burton and certainly not James Lafferty and Chad Michael Murray._

* * *

Chapter 29- Break out of mixed emotions

The thumping of the door became louder as the knock echoed through the house yet she didn't blink, didn't stir, and simply wallowed in the silence that had endured since she had locked herself in the spacious room. The hot tears fell at once as her body shook tiredly as it had been for the past two hours, her body stiff, unrelaxed, sore. Million thoughts surrounded her, rushed through her at once. She clasped her hand over her mouth, trying desperately to cease the sob that threatened to come out deep in her throat. She felt empty, discouraged and felt the sudden will, the urge to scream. She wanted her voice to be heard as she released her pent up emotions as she battled her inner self. It had been the matter of only 10 minutes, 10 minutes that had changed her life for the worse. She had just finished grocery shopping at the grocery store and had clambered into her car. She remembered the red light emit from the traffic lights as she drove, causing her to stop and wait. She had arrived five minutes later, oblivious to the fact that her heart would stop in an instant, later finding out in exhaustion and exasperation that her son was nowhere to be seen. She had felt panic rip through her as she frantically moved, searched, looked everywhere, determined to find her four year old son. Her heart pounded harder in her heart as realization dawned on her; by keeping an insightful eye on her son she had spurred him right into the hands of the devil. She felt the anger boil through her as an unsettling urge ripped through her; **she wanted to kill Dan Scott.**

She wanted to strangle him into the epitome of death, wanted to give him the rush of pain as she experienced his body respond to the motions, the emotion she was currently experiencing. She clutched the blue blanket in front of her, smelling the scent of her four year old boy that had been in her arms merely two hours ago. The tears dropped faster as she slumped to the ground, her body not being able to handle the emotional turmoil that ripped through her. Haley James Scott had been defeated and wallowed in defeat. The knock grew rapid, fierce as she continued to break down in her son's room, **her baby boy.** The door opened in a hurry in a hurry and she hardly heard the movements, images of her son rushing through her at the speed of light. Arms, familiar arms wrapped around her and she sank into it, the urge to fight the gesture seeming useless as she had discarded all the energy she had left, the rush of comfort enveloping her; **Haley James Scott was broken.** Lush lips pressed to her forehead yet she stilled, allowing herself to freeze, deny the freedom to feel. Her husband looked down at her and she could see the tears in his eyes, see the battle he was having with his inner self to remain strong and mask his weakness. She could see the unspoken words between them, she knew him better than anybody else, better than he knew himself. Her body shook again, the images of her son settling depression to hit her across the head with such force she had to put a hand over her fast-beating heart.

"Haley-"replied the brunette married man, worriedly, his heart breaking at the sight in front of him. His sentence had been broken as she shook vastly in his arms once again, breathing deeply as she felt the urge to breathe slowly dissipating. He rocked her back and forth, desperately trying to comfort her as he tried to comfort himself.

"It's my fault! It's my entire fault!" cried out the brunette, her sobs echoing through the room as she clutched tighter to her husband. Nathan shook his head, tears clouding his vision as he tried desperately to calm down his wife.

"This isn't your fault, baby."

"Y-yes it is! Ten minutes, Nathan. I-if I had gotten there ten minutes earlier, we could be c-cradling our-"choked out the brunette, not being able to finish her sentence as a sob tickled her throat.

"Baby, t-there's nothing we can do-"

"D-dammit my son is out there, my baby!" cried out the twenty two year old and Nathan felt anger boil through him and clenched his jaw to remain from letting his wife see his suppressed anger. If his eyes landed on the bastard himself this instant, he probably wouldn't contain himself from the anger he possessed. The man had once again crossed the territory zone, this time throwing his pride out the window. He masked his anger once again to help his wife, she needed him more than ever and he planned on giving it to her, blinking back the images of his son flashing through his eyes. His closed eyes shot open as the noise of sirens echoed through the whole of Tree Hill. He felt desperation hit him across the face, desperate to find his son and felt relief pour through him as his brother rushed through the room, instantly going to his wife's side. He looked back down to the broken down woman in front of him.

"I'll be right back, baby." Murmured the brunette, waiting till a vague nod emitted from his wife before turning to his brother. "Take care of her."

"I will." Assured the older Scott brother as he resumed Nathan's position of comforting his best friend, and Nathan felt a moment of clarity rush through him before giving one last glance at his wife and rushing out the door.

NHLNHLNHLNHL

Nathan Scott's feet trudged through the street as he ran vastly, his heart thumping into his chest. He could vaguely see the stares and strange gazes being thrown at him, the movements and motions the people were doing like a blur to him, like a drunken haze, his mind wrapped up around his missing son. He avoided the sympathetic looks thrown at him, the look of pity surrounding him as he moved rather vastly. He hadn't known that he had lost all rational thinking as he jumped in front of the police car that had been driving in a different direction, his mind repeating the same words; find my son.

"Are you out of your mind, you could've-"

"I don't give a rat's ass, okay?" interrupted the raven-haired man as irritation settled through him. "My son, my son."

"Sir-"

"I need to find my son!" Cried out the twenty two year old desperately as a quick image of his son in the hands of his father rushed through him.

"Sir, you need help-"

"I don't need help!" Yelled the twenty two year old, angrily. " I need you idiots to find my son!"

"We need back up." Muttered the cop strictly to his receiver and Nathan felt fury rip through him as a crowd formed between them.

"What you need is a brain! My son is out there, missing and you expect me to listen to this crap when you could be helping me find my son!"

"Sir-, I'm going to ask you once again to calm down-"

"His name is James Lucas Scott- Jamie for short. He's four years old, in love with basketball, has expressive blue eyes and a smile that could make anyone float into paradise. He has blonde hair and looks a lot like my brother" He pulled out a picture of his son and threw it at the police. "He's missing! And Dan Scott- I'm pretty sure you know about him- kidnapped him. _The _Dan Scott is with my son- my father- the cold blooded murderer! You expect me to be okay!" Yelled the twenty two year old in a rampage and felt anger rip through him at the pity that had strewn across the officer's face, he hated that look, it made him sick to his stomach, weak.

"Sir, I can't help you-"

"Yes you can!" Yelled the twenty two year old, ready to retort when a shrill voice caused him to cease all thoughts.

"Nathan!" The voice became louder as it moved through the crowd, which is till an 18 week protruding woman could be seen, lush curls standing out as she moved as rapidly as she could towards him.

"Nathan Scott, enough!" Yelled the blonde as she reached him, her eyes searching his, trying to read his unreadable expression before giving an apologetic gaze to the cop before looking back at him. She sighed sadly as she looked back at her best friend, her gaze never wavering from his, she can see past the masked anger that had been reflecting his face and could see sorrow, despair cloud his saddened eyes. She wrapped her arms around her, signaling she was there for him and watched as he clutched to her pregnant form. He was simply a mass of defeated flesh, wanting to find his son and bring him back into the crowd of people that were waiting for him, his family. She rocked him back and forth as he shook violently and looked up at him sadness rushing through her.

"Nathan, you can't keep doing this. The cop can't help you till it's been 24 hours. You need to get your head out of your ass, Scott." She took a deep breath. "You need to be there for, Haley. She's a mess without you, Nate. You need to be there for her, like man and wife should. We'll find him, I promise." Muttered the blonde as she stirred the defeated man in front of her back into his house, and into the arms of his equally broken down wife.

NCPNCPNCPNCPNCP

Brooke Davis rushed through the door of the Naley house, stopping for a minute to regain her breathing and place a hand on her protruding belly of 8 weeks before settling to her conquest once again and entering the Naley house that reflected sadness once again. She had no idea what was going on, she had tried calling Lucas and Peyton, Nathan and Haley yet no one answered making worries flow through her. She had the deep thought that something had gone wrong and speeded here as soon as she could, worries watching her every move. Her eyes searched for a sign of any of her friends in the spacious house and felt her eyes widen as she saw a former friend of her's walk through the kitchen and speeded towards him.

"Mouth!"

"Brooke."Said the twenty two year old man as he walked towards her before wrapping his arms around the woman who had now formed a slight bump on her belly. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, deets later. What's going on! I've been trying to reach everyone the past hour and a half!"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Of course I don't know- what don't I know?" asked the brunette worriedly as the deep feeling in her struck her harder.

"Jamie's missing." Said Mouth shaking his head sadly, Brooke sat down slowly as she felt her head spin. The new found information, digesting through her slowly.

"He- he's what?"

"He's missing, Brooke. " He sighed as he took the position of sitting beside her. "It gets worse, guess who decided to kidnap him?" At her transparent confusion, he sighed. "Dan-"

"Dan-Dan, Dan Scott." At his grim nod, she gasped her hand over her mouth in shock."Oh my god!" She looked up at him in horror.

"How did he-"

"We have no idea, Brooke."

"Oh my gosh- God, how's Nathan and Haley, they must be taking this hard." Asked the brunette, worry once again flashing through her for her friends and they're son.

"Lucas and Peyton are trying to calm them down, right now. Haley's a mess- she refuses to eat or sleep muttering an occasional 'my boy' every now and then and Nathan it's like he's barely there." Said the twenty two year old man, causing Brooke to look up at him with fear.

"Did they call the police? What about Kaylee?"

"Kaylee's with Karen, Lucas drove her there not wanting to risk her disappearing next and as for the police, they refuse to look into this till it's been twenty four hours."

"Unbelievable!" rasped the brunette angrily which Mouth could only nod at.

"You can say that again." Suddenly Chase Adams ran through the house, breathing heavily, and worry flashing through him, his eyes searching rather rapidly for his girlfriend.

"Brooke!" Yelled Chase in a hurry as he ran to his sobbing girlfriend and held her in his arms.

"Jamie's missing." Cried out the protruding blonde and Chase felt shock run through him, before turning his sole attention to his girlfriend.

"We'll find him." Said the brunette as he rocked his girlfriend back and forth and Mouth who had been watching the encounter sighed as he wanted desperately to believe the spoken fact before walking up the stairs to check on the four set of friends upstairs and find Millicent.

BMCBMCBMCBMCBMC

James Lucas Scott felt fear rush through him as the knocks grew louder, stronger and closed his eyes briefly before peaking his head out of the bathroom tub and slowly walking out the door. He looked around in fear at the dark, boisterous room in front of him. He was beyond scared, the place terrified him, and he felt like he was in a haunted room with no escape. He had been believed to playing hide and seek with Nanna Carrie, only later discovering that the woman herself had left somehow and left him in the house all by himself, which is when the knocks had started.

"Jamie! Jamie, open this door!" Yelled a familiar voice and he felt himself freeze in horror as he recognized the voice rather instantly.

"Grandpa Dan." Whispered the little boy to himself, replaying the scene of his parent's reaction as he had told them of their first encounter.

"Jamie! Open the door for good ole Grandpa Dan." The little boy shook his head, his eyes wide in fear as he backed up in hopes that he'd go away. He suddenly wished he'd open his eyes, his parents looking at him in worry telling him that this whole scenario was nothing but a dream and that he could sleep in their bed that night, in their arms. He shot his eyes open, the darkness of the house greeting him and slumped to the floor, hugging his knees as fear clouded his vision.

"Jamie, open this door! I can bring you home, back to Momma and Poppa!" Yelled the man himself and Jamie felt his little body stiffen. He was torn, he wanted desperately to go home but his parents had told him he was bad news and you should always listen to your parent's right?

"Jamie, don't you wanna go home? I can do that, just be a good boy and open this door! Nanna Carrie's bad news, son." He didn't know what to do, he was torn once again. Could he be right? He didn't know what to believe any more. He closed his eyes briefly, the room terrifying him and the gut instinct of believing his grandfather stuck out more than ever. He opened his eyes quickly and opened the door, rushing into his grandfather's arms.

" Grandpa Dan!" cried out the little boy helplessly and Dan could only carry the boy securely in his arms as he closed his eyes, sorrow rushing through him as he realized how much he had missed out on both of his grandchildren's life.

"Get your coat, son. We're going home." Rehearsed the man as he watched the little boy nod quickly his eyes wide before rushing into the room quickly. Carrie chose that time to walk into the room, her eyes widening in anger at the man in front of her, Dan saw her first and slammed her into the wall, his hands firmly wrapped around her neck in a chokehold.

"Listen closely; blink twice if you get my drift. You know Nathan Scott?" She blinked twice, trying desperately to suppress the pain that drifted through her throat.

"You like him, don't you? That's my son, I'm Dan Scott." Said the raven-haired man smirking as her eyes turned wide in fear. "If you decide to go anywhere near my family ever again, you just say this; I killed my brother in cold blood, I have no problem killing you." Said the raven-haired man harshly, his eyes boring into hers with tremendous spite and hatred.

"Stay away from my grandson." Was the last thing Nanna Carrie heard before her body fell limply to the ground and darkness surrounded her vision.

JDCJDCJDCJDCJDC

"How is she?" asked Peyton, her eyes full of worry for her best friend's wife.

"Not well." Sighed Lucas as he took her in his arms. "She kind of has the right to considering her son's been kidnapped."

"He'll be okay." Rehearsed the blonde. "He has to be." Added the curly-headed blonde as she blinked back tears, causing Lucas to kiss her forehead and wrap his arms around her tighter.

"Did you talk to Ma?"

"Everything's fine, Karen's had a protective eye over both Lilly and Kaylee and hasn't let them out of her sight."

"I just- I can't-"

"You can't risk Kaylee disappearing on us, too." At his nod, she rubbed his back, comfortingly. " I know, Lucas."

"I can kill, Dan Scott. "Muttered the blonde spitefully. "Out of all days, all people why does it have to be us?"

"I don't have an answer to that, Lucas." Said the blonde regrettefuly as she looked up at him, her eyes widening as she felt an un-bearing emotion come through her and tears run through her face. Lucas looked down at her worriedly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Feel that." Whispered the blonde as she led his hand to her swollen belly, Lucas's eyes widening as he felt the soft kicks his unborn baby was currently doing.

"Our baby-"choked up the blonde, hope crawling through him. Peyton looked up at him.

"His first kick, Luke. This means something, I think he's feeling our sadness and wanted to give us some kind of happiness." Explained the blonde as she clasped her hand over his, them both feeling the movements of their unborn baby.

"I love you, Peyt."

"I know, I love you too." Said the curly-headed blonde as she gave him a quick kiss. Nathan and a blood-shot Haley walked down the set of stairs, their expressions setting Lucas and Peyton straight back into depression.

"Hey- how's it going?" asked Peyton as she took Haley in her arms.

"It hurts- so much." Whispered the brunette in her pregnant friend's arms. "I just- I want"

"I know." Brooke walked in at that exact moment, the gang following her as she hugged the married couple.

"Hey- we heard , anything you guys need?"

"Our son." Choked up Nathan, as his masked emotions slowly dissipated. At that exact moment the door burst open and a four year old boy's shriek could be heard, emitting relief into everyone's system.

"Momma, Poppa!" Cried Jamie as he ran full speed ahead into his parent's arms.

"My boy!" Cried out Haley, relief and happiness surging through her as her and her husband caught the four-year old in their arms, tears once again reflecting her face.

"Who-wha?" choked up Nathan, happiness surging through him at his son being reunited in his arms.

"Grandpa Dan saved me, Poppa." Just then, Dan Scott walked into the house sending everyone into a flurry of mixed emotions and shock. They were so out of it from the man currently in the house that they hardly heard the door that opened from the back door and a brunette curly-headed woman and two children walk into the room. Kaylee looked up at her grandmother wondering why she had frozen and paled instantly and looked into the direction her eyes had been look at only to see a man that looked strangely familiar. She walked up to her parent's who had frozen in shock and looked up at them in confusion.

"Momma, daddy who's dat?" asked the three year old, blinking in confusement and before the parents could reply, Dan Scott took it as his chance and approached the little girl.

"I'm Dan, your grandfather. Nice to properly meet you, Kaylee Anne Scott." Replied the raven-haired blue eyed man, sending Lucas Scott into a rampage of fury.


	30. Chapter 30: Family bonding

_An- Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, major test, exams and many other crap so I haven't had much time to fully work on anything. Was last episode really that bad? I had no less than 9 reviews and that really stings a girl if you get my drift. Anyhow, I hope you can make me feel better by showing me your opinions and clicking the big blue button at the end of the page, I'll give you a hint it'll make me feel better. Alright, has anyone watched one tree Hill on Monday? Personally I could pound Mark- what's his name, in a wall for bringing Julian and making up that whole love thingy majiggy, I mean no doubt they were cute but I think that he like Jake, had been nothing but a distraction for her to get over Lucas and it seems my voice of opinion had been right all along. I just hate how she told Lucas about them._

_P.s I saw the promo and let me just say, Julian is getting a total ass kicking from one yummy looking Lucas and I'm nearly at the edge of my seat waiting for the goodies to dissolve. Alright, let's start this shit up shall we?_

_Previously:_

_-Nathan and Luke comfort a broken Haley_

_- Peyton steps up and comforts her best friend, Nathan_

_- Brooke learns of Jamie's disappearance from Mouth and Chase comforts her._

_- We get a look see at Jamie's feelings in his current position of kidnapping_

_- Dan saves Jamie._

_- Tree Hill gets a shock of their life when Jamie reunites with them only for Dan to walk through the door._

_- Dan approaches Kaylee which infuriates her father._

_Disclaimer: I repeat, I in no shape or form by any means own anything in One Tree Hill except one adorable Kaylee Anne Scott._

* * *

Chapter 30- Family bonding

_The darkness that flitted on Lucas Scott's face and the narrowing of his eyes darkening had been a clear warning of the drama that was to be ensued. As usual, Dan Scott had once again, produced drama into the small delusional town and as Lucas clenched his fists, smoke practically smoking out of his ears in fury, the Rembrandts of little rational thinking the twenty two year old had, was literally thrown out the window._

"_Kaylee, Lilly upstairs." Roared the angered blonde brother, his anger lying in check as he fought the urge to slam Dan Scott into the wall and beat him shitless for approaching his baby girl, his family. Kaylee nodded quickly, her eyes widening at the tone her father had used on her, she had never heard him talk to her like that and it was all it took for her to take her aunt's hand and run up the stairs. Haley quickly cradled her son closer to her, not wanting to let go of her newly-reunited son and covered her hand over his innocent eyes. She was vaguely aware of her best friend when he was in an angered position and knew that this night was turning worse and worse with each passing minute. True to her statement, it hadn't taken more than 3 seconds for Lucas to connect his fist with his father's face, as he slammed him into the wall, moving in to punch the vile devil once again. Shrieks could be heard, yet it only seemed to be blocked in the broody adults mind as he proceeded to battle his father, his emotions reaching its peak._

"_Lucas!" Shrieked Peyton, clutching on to her belly, breathing deeply, hoping that he'd stop and disintegrate the worries of him getting hurt. She breathed a sigh of relief as Nathan moved in at once and with much force, proceeded to get his brother off his father, much to his dismay. Nathan turned to his father, sarcasm rolling of his tongue._

"_That wasn't necessary, thanks for saving Jamie; don't let the door hit you on your way out." _

"_Don't you think I have a right to see my grandchild? She does carry the Scott name." ended the raven-haired murderer with a successful smirk, as he saw the anger that riled through his son._

"_You lost all access to the Scott family when you murdered Keith!" Yelled Lucas angrily, emitting an eye roll from Dan._

"_You'd think all is forgiven once the man serves duty for four years. I want to start fresh, Lucas. I want to start fresh with my grandchildren."_

"_I'd gladly take it if Keith was alive and you dropped dead." Said Lucas, the words coming out as harsh and bitter and for a moment, a moment of clarity passed through Dan Scott's eyes, as hurt seeped into them before disintegrating as quickly as it had entered._

"_Lucas, enough." Whispered Peyton, an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him from blowing his head off, she had seen Lucas angry before and knew that Dan Scott had a lot coming for him. Dan let a smirk come to his lips as he eyed the blonde in front of him and the brunette behind her._

"_Both women impregnated huh? Glad to see you're keeping the Scott history alive." Muttered the raven-haired father in satisfaction as a scowl appeared on both Brooke and Peyton's face and the fact his younger son had to move quickly to stop his brother from attacking his father, once again. _

"_Get out!" roared the brunette brother only to shake his head in irritation, Dan Scott was never one to follow rules yet they hadn't expected the words that died out of his lips._

"_I have less than two years to live." Blurted out Dan. "And I plan to live them knowing my grandchildren." Said the raven-haired devil, emitting shock to plaster on the residents of Tree Hill's face._

"Baby-"

"No."

"C'mon, Babe-"

"No."

"Lucas-"

"No Peyt, and that's final." Ended Lucas as he rubbed his temple, hoping that the gesture would help the blonde protruding woman in front of him to cease the argument they were having at this exact minute, at seven am in the morning. Peyton glared at him.

" Lucas, you can't do this."

"I can and I will." Answered the blonde stubbornly which Peyton had to frown over and put her hands over her hips in anger.

"Lucas, you can't shut _him_ out of her life."

"Are you seriously asking me to ponder the fact of granting access to letting that vile murderer to see our daughter?"

"Lucas, she really wants to see him, her voice of opinion matters."

"He killed Keith!"

" I know, just like I know it was hard for you to deal with Keith's death and it sure of hell was hard for you to deal to acknowledge the presence of the person who murdered him but Luke, this is for Kaylee, you can't just press the invisibility button and up and discard him out of her life!"

"He killed Keith!"

"I know," she sighed. "It's not like I want Dan to even come close to a living distance of Kaylee because I don't, but damnit she's already lost three grandparents, she's only got two grandparents left and even though he's the wrong candidate for the job, I think she needs to fill that empty void my father's left on her and get little happiness that she can from Dan."

"I'm not allowing it, Peyt." Muttered the blonde adult stubbornly and Peyton could only growl in anger before snapping her eyes back to meet his, her finger raised.

"Fine! Go ahead, Luke. Go ahead and banish him the right of knowing his grand-daughter, but I'm not gonna stick around to see the heartbroken look on Kaylee's face when you flat out tell her your restricting contact between the two of them!" Yelled the pregnant woman of 18 weeks sharply as she crossed out of the room and slammed the door with a loud bang.

LeytonLeytonLeytonLeytonLeyton

Loud music echoed through the house as the heels that belonged to one Brooke Davis clattered through the spacious, ever so loud house that could make an old man go deaf. She walked through the halls, her head held up high as she reached her current destination, where she found a pregnant blonde brooding in one of her usual methods: Loud moody songs and enticed strongly in her art .She shook her head and decided to make her presence known with a clearing of the throat.

"Dashboard confessionals? Seriously, P. "she smirked. "Your fascination in this type of music amuses me."

"Glad you find me so amusing." Muttered the blonde darkly before raising her eyes back to her collection of drawing.

"Alright, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and casually ask you what's up? What happened to happy Peyton I saw the other day?"

"She died and went to heaven mutating into Pregnant bitchy Peyton leaving-"

"Her to reign over Peyton Sawyer's body?" asked the brunette in amusement.

"Got it one. Remind me to send you a consolation prize. "Mumbled the blonde in sarcasm, emitting a laugh from her raspy brunette friend. Brooke rolled her eyes as she sat on her best friend's bed and looked up at her blonde friend.

"What's going on, Mama Sawyer?"

"Luke and I had an argument." Blurted out the blonde with a sigh which Brooke could only roll her eyes at.

"What about? Oh lemme guess- Dan Scott." Rasped the brunette.

"Got it in one again." She sighed. "Kaylee's been asking us non-stop if she could see Dan and even though I'm not thrilled, I just want what's best for her and if that's what she strongly suggests, I won't deny it."

"Peyton, he kinda has a right to. Not that I don't see your point because trust me bestest friend I do, just don't cut his feelings out of the loop here too. It's crushed him to learn that his own father killed the only person he considered a father- hell was a father to him, it's only common sense that he wouldn't want his daughter in the hands of the demonic murderer that killed him."

" I know that Brooke, believe me I know, Keith was liken a savior to all people, like a God doing good to all people that rightly deserve it . I just-"she sighed. "Kaylee has been through so much and I know how badly dad's death affected her, I think it'd be good for her if she filled that empty void in her and got to know her grandfather, even if it is Dan."

"You gotta give him time. We all know how broody is when it comes to Dan Scott, just give him some space to cool off, he'll hear you out when he's ready."

"Thanks Brookie." She smiled. "I'm lucky to have you."

"Damn straight!" she laughed. "Sober up,P .Let's relish in the Rembrandts of high school and play a good game of I never, I haven't played that in years." She winked at her. "Besides, advantage of the situation, we're actually old enough to drink."

"Hate to burst your bubble B, but we're pregnant and unless you want your baby to blow up to smithereens, I'd say lay off the drinks." Answered the blonde, laughing as her brunette friend groaned in sheer terror.

"_Grrreat! _No coffee, no drinking." She pouted. "Pregnancy sucks."

"Welcome to the real world ." Teased the curly-headed blonde, falling into a deep fit of laughter as her brunette friend threw her a pillow followed by a childish move of sticking out her tongue at her.

BreytonBreytonBreytonBreytonBreyton

Nathan Scott shook his head as he landed at the known place called the River court and as his sights fell upon his brother who was currently shooting hoops and failing miserably to pass the object through the hoop. He had gotten the message from Brooke moments ago and has rightfully decided to play out his role as best friend and brother by talking some sense into his brother like he always did; at least when it came to the object of Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott.

"Well will you look at that, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer both brooding? Dude, total déjà vu, I just had a flashback of high school." At the rolling of eyes sent towards him, he smirked. "No need to get all agitated big brother, normally I'd suggest you two to brood together but that'd just cause a riot now won't it?" ended the brunette brother, laughing as he ducked in time to suppress the flying basketball aimed at his head.

"Alright humor me big brother, what's up?"

"Peyton and I are at odds right now." Irritation settling through him as his brother started chuckling. "What part of that sentence is so funny?"

"Not that, man. You actually had the nerve to go up against Pregnant Sawyer, the same Sawyer who threatened to run me over and over –again and again until I die a slow and painful death because I ate a piece of her cookie!"

"She loves her cookies, man." Nathan smirked.

"I feel for you, man. "

"Yeah well, this is the same Sawyer that burst into tears at the sight of the canary being eaten from Sylvester."

"Point taken." He sat on the bleachers, his arms leaning on the basketball watching as his older brother did the same before looking at him. "Alright, lay it on me, big brother. What caused this fight?"

"Two words, Dan Scott."

"As usual, Dan Scott fulfills his conquest. I kinda figured."

"Let me ask you something? Does Dan Scott have a soul?"

"He must have at one point; I think he sold his before we were born."

"That explains so much." Mumbled the blonde darkly emitting a laugh from his younger brother.

"Peyton wants you to let Dan see Kaylee, doesn't she?"

"How did you-"

"I think they joined forces or something." At his confusion, he laughed. "Haley kinda cornered me into the same thing this morning. Dude, just hear her out."

"I am." At his expression, he sighed. "I want to. It's just- he killed Keith, Nathan. How the hell am I supposed to let Kaylee get close to him without wanting to rip the living daylights of him every single time my eyes land on him?"

"You have to think about Kaylee too, Luke. Kaylee wants to see her grandfather and even though Dan has no right to, you should only do the best a parent can and grant her that wish. You need to set aside your emotions toward the bastard and do what's best for your daughter."

"Every single time I see his face, I envision the moment he killed Keith. The moment I lost the closest thing I had to a real father and it just infuriates me." Nathan clasped his brother into a man hug.

"Believe me, Luke. I know exactly how you feel, I'm not really head over heels over Jamie spending time with Dan either. There's no other thing we can do, Luke except keep an eye on the one's we love. Remind yourself that this isn't for the pleasure of Dan Scott but simply for the offspring's we created."

"Your right, man."

"I'm always right it's about time you've finally recognized it, man." He smirked. "Now quit being a sap and let me show you how to really shoot a three pointer."

"How ever so modest of you." Said the other Scott in sarcasm, which Nathan could only laugh at.

"Stop yapping and line up at the court old man." Teased Nathan, which Lucas could only roll his eyes at a smile reflecting his face.

LathanLathanLathanLathanLathan

Lucas walked into his house and into the living room, sighing as he saw the curly-headed blonde lying on the couch, sleeping arm in arm with their three year old in her arms. She looked at peace with the world when she slept and it was rare moments like this which caused his heart to leap and made him fall in love with her more and more. He crossed over to her, giving Kaylee a quick kiss on the forehead before letting his lips linger on the electricity that passed through him as his lips connected with his gorgeous protruding girlfriend's. Peyton slowly let her eyes open to see those enticing blue eyes that have been on her mind for the past 6 hours he's been gone.

"Hi." Whispered the blonde softly as awkwardness settled through her.

"Hey." Said the blonde in the same tone, a beat of silence washed through the room before all silence drowned away.

"I'm sorry." Replied the two broody blonde's in silence, which they quietly chuckled at.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I know how you feel about Dan and the anger you hold for him and if this pains you a little too much and you feel uncomfortable with Kaylee having contact with the bastard himself then I'll back off and just learn to accept your decision and-"He cut her off with a slow, gentle kiss, smirking to himself. He loved when Peyton got like this, it was intriguing to see her squirm and push back her resolve as she rambled to no end. He thought it was cute. He pulled back, his hands brushing back the bangs that had fallen in front of her eyes, wanting to see those green emerald eyes he adored so much.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. I was the ass that wouldn't hear you out and for that I have to apologize for. Your right, my anger for Dan is a powerful one and I doubt that it's going away any time soon, I mean- he took one of the most important people in my life away from me. What I'm trying to say is I want to make both my girls happy and if this- letting Dan see Kaylee puts a smile on both of my girls faces, then baby I'll do it with no regrets." A smile graced his face as a beatific smile came unto his girlfriend's face. "I'm not doing this for Dan, Peyt. I'm doing it for you and I'm doing it for Kaylee, I'm doing it for that smile." Ended the blonde, emitting a soft smile from the curly-headed blonde and his heart soared.

"I love you, Lucas."

"I love you too, baby." Ended the Scott brother before dipping his girlfriend's face to meet his lips in hers as their lips became one. They pulled back as they heard the shifting of a sleeping three year old before shiny blue eyes stared back at them.

"Hi momma, hi daddy."

"Hi baby girl." Answered the parents as they smiled at their three year old before giving her a wet kiss on the cheek, getting a giggle from the three year old in response.

"Daddy can I pwease see Gwampa Dan?" Lucas sighed before nodding his head, tapping his finger on his baby girl's nose.

"Sure thing, princess." Ended the blonde, his smile widening as his three year old let a cute little squeal come out of her lips before running full speed ahead into his arms, giggling.

"Thank woo, daddy."

"Anything to make my girls happy," answered the blonde with a smile as he winked at Peyton before wrapping his free arm around her.

"Look, daddy. Wan some chocolate!" At his nod, she smiled evily. "Otay!" chirped the petite blonde before throwing the chocolate at her father's face. "Oopsies!" giggled the three year old, emitting Peyton into fits of giggles. Lucas turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You think this is funny, huh?" At her reluctant nod, he smirked before taking some off his face and squirting some unto hers, smirk growing as he heard the surprised gasp. He took his finger and let it caress her face before picking some of the chocolate unto his finger and popping it into his mouth.

"Mmm, now that's what I call good chocolate." Bragged the twenty two year old with a wink.

"Charmer." Whispered the the blonde which Lucas had to get it from.

"Where do you think the kids get it from? It certainly isn't you." Said Luke, laughing as Peyton faked anger and growled at him. Kaylee smiled and looked up at her, daddy.

"Daddy, pass de remote. I wan' watch bah-ney!"

"What happened to cartoons, you were hell-bent on those?"

"I gots bored." She rolled her eyes. "Uncold Nate was wight! Woo weally are getting olds!" answered the blonde with a smirk making Peyton giggle once again.

"Remind me to keep Nathan away from her," muttered the blonde to his girlfriend which Peyton burst into laughter at once more. Lucas shook his head with a smile and lifted up Peyton's shirt, kissing his unborn child.

"Please be a boy, I need male reinforcements around here, these girls I live with are going to kill me." Answered Lucas, emitting laughter from both of his girls.

"I woves you, momma, daddy."

"We love you too, Kayls." Replied the two blondes in unison. Peyton turned to Lucas with a smile on her face.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Peyt." Answered the blonde Scott before taking his lips in hers again, they both laughed before pulling away as they heard the vague outline of Kaylee Anne Scott muttering.

"Stops Kissin' momma, daddy and let's watch bah-ney!" ordered the blonde with a hand on her hip emitting laughter from both parents.

"You know for a three year old? She sure can scare the hell out of someone. Sometimes it's like knowing Brooke Davis number two."

Peyton giggled as she rested her head on his chest. "The pleasures of what living with Brooke Davis can do to a child." He raised an eyebrow.

"God- I can only imagine how Brooke's baby's gonna turn out like? If a three year old living with Brooke turns her like this, imagine the terror that will reign once that little one of her's comes out." Peyton laughed quietly, afraid to anger her little three year old.

"Hopefully this one will keep her child sane." Answered the blonde as her hand rubbed over her swollen abdomen, smiling as Lucas's hand went on top of her's, feeling the little kicks they're unborn baby was giving them.

"This is right, right? Us, Kaylee, this one. We're good."

"We're perfect." Ended Peyton with a smile as she quickly kissed him before settling into his arms as Kaylee went into another case of orders from Judge Kaylee. Lucas grinned as he looked down at his three year old sitting on his lap and his pregnant girlfriend snuggled into him. He'd learn to cope with Dan, for his family and as his hand vibrated from the kicks that radiated from his unborn child, he knew he had made the right decision.


	31. Chapter 31: Return of the botoxed bitch

_An- Thanks for the reviews! I want to thank my girl Lplover, her comment really made my day. This chapter is for sure, truly hinty and also answer's a certain reviewer's question so here goes nothing._

_Previously:_

_-Lucas and Peyton have an argument about Dan_

_- Brooke gives advice to her_

_- Nathan and Lucas have some brotherly bonding_

_- Leyton/Kaylee fluff._

_Disclaimer: Once again, I repeat, I do not own One Tree Hill or James Lafferty and CMM._

* * *

Chapter thirty one- Return of the botoxed bitch.

Lucas Scott entered his bedroom that he shared with Peyton and could only lean on the doorway, completely mesmerized at how stunning the curly-headed blonde was. The sun glistened on her sun-kissed face making her lush curls shine brightly and those emerald eyes of hers glow to an extent, it had taken a moment of clarity to pass by to calm his fast-beating heart and shake himself out of the pool of green he was drowning in. He shook his head with a broad smile before entering the room and wrapping his arms around the protruding woman of twenty weeks that was currently mesmerized in her position of staring into the mirror, settling in his embrace.

"What are you doing?" She sighed, staring back at her reflection, running a hand over her swollen abdomen which had grown to a larger extent.

"I'm fat."

"You're not fat, Peyt." Chuckled Lucas as he pressed a kiss to her ear. "You're pregnant."

"I feel like I'm a fucking whale." His gaze grew serious as he turned her around in his arms, blue eyes meeting green as he lifted up her chin to gaze deeply in them.

"In my eyes, you're the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on, Peyton Sawyer." Exclaimed the blonde, a smile coming on to his face as a sheepish grin was brought on Peyton's features.

"Sexier than Angelina Jolie?"

"Angelina Jolie has nothing on you. You beat her by a landslide, baby." Responded Luke, earning a smirk to appear on Peyton's face.

"Yeah? I can say the same about this guy I love."

"Really?" Peyton fought a laugh at the high eyebrow that reflected off Lucas's face in amusement, his lips hovering near hers.

"Yeah, he's an author. Really hot-author- dreamy blue eyes and blonde hair, body to die for."

"Wait till I pound my fist into him." Joked Lucas emitting a laugh from Peyton.

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too, Peyt." Exclaimed Lucas as he dipped his head down to meet Peyton's, their tongues massaging one another in love and promise as shiver's went through their spine and their hearts pounded into their chest. Lucas pulled back when air became a necessity and rested his forehead on Peyt's for a minute before opening his eyes and grabbing a hold of her hand as they walked down the set of stairs. They grinned as they reached the bottom of the staircase, peeking into the kitchen to see their over-famished three year old eating cereal.

"Morning baby girl,"

"Mornin'" answered Kaylee with a smile as both parents kissed her on the cheek. "I'm weal 'xcited today!"

"And why is that, princess?" asked Lucas, smiled widening as he stared at his over-excited daughter.

"Today's de day I gets to pway wit Gwampa Dan!" shrieked Kaylee making Lucas's smile falter. He enjoyed the sight of his daughter and her new-found excitement yet he couldn't help the doubts that entered his mind. _What if all this was all just a trick and Dan Scott simply wanted to toy with his little princess? What if Dan's restrictions and please to his last two years of life was nothing but a weave of lies they were getting sucked into?_ He had been putting off the complies that Dan had suggested when he had reluctantly agreed to Peyton's wishes and originated a time for Dan to pick her up.

"That's great, Kayls."

"Lucas." Whispered the blonde with an eyebrow raised. He sighed.

"Can't you be the one to stick around and give Kaylee to Dan for a few minutes?"

"Hours and no can do, babe. Shopping with Brooke for baby clothes remember, god knows we need some."

"We can switch places." He replied with a pout sending Peyton into a fit of giggles before kissing his pout away.

"Do you wanna be the one dragged into store to store by pregnant Brooke?" asked Peyton with a signature Sawyer brow.

"Your right." Grimaced Luke, It was bad enough to even remotely shop with Brooke Davis at all but to deal with Brooke Davis pregnant at a mall was a horror story more so than a comical one. He could only imagine the bags he'd have to hold and the shit he'd get into if he protested.

"I'm always right. Besides, I don't wanna stick around for the world war III "Sending him a strict look once the sentence had been finished, hands on her hips. "Speaking of- No world war III, at least with Kaylee around."

"I can't promise you that."

"Baby, you promised!" Pouted the blonde which he could only sigh in defeat.

"Fine" he raised an eyebrow. "One false move and he's out."

"Deal." Ended Peyton." And sealed with a kiss." She said after having given him a quick kiss. "Alright, I'm out before I encounter the wrath of Brooke Davis. Bye baby, Bye Kayls."

"Bye Momma."Waved the petite blonde before digging back into her breakfast. Peyton made a move to walk out the door only to be pulled back gently, about to protest when Luke's lips came in contact with her lips in a slow, gentle kiss that left her breathless.

"Change your mind yet?" asked Lucas, smirk intact as he watched her expression.

"Not a chance, Later Luke." Panted Peyton with a giggle before patting his cheek affectionately and walking out the door.

"Well that was a bust." He said with a sigh as he turned around to gather his daughter in his arms, blowing a raspberry on her tummy which sent her into fits of giggles. "Let's get you ready, princess."

"Otay, but we're only changin' de pants!" argued Kaylee with a finger raised, smirk in place as he sighed heavily- in other words wallowing in defeat.

_Momma's gonna kill him._ She thought with a giggle before the excitement of the day clouded the thought and sent it into thin air.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there _now_?"

"Nope."

"Grandpa Dan." Said the little boy two minutes later. "Are we there now?" replied the four year old with a cheeky grin sending his grandfather into a ravenous chuckle.

"Keep your knickers on a bundle, boy. We've arrived." Ended Dan with a ruff of the little boy's four year old hair which Jamie had to frown at.

"Hey! Watch the hair, grandpa!" Replied the four year old making the raven-haired man shake his head with a grin on his face as he relished the fact his grand-son reminded him too much of younger Nathan back in the day. He shook the thought away and gathered his grandson in his arms before exiting the car and pulling up at his eldest sons house, nerves actually pouring through him and getting the best of him as he knocked on the door. The door opened slowly until a grim looking Lucas could be seen staring back at him, him having to cringe at the hatred the man was trying to hide; then again Dan Scott was no fool. Before either one could speak, Jamie- thank the kid had been oblivious to the tension and wormed out of his grandfathers embrace before running head into his uncle's arms.

"Uncle Luke!"

"Hey J,Luke." answered Lucas a smile coming on to his face as he stared at his namesake.

"You should see Chester! He's gotten bigger now!" he said excitedly, making Lucas laugh, he could only imagine the sheer terror on his best friend's face when her eyes caught sight of the overweight bunny.

"That's great, little man." He said, settling the boy back to his feet.

"Uh-where's Kaylee?"Dan cleared his throat, scratching his neck as awkwardness settled through him since the moment they had stepped foot into the house. He was thankful for the greater good out there, letting his grandson step in when he did and his granddaughter who he hoped would help maintain at least a stable relationship with his son despite all odds. Kaylee walked at that exact moment, grin evident for the world to see as she caught sight of her grandpa.

"Gwampa Dan!" squealed the three year old as she dove into his arms.

"Hey there, Poppet." He grinned down at her. "Ready for some fun?"

"I was borns for fun!" squealed the little girl before turning her attention to Jamie. Lucas took that as a chance to approach his 'father', his voice dangerously low.

"One false move, one bad remark and your relationship with my daughter is long gone and gone to the wasteland, understand?"Demanded the father, eyes fixed solely on his and shining with pleasure as Dan simply nodded. He turned to his nephew and daughter who were chatting aimlessly.

"Bye Jamie , Bye baby girl."

"Bye." Said the two in unison as they hugged him , the short pleasantries of nods being exchanged between Dan and his son before Lucas reluctantly closing the door, leaving Jamie and Kaylee in Dan's hands.

"Grandpa Dan, can we play basketball?" Asked the four year old literally jumping out of his bones, leaving Dan to chuckle, knowing his grandson had maintained to keep the Scott gene alive and admire basketball.

"Sure thing, son. Gives me a chance to regain my strength."

"Dat you do if you gon pway wit me!" A smirk intact as she gazed up at her father." Betcha' can't last 5 minutes." Challenged the three year old hand on her hip before clambering along to find the basketball, leaving Dan and Jamie into fits of chuckles. Jamie turned to his grandfather, amused, smirk intact.

"You're gonna lose, Grandpa Dan."

"We'll see about that, son." Replied the raven-haired grandfather, chuckling as Jamie simply raised an eyebrow as if challenging him.

"C'mon!" Shrieked Kaylee as she ran back to the pair, basketball in hand, instantly claiming Jamie was on her team and proceeding to taunt her grandfather leaving Dan Scott to chuckle as he lined up at the court. He had made the right decision.

* * *

Haley James Scott walked into her best friend's office and raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she caught him fiddling with something before quickly placing it in his pocket as he heard the movements of footsteps. She smirked and entered and sat in a nearby chair.

"Hey Coach."

"Hey Hales." Replied Luke as he hugged his sister in law. "Seen Chester yet? Word from Jamie is he's even huger."

"Don't even joke about that, Luke. I'd kick that thing out on the streets if it wasn't for the fact Jamie's so hung up on it." She smirked." You try handling a rabbit that big and come back to me, buddy."

"Sorry Hales, Kaylee's more of a dog person." He leant his elbows on his desk. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I'd say Nate and I had our fair share of drama, can't say the same about you though." At his confusion, she laughed. "My dear husband filled me in on the argument between you and Peyton."

"Your dear husband should learn how to zip his mouth shut."

"Sorry, Luke. We've already established time and again that Nathan Scott can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Well maybe you should give him some lessons, you know being the teacher and all or better yet, tape his mouth shut." Joked Lucas, sending Haley into laughter once again.

"I hope everything worked out."

"It did, even though I'm completely against it, I decided for my family's wishes- that I'd grant Dan access to Kaylee's life."

"That's sweet, Luke." Said Haley with a smile.

"Oh trust me; I wasn't exactly thrilled in the beginning."

"I can only imagine." Muttered the brunette before raising an eyebrow. "So what was all that jazz about?"

"What Jazz?"

"What are you hiding, Luke?" responded Haley with a sigh.

"Nothing." Replied Luke quickly, a little too quickly noted Haley.

"Oh please. You don't fool me; we've been best friends since before we could walk. I repeat, what are you hiding?"She gasped in horror. "Don't tell me you cheated!"

"I would never stoop that low!" Yelled the blonde outraged, rolling his eyes at Haley's expression. "Not when it comes to Peyton!"

"True." She raised an eyebrow. "Robbed a bank?"

"Haley-"

"Committed a felony?"

"Haley-"

"Comitted a crime?"

"Haley James Scott!"

"What!?" Shrieked the brunette in exasperation before her eyes widening as Lucas revealed the object he had been fiddling with. "Holy_ mother of Jesus!_" Yelled the brunette in surprise as she sank back into her chair, tears coming to her eyes at the beautiful possession in front of her.

"No way, dude! Peyton's gonna love it!"

"I'm glad, it was expensive."

"Eep!" Squealed Haley in delight before worry zoomed through her. "Are you sure you're ready for this? This is a huge step in your relationship, Lucas."

"I think we're a little ahead there, don't you think? What with a kid, one on the way and all." Teased Lucas, silent chuckle coming out of her lips.

"Besides the point, I was saying, this is enormous! And the partial reason you two broke up in the first place, are you sure you wanna risk it?"

"We weren't ready then, Haley. We both needed to live our separate lives, get our dreams intact before gaining the time to prepare for the next step and I think that time is now; Someday is now."

"Good for you, Lucas. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, "He grinned at her, already guessing the thoughts wracking through her brain. " No telling, Nathan."

"Oh c'mon!"

"Nope, you said it yourself; Nathan can't keep his mouth shut to save his life."

"It was _implied._" Muttered the brunette, earning a laugh from her brother in law. "That's unfair!"

"Just keep it to yourself, Haley. Is it that such a hard task?"

"Yes! This is too big of a secret to keep hush, hush, Lucas Eugene Scott!" smirking as he cringed at the middle name.

"You'll find a way around it." Teased Lucas with a shoulder shrug only to receive a glare from his best friend.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Love you too, Haley." Answered Lucas with a teasing smile as he pulled his best friend into a hug, laughing at her incessant muttering. He could only grin as he remembered one of his talks with his hopefully soon to be wife.

_It had been a sunny day; they had been lying on the bed, birds chirping echoing through the house, a tangled mess enjoying the silence that came along with the day. He looked down at her and instantly decided to resolve the non-disintegrated unresolved issues that still frayed in their newly-reopened relationship._

"_You know, I don't hate you. For refusing my proposal- I remember the first time I ever saw you, all skinny arms and tangled mess of hair." He looked into her eyes, as if looking into her soul. "It was hard letting you go, Peyton. It was hard loosing you, and it was hard seeing you again."_

"_I know." Exclaimed Peyton, quietly. A piece of her heart breaking at the hurt she caused him. " While I'm asleep I have this dream where we're back in the hotel room in L.A and you propose to me, and every single time I say yes."_

"_It's just a dream, right?"_

"_It's my dream." Finalized the blonde and Lucas couldn't explain the rush of emotions that rushed through him as he looked into her emerald eyes. Only one word could be described and restricted, all thoughts disappearing as those spur of words stood out. __**Their dream, It was their dream.**_ And he planned to make their dream become from a fantasy to developing into real life reality.

* * *

Brooke Davis let the chime of the bell echo through her stare once more before a smile came to her face as she caught sight of the woman walking towards her.

"Another happy camper, huh? What's your excuse?"

"Sadly, not allowed to tell."

"You, rebel you! You're getting worse and worse each passing minute." She gasped. "Should I be worried or afraid?"

"Definitely the latter." Joked the brunette." Hi, tigger."

"Hi, friend."

"What's going on, Brooke?"

"Well let's see, I went shopping at babies-R-us with Peyton this afternoon."

"Shopping for baby clothes?" At Brooke's nod, she laughed. "Must have been a thriller."

"You'd think, huh? It would've been if Peyton didn't stop to pee every damn second or moan all the time, I swear I was dead-set on killing her! It was a wonder we got anything at all!"Rasped the brunette with a huff emitting laughter to pour out of Haley's mouth and sending Brooke in a bundle of irritation.

"Tutor mom!"

"She's pregnant, Brooke. It's expected."

"So am I and I still think that's no excuse." Said the furious brunette making Haley's eyes widen.

"Say that sentence again." Rushed the brunette married woman.

"I still think that's no excuse?" asked Brooke with a confused, dumbfounded expression on her face.

"No, the other part."

"So am I?"

"You're pregnant!" Shrieked Haley in delight as she hugged her good friend. "Since when!"

"Been bout 10 weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Haley, her hurt emotions evident on her face causing Brooke's smile to waver as she hugged the brunette.

"Oh Haley-I only found out a month ago and you had your little issues to deal with. I didn't wanna drop this on you when you had your own melodrama hitting you straight across the face."

"You still should have told us- Nathan and I nonetheless- you're going to be a great mommy, Brooke."

"Thanks tutor mom, mind if I steal your son some time?"

"Not at all. Just bring him back in one piece." Laughed the brunette as she hugged her friend. "I gotta hit the sack, I have to meet Peyton and finish the last of Mia's recording and I want some sleep before we get into that - Momma didn't raise no superwoman."

"Say no more, tell P I said Hi."

"Will do, bye Tigger."

"Bye Tutor mom!" exclaimed Brooke as she gave her friend a squeeze before watching her retreating back walk out the door. She turned to Millicent with a smile on her face.

"Another happy camper, mill. I'm guessing today's a good day."

"Not quite."Muttered Millicent with a sympathetic smile as Brooke's gut twisted when she caught sight of the petite, tall, bony brunette that walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" She said coldly, her eyes boring into the woman's brown rigid eyes. The woman ignored her with a look of disgust as she noticed the bump Brooke was now carrying.

"Brooke Davis, what in heaven's name have you done to yourself?!" Before Brooke could reply, Chase walked in, flowers in hand as he failed to see the woman standing a few feet away, giving Brooke a kiss.

"For you."

"Thanks." Answered the Brunette half-heartedly as the gaze on the woman never wavered. Chase who had frowned upon his protruding girlfriend's tone, raised his eyes to fall upon her sightings and looked down at her with confusion.

"Brooke, who's that?"

"Her mother." Shuddered Victoria leaving Brooke Davis to purse her lips in order to consume the anger she felt.


	32. Chapter 32: Hormone overload

_An- Thanks for the much appreciated reviews, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions on the story. To clear up some facts: Firstly, sorry about the poor writing in the first couple chapters in the story, my Microsoft word was messed up. Secondly, Lucas proposing is definite for those of you who still had doubts and thirdly, did you see One Tree Hill last night? Leyton were so damn adorable at the end and I missed my Jamie._

_Previously:_

_-Leyton/Kaylee fluff._

_- Dan spends time with his grandchildren_

_- Lucas reveals his thoughts to Haley._

_- Baley moment and Victoria surprises her daughter._

_Disclaimer: I, by any means, do not own One Tree Hill, if I had; Lucas would've done a hell of a lot more than punch Julian._

* * *

"_What are you doing here, Victoria?" Victoria scoffed harshly, feigning innocence as her spiteful, chocolate brown eyes stared at her 'imperfect' daughter; at least when it came to Victoria._

"_I'm just being a good mother, dear."_

"_Really?" Laughed Brooke sarcastically, the sentence practically emitting her into suicide. "Says the 'mother' that is disgusted by her grandchild and sent me to fat camp when I was 10! Oh yeah, you totally deserve the mother of the year award."_

"_It was absolutely not my fault you were always a puffy child to begin with, I was just striving you to perfection instead of some oversized __**pig**__." She rolled her eyes as she took a once over at her daughter's bump once again. "Besides, as for that 'thing'-"_

"_That 'thing' inside of me is your grandchild!" Said Brooke in fury as she stalked over to her mother, her manolo's click-clattering through the thick floor faster and faster as her breathing became vast; the way her mother had called her child, like it was some disease sent her over-hormoned self skyrocket and Chase felt anger go through him as he saw his girlfriend's clenching of the jaw. Brooke raised a finger at her mother, her eyes darkening as she stared spitefully at her 'mother'. _

"_He is not some disease; he is my child, your grandchild!" She laughed harshly at her. "To think I actually had a bit of faith in you to believe that you'd be a good candidate to play grandmother when I forgot to remind myself you can't even mother your own child!" Said the Brunette, her harsh breathing gaining anger to resume into Victoria's system which Chase had to step in at._

"_Victoria, it was nice meeting you, I suggest you should go." Victoria rolled her eyes as she saw 'this boy' who was obviously romantically involved with her daughter, wrap an arm around her daughter to calm her down and had to laugh at his voice filled with monotone when he spoke to her._

"_Just because you are romantically involved with my daughter does not mean I answer to you, nevertheless Brooke." She turned to her daughter in disgust. "Funny how you let this __**hood rat**__ impregnate you, all the more reason why you can't take care of yourself; nevertheless this company."_

"_He is not a hood rat!" Yelled Brooke as she stepped a hand into her mother's chest, pushing her backwards. "And I can take care of myself and this company just fine, I've been doing this job for the past 10 months, I think I'm doing great!"_

"_I knew I should've forbid you from seeing that charity case when I had the chance, look at you; you're turning into her, pregnant and unmarried."_

"_Peyton is my best friend not some 'charity case'!" Yelled Brooke outraged. "She's the one that has an ounce of love in her body to care about me, instead of some botoxed __**bitch**__ I know!"_

"_You have no right to talk to me-"_

"_I don't care what you have to say __**mother**__; frankly, I don't know why I didn't kick your botoxed ass a long time ago. So please spare me the drama and get out, you can't have this company and I sure of hell will make sure of it!" Victoria glared at her daughter._

"_You are such a child, stop throwing hissy fits and let me, a professional help you."_

"_No!" Said Brooke as she pushed her mother towards the door. "Get out!"_

"_You can't handle this company."_

"_We'll see about that, Bitchtoria!" Exclaimed Brooke as she succeeded in pushing her mother out the door._

Brooke shook vastly as she felt the anger that she possessed transfuse through her. She could feel hot tears slip down her face in anger and bit the urge to go back out the door and run her mother over with a car, laughing when she succeeded in killing her. She felt Chase's arms run around her, wrapping around her pregnant form and sank into it.

"She's such a- ugh!" She grunted as she ran her hands up in the air. She turned to Chase, kissing him quickly.

"I need Peyton." Rushed the brunette. "I'll see you at home." Ended the brunette as she threw Chase one last much needed kiss and walked quickly out the door.

* * *

"Sit your ass down, Peyton. I need you."Ordered the brunette strictly as she set her jaw and Peyton could only look at her friend wide-eyed, never seeing her angry in her twenty two years of life and sat down quickly. Brooke let out a deep breath as she saw her best friend cease pacing and sit down calmly, anger bursting through her as she remembered the day's events.

"What's going on, B?" Asked the blonde worriedly as she put a comforting hand on her friend and Brooke stood up in front of her, hands on her hips, her eyes turning fiercely dark.

"What's going on!?!" shrieked Brooke menacingly. "What's going on is the fact that Bitchtoria thinks she can just waltz into **my** store like she's the mother fucking princess!"

"Victoria visited you?"

"Oh yeah, and you won't be-lieve the stuff she said 'I'm just trying to be a good mother, dear', good mother my ass, she sent me to fat camp when I was 10 and called **me **puffy!"

"You went to fat camp?" asked Peyton with a raised eyebrow which Brooke had to roll her eyes at.

"I told you it was cheerleading camp."

"I knew something was wrong." Laughed Peyton, sending rage in Brooke's system.

"Peyton!"

"I'm sorry Brooke," said the blonde as she managed to stifle her laughter. "Victoria's a bitch, you know that."

"Yeah, except that's not what ticked me off. It's the fact that she waltzed in there, practically called me good for nothing, dissed you and Chase but most of all made fun of my child!"

"She did that?" Exclaimed Peyton, feeling anger burst through her chest.

"Yeah! The bitch actually looked at it in disgust, like it was nothing. It was like she wanted me to get rid of it and I know it's because she thinks it will ruin my 'image' "She clenched her fist, bringing her purse down on Peyton's desk with a bang. " To think I actually thought she could try and be a grand-mother, she couldn't even take care of me, my maids were my mothers!"

"Brooke-"

"I wanted to strangle her; I wanted to kick her vile deviled ass straight out the curb, anything. I hate her!" Peyton looked wide-eyed at her best friend as she started to shake violently in front of her, her eyes dark and horrendous as she breathed deep, ragged breaths.

"Brooke, sit down."

"I hate her!"

"I know, I know." Soothed the blonde as she maneuvered her friend into a sitting position. "Take a deep breath. You're having a rage blackout and it's scaring me."

"Rage blackout?"

"Release of pent up emotions." Answered Peyton, rolling an eye as she caught the eyebrow raised high in the air from the furious brunette. "Haley."

"I figured." She sighed. "I just- I hate Victoria so much, . How terrible am I?"

"You're not terrible, Brooke. It's Victoria, it's normal to hate a mother that hates you back."

"And the bitch says you don't care, who's the one that's caring for me right now."

"I'll always care for you, ."

"Hoe's over Bro's?"

"Always." Smiled Peyton as she bumped fist with the awaiting brunette and hugged her.

"I love you, ."

"I love you too, Mama Sawyer." Exclaimed Brooke as she put her head on her best friend's shoulder, she looked up at her with an eyebrow. "Now tell me about your little issue."

"What issue?" hurried Peyton as she turned crimson red which Brooke had to laugh at.

"The issue that has my bestestfriend blushing."

"It's embarrassing."

"Oh please, we're best friends." Said Brooke with a wave of the hand as she stared up at her. Peyton sighed as she recounted her story.

_Peyton walked into the bedroom, a smile on her face. She had just eaten one of the best meals pregnancy can offer and had just started a game of step step party step with her bubbly three year old, only stopping when her belly had gotten in the way. All in all, she couldn't wait for her boyfriend to come home and hearing as the shower had just stopped, she knew he had just come home from coaching the ravens and waited for him on the bed. _

"_Hey babe." Exclaimed Luke as he walked out of the shower, towel on his bottom half and Peyton felt her breathing cut short as she stared at the man in front of her. Her husband was sexy she knew that, hence the baby growing inside of her; but the way his eyes electrified hers with his intensifying gaze, the way droplets of water spilled unto his face, the way his abs stood out; she suddenly wished she could run her hand on his abs, or fuck him until his eyes rolled back. She shook her head, trying to disintegrate the image yet it stayed a perfect, clear image in her head. She could hear his voice closer and closer and knew he was speaking._

"_Peyton?" She clutched her eyes shut as his voice sent vibes through her body, her nipples hardening and felt herself getting hot the closer he got._

"_Peyton-"and that's all it too for her to-_

"So you just bolted!" Laughed Brooke as she pictured her friend, hot and bothered, running as fast as her protruding form would allow her, wide eyed.

"Yeah. " Exclaimed Peyton sheepishly which the pregnant brunette had to burst in laughter at. "Brooke!"

"I'm sorry." Said Brooke, raising an eyebrow. "Hunny, its normal. Broody is 'hot'!" at the glare she got, she put her hands up in defense. "Chill out, Mama Sawyer, he's all yours."

"I-"

"Peyton, relax. Its hormones, your on your way to the third trimester, your hormones are acting up and it's normal to feel horny. "She laughed. " It's not that bed; remember when you were pregnant with Kayls? You were so horny you tried to sleep with me!"

"Shut up." Exclaimed Peyton, embarrassed as she threw a pillow at her friend.

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna get outta here, P and you." She smirked. "Don't forget condoms, wouldn't want a second one." Laughed the brunette as she walked out of the room, winking at Lucas as he walked up the stairs. Lucas walked into his room only to be met with soft, lips connecting with his and maneuvering him unto the bed.

"Peyton wha-"

"Shut up and make love to me." Ordered Peyton and Lucas could only smirk as he shed off his pants; after all he's always been one to follow orders.

* * *

Lucas looked down at his hopefully soon to be wife and smirked at her as they both evened out their breathing before rolling off of her.

"Wanted me that bad, huh?"

"Shut up." Blushed Peyton which Lucas had to grin at, he loved that he was the only one that could make Peyton blushing.

"Blushing are we? Have a struck a nerve."

"Did I mention I want to kill you?"

"No you don't." Teased Lucas as he pulled her naked, pregnant form closer to her.

"You love me."

"Surprisingly." Teased Peyton which Lucas had to mock-laugh at before smirking down at her, a hand on his heart.

"Ouch, that hurt Peyton. " Said the blonde which Peyton had to roll her eyes at before giving him a sultry look.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"You know me so well." Murmured Lucas, smirk intact emitting giggles to come out of Peyton's mouth before giving him a light kiss where his hands have once been.

"Better?"

"You missed a spot."

"Really?" exclaimed the blonde with a Sawyer brow raised high in the air.

"Yup, right here." Pouted Lucas as he pointed to his lips which caused Peyton to giggle once more as she kissed his lips, fully.

"Is it better, now?"

"Nope, I think you're missing-"

"Don't push it, Luke." Laughed Peyton as she snuggled into him.

"It was worth a shot." Murmured the blonde, smiling as Peyton giggled before gazing down at her and kissing her forehead, lovingly. "So, I have a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises." Groaned Peyton as she thought of the many surprises she had been forced to deal with for the past twenty two years of her life.

"You'll love this one, mostly because of me." Bragged Lucas which earned him a light smack on his shoulder.

"Stop yapping and hand it over, rakeboy." Laughed Peyton, earning a raised eyebrow from Lucas before he grinned and opened his hands to reveal tickets that made her squeal.

"Shut up!" Yelled Peyton in delight as she looked at the tickets in front of her.

"Front row."

"You got me tickets to see the clash!" at his nod, she tilted her head at him. "But you hate the clash."

"I don't hate the band; I just don't like the music so much as the words."

"You hate L.A." Stated Peyton with an eyebrow raised.

"But you love it there, besides I want to make my girl happy."

"Aww, Luke." Exclaimed Peyton sweetly as she dipped his head down and met him in a slow, gentle kiss.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Peyt." He said as he brushed the bangs from her eyes. "So much."

"I know, and I have just the way to thank you."

"Really?" Exclaimed Lucas as he eyed the smirk on her lips.

"Oh yeah, I'm thinking it's time for round two." Ended Peyton which Lucas had to smirk at before connecting his lips with hers, he knew that tomorrow, in L.A he'd propose to Peyton Sawyer and she would hopefully become Mrs. Peyton Sawyer-Scott.


	33. Chapter 33:So this is love

An- thanks fot the reviews! Your reviews are what keep me going and reflects through my work. Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood so I decided to show Lucas proposing. Who's stoked? I know I am!

Previously:

- We find out what went down between Brooke and Victoria.

- Peyton reveals her hormone issues to her best friend.

- Lucas/Peyton fluff after he surprises her with a ticket to her favourite concert.

Disclaimer: I, by any means do not own One Tree Hill, had I would, Owen would've never been an ass and he and Brooke would be together or the alternative, Chase never left.

Chapter 33- So this is love

**Ooh,ooh**

**This is love**

**This is love **

**This is love **

**This is love **

Lucas trudged through the clan of passengers boarding as he moved towards the seat he was assigned to. He raised a coy smile to his face as he saw his protruding fiancee of twenty weeks staring back at him with a sheepish grin as he sat next to her and in his seat.

"I thought you were gonna come meet me,"

" I chickened out." Squeaked the blonde, afterwards smirking in true Sawyer fashion. " You're just gonna have to join the mile high club all on your own."

" I think I just did." he murmured, senting his _fiancee_ to corrupt into fits of laughter, her face flushing red as she did so.

"Eew!" Gasped Peyton as she smacked him lightly causing Lucas to laugh quietly before pulling a face at her, giggles making him smile, afterwards putting an arm around her.

" So, where would you like to get married Peyton Sawyer?"

" I love that question." Answered Peyton with a dreamy sigh which Lucas took notice of and raised an eyebrow, playfully nudging her.

" I better be the only one that's ever asked that question."

" Only you." Murmured Peyton reassuringly, a glowing smile on her lips as she gave him a quick kiss.

" Are you sure you don't wanna join the mile high club? I could make it worth your while." He said in her ear, his voice hoarse and deep, filled with lust making Peyton shiver before slightly pushing him away.

" Oh shut up- I think we've had enough sexual escapades to last us a lifetime, don't you?"

" There's always room for improvement." Murmured Lucas carelessely which Peyton had to laugh at.

" You, Lucas Scott, are a typical guy."

" I'd like to think so." He teased, yelping as Peyton smacked him on his shoulder, a smirk intact on her lips.

" Such nice behaviour for the guy that got you engaged."

"Yes,indeed." She teased before turning to look at him with a beatific smile. " To answer your question, I don't know- why don't we find a place we both like and make that a beginning."

"Ok." Said Lucas with a nod, grinning as he saw the twinkle in his _fiancee_'s eyes as she twirled her engagement ring around her finger. " I'm glad you love it so much."

" It's beautiful,Luke." Said Peyton,mesmerized by the stunning ring she now possesed. It was a three stone blue diamond & white diamond ring that twinkled underneath the sun, still marvelling Peyton at the sight of its beauty, Lucas smiled down at her.

" Only the best for the future Scott to be."

" Peyton Sawyer-Scott. Sounds perfect doesn't it?"

" Sounds like a dream come true." Murmured Lucas, sending fit of laughter into Peyton's system once again.

" Charmer."

" You love me for it." He paused. " And I think the baby agrees with me." He whispered as he felt the light thumpings his unborn baby was currently giving him.

" I love you, you know that?"

" I love you too,Peyton." He said with a grin as he dipped his head down and met his scrumptious fiancee in a long, passionate kiss. They pulled back when air became a problem and leant their foreheads on one anothers before a yawn escaped Peyton's face.

" Tired?" At her vast nod, he smiled. " Go to sleep,Peyton." Peyton nodded, giving him a last much needed kiss before settling her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and landing into the land of sleep. Lucas grinned as he looked down at his fiancee, her soft snores filling the room like music to his ears, her lucious curls caressing his fingers as he ran his hands through it. He had once doubted that this dream they had worked so hard for would come true, doubted that this would become reality; but all in all, he had gotten what he wanted, Peyton Sawyer was becoming his bride.

_Flashback- yesterday night._

_He was nervous._

_Scratch that- He was **fucking **nervous._

_He felt his leg tremble violently, felt his breathing quicken as he tried to restore his fast beating heart into a normal pace while he fiddled with the ring in his pocket. They had just arrived in L.A merely three hours ago yet it felt like they had been there since the existance of time. They had done all the neccesities : Spent two hours listening to the ravenous, pumped up music he called the Clash blaring through the speakers and had trudged back into their hotel room for a much needed, relaxing romantic dinner. He found himself wracking for ways Peyton would react to the announcement he planned to announce and several reactions made sweat to beam off his forehead, lucky for him- Peyton didn't notice, taking a look around the room they had been in, merely three years ago._

_"God- I still can't believe that crack in the walls still there-" She shook her head with a slight smile. " Who would have though we'd be in the same hotel room we were three years ago."_

_" Seems like a dream,huh? Fate seems to be springing them together."_

_" More like deja vu." mumbled Peyton with a smile, worries reflecting through her sunkissed face as she stared at him knowingly. " Hey, what's wrong? You've been all distant and trembling all night. In Brooke's words, you're broodier than usual."_

_" Is broodier even a word?"_

_" I dunno, you never know when it comes to Brooke Davis." Murmured the blonde before moving closer to him, hand on his shoulder. " What's wrong,baby. Talk to me. Is it something bad?"_

_" Depends on the way you look at it."_

_" What do you mean by tha-" She was cut off as a gasp of surprise filled the room, taking in the way her boyfriend's suddenly stiff legs went down on one knee, his head looking up at her, eyes with a fury of emotions which revealed hope, anxiety, panic , nervousness, love and so much more. She closed her eyes quickly, the moment feeling like a dream where she'd wake up and realize in a blurry haze that it had been all a dream._

_Her eyes opened and he was still there, still in that position; her heart fluttered in her chest._

_" Peyton, I love you-" He said as he revealed the goregeous ring that held a sparkling grace to it, emitting tears to come into the pool of green eyes he adored so much._

_" I've been in love with you since longer than I can remember. I remember the first day I ever saw you, all skinny arms and lucious curls like an angelic halo. You've changed my life,Peyton. Many times more than others. I've done mistakes, hurt you to avoid hurting myself; but never had I ever felt a deep emotion of love with anyone else but you. You complete me,Peyton. You save me, you fix me and you make me a better person. When we're apart, there's this void that is emptied inside me, growing stronger and stronger each minute. You've given me everything, a child, another one on the way, family, the will to be a father; but most of all you've given me love which is the truest treasure of all. You said, your dream was reanacting this scene- me proposing to you and you saying yes; let me make that wish come true,Peyton. Let me give you all the happiness you deserve, make your wishes come true. You said we're true love always and if you're not ready, then I'll wait forever,Peyton Sawyer- I'm not being added to the list of people who always leave. So do me the honours Peyton, will you be my bride and give me the chance to show you what our love's all about?"_

_"Yes,baby,yes!" Shrieked Peyton, tears swimming down her face, a full out grin etching her gorgeous features as she saw the grin that had formed on her fiancee's face before he slipped the elegant ring on her finger with such poise. " Perfect fit." She whispered, beaming down at him._

_" You've made me the happiest person to ever walk on the face of the earth, Peyton soon to be Scott."_

_"Likewise." She whispered with honesty and love before smirking down at him. " Now stand up and kiss me, you look silly down there." murmured Peyton, giggling as he moved vastly to his feet before connecting her lips with his, they're tongues meshed together as they battled in complete bliss. Her dream was coming true and as she caught the smile that her fiancee had done. hovering over her's. She made a mental correction- they're dream, and she couldn't wait._

_Flashback ended-_

And as Lucas stared back at his fiancee, he knew their time apart, had been a cover for the greatest year of his life; and he owed it all to his new fiancee.

**So this is love**

**So this is love**

**I'm all a glow**

**And now I know**

**The key to all **

**Heaven is mine**

**

* * *

**

**My heart has wings **

**And I can fly**

**I'll touch every **

**Star in the sky**

**So this is the miracle**

**That I've been dreaming of**

**So this is love **

Lucas entered his brother and his sister in law's home, a glowing smile permanentely etched on his face. His smile grew wider as he caught sight of the guys, Skills, Nathan and Jamie all playing Nitendo Ds and by the looks of it, failing terribly at the game his namesake was currently winning at.

" Unbelievable!" Gasped Lucas in mock-horror. " You're having a guy's day without me?"

" You're always with Auntie Peyton,Uncle Luke." Said the four year old with a childish grin which Lucas had to grin at as he ruffled the kids head.

" Hey! Watch the hair!" Cried out the boy in panic, which they all had to laugh at as Nathan nodded approvingly at his son and went on his diatribe of ' the kid learns from the best'. Lucas rolled his eyes playfully, ignoring the boy's shriek of protest as he scooped him up.

"Well I'm not with her now."

" That's a first." Mumbled Nathan, laughing as his brother glared at him heatedly.

" Well, I guess you guys don't want to hear the good news."

" What news?" Asked Mouth.

" Lemme guess, y'all are having twins?"

"No." Said Lucas with his eyes narrawoed as he answered Junk's question. " Atleast, I wouldn't know. Peyton won't let us know the gender."

" Then what's going on?"Asked Fergie in confusion.

" Well for starters, you could be congratulating the newly-engaged Scott brother." Bragged Lucas with a grin, his grin widening as he saw the shocked,estatic looks that transmitted on his group of friends faces.

" No way!"

" Proposed to her last night." He said, answering Nathan's exclamation.

" Dude, congrats. It's about time." Said Nathan, proud of his brother stepping up to the plate.

" Yea man, we were all wondering when you be tying the knot and there you go , surprising us with a bang!" Exclaimed Skills as he clasped his best friend on his back. " Congrats man, I couldn't think of anyone else to marry skinny girl."

" I second that." Mumbled Mouth with a smile as he hugged his friend.

" Uncle Lucas, do I have to wear a tux?" Asked the little boy innocentely. " 'Cause that didn't work out so well last time."

" Sorry , you kinda have to." He smiled at him. " How about, we let you pick out your tux this time."

" Alright!" Shrieked the four year old in delight as he pumped his fist in his air, making everyone drop into fits of laughter. " Does that mean Auntie Peyton's gonna be my real auntie now?"

" Got it one,Jim-Jam." Exclaimed Nathan as he took a hold of his son.

" Alright! She's cool."

" Glad you think so, I feel the same way." Grinned Lucas as he took a seat on his brother's set of chairs. Fergie and Junk grinned at each other before looking at the newly-engaged Scott brother in front of them.

" Well since Lucas ova' here decided to ditch the land of singles and got himself engaged-"

" We decided how better to celebrate his engagement than to kick his scrawny ass in a game of basketball." Ended Junk as he finished off Fergie's sentence.

" I think, he accepts the challenge." Murmured Lucas, emitting a rave of cheers through the room as they exited the back way to the backyard court. Skills grinned as he looked at the four year old in his arms.

" You think we can handle em' losers if we work together?"

" Damn straight, Uncle Skills!" Cheered Jamie which He had to laugh at as he shook his head at the boy.

" Let's hope you play like your father."

**This is love**

**This is love**

**This is love**

**This is love**

* * *

**Until tonight**

**Love is a word**

**Part of a place**

**I've often heard**

**A mystery**

**As clear as it can be**

**So this is love**

Haley James Scott walked into Brooke Davis's store, the chime of the bell making her brunette friend to look up and smile at her as she pulled the rest of her form into the packed store.

" Hey Tutormom!" Chirped Brooke as she hugged her friend.

" Hey Tigger." Answered Haley with a smile as she reciprocated the movements of her portruding brunette friend of 10 weeks. " How's pregnancy treating you?"

" Like a bitch." Groaned the brunette as she rubbed her slightly swollen abdomen. " Morning sickness sucks."

"Well that's pregnancy for ya." Teased the brunette, earning a pout to form from Brooke's lips. She laughed and put a consoling hand on her friend. " Is everything okay? I heard about Victoria."

" Yeah, she's a bitch as everyone already guessed and she made her way over to the store and basically called me a whore- unfit mother- unfit to take care of this company and dissed my friends, my boyfriend and my unborn child."

" Oh Brooke-" Said Haley, as she put an arm around the brunette.

" It's okay, Peyton already dealed with the whole rage blackout thingy majiggy."

"Rage blackout?" Asked Haley with amusement which Brooke had to roll her eyes at.

"Release of pent up emotions." She smirked. " By the way, I think someone watches too much of the O.C"

" I enjoy watching the thrill of drama in someone else's life instead of ours, sue me." Teased Haley with a smile.

"Well hopefully, there won't be much of that anytime soon." Said a voice, making Brooke and Haley to look up at Peyton with a smile on they're face.

" Hey P ."

" Hi,Mommy."

" Hey guys,miss me? of course you did"Exclaimed Peyton as she gave them each a form-fitting hug.

"Well aren't we cocky today?" Teased Haley as she nudged her friend.

"Maybe I am."

" Ok spill P, what's got you smiling? Did Lucas give in to your sex-craved hormones?""

" That and maybe this has to do with it!" Squealed Peyton, lifting her hand up to show her engagement ring and laughing as her friend's squealed and hugged her tightly.

" Oh my god,Momma Sawyer !"

" I knew you would say yes, your like a magnet when it comes to that boy!"

" You knew?" Asked Peyton with curiosity at Haley.

" Who do you think managed the hookups in twenty four hours?"

" I should've figured, you two are best friends."

"And we always will be." Murmured Haley, Brooke rolling her eyes only to squeal as she marvelled the ring.

" It's beautiful Peyton, Broody knows how to pick em' "

" I was surprised myself- then again his first ring was a stunner as well." Haley smiled as she hugged her blonde friend.

" I'm happy for you, think of it like this, you'll officially be my sister in law!" Squealed the brunette, laughing as Peyton took a minute before revealing her girly side and squealing with her.

"Congratulations,P. Now how about we celebrate,free girls night on me." Exclaimed Brooke with a smile, her smile widening as her friend hugged her.

" I say, what are we waiting for."Ended the blonde, as she wrapped her arms around both Brooke and Haley.

" I love you guys,"

"We love you too, Peyton." Exclaimed Haley, as she hugged her friends before pulling back and smirking at them. " Now let's get this moving-momma's ready for some fun." She said, making laughter emit from their mouth as they exited the store. Brooke smiled at her glowing friend, for once she was proud of Lucas Scott ; despite everything he's done in the past five years, he finally is getting the chance to settle down - with the right girl.

**Until tonight**

**Love is a word**

**Part of a place **

**I've often heard**

**A mystery**

**Now as clear as **

**It can be **

**So this love**

**So this is love**

* * *

**Until tonight**

**Love is a word**

**Part of a place **

**I've often heard**

**A mystery **

**Now as clear as it can be **

**So this is love**

**So this is love**

Lucas Scott walked into his house and grinned as he saw his fiancee, clearly trying to get something on the shelves and chuckled at her frustration before deciding to help her out; putting a hand around her waist as he moved to get the said object with ease.

" Thanks,baby."

" No problem, so what did my soon to be wife do today?"

"Well- I told the girls about our engagement and they were so thrilled, we indulged in a girl's night"

" Girls night?" Asked Lucas with a raised eyebrow which Peyton had to giggle at as she kissed his cheek.

" I think she was bummed about the whole no drinking rule so she decided to have some fun- our engagement is just her outing."

" Ah- I see."

" What about you,Scott? I haven't seen you since we left the airport." She gasped in mock-horror. " You're not ditching me already,are you?"

"Never." He mumbled. " I couldn't even if I tried."

"Good, otherwise I'd have to sucker punch you and I'm not really in the mood to hurt you."

"You'd never do that." Exclaimed Lucas with a tint of amusement as he pulled his fiancee flush to him. " You love me too much."

" Yes, I do." She said as she got a hold of his face and kissed his lips, longfully and full of passion as their tongues meshed together as one. He started to trail his hands down her top, making the outline of taking off her shirt when the slamming of the door pulled them out of their R-rated make out session. They looked down to see a three year old run in with a huge smile on her face.

" Mommma,daddy!" Exclaimed Kaylee as she ran full speed ahead into her parent's embrace.

" Hi bumblebee, have a good day at Grandpa's?"

" Mhmm!" Chirped the three year old smiling. " I beat him in step-step party step,Momma. He fells flats on his face!" Exclaimed Kaylee with a smirk which the adults had to laugh at.

" That's great,princess." He smiled as he shared a look with his fiancee, pulling the two of them in his arms. " How would you like to know our little surprise."

" I wove surprises!" She exclaimed, beaming up at them.

" We know you do,bumblebee. Which brings us to our question, how would you like to wear a pretty little dress for a wedding."

" Who's wedding, if it Lindsay's, I no goin' " Answered the petite blonde, with a stubborn shake of the head which Lucas had to laugh at.

" It's not Lindsay's baby girl, It's more like- Mine and your mother's." At the look of confusion that etched on Kaylee's face, he laughed. " Mommy and I are getting married."

" Weally! We gon' be a real family now!" Squealed the petite,blue eyed three year old which Peyton had to laugh at.

" Absolutely!"

"Yay!" She shrieked with delight as she clapped her hands in satisfaction, she kissed her father's cheek. " You did good,daddy."

" I think so,too." Exclaimed Peyton as she kissed her fiancee.

" I've misses you,Momma and Daddy."

" We've missed you too,baby girl." Exclaimed Lucas as he kissed his little three year old's forehead. Kaylee smiled up at her parent's before her eyes going wide and struggling out of her parent's arms.

" Where are you going?"

" To tells Lilly and Grandma Karen,daddy!" Said the three year old excitedly as she grabbed a hold of the phone. Peyton laughed as she watched her daughter scramble to the living room.

" How long do you think it will it take for her to realize that she can't work a phone,yet."

" I'm guessing three seconds." Answered Lucas as he kissed her forehead, laughing as true to his word, a whine of ' daddy de stupids phone no workin' ! ' flowed through the room.

"Let's go bail her out, Scott."

" Right behind you," Murmured Lucas before spinning her around in his arms and looking straight into her eyes. " I love you, you know that?"

" I love you too, Lucas." She said as she took his lips in hers quickly and Lucas had to grin as he put an arm around his portruding fiancee's waist before heading into the living room where a pouty three year old awaited him- He loved his life,he came to the conclusion that his fantasies are coming true; like he was dreaming wide awake.

**Until tonight **

**Love is a word**

**Part of a place**

**I've often heard**

**A mystery**

**Now as clear**

**As it can be**

**So this is love**

**So this love **

**ummm**


	34. Chapter 34: Momentary peace

_An- Aundrea, here! I just want to say thanks for the reviews, I was expecting a bit more but I can't complain with what I got. Did you guys see One Tree Hill last night? It rocked! Especially the scene where Lucas rocked Peyton back and forth when she was dying and the whole don't ever leave me line; it had me in tears. Although Peyton collapsing shook me up a bit luckily for me I found out some answers. Spoiler: Apparently from a given source of mine that knows one of the One tree Hill cast, Peyton in no shape, way or form has cancer; yes, she is pregnant._

_Previously:_

_-Leyton fluff,_

_- We learn of Leyton's engagement_

_- Leyton tell the girls and the guys about their engagement_

_- Leyton/Kaylee fluff._

_Disclaimer: I, by any means do not own One Tree Hill. Had I did then we woul've never had to wait six whole weeks for the next chapter; especially after a cliff-hanger._

* * *

Chapter thirty four-

The sun's rays shone ever so brightly through the Leyton household as the pit patter of footsteps could vaguely be heard as it marched to its sole destination. A vague inhale could softly be heard as the scent, the enriching aroma that filled the air drifted thoroughly through said person's nostrils. He leant there, on the doorway, a smile coming to his face as he watched the explicit movements a certain poignant blonde was currently doing. Surprise danced in his eyes at her even being able to get out of the bedroom, much less cooking. Pregnancy had turned on her in the most worst human way possible, involving back aches, headaches more then he could ever think she could cope with. Needless to say, the last month had been pretty horrible for her and he was estatic that his fiancee and his child was doing just fine when it came to the health department. He had no further time to contemplate the situation as Peyton, as if sensing his gaze on her, noticed his presence and turned around with a huge smile on her gracious face.

"Well look at that, the man of the hours up." Said Peyton, humor dancing in her eyes which Lucas had to grin at before walking up to her, arms around her pregnant belly, smile widening as she rested her hands untop of his and settled into his embrace.

"That he is." Murmured Luke, before dipping his head down and meeting her in a slow, sensual kiss that made the day seem brighter then it already is. " Goodmorning."

" Morning." She hummed with a smile, before turning around in his arms and finishing off the contents of their breakfast.

" Mmm, smells good in here. What you cooking today,Peyton soon to be Scott."

"Your favourite." She said with a grin, her heart beating faster at his proximity.

"French toast?" Questioned Lucas with an eyebrow raised, at her clear nod, he laughed. His laughs vibrating sparks through her. " You know me so well."

" That I do, If I'm gonna marry you." Murmured Peyton with a smile as she watched her fiancee move the contenats of their breakfast on the dining room table.

" You should've woke me up. I would have done it, you should be resting right now.

" Lucas" She admonished with an eyeroll. " I'm pregnant not a freakin cripple! I can handle this ,don't be such a party pooper."

" Is it too much to be worried about my fiancee and my future child's health?"

" Yes." Teased Peyton before digging her face in her food. " Now I was thinking-"

" Oh god, there's a shocker."

"Such a nice thing to say to the woman that's marrying your sorry ass and carrying your baby." Snorted Peyton,with mock-anger which Peyton shook his head at,amused.

" I'm sorry baby, please continue."

"So I was thinking we should have our wedding after the baby's born. I mean, we could have it now but I'd really not like to feel fat when I'm in my dress and I really wanna look special-"

"Baby, you look special to me twenty four seven. Doesn't matter if you marry me with a sac over your head, as long as they wed you mine, I've got no problems."

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Teased Lucas, his eyes smiling humourly.

" Being such a damn charmer!"

" It's one of my finer qualities." Murmured Lucas,laughter falling out of his mouth as his fiancee slapped him lightly on the arm, smirk in place.

" Ouch, that hurt."

"Suck it up and be a man,Scott." Teased Peyton, rolling her eyes at the pout that had formed before kissing it away.

" Better?"

"Much." Bragged Lucas which she could only laugh at.

"Alright, as I was saying. What do you think?"

" I'd rather marry you,right here, right now; but since you want this so much, I'll do you the honor of granting your wish."

"Thank you."Whispered Peyton as she let her lips hover between his before giving him a quick peck.

" Your welcome. Now since we're being serious here-" He sighed. " I kinda have to tell you something."

" Oh yeah, what's that?"

" LindsaypropositionedabooktourandIhaven'tansweredyet."

"What!" Shrieked Peyton which unraveled another sigh from her fiance before he opened his mouth to repeat the sentence.

"Lindsay prop-"

" I heard what you said!" She let her eyes reach his, their gaze fixated on each other, not noticing as Peyton unconciously grabbed for his hand and held it in her own.

" Baby, why didn't you tell me? why didn't you say yes?"

" I promised myself that I'd be there for this pregnancy and your every need and I don't think I can break that; not something I'm so commited to. " He said with a sigh. " Besides, what if something happens to you or Kaylee or possible Luke junior in there; I don't think I'd be able to handle myself or the guilt that'd be passed on to my shoulders."

" Baby-" Said Peyton with a slight smile as she shook her head vastly. " This is it, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. I'm strong enough to take care of myself and as for Kaylee, she can handle you leaving for a couple weeks- she knows you're coming back in the end." At his grim expression, she laughed. " We'll miss you that's for sure, but I don't think I'd be able to handle the guilt if I kept you away from your dream and I think you atleast owe Kaylee, your biggest cheerleader; the chance to fulfill them."

"What if something goes-"

"We'll call you in a heart beat, honest to god." Recited Peyton as she held a palm ontop of her heart to seal it.

" God- I love you."

" I love you too." Whispered Peyton with a smile as she moved the tray of food around, leaning on her elbows to meet her dearly beloved husband to be in a long, meaningful kiss.

" You better love each other." Said a voice, causing the couple to break apart. " You'll be needing that peice of information to explain to little old me, how I wasn't notified that my boy and his girlfriend are getting married!"

" Hi Ma," Said Lucas with a laugh, his laugh becoming infectious as Karen waved it off rushing up to them.

"Don't hi me,boy. C'mon over here and gimme a hug." Said the brunette, tears springing into her eyes as her son did so. " My baby boy is getting married!"

" Ma!" Cried Lucas, his cheeks turning rosy pink in embarrasement which Peyton had to laugh.

" Oh hush up." Murmured Karen on the verge of tears before turning to the woman that held a special place in her heart and holding her arms out,hugging the young woman. " Peyton."

"Hi Karen,"

" You don't know how happy this makes me- I've been waiting for this the minute I found out you two got back together. I always knew you'd be my daughter in law." She gave the girl a wink. " I guess Karen Roe's still got it." Exclaimed the woman making laughter crowd through the house.

" What are you doing here,Ma?"

" What am I doing here? Boy, if you just found out your son was on the verge of marrying his high school sweetheart; you'd do the same as I did and fly out straight out here and congratulate them."

" Where's Lilly?"

"With Brooke- who is suprisingly pregnant might I add." She said letting out a surprised laugh. " You go on a trip for solely two months and you miss everything." Recited the woman, smiling at the laughs that came out of the very much in love couple in front of her, at the same time her grandaughter came running in.

" Gwandma!" Cried Kaylee sleepily as she ran into her grandmother's embrace.

" Hi sweet pea."

" Gwandma, Momma and Daddy are gettings married. I wanted to tells you but de stupid phone wasn'ts workin!" Rushed the three year old which made Karen go into fits of giggles.

"Well we'll just have to take care of that, won't we? " At her nod, she laughed. " Speaking of which? Isn't it your birthday soon?"

" Threes weeks!" Exclaimed Kaylee with a beaming smile. " Are woo gon be dere, grandma?"

" I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweet pea." Exclaimed Karen as she gave a sweet kiss to her grandchild's neck, smiling at the infectious giggles that escaped her mouth.

"Yay!" Kaylee turned to her parents with a winning smile. " Did you hear dat? Gwandpa Dan and Gwandma Karen are coming to my party!"

"Dan?" Stuttered out Karen with a bemused expression which Peyton had to slightly smile at.

"Long story."

"Remind me to ask all about it,later." She smiled as she hugged the engaged couple in front of her. " Right now, I'm in a mood to celebrate." Exclaimed Karen as she squeezed Lucas and Peyton's hands, winked at them and walked out of the room holding her grandaughter.

"Before we go into the whole Dan buisness, I'd just to like to say that I'm very much in love with you,Peyton Sawyer."

"I'm kinda in love with you too,Lucas Scott." Whispered Peyton, smiling as Lucas's lips lingered on her forehead.

* * *

Nathan Scott entered his soon to be sister in law's room and felt his mouth water at the delicous aroma of cookies that filled the air. He smiled upon the sight of his best friend attempting to take the last batch of cookies out of the oven and decided to help her out.

"Here let me help you with that." Laughed Nate as he let Peyton move out of the way before taking the batch out of the oven.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled as he stole a cookie from the tray before popping into his mouth, his taste buds savouring the chocolaty taste. " Mmm chocolate, my favourite? Why is it that you never baked cookies when we were dating?"

" Because you were an egotistical jackass, besides all we ever did was fuck and break up; there wasn't much time for anything when it came to us." Said the Blonde with a smirk, rolling her eyes at the smirk that took place on her best friend's mouth.

"Ah- good times."

" Yeah,good times; one's of which my fist suffered the damages for."

"Again, my apologies." Said Nathan sincerely as he stole another cookie from the tray, ignoring Peyton's protests.

"All's forgiven, that was a lifetime ago anyway. Which brings me to my question; why are you here?"

"Can't a man come visit his soon to be sister in law for a proper congratulations without the twenty one questions?"

" Your long over due,dude." Teased Peyton as she nudged him,playfully. " I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Sorry, been a little busy."

" I can tell." She said with a smirk, which Nathan rolled his eyes at.

"So my dear brother tied the knot,huh? about time too."

" Yeah, news travels fast here,huh?" At his confusion, she laughed. " You're not the only one congratulating us today, Karen kinda beat you here by a good three hours."

"How did she take it? Karen- I mean."

" If you mean by smothering us with hugs and kisses, I'd say she took it pretty well."

"How ironic huh? my former girlfriend is about to become my sister in law."Said Nathan with a slight shake of the head which Peyton laughed at.

"When you say it like that, it sounds twisted."

" Tree Hill _is_ twisted how many people you know are getting married to the brother of your best friend who just happens to be the person you used to sleep with?"

" It's life,buddy."Laughed Peyton which Nathan could only join at.

"Life of psychos I'd say, we're just going along for the ride." Exclaimed Nathan,emitting an eye roll from his best friend.

"Hows Naley and baby James?"

" Nickname growing on you too,huh?" Smiled Nathan, reffering to the nickname Brooke had found for them yet again. " We're good, Jamie's got his first school production in a few days, you coming?"

"Who isn't?" Laughed Peyton, smiling at the boy who had been knocking people's socks off and reminding them to schedule his activity in their agenda.

"That's James Lucas Scott for you, a general copy of his old man." Repeated Nathan, eyes sparkling at the mentionings of his son. " Hows Leyton and Kaylee- besides the engagement to look forward to."

"Great, although I'm kinda worried about Luke?"

"What did my older brother do now?" Said Nathan with a sigh which Peyton could only laugh at.

"Nothing, honest. It's just Lindsay propositioned a book tour and he's struggling with an answer."

" You threatned?"At her confusion, he elaborated. " You know, if he does say yes; would you be threatned at the thought of Lucas spending time with Lindsay?"

" Nah, should I be?"

" Most woman I know would be, especially with the ex-fiancee that almost marrried their fiancee."

"We'll we're different- besides I'm not most woman, I'm Peyton Sawyer; one of a kind. I won't say I like the idea because I don't but I trust Luke and he'd never cheat on me."

" You know, you're alright,Sawyer. I'm kinda glad that Lucas chose you as a candidate to be my sister in law."

"You know, despite all odds? I'm kinda glad I'm going to be your sister in law too." Said Peyton as she gave him a one armed hug.

"So I was thinking- you know how my father's not around and your my best friend-"

"Say no more,Sawyer."

"So you'll do it!"

"I'll be honoured to walk you down the aisle,Peyton." Answered Nathan with his signature grin, his grin widening as his mirrored one of his best friend.

"Thanks Nathan,"

" No sweat. I love you,Sawyer."

" I love you too,Scott." She said smiling, smile disintegrating as daggers replaced its postion as he tried to steal yet another cookie. " Bake your own."

* * *

"Momma,are we gonna go see Uncle Lucas?"

"You know this place like it's your own,Jim-Jam." Laughed Haley as she ruffled her baby boys blonde hair before entering the Rivercourt, laughing at a certain brother in law of hers and Skills attempting to make Kaylee shoot hoops.

"Daddy, I no want to." Whined the three year old, in exasperation.

"C'mon baby girl, just one shot." Pleaded Lucas, which Kaylee sighed heavily.

"If I make dis shot will you leaves me alone."

"Yes." Claimed Lucas and Skills in unison causing the three year old to huff angrily before taking the ball from her daddy and climbing on his back to shoot the hoop. A swish followed afterwards.

"Swish." Whispered Kaylee in glee, she turned to her uncle Skills in glee. " You owes me ten bucks,Uncold Skills." Smirked the blonde, her smirk widening as Skills groaned before giving her the cash out front.

"Why every time I come round this lil girl, she always findin ways to steal my money."

"Its bui-siness!" Cried out Kaylee in giggles, making Haley and Jamie chuckle quietly.

"Buisness,princess."

"Dat's what I saids!"She said stubbornly, her hands on her hips.

"She like a mini-peyton, man. How the hell do you live with her?"

"Beats me." Teased Lucas, which both best friends have to live with.

"Wait till Peyton gets a load of this." Bragged Haley, deciding to make her presence known with a playful smile. " Why don't you boys repeat that so I can go rat you out to,Peyton."

"We rather not."Said Skills, his eyes widening in mock-fear which emitted laughs from their friends.

"Mhmm." Teased Haley while Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Momma,are they really scared? I heard Auntie Peyton has a nice punch."

"Where'd you hear that?" Asked Lucas as he carried his nephew in his arms.

"Poppa was telling that to Momma the other day." He pointed to his ears. " I have big ears."

"Yes you do, eavesdropper." Teased Haley as she nudged her son playfully before anyone can say anything further, Kaylee who looked up in time to see her aunt and cousin walk into the court, ran straight into Jamie's arms.

"Jamie!"

"Hey Kay," Exclaimed Jamie with a smile on his face as he hugged his best friend.

" Hi Aunt Haley!"

"Hi sweetie." She exclaimed as she cradled the three year old in her arms. Kaylee smiled at her.

" You know, my birthdays weal weal soon!"

"We've heard sweetie, you remind us everyday."

"Did you buys me a pwezzie?" Asked Kaylee as she turned to her best friend.

"I'm not telling." Sing-songed Jamie as he held a teasing smile to his face.

" Oh come on!"

"Nope, you gotta catch me first!" Laughed the four year old as he ran full speed ahead, Kaylee right behind him. Lucas turned to Haley with a smile.

" That scenes seems familiar doesn't it?"

"Yeah." She smiled. " Us, when we were four."

"Seems like a lifetime,huh? The innocent days where we'd smile and rely on our parents- or in your case mine."

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I could just go back." Reminisced Haley as she had a mental image of the past.

"Iight, enough mushy reminiscing, y'all making my stomach churn." Said Skills with a smile which both Lucas and Haley had to roll their eyes at.

" Actually Skills I have an offer that I feel you'd love to accept."

"Unless its got free food and rap music, dawg you know I aint gon be intrested."

"What if it involves the job of being my best man?" Answered Lucas, watching his best friend face form a grin ever so slowly.

"Y'all serious?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"What about Nate?"

"He's walking Peyton down the aisle and she suggested you be the best man which I agree to."

"Have I ever told you I love,Peyton?"

"Stick to Bevin,Peyton's taken." Teased Lucas which Haley and Skills had to laugh at.

"Course I take it man, anything for my homie."

"Thanks,Man." Answered Lucas honestly as he gave his best friend a man-hug.

" No sweat. So my man-" He smiled. " How the hell you gon' plan a three year old's birthday?"

"No clue. That's the hard part."

"You've planned Jamie's before what's so different?"Said the brunette woman with an eye raised.

" Actually you did- besides Jamie's a guy, Kaylee's a girl and she's very picky. Your lucky she hates clowns or there would've been a catastrophe running around."

"God bless her,huh?" Exclaimed Haley with a smile, Skills laughed.

"Why don't y'all just get her a basketball themed birthday party? Everyone loves those."

"Apparently not my kid, you saw her the past two hours. She barely cares about the game."

"I blame skinny girl, her damn genes had to stomp all over the Scott sperm." Huffed Skills angrily which the adults had to laugh at.

"Why don't you ask Peyton?"

" I wanna surprise her. She's done enough for the past three years and its hard enough that she's pregnant and can barely walk these days. I wanna give her some time to relax for a while."

"Your a good guy,Lucas Scott." Smiled Haley which caused Lucas to look down at her, humor dancing in his eyes.

"I've been told."

"Shut up."Laughed Haley as she gave her friend a light slap. " You'll figure it out and if not you can always ask Brooke."

" True, I should've came to you first? You know everything."

"Of course. Dude, haven't you heard? I'm Haley James Scott."

"Yea, quit braggin_ James Scott_ and come show us a lil thing or two." Ordered Skills as he pushed his friend since pre-school softly towards the court where a lonely ball lay all by itself.

" Just once." Warned Haley as she picked up the ball and threw it in the air, a swish echoeing through the rivercourt which Skills shook his head at.

"And she say she can't play." Murmured Skills to Luke before turning to said person at hand. " Hey baby girl, you think you can show the kids at school a trick or two. I think they'll learn better from a girl."

"Sorry Skills, My tricks are reserved for my teaching." Winked Haley as she went to retrieve the ball, Skills turned to Lucas with humour dancing in his eyes.

"You think I'm good enough to be a teacher?"

"I- I'm not even gonna answer that." Chuckled Lucas as he marched on over to his best friend.

* * *

"Magenta?"

"No"

"Red?"

"Cute but no."

"Yellow?"

"No!"

"Pink?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Peyton!"

"Brooke!" Whined Peyton in the same childish manner as she rubbed her temples frustratingly.

"How am I supposed to create your wedding dress if you won't pick a damn colour!"

"The colours you pick are all girly!"

"What's wrong with that?!"

"Its tacky! Brooke, I'm not a girly girl type and that's not gonna change because of my wedding."

" Maybe we should continue this tommorow."

"Thank god." Sighed Chase in relief as he stood up greatfully, wincing as Brooke rolled her eyes,amusedly before smacking him lightly.

"Shut up." She hugged her best friend. "We'll get this done,Peyton. We're Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, we've battled off many outcomes; I'm sure we can handle this one."

"Your right B ."

"When am I ever not?" Questioned Brooke with a laugh, frowing at the snort that came from her friends before choosing to ignore it.

"Well since we're being all mushy here- I have an offer that I'm sure you were already dying for me to ask you."

"Absolutely! Without a doubt! Yes,Yes,Yes!" Exclaimed Brooke with a squeal which Peyton had to laugh at.

"I didn't even ask you, you make me sound like I'm asking you to marry you."

" Sorry, but your not really my type." Teased Brooke earning a smack in return. " Look, we all know that you were asking me to be your maid of honor."

"Actually, I was gonna ask you to pass the mustard, my hotdogs getting dry."

"Peyton!"

"I'm kidding." Laughed Peyton as she hugged her best friend. " Brooke Davis will you be my maid of honor?"

"Hell yeah!" Squealed Brooke, the exact moment Lucas and Kaylee decided to walk through the door.

"I think my ears are broken? Are you trying to kill me,Brooke Davis. Much less in my own house."

"Hi Momma," Exclaimed Kaylee as she walked to her mommy and gave both belly and mother a kiss.

"Broody!" Exclaimed Brooke as she quickly hid the contents of Peyton's wedding dress they had finished off so far. " I'm gonna let that comment slide so be greatful that I'm too worried that you've seen the dress then to kick your scrawny behind out the revolving door."

"I'll shut up now." Said Lucas quickly before kissing Peyton quickly and sitting down. Kaylee ran up to her Uncle Chase, settling into his embrace.

"Hi Uncold Chase!"

"Hi cutiepie." Murmured Chase with a smile as he cradled the small kid.

" Sweetie,are you purposefully trying to make me feel bad?"

"Is it workings?" Said the three year old sheepishly which Brooke had to roll her eyes at, hiding a smile before holding her arms out. " C'mere you." Exclaimed the brunette, smile widening as the girl did so ever so slowly.

"How's my favourite three year old?"

"Good, I playeds with Jamie at the river courts today but he still wouldn'ts tell me my pwezzie!" Pouted the three year old which emitted laughter from the adults.

"Sorry , you gotta follow the rules. No knowing about the present before the actual birthday."

"But thas no fun!I playeds bask-etball and everything!" Whined Kaylee emitting laughter to run through the house again.

"Suck it up ." Laughed Brooke, laughing as Kaylee huffed angrily and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Brooke. I hate to be the spoil sport around here but we have an appoitment with the Doctor right about now." Exclaimed Chase as he quickly hugged his friends.

"K." Answered Brooke as she kissed the three year old. " Bye, sweetie "

"Bye Aunt B."

"See ya later,Broody." Exclaimed Brooke as she hugged her best friends fiancee. " Nice choice on the fiancee by the way."

"Thanks." Laughed Lucas as he watched his former girlfriend hug his fiancee.

"Call me later?"

"You know it,P." Answered the brunette as she hugged her best friend one more time before walking out the door with her boyfriend in tow.

"Daddy, I'm glads your here for my birthdays this year."

"I'm glad I'm here too." Said Lucas quietly as he pulled his three year old to his lap, trying to discard the tears that were threatning to come out. " Hey Peyton?"

"Yea?" Asked Peyton from the side of her couch.

"C'mere." Whispered Lucas, holding out an arm for her to snuggle into him which she instantly obliged to.

"What did you want,Luke?"

"You." Whispered Lucas honestly as he kissed the side of her head. " I love you,Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer."

"I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott."

"I loves you Momma and daddy."

"We love you too,Kayls." Ended the parents in unison as they kissed the side of their baby girls head before the family crowded in a snuggled up in a family embrace; enjoying the momentary peace that filled the air.


	35. Chapter 35: Cries of glee

_An-hey! What's up? Firstly,I know this sentence is played out and all but thanks again for the wondrous reviews. Secondly, I am so stoked for One Tree Hill! Is it possible to love a show as much as I love that one because I'm like really feeling it right now. If I'm like this for a seven day wait, imagine the sheer terror that will come across my face for the six week wait to come._

_Previously:_

_-Leyton fluff and Karen drops in for a proper congratulations._

_- Neyton moment which includes Nathan accepting Peyton's offering of walking down the aisle._

_- Haley,Skills and Lucas at the rivercourt, which also includes Skills obliging Lucas's wish to be his best man._

_- Breyton interaction which includes Brooke's hyper reaction on being Peyton's maid of honour._

_-Leyton/Kaylee fluff._

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, had I did and it would've aired everyday for the rest of our lives._

* * *

_Chapter thirty five-_ _Cries of glee._

"What do you mean you can't do the book tour!" Shouted Lindsay , her voice rising heaps of millimeters as she gazed at him angrily. Her lips opened in a move of frustration, before shaking her head in irritation.

"Lindsay-"

"No,Lucas. That's unacceptable, I have worked my butt off timeless nights to get this promotion! Think about it,Luke. This is a chance of a lifetime- a chance for you to connect with your readers on a personal basis, are you sure you wanna risk that?"

"Positive." Responded Lucas, without waiting a beat which frustrated Lindsay even more.

"Damn it!" She screamed angrily. " Tell me,Luke. Tell me what exactly I'm missing because we're obviously not on the same page. What on earth could be more important than this, what is so important that is worth risking your dreams from coming to life!"

"My wife!" Shrieked Lucas in exasperation. " My children!" He exclaimed, his words hitting Lindsay like a block of ice as she let out a surprised gasp, her eyes widening in disbelief as she quickly moved back and sagged into her chair.

"What?" She stuttered out, her lashes blinking repeadetly as she fought out the alter ego repeating the information.

"Peyton." He elaborated slowly. " We're getting married the same exact day the book tour is still in motion. I won't miss that, not something so important to me- I can't miss that."He said shaking his head as he thought of the situation at hand. " Not to mention my children- my fiancee need me and I'm not gonna let them down."

"Your children?" Questioned Lindsay, her breathing quickening as she let the information digest through her, Lucas smiling at the mentionings of his unborn child.

"Peyton's pregnant- twenty seven weeks along."

"Oh." Responded the editor awkwardly as she let out an uncomfortable clearing of the throat. " Congratulations."

"Thanks." Responded Lucas as he shoved his hands into his pockets, letting the eer silence cloud them as they wracked for words to say.

"What about your dream?" Questioned Lindsay quietly, her voice coming out like more of a whisper.

"I'm living it." Stated Lucas firmly, smile coming to his face as he thought of his almost completed family. " Peyton, Kaylee and my unborn child- they're my dream and I'm not letting them down."

"Your a good guy,Lucas Scott." Exclaimed Lindsay with a smile which Lucas shook his head at.

"So they say." He responded, guilt wrenching through him as he saw the heartbreak in her eyes, causing him to remember the heartbreak he had put her through.

"Lindsay-"

"Don't. You have no right to apologize, I put myself in this position the moment I went after you. It's just- It's hard to find you this happy." She let out a silent chuckle. " I mean- now I know how Peyton felt, except you never radiated happiness with me at this level than you are right now."

" I know." He said guiltily as he cast his eyes downward.

" I'm not saying that I want you back,Lucas." She said with a swift shake of the head. " I've come to face reality. I just- I'm still on the verge of letting you go." She exclaimed, Lucas nodding in understanding.

" I know. I'll see myself out." He said as he moved towards the door. " I'm sorry."

" Me too." She said honestly before casting her eyes towards him. " Go home, be happy." She said with a plastered smile.

"Without me." she aired out softly as she closed her eyes to get rid of the heart wrenching guilt that had seeped into her.

* * *

Lucas Scott walked into his bedroom that he shared with his soon to be wife, feeling the exasperation tense around his muscles as he dropped his book bag on the floor. He found that his muscles eased as he caught sight of the blonde beauty sleeping delicately, her chest arising as she let out soft snores that were like music to his ears. The sun glowed brightly on her sun-kissed face as she slept with such tenderness and peace that any bypasser would think it was utterly surprising to see this peaceful young woman with the knowledge that she had dealt with pain and harm in her twenty three years of life. He sat on the edge of the bed, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, smiling as he saw the green precious orbs staring back at him.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi." Answered Peyton groggily before giving him a quick kiss. "Where did you-Oh." She said as realization dawned on her. " I assume you went to Lindsay's about the book tour?"

"You got it."

"Well then- in that case, don't forget me when your a huge star,Lucas Scott." She said coyly,blinking in confusement as Lucas's laughter ran through the air.

"See, I'd do my best to treat that statement true if it weren't for the fact I'm not going."

"What?"

"I'm not going through with the book tour." He repeated, putting a lock of blonde curls behind her ear as he watched her slack-jawed reaction.

"Why?"

" I have better things to worry about."

" Lucas" Said Peyton with an eyebrow raise which caused Lucas to escape a sigh from his mouth.

" The book tour is still taking place when the wedding takes place. I wasn't exactly thrilled to hold off the night of our lives and experiencing this pregnancy with you and when I heard about this book tour possibly setting back our wedding, I knew hands down that I could'nt do it." He exclaimed as he pressed his lips to her forehead. " There'll be other promotors, other offers but right now I need to focus on my first priority- my family. The comet waited a lifetime for us, I'm sure it can wait another little while. "

"If this is what you really want-"

"It is." Assured Lucas which Peyton rolled her eyes at, her lips casually biting back a smile.

"Then I'm behind you a hundred percent."

"I thought you would say that." Responded Luke with a smile as he edged down and met his fiancee's lips with hers, her sweet lips working his in unison as they proved what their love is about. " Let's go get our birthday girl." He exclaimed excitedly, Peyton laughing as she waddled over to join him, them both smiling at each other as they entered the room before approaching her.

"Wake up! wake up! wake up, birthday girl!" Chanted the parents in unison as they instantly tickled the four year old, dissolving the sweet little girl into the case of the giggles.

" I'm ups! I'm up!" She exclaimed with a giggle as she stared at her parents with a beaming smile.

"Happy birthday my sweet little bumblebee," Cheered the proud mother as she dropped a kiss to the nape of her child's neck, smiling at the infectious giggles that clouded the air.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, kissing her mommy's cheek and belly affectionately before letting her blue shiny orbs connect with those of which mirrored hers and held the same intensity as hers did. " Your stills here." She said softly, her words springing a angelic smile to drift across the proud fathers face.

" There's no where else I'd rather be,princess." He assured honestly, emitting a humongous grin to escape the little girls lips and a soft smile from Peyton.

"Why don't you two go cook some breakfast while I shower?" Suggested Peyton, laughing as an eager nod instantly made way to Kaylee's face.

"Good Idea, Momma!" She squealed, delightfully turning to her daddy. " I'm hungry!"

"You always are." Chuckled Luke as he gathered the upbeat four year old in his arms and gave Peyton a quick peck. "Don't take too long."

"You can count on that." Whispered Peyton with a smile as she watched her daughter kiss her on the cheek and her fiance wink at her discreetly before exiting the room.

"So what does my little party princess want for breakfast today?" Asked the proud father, an english accent falling through each word which erupted the small girl into a fit of giggles.

"Eggs ben-dict!" She shrieked approvingly before rubbing her chin in an afterthought. " And saus-ges!"

"You got it, birthday girl." He responded happilly as he entered the kitchen; in the midst, Peyton looked at the interaction between father and daughter with teary eyes and a smile permanentely plastered unto her gorgeous features. Four years ago, Peyton Sawyer was ashamed to reveal she had been on the gateway to a downward spiral as did everyone under the age of twenty went through as they were faced with the decision of taking care of another human life. There had been a time where she questioned her mothering skills, questioned the decision to abort or not and questioned the ability of being a fit mother; that is till she caught sight of the human baby herself. The day Kaylee Anne Scott had been born had been the day the blonde opened her eyes and faced reality, becoming a mommy. Four years later and the child had grown effortlessely with kindness and love; this year it wasn't just her,Kaylee and Brooke, this time, she was celebrating it with those of which she loved and she couldn't be any happier.

* * *

The smell of barbecue roasting and the sweet erupt of giggles filled the air as the other Scott family approached the Leyton household.

"Momma,Poppa hurry!" Yelled Jamie as he eagerly pulled his parents faster to the house in a hurry to catch his cousin.

"Slow down there,Jim-Jam." Laughed Nate as he hurled the four year old into his arms.

"You might hurt someone," Warned Haley as she ruffled the sporty blonde hair the boy currently had on his head, kissed her husband's cheek and rang the doorbell. The three cast their eyes on the door as it swung open vastly, revealing a cheery four year old and beaming parents alongside her.

"Happy birthday,Kay!" Shrieked Jamie as he pulled his best friend into an oversized hug.

"Thank-you." She said sincerely before flashing him a grin as she caught the present her best friend was holding carefully and eagerly snatched it.

"Momma,Daddy." She said sweetly. " Is it time to open my pwezzie yet?" Concluded the four year old matched with a simmering smile that made everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"No." Laughed Peyton as she rubbed her swollen belly. " You know the rules, open em' at six sharp."

"But Momma-"

"Kaylee," Warned Lucas which caused the little girl to sigh before smiling brightly as she caught sight of her aunt and uncle.

"Hi Aunt Haley, Hi Uncold Nate!"

"Well Hello, birthday girl." The couple exclaimed in unison as Nathan gathered her in his muscular arms. Kaylee giggled cutely, her party dress flowing delicately before beaming as her eyes fell upon her aunt and grandmother heading her way.

"Kayls!" Squealed Lilly which caused Kaylee to worm out of her uncle's embrace in time to catch the hug that Lilly had given to her. " Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" She said with a smile as she reciprocated the hug before turning to her grandmother with a giggle. " Hi grand-ma!"

"Hi,Sweet pea. Happy birthday my little grandaughter." She exclaimed joyfully with a warm smile as she ruffled up the four year olds blonde hair,affectionately.

"I'm glads your here." She said softly to her with a kiss on the cheek before turning to Jamie and Lilly with a lovely smile.

"C'mon! We've gots lots and lots of choc-lates!" She cried out excitedly before pulling both kids towards the living room.

"Chocolate?" Questioned Nathan with an eager smile as he rushed into the scene of the party. Haley laughed alongside the rest of them before giving a warning smile to her brother in law.

"If both my boys-namely Nathan- come home in hyper overmode today, its you I'll be callin to put them both to sleep." Joked the brunette with a teasing smile , emitting laughter to pour out once again as they all marched to the party at hand.

* * *

Dan Scott raised his fist to pound on the door quietly as he awaited for someone to open the door. He couldn't keep the surprise that etched on to his face to himself as his eyes caught sight of the grown woman that had lucious curls framed beautifully around her face, with beautiful brown orbs to match.

"Karen." He choked out, mixed feelings crawling into his chest as he saw the pure hate, the sole anger that had been reserved in her eyes. His eyes cast downward as he remembered why she was this furious with him in the first place- after his deed of the unforgivable. His eyes cast upwards as she cleared her throat, obviously fighting off the urge to slap him as she's done many times before as she stared sharply at him.

"Dan." She exclaimed emotionless, the exact same time Lilly decided to come rushing in.

"Mommy, come play!" Her voice aired excitedly before tilting her head as her eyes fell upon Dan. " Mommy, who's that?"

"A friend." Mustered up Karen bitterly which Lilly giggled at.

"Your silly, Mommy. He's too big to be a friend!" She exclaimed innocently which caused a sad smile to come on to her mother's face, despite all odds.

"All people from different sizes and ages can be friends, sweetie."

"Oh." She said innocently before smiling up at her. " Are you coming to play? You can bring your big friend too!"

"We'll see." Said Karen with a forced laugh watching as her four year old smiled as a reply before running back out to the party scene at hand.

"Karen I-" Before he could say anything more, the shrieks of two giggling four year olds that could be heard from a mile away extracted his thoughts.

"Grandpa Dan!" They cried out estaticly as they moved into his open arms.

"Well what do we have here? It's My little god-son and the birthday girl!" Roared Dan, smiling at the fits of laughter that erupted from the four year olds.

"You came!" Shrieked Kaylee softly as she nuzzled her petite blonde hair in the nape of his neck.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world,Poppet." He said with a genuine smile as he followed Karen into the party. They stepped in to find Lilly jumping head first into the pool, her brunette locks curling instantly as she moved back upwards with a smile.

"Did you see that!?" She sputtered out excitedly earning a laugh to form out of the circle of adults.

"We sure did!" Called out Luke, proud of his baby sister as he wrapped an arm around Peyton's waist. Lilly beamed at him before turning to Kaylee with a giant smile.

"Hey birthday girl, why don't you come on in!" She finished with a grin, frowning as Kaylee shook her head in sheer terror, eyes open wide.

"I'm scared!"She called out in fear which caused Jamie to smile at her.

"We can go in together." Offered the four year old as he extended a hand, smiling as Kaylee nodded delightfully before grabbing onto his hand and their feet jumping into the air as they dived into the pool.

"That was fun!" Sputtered Kaylee as she and Jamie resurfaced, instantly swimming over to Kaylee.

"Well yeah, 'cause I was there." Replied Jamie smugly emitting an eye roll from both girls before giggling.

"Tag! You're it!" Yelled Lilly as she tapped Jamie and grabbed on to her neice's hands as they both tried in a hurry to swim away in hopes that they didn't get tagged. For a split second, Kaylee looked up, her eyes catching on to her fathers gaze, mouthing a thank you to him resulting in a wink in return- so far, her birthday rocked!

* * *

Brooke Davis and Chase Adams entered the spacious Leyton household, their fingers entertwined as smiles mirrored their faces. Peyton shook her head as she ended the short conversation she had with Deb before approaching- more like waddling over to the pregnant couple.

"Well look who decides to stop by." She exclaimed as she hugged the smiling couple.

"P, we all know that I wouldn't miss this for the world." Responded Brooke as she instantly made her pregnant form sag to the couch.

"Take a seat, dude. There's plenty to go around." Replied Peyton to Chase with a grin before turning her sole attention back to her best friend. " Well you just missed the smile of the century when Kaylee and Jamie decided to dip head first into the pool."

"I'm sure I'll catch it again in the next few minutes," She responded before letting her eyes wander fleetingly around the house.

"Speaking of which- where is my little god-daughter anyway?"

"Getting dried off."

"Actually rights here!" Shrieked Kaylee with a smile as she wormed out of Skill's embrace, ignoring the whine that spilled out of his mouth and hugged her god-mother.

"You made it!"

"Of course I did, I always do." Bragged Brooke with a grin as she reciprocated the hug.

" I know." Giggled the four year old before beaming up at her. " Look at my dress, isn't it beaut-ful! Aunt Haley got it for me!"

"It's adorable," She said sincerely. "I'm hoping you'll love this present just as much."

"I will!" Assured Kaylee as she excitedly got a hold of her prezzie, pouting cutely as her daddy took it away and put it upstairs before turning to Chase.

"Hi, Uncold Chase!"

"Hi birthday girl." He said with a grin as he enveloped the joyous little girl. Brooke smiled at the interaction before gazing back at the proud mother.

"Well this definetely beats our birthday celebrations in L.A by a landslide, don't you think? " She exclaimed smiling. " I've never seen her smile that big- kudo's to Luke."

" Absolutely, he's gone all out today." Agreed Peyton, smiling at the mentionings of her soon to be husband. They all cast their eyes over to Haley as she walked in alongside Luke witha humongous birthday cake in hand.

"Time for cake!" Shrieked Haley as she set the delicious food item on the table, the crowd crowding around Kaylee as they sang happy birthday to her.

"Make a wish,princess." Said Lucas, softly. His heart nearly combusting at the smile he received from the bubbly four year old before wrapping an arm around her and Peyton as she blew out the candles. Cheers filled the room as she slowly blew out all four and growing as Karen handed them each a peice of their own.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at his son as a mischevious smile made way to his face.

"Now son, think about the consequences." He warned him, smothering a smile which Jamie chose to ignore.

"James Lucas Scott, don't you dare!" Expressed Haley as she caught the evil glint in her baby boys eyes as he eyed his cake and Kaylee; yet it was too late, the boy had ignored all pleas of protest and before they knew it, swiftly threw the cake on to the face of the birthday girl.

"Jamie!" Yelled Kaylee in surprise which everyone laughed at.

"Oops." He replied in mock-sympathy as he smothered the laugh that was dying to come out which she glared heatedly at. Before anyone could guess her next movements, Kaylee picked up her cake and made a move to slip as she threw it on to Jamie's face, mock-surprise etching her face.

" Oopsy." She giggled, her hand over her mouth. " I slipped." Said the little girl in an act to be innoncent which made laughter go round the room as they caught the look of the surprised four year old boy. Kaylee and Jamie raised an eyebrow, sharing a look as Lilly's giggles clouded the room before grabbing another peice of cake and vastly throwing it at her face.

Fergie and Junk joined the laughter that had poured out as they caught the dumbfounded expression that had flitted across Lilly's face before turning to their longtime friend. " Yo Luke, did you get that?"

"I sure did." Exclaimed Lucas with a laugh, zooming in on his camera the exact same moment the food fight had started.

* * *

"See you later, baby girl." Said Skills as he put Kaylee to her feet and grinned at her.

"Bye, thanks for the pwezzie!" She said sincerely as she smiled at the thought of her new converses.

"Don't thank me,shawty. Thank Bevin." He exclaimed with a smile, the exact same moment the woman herself walked down the set of stairs with her coat jacket in hand.

"Great Party," She replied with her accent as she hugged the little girl.

"Thank you." She said which erupted a huge smile on Bevin's face before walking out the door with Skills in tow.

" Yo, mouth you coming?"

"Nah, Me and Millie have a date." Shouted Mouth as he put an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Well say it aint so? My boys getting bootie!" Laughed Skills before longfully letting his eyes wander around his girlfriend in pure lust. " Hey baby girl, did I ever tell you how hot you lookin' in that dress?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. " And If you continue, Mouth won't be the only one getting booty," She responded with a wink before running ahead of him. Skillls paused, watching her movements with a smile before looking up at the sky.

" Yo big boy, I love you!" He cried out before his legs kicked up speed and hurled the giggling blonde in his arms as he hurriedly moved them to their car. Peyton laughed as she closed the door before turning her attention to her four year old little girl.

"Alright, I think It's time for a certain bumblebee to go to bed."

"No!" Whined Kaylee with a pout. " I'm not tireds!"

"Yes you are." Replied Lucas as he scooped up his four year old. " It's been a long day."

" Fine." She said with a pout. " Can the birthday girl sleeps with her parents today?"

"It never stopped her before."Teased Peyton. " Why not?" Lucas smiled and put an arm around both of his girls as they walked up the set of stairs and into their bedroom.

"So, did you have fun,bumblebee?"

"Mhmm." She said sleepily. " Sorry Momma, but Daddy mades a better party."

"You hear that,Peyton?" Bragged Lucas with a smirk as he came out of the bathroom, clad in training pants and a white shirt. " Mine beats yours."

" Yeah, Yeah." Said the blonde with an eyeroll as she and Kaylee carefully climbed on to the bed.

" I'm glad you loved it so much." Responded Lucas with a smile as he climbed in beside his girls, each arm wrapping around the two most important girls in his life.

"Best birthday ever," Responded Kaylee as she slowly drifted off to sleep which earned a grin from both parents, Lucas looked at Peyton with a smile.

" You think she really liked it?"

"Are you kidding? all the girl did was smile all day. I kinda have you to thank, just you being there made her day."

"As usual." Teased the twenty three year old earning a smack in return.

" Shut up and go to sleep,Scott." Murmured Peyton as she kissed his cheek and closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her. Lucas grinned and looked at his two sleeping ladies, the events of the day replaying in his head. Lindsay was right, he radiated happiness from a total different level and as he thought of his little birthday girl, his fiancee and his unborn child; his thoughts once again drifted to him keeping a mental note to thank Peyton for all she has given him.

" I love you." He said softly to each of his girls and his unborn child as he kissed them both on the forehead, lifting up Peyton's belly afterwards to kiss it, before letting his eyes close heavily and sleep overwashing him- the words 'best birthday ever' enclosed in the back of his mind


	36. Chapter 36: An

_Hey guys!_

_I know you reviewers may be upset about the lack of chapters this week but I'm dealing with the first anniversary of the painful loss which happens to be from my deceased cousin and its just really affecting me since I was really close to her. Plus school _

_is really getting to me so don't take it personally. I think writing really helps me heal which is why I will still be continuing with this story ( It's not over yet) and I'll probably be posting up the new _

_chapters of TLA: True Love always either saturday or sunday._

_Thank you for your wonderous patience, I hope you all aren't too pissed; In the mean-time, you can do me a favour and review on my new story: Summer Elisabeth Scott: Its new, its fresh and its exactly why I like it so much._

_Thanks again, as usual you reviews are L.O.V.E and I really wouldn't be able to continue on with my love of writing these stories if it werent for you guys_

_Ciao, Aundrea!_


	37. Chapter 37: Touch me I'm going to scream

_An- Hey! I'm back! Miss me? _

_Alright, I know that I haven't been around to update this story and I thank all of you who had reviewed about the recent death anniversary in my family. I had taken all the time that I needed leaving me fresh and ready to update this new chapter._

_Previously:_

_-Lindsay learns Lucas isn't going to do the book tour._

_- Kaylee's birthday is a sucess._

_- Leyton/Kaylee fluff._

_Disclaimer: I, by any means do not own One Tree Hill or the characters except Kaylee._

* * *

_Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
And let it guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
I'll act as if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man_

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel_

_Chapter 36- Touch me I'm going to scream._

A broody grim look made way to his face.

He was stuck.

His eyes wandered around the whole of the written screenplay he had been typing away at on his computer .

Anger , hurt rushed through him as his eyes glued to the simpleness of the words yet the hidden meanings behind them; revealed for the world to see.

The subject was yet again about him and his life; the people centering around him yet you couldn't deny the main characters in the story.

Peyton and Kaylee.

The Unkindness of ravens was one of his many accomplishements that told the great story of his life yet the biggest accomplishment would have to be his family.

It had taken him a long way to get where he was but he had made it and he planned on staying.

Yet the hard part that kept torturing his hurt ridden soul seemed to be the library scene, and the one afterwards.

Keiths death.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips and he found himself wondering why he was doing this whole arrangment in the first place.

_The phone rang loudly around the spacious, homely house as his feet picked up pace and rushed towards it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Lucas Scott?" Asked the voice, there was a mysterious edge to his voice, yet a simple bitter kindness could be heard from the gruffness of his voice._

_"Yes, that's me."_

_"I'm Julian Baker, producer here. I just read the unkindness of ravens and fell in love with it." A never-ending pause was made. " How would you feel about publishing it into a movie?" _

_He asked and his immediate response after thinking it through had been a faint yes._

He regretted that absurd response now as his eyes took in the number of pages he had already written.

Had he known that re-writing Keith's death would be so hurtful, so painful, so nerve-wracking; he would of never agreed to the act in the first place.

He grabbed fistfuls of his hair, rubbing his temples afterwards to get rid of the frustration working through him when he felt a kiss on his bare shoulder.

He looked up to see his 8 month pregnant fiancee staring back at him, green orbs taking him in with concern.

Her arms instantly wrapped around him from behind and he sank into it, very much needing the action to relax his tense muscles.

It amazed him at how only ten seconds of her touch on his made his body relax in an instant.

"What's wrong,baby?" She cooed, her eyes falling on the written sentences before her before attempting to read it.

"No looking remember." He warned her,slight humor dancing in his eyes.

"Surely you'd make your beloved fiancee a bonus and let here read it." She encouraged, side-stepping him to see the page yet he chuckled lightly and blocked her line of vision.

"Sorry baby, no exceptions here." He laughed as a huff emitted her mouth before she looked back at him with concern.

"Talk to me,Luke."

"I can't do this." At her confusion, he elaborated. " I can't write this."

Her features remained naturally confused until he watched her figure take a different approach as realization dawned on her.

"Oh Luke."

"I just can't do it,Peyt. I've been sitting here for hours typing away at this thing and this part suddenly brings pain into my gut and I'm staring straight back at the scene at hand."

"Lucas, you can't blame yourself for this." She ushered, letting her head fall on his. " This was in no way your fault."

"I should've came back to help him." He cried out before leaning his forehead on hers. " How do I get over it?"

" My mom has been dead for more then eight years and I'm still not over it- It still hurts." She rubbed a thumb over his knuckles. " You just deal with the obstacles."

"I don't know if I can ."

" Yes you can, because I'll be there each step of the way." She muttered before raising an arm before him and letting him sink into her embrace.

Quietness could be heard around the house, not a single movement could be heard as the couple simply sank into their warm embrace- comforting the other in the way they knew how.

The moment shattered as fear, shock and worry flowed through them as the house began to shake.

"Luke?" Asked Peyton fearfully as her grip on her soon to be husband never loosened. "What's going on?"

Things began to drop harshfully, the bed started to shake viguorously and the sound of things breaking sprang loudly into their earbuds.

"It's an earthquake!" He shouted quickly before lightly maneouvering Peyton on the floor and hovering over her portruding form.

His eyes closed as the mirror shattered just millimetres near them.

A gasp could be heard and he opened his eyes, staring below him for his eyes to catch the painful features that etched on his gorgeous fiancee's face as she clutched tightly to her stomach.

"Peyton?"

"Lucas." She cried as tears slid down her cheeks. " Somethings not right."

* * *

Kaylee Anne Scott looked around at her surroundings, blinking rapidly before her face broke out into a smile as she realized where she was.

She was at Grandpa Dan's house.

She let her eyes roll with a smile as she caught the mass of basketball trophies clouding around her, letting a small yawn come out of her mouth before her eyes widening as her stomach rumbled fiercely.

A good natured giggle escaped her lips as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and let her feet trudge to the kitchen.

Her eyes swept around the amount of food clearly in her line of vision, endless questions flowing through her mind before her eyes beamed in bliss.

Cookies.

She let a mischevious smile come to her face as she made her way towards them. Her daddy didn't let her have cookies in the morning, he claimed it gave her too much burst of energy and that she always broke out into a sugar rush.

Truthfully she disagreed with the rule a hundred percent and had complained to her mommy yet her mommy broke the Sawyer code and decided to side along with her daddy.

She had pouted for a good three days and for once the simple gesture had got her nowhere proceeding endless huffs to escape her mouth.

She halted just steps away from the cookie jar, the simple questions of _Is this right and should I's or what if's _entering her mind.

Her lips curled into a Scott smirk as a thought burst into her mind. _What mommy and daddy don't know won't hurt em._ She thought sheepishly before continuing her task at hand.

Her eyes widened, her lips parting as a quiet squeal came out of her lips as she held the amount of chocalatey goodness in her hands.

Her eyes closed as her lips parted fuller to bring the round shaped cookie towards her mouth.

Just as she was about to pop the cookie into her mouth, a noise could be heard followed by a laugh causing her to jump a mile back.

Her heart ran a mile a minute as she turned around to catch her Grandpa Dan flushed red in laughter.

She stood there like a deer in headlights causing him to smirk.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed before moving towards her and scooping her up. " How would your parents feel if they heard about this, poppet."

"They won't feel anyfing 'cus their not gon know a thing." She warned with a smirk causing a deep laugh to break out of the ravenous grandparents lips.

"How do you know I'll follow through?"

" I'll just tell daddy you hit me. I'll even crys too then your visits wit me are gonna go bye bye."

"Smart girl."

"I'm a Scott." She smirked with a shrug causing him to laugh once more before bringing her back up to her room.

"What do you suggest we do, poppet?"

"I wanna watch movies, we always watch movies at my place!" She cried out with a good naturely clap of her hands.

"It's seven am in the morning."

"I coulds always just pick up the phones." She teased, fully aware that she still didn't know how to use a phone yet decided to keep that little tidbit of information to her self.

" You, Kaylee Anne Scott, are gonna be the death of me." He warned before using his hands to hold up a set full of movies.

_Why do people always say that?_ she wondered, confusement etched on her features before shrugging it away and plopping down on the bed beside her grandparent as the movie started.

Halfway towards the movie, she turned to her grandpop to see him tuning in intently to the movie and smirked as she let her mouth open.

"Grandpa Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"Grandpa Dan?" She whispered loudly, smirking as she saw him quickly half-heartedly turn his attention to her. "I'm hungry."

"Here." He mumbled as he half-heartedly threw some chocolate at her.

" Grandpa Dan." She whined. " I want pancakes."

"You can have them later,poppet."

"No, now." She whined, watching as he sighed at the pout she had thrown him before scooping her up. "If I make you pancakes will you shut it and continue watching the move."

" Yup!" She said happilly before raising her finger at him. " No burning 'else you gon have to make it again."

He laughed and let his feet fall to the floor, surprise etching his features as the ground began to shake causing him to fall flat on the face with the four year old in his arms.

A moan could be heard out of the four year olds lips before she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Grandpa Dan?" She called out fearfully, watching as her grandpa pushed her back on the floor and hovered above her, his arms clinging around her.

A muffled scream emitted her throat as tears began to slip down her face. " Momma, daddy."

"Shh, everythings gonna be okay." He murmured as his body protected his grandchilds yet again.

The Armoir shook vigorously infront of them before tumbling down slowly, a crash loudly being heard around the room.

A muffled scream rang sharply around the room causing Dan to stiffen as he harshly removed the weight on his back.

"Poppet, you ok?" He asked in the midst of all the noise, his breath became hollow feeling immense pain on his back yet the only thing sticking out was the urge to protect his granddaughter.

"Kaylee?" He asked once again. When nothing was heard, he looked down slowly, his heart caught in his chest. The girl was knocked out cold, a bump forming on her head as blood oosed out of her leg.

"Shit!" He cried, before using his body as protection for his unconcious grandchild once again as more things tumbled downward;


	38. Chapter 38:Full circles

Chapter 38- Full circles.

_An- I'm baaack! Yes, I know, it has been like a month and a half since I had last updated which enlists that I apologize to all of you reviewers for the infamous delay because we all know this was a long way overdue! I hope you all will forgive me and that you all had a happy new years. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Lucas let his hand linger against Peyton's skin, closing his eyes momentarily as he felt the cold, icy exterior that dissipated all the warmth from his skin, the coldness making his throat close up, chest heavily burning as he fought off the desperate urge to shed tears.

His eyes swept over her whole limp frame, perfectly broken before him until he lost all irrational thinking and let his hand caress the huge bulge that nestled his unborn baby, _if _it was even still present.

The thought caused sobs to wrack over his body as his emotions flew out carelessly, heavy emotions evident for the world to see as he wept for both him, his fiancée who had lost all consciousness and his unborn child.

Haley James Scott stood outside of the closed hospital door, coffee gripped tightly to her hands, taking a pregnant pause to sniff the warm interior placed heatedly in her cup, feeling the rush of comfort and serenity zooming through her.

She had been deathly terrified herself when she, her husband and her son had been witnessing the earthquake herself, only to be deathly terrified once again to her wit's end when they had gotten a call from the hospital, informing that her soon to be sister-in law was infact in the hospital.

Needless to say, her family had picked up Brooke and Chase immediately before dashing on over to the hospital for dire need of information.

She shook her head, shaking herself out of her stupor in the process before sending one last despaired look before keeping herself together and opening the door.

Her heart went to her friend as she caught sight of his shaking form, tears matting to his exasperated skin as he cried shamelessly.

"Luke." She called out softly, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. She knew exactly how he felt, the situation was different in all potential ways yet the emotions that stirred up inside him was one all too familiar that she had experienced herself.

Lucas looked up; eyes bloodshot and teary as he looked into the eyes of his best friend and Haley could feel her breath hitching, sadness rushing through her as she caught sight of him.

"She'll make it, Luke. " She informed him as she slipped into her chair. " They both will."

"How do you know that?" He rasps, shaking his head swiftly. " I'm not even sure of anything any more."

"Because she's Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer." She tells him, placing a friendly hand around his cheek for comfort. " Because she's been through hell and back yet she always comes back."

Lucas cleared his throat and Haley knew the tidbit conversation involving Peyton was finished- at least for now. It was a much too painful subject for him and his body to comprehend and the knowledge made her feel for her best friend once again; _he hadn't been this way since Keith. _

"I tried contacting Dan." She told him, voice edging on awkward as she thought of her heartless father-in-law. " He's not picking up."

Lucas looked deadly at her, fists clenching and she shook her head swiftly already reading his thoughts like it was her own.

"She's probably fine, Lucas." She softly whispered, trying desperately to calm down her best friend.

"Probably's the key word there, Hales." He rasps, a lone tear sliding down his cheeks. " I can't take that chance, Hales. Not now."

"You won't have too." She tells him, placing her head on his shoulder. " She's fine and she's waiting, that's all that counts."

"Somehow that phrase doesn't help one bit." Lucas tells her, before letting his eyes cast over to the love of his life, helplessly laying on the hospital bed fighting for both the life of her and their unborn child.

He wasn't stupid, there was an ungodly vibe rushing through him that was informing him that there was more than was lead on.

He just hoped that the vibe was entirely a vibe that had nothing to do with the health of his family or anything to do with his four-year-old child.

* * *

Nathan looked down at his son, sleeping firmly in his hands before letting his eyes cast sideways to catch sight of the exasperated, over worried, protruding woman that had finally- after much persuasion fallen into the world of slumber.

He could only let a sigh fly out of his lips, one that was laced with worry, despair and hope that his best friend was all right.

He hopped to his feet, checking vastly to see if his son had awoken before passing Jamie to Chase.

"He wakes up and…."

"I'll call you in a heartbeat." He promised, sending him a powerful look of understanding. " He'll be fine."

Nathan nodded shortly before clearing his throat and opening the door, meeting the eyes of his brother as he entered, his eyes swiftly swept behind him to catch sight of his wife sleeping uncomfortably on the slight space left on the hospital bed.

He chuckled sadly, coming to terms with the incredulity that came from his wife before slipping into the other chair in his line of vision, his eyes straying from his wife to the blonde protruding woman, unconsciously lying helplessly.

"You ok, bro?"

"Just peachy." He spat. " What do you think? I'm lying on a hospital bed awaiting for my wife to wake up and results to ensure whether my child is still in her womb."

"She'll wake up, Luke." He told him, repeating the words his wife had told him just earlier. " Peyton loves you."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"It is when your Lucas and Peyton." He retorted nonchalantly. " You two have been through so much as it is, this one is just an obstacle along the way, you'll get through it."

Lucas stayed silent, the silence clouding over them causing Nathan to continue. " She'll wake up, bro. She'll wake up, the baby will be fine, Kaylee will be fine as well, and you'll all live your happily ever after."

"Not everyone gets their happily ever after." Pointed out Lucas, quietly, once again on the verge of tears.

"Those who are an epic love story do." He told him, referring to the relationship between his dear older brother and Peyton. " You guys may fight, you guys may even dislike each other at one point- hell, one of you may be fighting for one's life but we all know what the end result is… that you two will always end up together."

"Maybe we aren't made for each other." Argued Lucas, instantly regretting the words that came out of his lips and becoming fearful from the scathing look his brother sent him.

"You _know _you do, just like I know I belong with Haley. You guys were meant to be together from the start and the whole damn world knows that. Don't let weakness throw you down, man. She'll wake up."

"She already has." Croaked out a gruffly voice, causing three heads to whip around swiftly, attention focused sternly on the conscious protruding woman gazing back at them.

"Peyton." Croaked out, Lucas as he rushed into the embrace of his fiancée, lips instantly pressing against each delicate piece of her face before pressing his forehead to hers. "God- I…."

"It's ok, Lucas. I'm fine, we're fine. " She informed him, referring to the fetus nestled securely in her womb. " I can _feel_ it."

Lucas could only tears of joy collide with his wet cheeks as his lips met hers, his world finally feeling like it was spinning back into regular motion, his heart pacing at its usual rate.

Nothing else mattered as the couple joined together in a passionate kiss filled with love and relief, nothing else could salvage the happiness that flowed through them.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

" Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer soon to be Scott, my God, you, by any means have _no _idea how I felt when I got that phone call!" Wept out Brooke as she flung her arms around her best friend.

To say that Brooke was ecstatic that her best friend was alive and well was an understatement. The girl was like her sister, her confidante, her prized possession, one that she had known since they were merely four years old. Not having her around was something she couldn't bear, something that would destroy her till the end of time and she was suddenly aware yet again how much she needed the blonde.

"I'm fine, Brooke."

"I know." She cried out helplessly, tears colliding with her cheeks. " I just- God, I was _so _worried, Peyton. What if you had…"

"But she didn't." Claimed Karen as she walked in, relief and joy rushing through her at the sight of her near daughter-in-law sitting on the cold, dim hospital bed. " And that m'dear, I am over-joyful about."

"Me too." Piped in Lucas, letting his lips caress Peyton's smooth skin, as he kissed her forehead.

"And the baby?"

"Is fine…" Peyton informed them with a smile, instantly putting relief into everyone's system as she answered Skill's answer. " Doctor came and told us himself, our little child is still in there."

"Thank God." Haley let out causing everyone to chuckle at her antics.

"Has anyone seen Kaylee?" Asked Peyton, worries rushing through her at the thought of her four- year old's whereabouts', she, like every other mother when it came to their own child was extremely protective of her little bundle of joy and couldn't help a little doubt enter her system.

"She'll be fine, Peyt." Lucas told her, hands still protectively nestled against her abdomen in an attempt to re-assure him their little child was still there. "She's ok."

"Something doesn't add up, here guys."

"You be worryin' too much, ." Added Skills, shaking his head in amusement. " You just got out of a coma and you still worryin' about others, just be grateful you here, dawg. Little princess'll be okay."

Peyton nodded, still unsure yet not wanting to put a damper on anyone's mood. "So when do I go home?"

"You heard what the doctor said-"

"Oh god." She groaned, hands lazily covering her face. " Captain protective has been let out of the box."

Laughs surrounded the room as Lucas frowned in disagreement, pout toying with his lips.

"I am _not _over-protective."

"Yeah, and I'm President Obama." Claimed Brooke, sarcasm aligned with her voice receiving another round of chuckles to fill the room and a glare of fury from the man in question.

"Face it, babe. You are." Teased Peyton causing Lucas to huff like a petulant little child.

"_Sor-ry. _" He drawled out. " I didn't know it was such a crime to make sure my soon to be wife was in perfect condition."

"I appreciate the gesture, Luke. I do." She assured him, pressing her lips to his. " It just gets tiring once in a while."

A sigh escaped his lips before he agreed. " Fine, I won't hover over you 24/7 this time around."

"That's all I ask." She mumbled causing everyone to chuckle once again, chuckles growing as Nathan whipped out his favorite line.

"Oh like you aren't." Grumbled Lucas, referring to Nathan once against insisting he was too 'whipped' for his own good.

"Oh, but unlike you, dear brother. I don't make it noticeable."

"Yes you do," Laughed Brooke causing everyone to spiral into laughter once again. " Face it boys, you Scott men have no will power when it comes to my best friends."

"Yeah, face it boys." Piped in Haley, teasing edge to her voice evident causing Nathan to whip around smirking at her.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up."

Lucas and Peyton slowly drifted from the crowd as they stared at each other, focusing solely on them both. It was one of those moments where people could tell the infinite love they shared was real, was still growing strong and would forever be there.

It was a love that ensured that they would be okay.

Their moment was broken as a nurse came in, instantly informing the visitors to leave for another participant from the accident would be placed into the room.

"But-"

"No buts, Miss Davis." Sighed the Nurse, glaring back at the brunette as she stated her ground. " You _all _have to leave, that means you too."

"Expect a strongly worded memo on your attitude, nurse." Grumbled Brooke before wrapping her arms around her best friend, silently telling her goodbye and stalking out the door.

"Like you have the brains." Mumbled the Nurse, exasperatedly before shooing everyone else out of the room.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at the nurse, before plopping unto the bed and laying beside his conscious fiancée receiving a giggle from her in return, before clasping their hands together, relishing in their momentary peace.

Peyton layed her head on his shoulder, sighing peacefully as she curled up in his arms. Had it not have been for the fact that the thought was near by impossible, she was sure she could sleep the day away in her safe haven for the rest of his life, in his arms.

The couple wrapped up in each other's arms, thoughts straying back to the beginning of the day, to the earthquake and back, thinking of their futures in return.

There was no telling what the future could hold but they were sure of one thing, their love and their family would forever be the same.

Blissfully happy and in love.

They were broken out of their lungful stupor by the sound of the door being thrust open, the pair watched with curious eyes as the nurse wheeled in someone wrapped firmly with a blanket, preventing them from seeing who the person in question was.

Confusion clouded through the room, their breathing become vast as Dan Scott came rushing after them.

"Dan, what-"

Dan bowed his head in shame, not thinking twice of his disheveled appearance. " I-uh-"

"What are you doing here, Dan?" Questioned Lucas, curiosity boiling through him as he stared at his father, upon his father freezing like a clammed up fish, his eyes wandered over, as did Peyton's to the person on the other hospital bed who was now, before their eyes, being stripped off the blanket.

Their breathing hitched, tears welling up in their eyes as they caught sight of the person in question.

In their minds, the world had stopped spinning and the world had gone into an act of cruelty.

In their eyes, there lay a beautifully broken and unconscious four-year-old also named Kaylee Anne Scott.

* * *

_I, for one am so happy from last episode!_

_Leyton is preggers, baby! I so knew they were gonna have a baby before getting married, it was just that easy! Hopefully the complications that follow, are exactly the ones that happen in my stories or minor. That would be so cool! _

_I for one, think Leyton baby in real life is a girl! I don't know why but I always picture Leyton's first child as a girl and than a boy! _

_What do you guys think?_

_Tell me... Boy or girl?_


	39. Chapter 39:Stillness of the day

_**An-**hey guys! Aundrea here, sorry I took so long to update, just getting the hang of my new semester. To let you know, especially LPlover who was concerned about my grade for my exam, I passed with flying colours , thanks to your excessive appreciative vote of confidence, I couldn't of done it without you my friend. Moving on, did you guys see monday's episode? Ok, I am officially in love with Leyton even more than I already am, at first I was tottally infuriated with Lucas what with his lack of support for his soon to be wife ( regardless movie or not, no woman should have to go through the nerve-wracking emotion of baby shopping and wedding planning all on her own, especially if said woman is pregnant.) but when he showed up for the appointment, my wrath tottaly flew out the window and instead I was replaced with a mushy feeling of happiness and joy! All's going well for Leyton and Leyton baby and I hope nothing jeopardizes that any time soon._

_Alright, I know you readers had had enough of my constant rambling so, let's get this party started!_

* * *

Previously:

_"What are you doing here, Dan?" Questioned Lucas, curiosity boiling through him as he stared at his father, upon his father clamming up like a fish,his eyes wandered over , as did Peyton's to the person on the other side of the hospital bed who was now, before their eyes, being stripped off the jacket._

_Their breathing hitched, tears welling up in their eyes as they caught sight of the person in question._

_In their eyes, there lay a beautifully broken and unconcious four year old also named Kaylee Anne Scott._

**_Chapter 39: Stillness of the day._**

Fate is a funny thing. It is something you either believe in, or you don't. It can be seen as a reason for the occurrence of happiness and good fortune, while on the other hand tragedies and bad fortune are often blamed on 'destiny dealing a bad hand'.

If Inquired about it, Lucas Scott would inform you with utter spite and disdain that fate was currently a reason for the occurence of tragedies and bad fortune, one that it seemed, the Scott family would never divulge from.

Moisture sprang into his eyes, as he watched with a heavy heart, one that seemed to scattering into peices infinitesimaly, for the second time that day.

It was one to have your heart constricted, battling off the feelings of grief, sorrow, despair and constant worrying when having to contend with the spurful rollercoaster the previous day had engrossed him, resulting in short-lived happiness only to crush those moments of joy and relief with those previous emotions rushing back.

He could vaguely pick up the explicit sounds of Peyton shedding tears, her loud sobs clouding the room as she wept for their current unconcious daughter and fury suddenly ripped through him, steam lighting out of his ears as his fists clenched.

Peyton didn't deserve this.

She had been through a great deal of constant drama in her life that it seemed to be a constant cycle in her life that she couldn't seem to get out of, even when pregnant. It was a factor that seemed to be a daily situation in her life and he soon found out that it went both ways; for him aswell.

It was a cycle that they hated being a part in.

Couldn't they have one moment in time, one particular lifetime where they could enjoy the beauty life has to offer them, the blissful periods in life spent with each other and loved ones that only life could fulfill?

Could they ever be happy?

_Sure, they could_. he thought fleetingly. _Then the darkness takes over and they find themselves sprawling head first into this continuous cycle once again._

His mind went over the events of the day, how he had been battling inner emotions, trying to cram his emotions in check in order to remain strong, failing with much effort yet suddenly nothing compared to what he was currently battling right now.

The rage, the fury, the insane adrenaline pumping through his veins as he eyed the life of his child. He reached his highest peak then, blue cesearans straying from his daughter to the ravenous man that had pure sorrow, despair angled around his features.

For a second, Lucas felt genuinely apolegetic for his father, for once believing that Dan Scott was actually human and tended to carry a heart of his own...

That splitting fleeting moment freed as quickly as it had been formed as his ears contained the overpowering sounds of his Peyton sobbing and the energy transfused through him, forming a large bubble around him as his irregular breathing picked up pace.

It was then, him not having been aware of his legs moving, that his fist collided with the face of Dan Scott.

"Get the _hell _out!" He roared, Dan took note of his voice, having never heard of such fury, such pain and utter hate adressing him.

The last time he had ever experienced those level of sensations happened to be when he shamelessely took the life of his older brother, in return turning both his boys away from him.

Without a word to his oldest son, the raven-haired man casted his eyes downwards, throwing one last apolegetic look to the four year old laying helplessely in the hospital bed.

He had failed her, when he promised her he wouldn't and that alone was enough information to displace the broken heart he already owned.

See, Lucas? Dan Scott does have a heart, one that seemed to be shattering into broken peices as was the rest of his life.

* * *

His mind skimmed through the incredulous day once again, one that seemed to be stilling in slow motion, as if fate was deciding to torture him with the incredible ripping sensation he was currently experiencing.

His hand unconciously lay on Peyton's large belly, one that nestled his unborn child in her womb and for a split second, the sound of the baby's kicking enabled serenity and peace to flow through him as the events of the day slowly vaporised from his mind.

That is till he heard the sound of the heartbeat monitor going off, shaking him right back into depression and anguish.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, succumbing the urge to show Dan exactly how he was feeling, before kissing Peyton's forehead as he relished in her rather irregular breathing that ensured him she was sleeping.

He was glad she had been able to lapse into slumber, it had taken her a great deal of time to do so but his raspy coaxing and reminder of her condition had drank her in, that and her body was too overworked to take in this amount of emotions currently waiting to be displayed.

He tenderly brushed back her bangs, wanting to see the whole of her face, comfort radiating through him as Peyton momentarily laced their fingers together, as if knowing that in that time and place he needed it, before slowly slipping away from his grasp.

Had it not have been a period between life and death for his little girl at this time and moment, he would have laughed at the incredulity of the situation, informing others that he would rather just go back to being 16 years old, the tortured soul of an abondoned child..

Before he regained his thinking again, having remembered that he probably would of never met Peyton if he remained the tortured soul for the rest of his life and never would of conceived and met the four year old that was currently taking a toll on his feelings.

He crossed slight steps towards her bed, closing his eyes momentarily as he eyed the largened gash laced with ounces and ounces of dried blood, tracing it with his fingers, not wanting to believe, that his joyful little bundle of sunshine was currently laying there with no colour whatsoever in her face, no dazzling blue eyes sparkling at him as she simply giggled or smiled at him.

Not wanting to believe that his little girl could never return into his safe embrace, into his life.

The door creaked open and despite his inner emotions, he looked up, expression emotionless as he watched former girlfriend's current boyfriend, Chase Adams walk into the room.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He mused, expression neutral yet Lucas knew he was trying to remain strong, not wanting to display weakness infront of anybody in fear of his body shaking as he sobbed with excessive emotions.

"I'm pretty sure you already know how I'm feeling." The blonde man shot back and judging by Chase's flinch, he knew he came off too bitter, his voice laced with venom and coldness yet he wasn't up to apoligizing...

"You know, my little brother was once in a hospital room." He started, interrupted rudely by Lucas.

"You have a little brother?" Chase nodded in response.

"15. He was six at the time, rushed in for Cancer." Lucas remained emotionless yet Chase knew he was currently feeling sympathy towards him, wanting to know what the ending what occur for the boy.

"My point is, he was there for months, spiralled into a coma causing us to go into a frenzy of tears. We cried, Luke. We cried like our lives depended on it, we took the anger we felt out on others to replace the burdening sadness that was bestowed upon us, we did everything we did in order to feel numb in the situation. "

"Does your story have a point?"

"What I'm trying to say is, you can express your emotions but don't express them for the expense of someone else, you might just hurt someone in the process." From the raised eyebrow he got in response, he elaborated.

"I saw what you did to Dan, hell I'm pretty sure everyone saw what you did to Dan." He deadpanned. " Ever know if Dan tried protecting Kaylee from this whole fiasco."

"Dan Scott doesn't have a heart."

"He's human isn't he? He might've done some incredibly stupid decisions but at the end of the day, we know Dan Scott has feelings. One that may be crushed as we speak."

"All I'm trying to say Luke is, Kaylee needs all of us, needs Dan, most especially her parents, needs her loved ones to get her out of this hot water she's currently facing."

With a last look to the overbearing emotion filled father and a kiss on the four year old's cheek, the man walked out of the room leaving Lucas with a heavy heart.

* * *

Haley James Scott entered the hospital room, gripping a bag of food with utter strength she thought the bag would explode.

She watched with moisture filled eyes the scene infront of her, eyes intently tuned on the scene of her best friend sleeping uncomfortably in his chair, body slumped forward as his head buried itself into Peyton's curly tangled mess of hair,Peyton's hands thrusting in them as she brushed his hair back, tears matting against her exasperated skin.

She eyed the dark circles underneath her eyes and felt her eyes shut in total exasperation.

She normally disagreed with Lucas's definition of fate. Him labelling it as mortifying unreadable action that could ruin a person or develop them into something stronger..

Today, she had come to agree that Lucas was indeed correct about the subject at hand.

She felt for her friends and the massive drama they have to go through when they should be living freely, blissfuly like other adults their age should be doing. Hadn't they been through enough? Was it really neccesary to make an already bad day turn horrid in just a matter of seconds?

Haley really didn't know, but she was starting to edge towards the fact that it was.

" I come bearing food." She spoke lightly, watching as her pregnant friend finally acknowledged her presence, turning towards her to reveal her bloodshot eyes, evidently having been crying too much.

Haley winced at the sight.

"Not hungry, try again later."

Haley ignored the sarcasm that slipped its way into the sentence halfway, knowing fully well that this was the way Peyton grieved. She cried and cried until weakness took over her, before displaying sarcasm, venom, coldness in order to bury the pain, the emotions she was currently carrying...

Wanting nothing but to forget it all.

"It's just me, Peyton. There's no need for sarcasm, your eating and that's final." She told her as she marched into the room, slipping into a nearby chair as she pushed the bag towards her.

Peyton eyed the bag, boldly written Benny's with expanded letters on it, before slowly grasping it, unfolding it and slowly popping one in her mouth, shooting Haley a dirty look causing Haley to drown into slight self-pleasure.

Atleast she had gotten her stubborn blonde friend to provide food for her unborn child.

"How is she?"

"Just damn _peachy._She woke up, Doctor said she's fine, we're taking her home and we're all gonna fucking have a blast at the beach in the damn sunlight. How do _you _fucking think it went?"

"Peyton."Sighed the soon to be sister-in-law causing Peyton to roll her eyes, casting her head downwards as she attempted to not show weakness.

"She's in a coma."

The words rushed into Haley's mind at the speed of light, as if processing the words. Haley took a shuddering breath, tears welling into her eyes as her eyes wandered over to the unconcious four year old.

She didn't deserve this, Lucas and Peyton didn't deserve this, _they _didn't deserve this.

"Doctor said there's a fifty percent chance of her waking up, she hit her head badly which drifted her into the land of unconciousness, it could be months hell maybe years until she wakes up."

Haley nodded as a response, what was she supposed to say?

_She'll be okay._ She had already said that once and look where they ended up, in tears once again, for another Scott member, the words that were built for confidence and hope seemed to only spiral them into tragedy and despair which Haley certainly didn't want to bewitch upon them.

That and She also didn't want to get her ass kicked by Peyton when she lashed out at her.

Haley was a woman of risks since she married Nathan but there was no way she was taking that one, the thought alone of a pregnant Peyton lashing out at her was one that had her frightened out of her wits end.

"How's _he_?" She questioned, reffering to the sleeping blonde also known as Peyton's broody emotional twin.

"I wouldn't know." She informed her, Haley's raised eyebrow causing her to elaborate. " He won't display any emotion for me, I guess he's decided on keeping it all in, even if I know its killing him."

"Keep trying." Attempts Haley as she stands. " He'll shatter sometime and I _know _your the only one that will be able to catch him when he falls."

Haley kisses Peyton's forehead, suddenly feeling motherly over the blonde before turning towards the door, eyes straying from her neice laying on her hospital bed to the pregnant blonde that was soon to be her sister-in-law.

"Keep believing and don't give up hope."

With that Haley marches out of the room, not hearing Peyton say:

"Easier said than done."

* * *

_**An-** I know its unbelievably short but bear with me here, I have my first test for this semester to study for and a song to formulat for my music class, also needing to finish my homework at the same time, so I didn't have time to write a long chapter like I've been previously doing this week. I'm lucky I got to pencil this in at all._

_Anyways, the last scene was meant to be a Neyton scene seeing as I'm getting uttery annoyed with the lack of Neyton or Pathan scenes this season or in general,( Shouldn't they get more interactions, I mean Peyton is second in line when it comes to connecting with him on a familiar basis and afterall, she is about to be his sister-in-law and is carrying his neice/nephew.) but I've been extremely riveted with the amount of Paley scenes that has been displayed these last couple of weeks, therefore my reason as to why Haley was sent to encourage Peyton instead of Nathan._

_Number two, don't you find it annoying that the camera seems to like cutting off Leyton kissing? Like, they get all the actors making out or having long periods of time to kiss but for those two, its like 10 seconds maximum and then cut! It's just pissing me off._

_Anyways, I'm extremely furious about the whole three week wait for chapter 6x17 but here are the spoilers._

_Spoiler alert:_

_-Lucas/Peyton are walking out of the hospital after their appointment, hand in hand when Dan rushes in,( he got his heart) which is when he finds out about the Leyton baby._

_Question: What do you think will happen between Leyton and Dan? How will Lucas react if Dan wants to be a part of baby Leyton's life, you tell me! _

_Peace. Love. **Leyton**_


	40. Chapter 40: Rising of hope

_**An**- Hey Guys! Well hasn't time flied by? It seems like just yesterday I had begun writing this story, faults and all. Before I start off my ramble du jour, I just want to thank all of you reviewers once again for taking the time to read and review my story; your opinion counts and I sure of hell want to make sure you all know that. Secondly, just this in from one of the sources of One Tree Hill, CMM is quitting for good. He wants new discoveries, new and feels like he has been tied to the show long enough and judging by the looks of the next episodes to come; it seems as if North Carolina we all know and love is wrapping up for good. Thirdly, Spoiler alert: Supposedly, an accident has been reported near Peyton's old house, it involves the comet. What do you think that means? Tell me all about it; hopefully her and the baby are alright._

_Anyways, I can tell you guys are a slightly too eager to get a move on with the story so therefore, I shall begin. Toodles!_

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_Haley kisses Peyton's forehead, suddenly feeling motherly over the blonde before turning towards the door, eyes straying from her neice laying on her hospital bed to the pregnant blonde that was soon to be her sister-in-law._

_"Keep believing and don't give up hope."_

_With that Haley marches out of the room, not hearing Peyton say:_

_"Easier said than done."_

_**Chapter 40:**Rising of Hope._

Sorrow was a sentiment that ambled its way through the course of your enriching happiness, forming a path of destruction to caress you with inner misery. For Peyton Sawyer, the expressed sentiment was one that she was all too familiair with.

In the course of her previous drama-filled life to the present occuring day, she had been forced to watch her life spin as if on a heavy weighted circle, numeral days being counted again before destruction sought out for her, tearing apart everything that she worked challengingly for, tearing apart the containing remainder of her family.

Thus the reason the walls had been constructed, evidently there to keep her heart intact, to keep herself safe from the low blow that seemed to put a black hole on her heart. At the time, there was only one person that had been able to see past her guarded shadow, evidently able to see _her_, insecurity, vulnerability and all.

Said person was Brooke Davis.

The two held a friendship, more so a sisterly bond that was strengthening like no other. Their personalities were wholly distinct yet that was what made them clash, made them pure and strengthening.

The brunette, since she had been a mere eight year old, ponytail-haired, bubbly and highly labelled as sassy even at her minimal age, had been the only one that had been able to see past the demeanor the blonde held.

She had been there time and again when destruction struck, holding her hand and providing a shoulder to cry on as she kissed the temple of the blonde, wrapping her in a secured bear-hug, eyes fluttering shut as she attempted to momentarily drown away the darkness that enveloped her best friend.

When failing to do so, she embraced it with the blonde, wanting to fill the blonde with knowledge that she would always _be _there, that she didn't have to go through it alone. Which in time, applied the blonde to put slight restriction on her ' People always leave ' motto.

When it came to Brooke Davis, she always came back, whether needed or not with a shoulder to cry on and as Brooke Davis waddled in the hospital room, tear-tracks staining her cold-dim cheeks, the theory seemed to be proving itself once again.

Brooke watched, mocha brown pupils intently set on the scene between her best friend and her god-child, heart constricting wildly on her chest, halting to put a hand on her wide bulge as her eyes fluttered closed again.

She couldn't imagine the emotions that stirred up in the guarded front that her best friend had managed to set once again. The scene itself was one too purifying, too emotional to bear and she was suddenly consumed with images of her being in her best friend's shoes, the sentiments that caressed the blonde within her, diving head-first into her, the tears managed to collide with her cheeks once more just at the thought of it.

She was fed up with the scene that seemed to bounce into their lives time and time again and was once again spurred with the thoughts of how her best friend was currently feeling. Could she ever catch a break?

Brooke had observed with a heavy heart the horror movie that was her best friend's life play out too many times to count. She despised seeing her best friend so weak, so fragile, so disbelievingly vulnerable all the time, giving up on hope and the bliss life could offer her.

Her eyes sought out the eyes of the four year old laying still, no movements what so ever emitting from her and fury leered inside of her. What had _she, _the sassy, witty, blue-eyed child ever done to the world in order to restore her into such a dark place as she was currently being held in.

She hated that the child, at such a young age, was already experiencing the downs life had to offer, already experiencing the anguish and the despair, the rollercoaster life kept throwing her way.

She was much too young, she didn't deserve it.

_They_ didn't deserve it, yet the cycle continued to spin reluctantly without permission anyway.

"Mama Sawyer." She breathed softly, waddling tardivly towards her friend as her toned hand sought out comfort by curling itself around Peyton's shoulder. "How is she?"

"She's getting more fatal within each day, Brooke. I just- I don't know what to do anymore."

"Keep holding on, P. " Informed the ebony haired woman, voice cracking with undeniable lacing of emotion ripping through her. " Hold on to that tight string with all your might, P. Don't release, _ever."_

"I feel like I already am, B-davis. " Admitted Peyton, raising her reddened eyes to face her best friend. "Do you think the universe is punishing me, like I'm some kind of skilled target dummy they play with till they break me for good. Am I _that_ much of a bad mother?"

Wave of emotions ran through the shorter girl's body, voice soft yet peaked as she spoke. "Never again, Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer, _ever!_ You know _damn_ well that you are the best mother that girl has ever had, the amount of love that you hold for her, the way that girl adores you and looks up to you, the bond you two share, that's one that can't ever be denied, Peyton! "

"I'm just tired, Brooke. I'm tired of living this nightmare, Brooke. I just want to be happy, just once. Can't I ever fulfill that wish?" Pleaded the blonde, sobbing wrenchfully as she curled herself in her best friend's awaiting arms.

"Oh hunny, "Consoled the brunette, head resting on the taller girl's shoulder as her demulcent fingers feathered itself in her friend's untameable furry of curly strands. "You'll get there, hunny, someday, someday when the wheel stops turning."

"When's that, Brookie?" Hiccuped the blonde, gaping straight into the eyes of her child-hood friend. " When do you think it'll stop destructing what's left of me and finally release freedom, tell me, 'cause I really need to hear it."

The brunette could only heave a sigh, mouth repeating a show of opening and closing a few times before her shoulders slumped, kissing her friend's temple. " I- I don't know, P-Sawyer, All I know is _'someday'_ whenever the hell that day even is, that day will come and it will be the happiest day of your life, for you and me both."

Peyton nods with emotion-filled eyes, rumagging in her pocket to reveal an ipod filled with the inspirational songs she had been listening to all day in an attempt to help calm her emotions about the situation.

Without a word, she moves towards the child, brushing back the bangs that had grown within the time she's been here, kissing her forehead for a moment before placing the earphones on each ear of the unconcious child.

_It worked for Lucas didn't it? It should work for her, too._

With that, Peyton shut her eyes, leaning into the embrace of her best friend as she finally reached her peak, the wet blur of tears hitting her pale cheeks as she shuddered with exhaustion and despair.

She finally offered herself the will to cry, _just with the wrong person._

---

_Keith Scott-_

_Loving father, Loving son, Loving Uncle, Loving fiancee, Loving friend and Loving Citizen. _

_May the roads of happiness and fulfillement shine upon you as you flow into the guards of heaven..._

_RIP._

His hands lightly grazed the tombstone he was currently gaping at, lids fluttering shut as he relished in the presence that filled the air, the gust of wind embracing him as if offering him his complete love and affection, desiring to drown away all senses of sadness that was bestowed upon him as if by magical influences.

His eyes grew misty, the mist surrounding his pupils, burning them severly as he concluded his thoughts, embracing the spirit that hung around him, offering him a sense of familiarity of the man he once knew, the priviledged man that had his life taken out of his grasp with no sense of control what so ever in the situation.

_He _was here, acting out his fatherly role, one of which the tortured athlete had never demeed to have in the confidements of his childhood, the deceased man that seemed to put everyone in ease, the man whose story was still a tale that people uttered till this day...

The unliving legend, his _hero _and the person everyone strived to be like.

_Keith Scott._

He breathed a shuddering sigh, the hole in his heart developping as he ached for his uncle, his childhood guidor, the man he called a father. His head circled with thoughts of utter negativity, his hope having diminished greatly since he had been watching over his near-death embracing child.

_His baby girl._ _His _Kaylee.

It had become too much for him, to handle being in the accurate room that was surrounded with the dark walls preventing him and Peyton the right to see their lively child once again, expecially with the knowledge that he couldn't shred those walls apart.

The room held immense tension, deafening silence hanging around them as they focused on solely one person, one girl. His emotions had escalated, skyrocketed to a new high and he fleed, instantly feeling the eyes burning a hole through him as they watched his peculiar moves, knowing that he had only managed to break her heart, more than it had already been deemed to be.

He knew it was erroneous, knew that it was an act of utter selfishness considering his part had only decided to think of himself yet he couldn't help himself. It was the inner child inside of him, the inner child that once longed for Dan Scott to finally acknowledged him for being half of him, his _son._The inner child that longed to go back to the days of his childhood where he was surrounded by those of which he loved and adored, even the invisible shadow that was Peyton Sawyer.

He yearned for his uncle, desiring nothing more than for his uncle to be comforting him in the flesh, instead of taunting him with his spirit that even dead was claimed with utter gentleness and kindness.

He yearned for the days before the accident, when he and his fiancee were mirthful, joyous, complete with their little family, their four year old girl smiling bashfully at them.

He yearned for the child herself, period. The child that he had fallen in love with, within the first minute he laid eyes on her, the first time his eyes locked with her sparkling mimical eyes of wonder.

His forehead met the brisk, harsh, brick exterior of the tombstone that nestled the non-living body of his deceased uncle. Pupils directing themselves to the blasphemous sky as he spoke, voice laced with fatigue, wounding heartbreak, lack of guidance.

"Where do I go from here?" He inquired, brow crinkled as always as he remained deep in thought. "Where do I go from here, Keith?"

"You retreat straight back into that nutty hospital that's what." Barked the noise from the presence creeping behind him. The voice startled Lucas, him rushing his eyes open as he frantically turned around, shoulders relaxing as he gaped at the familiar man that offered advice when needed in his high-school days.

"Whitey-"

"Now don't you Whitey me, boy." Threatned the elderly man, cane gripped by his hands as he set his jaw, gazing straight into the eyes of the younger man. "I may be too darn old to expell you but I can give you a good ole' beating in the head if that's what it takes to have you high-tailing out of 'ere. Do you know how many people are worried sick about you?"

Lucas cast his eyes downwards, shame and remorse pounding through him causing Whitey to seethe in anger.

"Your mother is darn near hallucinating to her wits end with worry for you, boy. Your friends are just about ready to ring a search party out for ya and Peyton, well this has her spiralling down another winded road of depression."

Guilt evoked him, visualising the images that are currently placed on those of which he loves. "I'm sorry."

Whitey sends him a compassionate glance, already knowing how the younger man felt, he had felt the feelings before, he practically survived off of it. "Now I know this waiting game is majoring a major side effect on ya, and I know your fed up and losing hope, Lucas. It's natural and all humans end up here in some point and time."

The elder man placed a sympathetic hand on the shoulder of the team-mate he called a son. "When I lost Camilla, however heartbreaking that was, I was just like you, blaming myself, taunting myself, feeling worthless and tearing those of which I cared about away from me in an attempt of avoiding pain. I still felt it anyway."

He paused, clearing his throat as battling of emotions suddenly provoked him. "You have all these people, all these individuals that love you like no other, waiting on you, worrying about you while your toying with their sanity. You have to go back, console that fiancee of yours and deal with the pain together, the scene you've formed for yourself is just tearing her apart, her and the rest of them people that care for you. "

"It's just- it's _hard._" He barely chokes out. " It's like the more I step in that hospital room, the more the situation feels real and I just- I don't think I can handle it."

"Well then force your sorry ass to handle it anyway." He hollers, clasping the younger man on the back. "Kaylee needs her parents together, _united_, to overcome that power, to build the power to be released from the inner shells that are blocking her path way back to you; your the only one standing in her way, your the one block that's preventing her from coming back."

"What if she leaves... just like Keith." He thinks aloud softly, reluctance rushing through him as he innerly cringes, the thought providing a sinking feeling to arise in his stomach.

"Keith never left you, boy. He's still here, providing comfort and guidance for you whenever you need it, his spirit still watching over those of which he loves intently. His body may have faded yet his spirit never does, all you have to do is dig deep and you'll find him and as for Kaylee... well.. she'll come back, its not her time yet.. she's got a hell of a lot more to live for before she joins her grandparents in the praising heavens."

Whitey ruffles his blonde hair, patting his cheek affectionately before marching back to the direction he came from, pausing momentarily to send the boy one last glance. "Open your eyes, boy."

_Open your eyes, Luke. Open your eyes._

And a wet, salty tear hits Lucas's cheek as he concludes that this time, Keith had been the one to voice his all too familiar quote this time; and as the words circled his mind, its exactly what he did.

--

Her mind is jumbled with thoughts, the course of the day taunting her with hatred, despair, sadness, longing. The white walls is what she gapes at and a sinking feeling arises through her chest.

She's always repulsed hospitals, having had a strong-disliking over the place since the day the hospital, this exact hospital decided to take away the life of her mother, _both of them_. Nevertheless, to her, the hospital was a common death wish.

It hauled innocent, vulnerable people under its wing, hiring its employee's to offer them momentary care which normally resulted with the patient ending its life, anyhow. Leaving an immense burden and recognizable setiment that everyone experience at one point and period of time; she should know, she had been placed there many times.

People labelled her as fierce, independent, strong... a fighter if you call it yet if you were to question her, what she thought of herself, her answer would be the exact opposite. To herself she was weak, independent, vulnerable, a cause of imperfections and destruction.

She was _weak_ because to her, she let weakness throw her down, let weakness envelop her whenever life became too ambitious, too difficult for her to handle, hence the many theories she had provided for herself.

She was _independent _because she was always dependent on someone else whenever needed. Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, etc. There was always someone, there, lending a hand or a peice of their heart to rebuild her back to normal, to bounce her back to familiarity, to comfort, to short-living happiness.

She was _vulnerable_ because one slight fetish, one little action could break her into a million peices, shatter her fragile heart and send it withering away into nothing, a factor of hers she despised since she had arrived into the world, wailing incessantly, fists curling as they thrust into mid-air, green eyes wide-open as they observed the world she had currently been nestled into with inquisitive eyes.

She was _imperfection_ in evident ways, _destruction _practically embezzled within her, labelling herself as someone placed into the world to destroy and hurt the ones she loved. She knew the thoughts she held of herself were exaggeration, the truth having been thrown out the window moments ago yet currently, this was all she could form up to think and for now, it seemed like her thoughts of herself proved her right.

Her green eyes, those of which were as of late, sparkling glamourously, winning the hearts of those of which she didn't know and earning possesion of those of which she did remained emotionless, intently watching the outdoors as the rain poured harshly, splash of water colliding with the hard ground, lulling her into somewhat comforting sensation.

Her eyes sought out her partner in crime, the one that knew her best yet the one that kept pushing her away, the blonde, blue-eyed Scott that connected with her with a connection that most couldn't find, her spiritual twin, Lucas Scott.

She wondered how he was, wondered if he was okay after not having seen him since earlier that morning. His actions combined with the sentiments she held for the current situation involving her first born was one powerful, deep, painful that seemed to tear away at her heart. It seemed like the only one she had control over was the little one, bless he who is nestled inside of her, and she was coming up with the thought that that priveledge, was slowly tearing away from her tightful grasp as well.

Tears swarmed her face, her blinking with difficulty as the tears evoked fire in her eyes, the mist burning her pupils as she attempted to view her surroundings. Hope was slowly drowning from her face, colour draining along with it as acceptance rose through her.

Her daughter wasn't wakening and she had to accept it.

And then, just when she was about to sign the last amount of hope she held to the devil, squeaky footsteps could be heard, pounding loudly into her ears causing her to whip around slowly due to her current state.

As if it were a movie, a scene that was only seen on T.V and not realistically, the man she had been yearning for, her fiancee, the father of her son, stood at the doorway dripping wet, her green pupils meeting his blue ones as they gaped at each other, as if really seeing, acknowledging the other for the first time.

Hope evoked within her, awaking her as she gaped into his eyes, observing the flurry of emotions that lay in them, revealing itself to her yet the one that stood out to her the most, _hope _and _love._

And it was as if a powerful force drew them to each other as they rushed into the other's embrace, tears colliding with the demulcent feel of their shirt material as they remained in each other's arms, offering the other their comfort, _dealing _together, as one.

Sentiments united, hearts united, human individuals united and it was as if a heavy weight they hadn't known they had been carrying had graciously been lifted from their shoulders, as they relished in each other.

The tension broke, discomfort cowering away as the couple simply held each other in their arms, foreheads aligned together. Lucas fluttered his eyes open, meeting her eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing the whole of her face, her earlobe, her temple, her untameable hair as he buried his nose in them. " I-God, I'm sorry, Peyt."

"I-It's okay." She retorted, breathing in his scent, his _manly _scent, simply estatic that he was back, _her _Lucas, _her _man and the love of her life was back.

"No its, not. I keep pushing you away, whenever things get rough I flee and enter into this world of denial, completely forgetting about you. I just- I'm sorry, I-I can't live without you, Peyt. I can't lose you."

He admitted, tears springing into his eyes with such emotion causing Peyton to mimick his actions, pulling back slightly to cradle his face in her hands, their gaze never wavering.

"Not a chance in hell. " She informed him. " Never a chance in hell will you ever lose me, Luke. You _have_ me, I'm yours to keep and I plan on staying. Regardless the situation we find ourselves in."

And he nods, burying himself in his embrace, relishing in her words. He _needed _to hear that, he already knew it, yet he needed her to voice those words to put him at ease, to reassure him that she'd always be there, _his _Peyton, she'd always come back to him, just like he'd always come back to him and no force in the world could alter that.

"What brought you back to me?" She muses, placing her head on his chest, eyes fluttering shut with exasperation.

"A good beating in the head from two men that I hadn't seen in a long time, figuratively speaking." He shoots back, watching as a slight smile appears on the face of Peyton, head casted upwards at him as she casts him a lopsided smile. The look is enough to tell him she _knows _just who he's talking about.

"Thank Keith and Whitey for me, sometime." She voices lazily, him nodding in response telling her he will. The two move to the bed, drawing in a long breath as they encounter the sight of their unconcious child once again before plopping down uncomfortably , eyeing her stilling movements as they let the still silence surround them.

Minutes later, the sound of Peyton's soft lulling breath's flow into his ears and his eyes cast downwards to catch sight of his exhaused fiancee sleeping, one hand draped over the child that layed inside of her as the baby kicked to no end.

The view itself provides incessant hope rendering itself inside his body and for the first time that day, Lucas smiles.

Atleast one of the Scott kids are alright.

Within minutes afterwards, Lucas finds himself battling off exhaustion himself, heavy filled lids fluttering shut as he drapes an arm around his pregnant wife, pulling her in closer, wanting nothing more than to _feel _her, to acknowledge that she's still there, battling the darkness alongside him, his other hand tucked tightly in the cold, petite hand that belonged to his four year old.

He falls in deep, soft snores vibrating through the room indicating that he had finally buried himself in the atmosphere around him and had fallen asleep, worries still consuming him yet pitying him in that fleeting point of time.

The sound of slight movements from beneath the sheets rear into his ear yet he brushes it off, instantly labelling it as a figment of his imagination. He shifts in his sleep, careful of his girls as he tries to drown out the sound yet it continues, growing stronger, louder and harsher. It's only when he feels a forceful squeeze on his hand that his eyes jolt open, him suddenly more alert and awake then he's ever been in his life.

He hears slight grunting and moaning and that in itself makes curiosity flush through him, him daring to whip around to meet the cause of the noise.

Relief, joy, mirthfulness and more emotion than he could even bear to express rushes through him all at once as his eyes catch sight of the person, the _one _person that has made his complete day seem brighter, happier by one sudden movement; he blinks disbelievingly, hoping this isn't some dream that would have him spiralling back into depression once again.

"Daddy." She croaks out, her voice rough and raspy as she lets out a slight cough yet he thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful or heard anything more significant than the words she let herself murmur.

With that, Lucas feels the emotions take a wild turn on him, his cheeks collding with the incredulous tears, mind replaying the incroyable day that was called his life. The father reaches out and grasps the four year old, cradling her as if she were some fragile little thing that could disappear beneath his wing, tears running a mile a minute as he gasps with joy.

"Don't ever leave me again."


	41. Chapter 41: Showers of praise

**An**- Hola! How've you been? Me, not so great, I got involved in a huge tailspin involving coughing, fevers and loss of vocal chords so that didn't really go on tell hence the reason why this chapter is so late. That and, well, I had **serious** writer's block but as you can see my muse has decided to come back; Enjoy!

_---_

_**Previously:**_

_"Daddy." She croaks out, her voice rough and raspy as she lets out a slight cough yet he thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful or heard anything more significant than the words she let herself murmur._

_With that, Lucas feels the emotions take a wild turn on him, his cheeks colliding with the incredulous tears, mind replaying the incroyable day that was called his life. The father reaches out and grasps the four year old, cradling her as if she were some fragile little thing that could disappear beneath his wing, tears running a mile a minute as he gasps with joy._

_"Don't ever leave me again."_

_**Chapter 41: Showers of praise.**_

Relief was automatically proven to be a powerful word, one that could embrace any human individual in the world at any unexpected time given a peculiar situation. When inquired about it, Peyton Sawyer, pregnant mommy for child number two would probably define the word as a momentary fetish in her life that would lapse into her life for a fleeting moment before odds crossed her pathway once again and she was suddenly back to the tailspin of destruction she had been winded along to so many times.

At this moment, it was safe to say that she disagreed.

She still remembered, detail by detail, how relief had instantly settled into her body, that and a lot of emotions displayed, destruction and sorrow instantly being removed as she concentrated mainly one the one thing that had eased her day and caused her eyes to lighten up immensely.

_Kaylee Anne Scott._

She remembered vaguely seeing her fiancé dripping with tears before he cradled the four year old in his arms, forgetting to abide to the doctor's rules and press the large button beneath the bed that indicated something had happened regarding her daughter.

She had watched with shocked wide eyes, tears gathering beneath her eyelashes as she blinked rapidly, in attempts to gather fact to her mind that she hadn't woken up in dream land and that the one string that would free them into the land of bliss had woken up, thus enticing them a possible way to escape the tailspin they had found themselves in.

Once her eyes flurried open once again, the scene once again jumping out at her, a relieved smile toyed with her lips before the tears collided with her cheeks and she did what any sane woman in that position would be welcomed to do.

_She leapt at the scene, joining in on the commotion as she nuzzled the four year old into her arms, heart leaping with joy._

The scene had gone by in a blur, her simply murmuring her daughter's name as she showered the girl with large, dramatic kisses, telling the child she had missed her greatly and that she were to remain strapped into her room until she was old and grey and that _she _were partially convinced that there were less hazardous dangers consuming the world and that her daughter wouldn't be corrupted by one.

In amidst the anxiety and their swooped up happiness, her eyes tilted sideways, green emerald pupils meeting up with imploring blue ones before their lips united, breaking the last barrier that prevented them from glorifying this moment, forehead leaning on forehead before their eyes fluttered open, sharing a secret relieved smile towards the other before the family simply held each other; joyful that they were once again intact and alive and had survived the quarrel of death that had barreled into their life.

--

The soft tranquil little intakes of breath surrounded Peyton as her demulcent fingers once again managed to easen the peaceful aura that filled the air by threading itself in the mane of blonde tresses that belonged to the four year old that currently lay in her bed, nuzzled under the covers as she slept with ease and contentment.

The child had gone back to sleep shortly after she had woken, alarming both her and Luke to opposing questions which declared some vulgar thoughts into their heads, both sure that their daughter had yet again fallen back into the dangerous state of destruction when the Doctor had rushed in ( due to the heavy screaming that filled the air) and had checked all over the petite child, instantly relieving their stressed nature by informing them that the girl was simply exhausted having her body working up such a sweat just to wake up and needed some sleep in order to fully awaken the sleeping muscles in her body.

The information had gotten both inclining of the head from both parents, embracing tightly with relief as they murmured sweet words of affection towards each other regarding their infant before simply burying themselves in their powerful embrace, simply letting the moment play out, the sole sound of their daughter's puff of air comforting the moment before Peyton kicked Lucas out, telling him that the gang would have their head if they weren't notified about Kaylee, no matter how late at night it was which caused Lucas to huff childishly, reluctantly agreeing before he pressed his lips to the forehead of both _his _girls and marched out the door.

Peyton breathed with contentment, humming an idle song that seemed to awaken the fetus that wormed around in her stomach, twitching once or twice as the baby inside of her kicked way too hard for comfort.

She was having slight change of mind about it being another girl and was slowly drifting towards the thought that this time around would be a boy like Lucas had suggested. She was pretty damn sure, this one, would be different, coming out of her womb with a soccer ball in his hands.

_Might as well be. _She thought with a smile. _It feels like he's kicking one._

She was brought out of her insane jumbling of thoughts by the sound of immense, dry coughs, her eyes automatically fixing themselves onto Kaylee's sleeping form which was currently tossing and turning, fluttering her eyes open with alarm as her blue pupils desperately itched to get focus of her surroundings.

Blue specs met glue, the four year old coughing dryly before bringing her hand unto her throat in surprise.

"Mama.." She coughed, propping herself upwards to rush into her mother's embrace, fear instantly splattered across her innocent features.

"I'm right here, baby." Retorted Peyton, southern twang rustling out as she waddled over to her daughter's side, hand filling the cup of water in her hands with water before she softly brang the cup towards the child and poured some into the awaiting mouth.

She watched with inspecting eyes as Kaylee closed her eyes, gulping the cold liquid drink down her throat before she blinked, fluttering her eyes open, regarding her mother with teary eyes as she peeked at her beneath her long lashes.

"Oh, baby." She sighed, carefully crawling unto the bed before she gathered the four year old infant into her arms, rocking the sobbing child. " It's okay."

"I- I'm sorry." Sobbed Kaylee, grasping her mother tightly as she buried her head into the soft curly tendrils on top of her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, bumblebee." She said back. " All that matters is that your safe and your back in our arms, like it should be."

"I missed you." Admitted Kaylee, blue eyes shining with love and adoration as she fluttered her eyes shut, hands toying with the soft blonde tresses that belonged to her mother. " You and Daddy."

"We missed you too, bifle." Peyton said, emotion laced with her tone as her hand extended to rub the small infant's back. It felt _so _good to have her back in her arms.

Her head lifted, a quiet chuckle escaping her mouth as Kaylee's eyes strayed from place to place in the hospital in order to catch sight of the blonde-headed man she had kicked out previously.

"He wouldn't leave you, baby." She told her, watching as Kaylee blinked at her, blue eyes holding on to every word. " He went to go tell _everyone _that your alive and well and that your back to put a smile on their face."

Kaylee blinked in surprise, mouth left agape as her eyes widened in disbelief. " Everyone?"

"Well you didn't think just us were worried about you, did you?" She chuckled. " Everyone was here just waiting for you to wake up.. Aunt Brooke, Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, Jamie, Grandma Karen, Lilly, Andy-"

"Grandpa Dan!" She interrupted, voice thick with gruffness, looking at her mother with wild eyes filled with wild concern. " Is he okay?"

Peyton's mouth went dry, inclining her head in order to provoke happiness to fulfill the needs of the four year old that belonged to her. " He's perfectly fine, baby. He was _very_ torn about you."

"I'm glad he's okay, Mama." She sighed, nestling her head on her mother's shoulder as her hand drifted lower until it reached her mother's abdomen, softly setting itself on the abdomen that concealed the baby that kicked with delight, smile appearing on her face. " He saved me, Mama. I'm glad he saved himself too."

"Saved you?" Mused Peyton, looking downwards to propel her daughter with a peculiar expression filled with questionement. He after all was one of the main reasons she could've departed from the world, it was an understatement to think that the man she had always hated was one of the very people she wasn't fond of as of now.

Kaylee nodded in response, responding with a soft Mhmm before she enchanted her mother with another cough. " When I was looking for you and daddy, he told me to hide in his arms so he could keep me away from all the _big _things that were falling. He didn't care about himself, he just wanted to protect me. He saved me, Mama. Just like Uncle Keith saved the baby… he's my hero."

A beat of silence was formed, the silence deafening the aura that replenished itself around them as Peyton let the words her daughter had just uttered circle through her mind, registering the information that had been given to her. It was only when she had repeated the words through her mind again did she succeed in noticing the hidden message her daughter had uttered. " Uncle Keith saved the baby?"

Kaylee inclined her head once again, smiling upwards at her mother before lifting up her mother's shirt and kissing the middle of her tummy, exactly where the baby had been kicking. " I saw him, Mama. When I was sleeping, he told me that he made sure that you and the baby were okay so that I could come back to the whole family and I could be the best big sister ever. He said Keith loves me and I love him too."

Tears welled up into Peyton's eyes as she realized just who Keith was referring to when he was talking about the repeated Keith. She brang Kaylee snuggly into her embrace, sobbing with emotion as the thought circled around her mind. _Keith, _the name of their baby, their name of their son.

"Uncle Keith's a hero huh, mama?" She yawned, frowning as she caught sight of the glistening tears that collided with the cheeks of her mother before wiping them off. Peyton nodded, shutting her eyes momentarily before speaking.

"That's right baby." She murmured, lips edging forward to kiss Kaylee's forehead. " He's mine."

---

Lucas marched through the sea of people that passed by him, never-ending smile plastered against his face widely as he continued to walk towards his unknown destination before plopping down into the cafeteria Tree Hill hospital owned and plopping down into a chair, whipping out his cell phone as he dialed the number he was sure would be all too pleased to hear the current notice as to his child.

His leg skittered with excitement, eyes momentarily gluing upwards in order to send a sudden shower of praise to the God that reigned the heavens up in the sky for answering his prayers as he awaited for the tune that would inform him that the person had finally picked up the receiver.

His thoughts jumbled from nothing to everything yet one highlight of the evening embezzling itself into his brain.

_His daughter is awake. _

As a father, the sole motive you would have in the world when it came to a human life that loved, adored and depended on you would be to guard it with every ounce of will power that you have in your flesh. With that being said, it was one of the reasons why he had reacted horribly towards the knowledge of his daughter being in a hospital, fighting the sever battle of life and death.

In result, the joy that leaped into his heart was one that he was sure he would remember till the end of time, perhaps teasing Kaylee in the future how she had scared him endlessly and had made him behave like a total git just to have her blink back at him with those golden specs of blue eyes that she held. Once again, there were no words to express how relieved he was that his little girl was back and he concluded that there was none to express.

The sentiment was just to overwhelming to be discovered.

He was captivated out of his thoughts by the grumbling sound of a raspy voice rumbling through his ear buds.

" _I don't know who you are or what the __**hell **__you want but you better have a good excuse as to why your waking me up at-" _There was a pregnant pause as the sound of reluctant shuffling was heard. _" 3:00 in the damn morning! There better be a good explanation for this." _She grumbled, causing Lucas to fight an inner battle with himself containing his urge to chuckle at her behaviour.

"What if I were to say Kaylee's awake?" He suggested.

"_Don't toy with me ,buddy." _Brooke rasped warningly although Lucas could practically _see _the gigantic smile coming to her face.

"I'm serious cheery." He chirped mirthfully. " My little girl's awake."

There was a deafening squeal of excitement on the phone, Lucas hearing Brooke curse in delight before a loud thud pounded through his ears causing him to disconnect the phone from his ear.

"Brooke?" He questioned apprehensively, eyes wide with concern and fear.

"_Hello? - yeah, sorry Broody, that was Chase. I maybe, kinda made him fall off the bed due to all the happiness." _

" I can hear that." He teased, chuckling as Brooke apologized to her baby Daddy before dramatically telling him the news. " Look, Brooke- I kind of have a lot of people to call so I'm gonna have to ditch the dial on this -"

"_Say no more, Broody. I'll see you in a couple of hours." _

"Brooke, as much as we _love _the offer and I'm sure Kaylee would be excited to see you, she's a bit drained for the moment and I'm pretty sure security won't let you in at this time of night-"

"_When have I ever gave a damn about Security? We all know that I won't be able to sleep after this and frankly I don't want to. They can call security all they want even though they're messing with their time considering I'm not backing down. She's my god-daughter and I have every right to be there, whether they want to or not." _

"What Brooke Davis wants, Brooke Davis gets, right?" He retorted lazily, smile appearing on his face.

"_I've taught you well, Broody." _Lucas laughed as he envisioned her smirk, dimples flashing brightly as she smirked cockily. _" I won't keep you waiting, do what you need and report back to my girls. Tell P-Sawyer, I say hi and give a hu-uge kissto K-Scott for me will you?" _

"Will do, Brooke. Night."

"_Later, Broody." _

---

The vibrating sound of the phone ringing awakened the slumbering pair that lay nestled in their bed, providing comfort for each other by slumbering tightly in their embrace in order to drown out the heavy thick unresolved problems of the day.

It had been deemed to be a _long _day for both of them. Not only did they have to cater to providing hope to both Lucas and Peyton regarding Kaylee, they also had to go round doing the usual things both engaged parents couldn't do due to the fact they were too busy pondering their daughters current status, that and having the responsibility to be the strength cycle for the rest of the group, especially the younger ones which contained their four year old son as well.

On top of that, Jamie had gone in to visit Kaylee today at the hospital due to his daily incessant whining and constant worrying regarding the blonde which had caused the parents to eventually agree, having had not enough energy to argue with the situation any longer and fulfill his wish. Neither to say, the trip hadn't gone well with Jamie breaking down as soon as they left the hospital room and them having to spend the remainder of the day trying to cheer him up.

Needless to say, if inquired about their current mood.. The word exasperated was far from an understatement.

Nathan sighed, one eye fluttering open with pure exhaustion before he rolled over thus entitling him to prevent his arms to circle around his wife's waist like it had previously been doing and gripping the phone.

He groaned immensely as his brothers voice floated through the air before interrupting the man and plucking the phone away from his ear.

"Haley, its for you." With that, he chucked the phone into her hand, watching as she sighed fatigueless before clearing her throat and proceeding to talk.

"Lucas, it is three- thirty in the morning."

"_I'm well aware of that, Haley. I just thought you should know that Kaylee, you know, your niece is awake." _

"Shut _up_!" Haley yelped gleefully, bouncing upwards as she eagerly nudged Nathan on her side before sternly glaring at the phone. _" _Lucas Eugene, this better not be some sick joke."

"What- what's going on?" Groaned Nathan, rubbing the slumber out of his eyes with a curl of his fist as he neared his wife in order to better hear the commotion that was folding out in front of him.

Haley shushed him, dismissing him with a wave of a hand, distractedly murmuring that she he was not to disturb her while she was on the phone.

"_You of all people should know that this isn't a joking matter, Hales. " _Haley heard an irritated Lucas voice out causing a wide smile to appear on her gorgeous fatigued figure.

"Oh thank the heavens, Luke this is great!"

'What's great?" Inquired Nathan, only huffing childishly as he failed yet again, to be led on into this shower of praise his wife and his brother had currently displayed for themselves.

"_Glad you think so, that's the first thing that popped to mind when I found out about it too." _

"That really _is_ great, Luke. I knew everything would work out for the lot of you." She retorted smugly, smiling as Lucas chuckled on the other line. It was nice to see him so carefree once again.

"_Well glad to know we have our own personal psychic to tend to." _He joked causing her to rumble with laughter.

"Would be much better if she could get some recognition for it too, you know_." _She teased with a smile before turning serious. " Well, I'd Mosley on down there if it weren't the fact that I have a four year old boy with no babysitter to take care of him due to the fact Deb is somewhere along the shadows-"

Lucas chuckled, her being able to envision his dopey ecstatic look plastered on his face. _" No worries, Hales. I understand__and don't worry, I will make sure to shower Kaylee with kisses and give Peyton my greetings, courtesy of you." _

"You rock, dude." She enunciated, referring to the fact that he had worded exactly what she were about to order him to do.

"_I've been told." _

Haley chuckled incredulously before responding. _" _Okay I'll let the up-bringing of your egotistical side slide due to the fact that I am way too happy to care, buddy. Take care, Luke. I'll see you in the morning."

"_I'll be seeing ya." _He told her, before halting. _"Oh and Hales?" _

"Yeah?" She questioned, confusion spread out across her face.

"_Thanks for not saying I told you so." _

Haley laughed mirthfully. "I figured it was way too good of a moment to be spoiled, consider yourself lucky Scott."

"_Night Haley." _He retorted with a laugh before the dial ended and Haley was left with a bubbly feeling settling in her stomach, joyfully smiling before placing the phone back to its settled place.

She whipped around, meeting the inquisitive eyes of her husband and had to chuckle at the splitting image she suddenly found of Jamie being tossed back at her.

"I honestly don't know how you could be so happy when Kaylee is in a hospital, fighting for her precious life." He huffed causing Haley to giggle as she threw herself in his embrace, practically jumping off the walls with joy.

"Well if you had stayed on the phone when Lucas was rambling you would've figured out that Kaylee isn't in that situation anymore."

A pregnant pause was made before a smile started tugging the corners of Nathan's mouth, him excitedly looking down at his wife. " You mean?"

Haley nodded with a squeal. " She's awake, Nathan. All 100% of pure child restored."

"Oh happy day." He aired out smoothly, reeling Haley in closer to him as she lay securely in his embrace.

"Oh happy day, indeed." She agreed, as she lay her head on his chest finally being able to fall asleep in peace.

--

The door jostled open causing Peyton's head to lift, smiling as the view of her fiancé marching in the room caught her green orbs. She shifted cautiously, careful not to awaken the slumbering four year old who had resumed her actions after chatting somewhat animatedly about things that suddenly came to mind and cautious of not harming Keith.

She watched with a smile as Lucas climbed into bed beside her, wrapping a protective arm around both her and Kaylee before he swiftly pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Calls all done?" She asked, eyes glistening with happiness causing him to mirror her actions.

"All many of them." He answered. "Skills, the guys, Nathan and Haley and Ma insist they will be over in the crack of morn and Brooke- well.- let's just say that she'll be here earlier than them."

Peyton giggled, shaking her head with incredulity as she already concluded up an answer regarding her best friend. " She's on her way, isn't she?"

"Should be here in 10' " He responded causing her to cackle with laughter.

Peyton's eyes widened before she craned her neck to face him, smile brightly adorning her face. " You will never guess what your little girl told me, today?"

"Do tell, Peyton." He responded eagerly causing her to giggle shortly before continuing.

"Well- firstly, she told me that Dan as crazy it seems is the reason why she's back with us. We exaggerated Luke, he was only trying to protect her and I think deep down we knew that yet we were a little too ticked off and emotionally conflicted to care less, that and well, we needed to put the blame on someone and we chose _him_."

"We need to apologize, don't we?" He breathed intensely.

"Nuh-uh, correction _you_, mister." She smirked. "I'm not the one that went all crazy and decided to punk him out with my fist alright?"

"You say it like you wouldn't have done the same thing." He pouted, eyes bugging out with mock-sadness. " You know if push comes to shove and you were in the same position you would've done the same thing, maybe even worse."

"Probably is the key word there, Luke. No need jumbling what if's now, the past has already happened. " She told him with a quirk of her lips before continuing. " You on the other hand have some serious apologizing to do."

" Good thing I have the rest of the night to ponder the situation, eh?"

"Mhmm." She sang before smiling brightly. "Speaking of, I found out what we should call the baby."

"Oh really? And what do you propose that be?" He asked, eyes squinting as he desperately tried to gain focus of her thoughts causing her to smirk happily.

"Keith Nathaniel Scott." She aired out, watching as Lucas's eyes swarmed with emotions before he shook his head, mouth clamming up like a fish for a moment before the tears welled in his eyes, protesting instantly.

"Peyt, we don't have to-"

"He was like a father, hell was a father to you, Luke which means he practically was mine too, he deserves to be remembered for the many reasons why he was brought unto the face of the earth and what better way to be remembered by having his own official namesake. That and well, judging by him telling Kaylee he adored the name it works out perfectly, don't you think?"

"She spoke to Keith?" He squeaked out causing Peyton to incline her head gleefully.

"It seems Keith likes to work with all Scott's." She started. " Kaylee told me that he made sure that both mini Keith and I were safe so that she could return back to us and that he were to take care of Keith because he loved her very much just like he to her."

Lucas struggled to talk, emotions taking a toll on him as he simply shook his head in disbelief before reeling his family closer into his embrace. He had a lot to thank Keith for and the endless list continued to play out in front of his eyes.

"We're gonna be okay right, Peyt?"

"We're gonna be fine, Luke." She assured him with a smile. " Just fine."

_Just fine. _The words echoed through the room and Lucas let his eyes shutter closed as a windy presence filled the room informing him that someone else, someone they couldn't quite see was in the room, fulfilling his role that he had promised to fill out for the room.

With that bit of knowledge he sent out a prayer of condolences to Keith, thanking him for all that he has done for his family, he had let them live and for that.. He couldn't be any prouder.

And as the harsh kicks of mini Keith vibrated against his hand, Kaylee rolling over softly to snuggle into his side and the soft feel of Peyton's demulcent lips colliding with his forehead enveloped him, he came up with the conclusion that the deceased man had gotten the message loud and clear.

--

_Whoo! Finally done, I hope you liked the chapter. I felt there was a need to pencil in a Peyton/Kaylee moment in there due to we haven't seen one in forever so there you have it. By the way, who here is excited for One Tree Hill tomorrow, I for one am. I've been awaiting on it forever and for one I am so glad its back. _

_Make a smile appear on my face and review, review, review. _

_Peace. Love. Leyton._


	42. Chapter 42: Nursery adventures

Ever feel like that feeling when a certain activity makes you feel like you damn well ran a damn marathon and you just barely survived the obstacles?

Or that feeling when you feel that rippling nausea effect at the pit of your stomach from enjoying one too many rollercoaster's that were a little bit too past your comfort meter?

Or simply that feeling where you feel like your going to combust from the amount of energy being sucked from your stomach, gasping for breath yet it seems like the earth is just not on your side and is torturing you with its thickening way of providing air into your system?

Nathan and Lucas Scott never knew how that felt like yet they were damn well sure they could now.

The Scott brothers had spent all morning finishing the well-expired act of finishing the nursery, something they had been planning to do yet failing un-successfully by Peyton's involvement.

Luckily for them, Haley had decided to make things easier by taking the heavily pregnant girl shopping, unknowingly for Peyton finding a present for her unknown baby shower/ bridal shower.

Needless to say, both Scott brothers were completely and effortlessly drained.

_Who knew figuring out colors, textures, furniture and shit would be __**that **__hard to do?_

Once again, one of the mysteries in the world that would forever be unsolved.

They both sucked in some air, pulling the fridge door open before grabbing a few beers and slumping tiredly into a chair.

They both knew they weren't exactly _make-it _people as they were fix-it people so the task was a little hard to do and took up a lot of space to do..

Although they wouldn't actually _admit _that … They were _Scott's _for Pete Sakes.

"Thanks a lot man, Thanks to you, I don't ever think I'll be able to play basketball again." Said Nathan, jokingly. Referring to his tired muscles.

"Again? God, you would've thought being in a wheelchair would've ended that position a _long _time ago." Retorted Lucas teasingly, laughing as his brother stuck his tongue out at him. " Oh _real _mature, Nate."

Nate laughed, eyes twinkling with mysteriousness before responding." Only _you _would know." He deadpanned, laughing as his brother feigned a shocked expression.

He looked around the room, smiling at the pictures hoisted on the wall, all different ranges from all the different people placed in each photograph. There were some of Lucas, Peyton and Kaylee as a family both goofing off and charismatic, him, his wife and Jamie with them, Brooke and Chase added into the mix.

He spotted a few from Kaylee's previous birthday, the laughable family pictures of his brother, his best friend and his niece, the joking pictures of Jamie, Lilly and Kaylee together, even some pictures of Dan until finally his eyes landed on a picture of him and his brother, alone.

His thoughts consumed him and he prompted himself to think farther, thinking of the times when he absolutely despised his brother due to his father, yet now was the totally opposite.

As corny as it sounds, he actually couldn't think of _not _having his brother in his life, the bond they formed was one too strong.

"God, can you believe I used to hate you." He murmured, shaking his head with disbelief.

Lucas's eyes twinkled with remembrance. "Ah freshman year and above, you wouldn't even _look _at me."

"You were the enemy." He smirked, teasingly. "Besides I was Mr. Popular, Luke. We popular kids don't hang with dorks."

He laughed, squinting his eyes with disbelief. "Did you ever think we'd ever be here, where we are now, _bonding_…"

"Ask me freshman year and I probably would've said _hell no_." He retorted, before smirking. " But now, well you just can't get enough of me."

"Of course, Nate. Just what would I do without you." He muttered sarcastically, laughing as Nathan murmured a simple '_beats me' _before taking a swig of his drink.

"Speaking of people we can't live without how _is _my darling neice and my best friend?"

"Honestly. We are all working on getting the whole incident behind us." He started." Kaylee's getting her cast off today which leads a whole lot to the whole ' _road of recovery_ _thing_' and Peyton is due soon, so I'd say we're good."

"Two weeks to go, man." Murmured Nate, referring to the baby coming. "Nervous?"

"Extremely." Deadpanned Lucas with wide eyes. " I mean, don't get me wrong I'm excited and all but the thought of actually being a _father _to this keith makes me scared to death."

"You make it sound like you've never been a father before." Nathan pointed out. " You _do _know this is baby number two, right?"

"I've think I've accustomed to the whole father role a _long _time ago, yes." He agreed, shrugging." I just- this is completely different, I mean I wasn't there for most of Kaylee's childhood which gives me a major setback.. Apart from the occasional babysitting for both Jamie and Lilly, I don't have a clue on how to handle new born baby's." He sighed. " I just can't help but get this nagging feeling in my head that I'm not going to fill up to his needs… the parenting books don't really help either."

"Dude, Haley was convinced Jamie was going to grow up with two heads because of those." He laughed, watching as Lucas laughed alongside him." Look, _yeah _you weren't there for Kaylee when she was growing up but you honestly rock that girls world, Luke. You're an awesome parent when it comes to her and I know that you'll excel with this rocker when he comes out too." He smirked. " Plus, bonus points is you got '_Superhero Peyton' _coming in to the rescue 24/7. "

Lucas nodded agreeing-ly, Nathan smirking beside him that he could almost envision the quirky retort that would come flying out of his mouth.

"I should know, I had her first." He continued, chuckling as his brother shook his head, throwing the plastic apple that lay on the kitchen counter.

"Dude, that was so lame." Laughed Nate, referring to his brother's choice of item to retort with causing Lucas to roll his eyes, embarrassed.

"Shut up."

Nathan laughed before standing. " Well hopefully a game of basketball will help you get your head back in the game. " He smirked. " You turning girly on me isn't really a sight Peyton would _love _to hear."

"Very funny." Lucas rolled his eyes, leading his brother towards the door. Nathan halted in mid-step.

"Hey Luke!" He called out, watching as his brother whipped around to face him. " You'll be okay."

Lucas nodded, with a smile. " Yeah, I think I will."

--

Time droned by effortlessly yet both Haley and Peyton didn't seem too mind, them both too enthusiastic enjoying their time, being occupied with each other and taking comfort in the fact that soon, _really _soon, them both, would be officially family.

Haley smiled, taking a slurp of her soda. Both she and the blonde beside her had resorted back to the recording studio, spending their time commenting on Mia's new albums, joking around and Haley torturing Peyton as she complained about the lack of work and how she felt totally out of her element.

All in all, she was joyous to the fact that she had decided to take the high road and apologize for not being there for Peyton back in the day when Lindsay had still been around and was involved with her best friend.

As much as she thought she hadn't been judgmental, she realized she had and after getting spewed by Brooke on her wrongs, was glad she corrected them and Peyton was fortunate enough to accept it.

She just couldn't imagine _not _having Peyton in her life.

Could you just imagine Lucas and Peyton getting married with the both of them not _okay _with each other?

Can you say awkward?

"Hey yoo-hoo!, Miss Haley James Scott." Chanted Peyton with arched brows. " Coming back from the dead any time soon?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I seem to remember you tend to do that a lot." She teased, bumping her shoulder with the blonde opposite her.

"Exactly, that's _my _job, you.. Not so much." Haley laughed in response, shoving her shoulder lightly. "What's going on in that head?"

"Nothing." She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. " God, can you believe where we are at this point in our lives?"

"Truthfully, hell no." Her lips quirked to one side. " I was the broody cheerleader, Luke was the abandoned loner child, I would've never expected us having _two _kids before we even married, hell getting married at all.. I didn't even think dating was an option."

"You think you have it bad, had you asked me when I was ten if I would've gotten married to _Nathan Scott, _my best friend's ass of a brother my freshman year only to fall in love with him, have a child _senior _year _with _him , I would've called you a lunatic and snuffed you across the face."

"Snuffed?" Peyton rose her eyebrows, muffling her laughter from Haley's use of terminology.

Haley shrugged, waving her hand dismissingly. "You'll be surprised how much kids at Tree Hill say it, nowadays."

Peyton shook her head. "You just get badder and badder every day, huh?"

"Look who's talking Miss Record labelist, your whole high school years just screamed bad ass."

"Yeah." Laughed Peyton, placing a slender arm over the brunette's shoulder. " You know what I think, I think, no matter how we got here or how long it took us to get here, we each ended up with the right people and that the people we are with are those we are _meant _to be with."

Haley shook her head, regarding Peyton with an amused expression. " When'd you become so optimistic, Peyton Sawyer?"

"The minute I laid eyes on my little girl." She retorted softly, Haley mirroring her expression with overwhelmed eyes.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Haley murmured, emotionally. " I mean, it seems just like yesterday I was getting Jamie out of his daily naps on the bathroom floor."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Kaylee despised underwear till the day she turned two, girl used to run around naked singing Hedley's songs, every single day. We had polices coming in once or twice due to all the complaints."

Haley laughed, Peyton joining in as well, them both ironically shaking their head from the peculiar little person that is Kaylee. That girl sure was a girl like no other.

"And now here you are popping out another one!" Cried Haley, overwhelmingly, smiling adoringly.

"Surreal right? But at the same time, Its like, I can't imagine my life turning out differently, I mean seriously.. What if I had married _Nathan?" _

"Gross, what if _I _had married, Luke. I mean, everyone already thought we were dating freshman year anyway?" She pointed out, accusingly raising her eyebrows towards her.

"Dude, that was Brooke."

"Mhmm." Chuckled Haley, before squeezing her friend into a hug. " Either way, I think little mini Keith- great choice in the name by the way- is _so_ lucky to have a badass rock star mama, like you."

"Thanks." Giggled Peyton. " You know what, you're kind of cool, Haley James Scott."

"You too, Sawyer. You too."

--

"Daddy, can we see it yet?" Moaned Kaylee, little hands gripping her parents hand as her father lead her towards their so called _surprise._

Lucas had taken the role of taking Kaylee away from school early that day in order to get to her doctor's apartment early before hurriedly taking the both of them to the studio where Peyton had been waiting patiently, bored out of her mind because her companion in crime had gone him earlier that day.

The doctors appointment had gone well, them finally taking off the pink cast that took space of Kaylee's leg which had the little girl pouting a little bit, shrugging as they threw her a questionable glance before telling them that she liked the color and that she wouldn't have her classmates draw on it no more when she was bored or when they were supposed to go to sleep for nap time.

They'd gone home, strapping themselves with belt buckles once seated into the comet when Lucas had announced that he had a surprise for the both of them, his responses being a loud groan and a loud cheer.

It was obvious as to who the groan belonged to… As she had told the many of them before, Peyton Sawyer _hated _surprises.

Obviously the surprises that passed by her life, were one too many.

But reluctantly, she found herself anticipating the surprise, because of course, Lucas Scott was a man of many things but when he had a trick down his sleeve, they turned out to be one that will honestly rock your world.

"You ready to have your world rocked?" He aired out, peering down to look at the blindfolded figures behind him.

There was a collection of cheerful yes and a collection of begrudging no's before Lucas laughed and opened the door, hurriedly shedding the blindfold that prevented them from seeing the beauty that he and his brother had created.

The look on their faces was all worth the energy.

It was a mixture of green and blue, both fitting for Keith and also, something they noticed was a blended mixture of both Lucas and Peyton's eye color. The nursery was filled with lots of boys clothes and accessories all courtesy of Brooke Davis who had even managed to attach a little praising gift in exchange, warning the little unborn kid not to thank her for hooking him up with his clothes and making him look style and hip… at least before _they _corrupted him.

She even went so far as to add blue customary plume baby booties, the clothes over bro's exceptional logo on them.

There were basketball stuff all throughout the room, as expected and a collection of photographs from each member of the group, so that the child could be surrounded with the pictures of his loving family and friends.

There was even the added bonus of music floating through the room, the chanting tunes of Nickel back gracing their ears.

Honestly, the whole thing had Peyton barreling into an emotional spiral and she could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

Curse her damn hormones.

"What do you guy's think?"

"I- It's beautiful, Luke." She cooed softly, eyes transfixed on the blue, bright dimple Velour kid's robe that read '_I love mommy' _. She couldn't begin to describe how she was feeling, it just made the thought of having another child in a few weeks seem all the more real.

Kaylee nodded in agreement, looking around in awe. "Keith is gonna love it." She smiled hugely. " And look! There's a rocking chair too so I can be the best big sister ever and read stories to him."

Peyton walked over to the rocking chair, closing her eyes to envision Keith in her arms, her catering to him as he cried for his every need, she got a flashback to the times in L.A where she used to do the exact same thing to Kaylee, mindlessly focusing on instinct and not knowing how to handle a newborn baby, it amazed her still how far she had come in life.

She was having another one for fuck's sakes.

Lucas couldn't help but grin, imagining Peyton hold _their _baby in her arms, cradling him and giving him the same exact affectionate love and care she gives to their already loved one, she was such a great mother and he couldn't help his heart from racing that much more. Just the thought of him cradling their child on that rocking chair had him getting all emotional and girly about it.

Kaylee raised her hands up, silently asking to be carried and Lucas obliged, knowing all to well that she was getting way to big to be carried baby-like yet opting otherwise, the two of them walked over to Peyton, getting comfortable as they surrounded her.

"Do you think Keith will like me?" Mused Kaylee, head titled, shyly peering up at her parents.

"Of course he will, who wouldn't love you, you beautiful girl." Lucas responded, pressing a kiss to her neck, both parents smiling as she giggled cutely in response.

"But how could he love me if he's gonna be so tiny and havin' to listen to me talk all the time, I've heard myself and I have a loud voice, Uncold Nate told me so!" She retorted smartly.

Peyton and Lucas laughed, shaking their head in disbelief from the child they produced. "Well yeah, but that just makes them amused and want to cling to you _more._" Advised Peyton. " I remember when you were a baby, you were always looking around, blinking wildly and gurgling sounds whenever someone so much as walked into the room, I basically had to pretend to fall every few minutes just to get you to stop bobbing your head all the time, people actually thought the little thing would break."

"It's not _my _fault I was stubborn, mama. I was just a _whee_ little baby." She told her mother sassily, indicating with her fingers how small she was.

"And you still are too, stubborn I mean." Lucas laughed comically. " With a huge appetite too, I seriously wonder how you stay so tiny."

"Fast me-at-bo-lism."

"Metabolism, baby." Corrected Lucas, laughing as Kaylee huffed in response, rolling her eyes at her father.

"I _knew _that already, daddy. Its why I _said _it."

Peyton crackled in laughter as Lucas looked perplexed from her sassy words, patting his cheek affectionately with her hand, telling him not to worry and that her father had told her _she _was the same way when she was a little kid.

"Great, does that mean I'll be expecting temper tantrums soon?" He teased, stroking her blonde curls back.

Peyton smirked in response. " Oh lots baby, Be afraid. _Very_ afraid."

"Well then, its fair to say she'll get chicken-y legs to match, huh? Just like her mother." He taunted, watching as her eyebrows arose.

"Not fair! You use that for everything." She moaned.

"Do not, you just can't admit _you _lost." He bragged, wiggling his eyebrows in a manner that made Peyton laugh before pressing his lips to hers in a languid kiss.

Kaylee stood there stumped, looking back and forth between her parents before shaking her head and looking down at the heavy bulge her parents carried.

"I know." She whispered, with a nod. " Our parents are weird, but don' worry, they're pretty cool once you get to know em' and they love you lots and lots._._" She shrugged. "And if that don' work out, well you have _me _to straighten you out, k?"

Seriously, her mother was a chicken?

Well then, that was a serious question for next time. For now, she had sibling bonding to tend to.


	43. Chapter 43: Workings of the love child

His hands fabricate rhythmic lullabies as he heatedly types away at his computer, eyes focused and spirit intact and determined as he focuses on nothing but the inspirited atmosphere around him and the silence that consumes him giving him that extra push in that artistic direction.

Its been hectic lately.

Keith is due any second now and as much as that horrifies him like no other, he's also extremely thrilled, he's about to become a father for the second time in a row and because he wasn't there to experience the joys of fatherhood and the brilliance that comes with taking care of a newborn and watching that offspring of yours grow into a beautiful person that you are extremely proud of, he's finally having that chance and the thought excites him.

Doesn't mean it hasn't been painful though.

He's had to cater a four year old girl that seemed to be running on sugar with excitement brewing in her chest - the girl was literally counting down the days until she'd be able to see her favorite, not yet born, brother-

And the fact that Lindsay kept riding his butt over his book due to the fact that he hadn't taken that book tour like she wanted, everything was pretty much rising up to full circle.

Its why, inspiration hit him in the latest and he was hit with the artistic bee and opted on taking out his emotions on that piece of paper that always managed to do him good.

He's really gotten into the spirit of the words on the document and he has no indication of what he's writing or if it really even makes sense but the feeling feels _so _good and he's just about finished the last word on that struggling paragraph he's been trying to finish when he's interrupted.

(Insert sigh here)

His blue orbs skim out the perpetrator of the noise and he feels his lips tug upwards into a smile as he sees his adorable, little kid, slumped on the chair and indulging herself in that act her mother has used many times when she wasn't okay with a particular thing but didn't want to make it obvious.

These were the moments he loved that she was every bit of Peyton Sawyer.

"Everything okay in that little head, crazy girl?"

She twitches her lips and nods with a sigh, twisting her hair. "Yeah, Is okay daddy."

"Okay." He murmurs, nodding briefly at her before turning back to his computer, smirk appearing on his face as he practically counts down the seconds until she blew a fuse and let agitation release on that petite, innocent face of hers.

God was she _exactly _like her mother.

He's still acting out his ploy and counting down the seconds when she releases the bullet and he's glad that he actually managed to save his work because she agitatedly shuts his laptop and looks at him with explicit annoyance on her face.

He refrains from laughing, he knows his little girl, and she'd take it the wrong way if he laughed.

Another thing she had inherited from her mother.

She frowns at him and a pout adorns her little angelic face and he has to wonder how the hell she has managed to belittle him with that look at such an age.

"Daddy!" She whines. " I'm sad and your 'writing' " She ends, as if that was the most cruel thing he has ever done to him on his part.

He smirks, eyes glinting with amusement as he leans forward, elbows on the table. " I asked you what's good and you said nothing, princess. Correct me if I was led to believe so."

"Daddy!" She cries, eyes wide. " Didn't you hear the 'sigh' at the end? That's mean is not okay!" She finishes in a 'duh' kind of way. " Kira's daddy always knows when _she's _sad."

"Well I'm not Kira's daddy, am I?" He pushes the laptop onto his desk as he pulls his daughter into his lap. " Nah, I think I'm kinda cooler, don't you think?"

She huffs and he smiles, tucking back a strand of her blonde tresses of pure perfection before kissing her temple and rewarding her with that question she has been begging for him to interrogate her with.

"Mind telling me what's _really _going on in that head?"

She crosses her arms and forms a pout on her lips and regards him with a crestfallen look as her beautiful eyes glimmer with sadness.

"Mommy won't play with me."

He can't help it, out of all the conflicts in the world, his daughter cooked up a sweat over something that wasn't really a matter to begin with.

He cracks up in laughter.

And as typical daughter behavior, the girl didn't take it none too highly.

"Is not funny!" She scoffs, hands on her hips. "This is a 'serious' matter."

"Honey, that's completely natural. Taking care of your little brother swimming around in her belly takes a lot for her to handle. Besides, give or take she's on bed-rest. She won't be able to play for a while."

" I know but she always sneaks!" She murmurs with a huff, before sighing. " I miss her."

Something inside of Lucas twitches and he finds himself falling dejected considering the news pounced on him and he realizes, he's ignored his daughter's feelings for the longest time.

He kind of misses her too, Peyton. He means.

So he decides to do something about it.

He strokes his daughter's blonde locks before tapping her little nose and whispering in her ear. " How bout I kind of rope your mother into a talk?"

Kaylee smiles satisfied for she knows exactly what that means and she knows that she has won that negotiation that she had been aiming for. She curls her arms around her father's neck and nods, head against his chest before kissing the apple of his cheek.

"I love you, daddy."

Lucas's heart swell, as every other time he hears her murmur those majestic words that touch his soul every darn time before mimicking the words back to her.

"Love you too, you crazy girl." He tickles her sides a little bit, relishing in her giggle before putting her back on the couch and trudging towards his room.

He reaches his room and as expected, complete darkness is what he is met with and he just has to comment, he's put up with this odd behavior for quite too long.

"I never knew I'm engaged to a female vampire." He smirks. " Although, not that I mind… creature's pretty damn sexy, who knows? Maybe she just might be the object of my next book."

"Oh yeah, sure you'd make millions, Luke. Hey, how bout this? How bout you leave me alone and I work out the manuscript for you?" Peyton wrings out in sarcasm.

Mood swings.

"As much as we make a pretty great team, I'm going to have to pass." He jokes, switching the light on and watching as his beautiful fiancée groans, obviously not pleased. " Oh c'mon, a little light would do you some good."

"Oh yeah, and a homecoming punch from none other than _moi _would do you some good too but I'm too lazy to get up." She frowns. " Don't you know you should never mess with a woman scorned?"

"Don't you know you've got a crestfallen kid outside that's threatening a child-strike due to the restriction of quality time with her mom?" He points out, closing that huge distance between them by crossing the limits and climbing on to the bed, back hitting the wall as he wraps his arms around his fiancée. " Talk to me."

Her lip twitches and she twists away from him. " Its nothing."

He squints his eyes and raises his eyebrows in an accusing way. "Anyone ever tell you you're a bad liar?"

"Plenty but I just like to go with the flow." She jokes weakly, sighing as he gives her a pointed look before deciding to just give in to the temptation brewing inside.

"I'm tired of these four walls, Luke. Keith is already two weeks late and I'm sick and tired of being cooped up in this house all day. I want to have fun, I wanna _do _something, you know? Anything, just get me out. Of . This. House."

"Our kid's stubborn, Peyt. Just like her parents, what did you expect?"

"A little warning would've been nice." She mumbles exasperatedly and Lucas feels his chest rumble as he laughs.

"We kind of already got that- what with Kaylee and everything."

"I _really _don't like you right now." She growls and he chuckles, nuzzling his nose with hers before smiling down at her.

And then his shade of blue orbs are sparkling immensely and he's staring at her with a hidden smirk adjusted to those magical lips of his and she looks up at him with suspicion.

"What?"

"Nothing." Its too quick and rushed and he's not meeting her eyes and she can already tell he's mapping out something in that brilliant mind of his.

"Lucas." She sighs tiredly. " I'm really not in the mood for surprises."

"Oh trust me, you'll enjoy this one that's for sure." He promises and with a last lingering kiss on her perfect lips he's out that door, leaving her in the dark and slightly dazed.

"Be ready by 8:00!" He shrieks out, from God knows where and she has to laugh, that guy of hers always keeps her on her toes and against all odds, she loves it.

--

Father and son are in the kitchen, fixing up sandwiches or what they would call a 'manly' meal before the big charlotte's game appears on the big screen and silence reigned, Nathan preparing the food while Jamie watched, that is till the little boy decided to speak.

"Can I have some soda?"

Nathan looks up at his son, smirk on his lips and the younger boy already knows he's been caught. " You know the rules, kid. You've already had your dosage of soda today, _before _noon and we all know your mother isn't a big fan of you hyped up on sugar."

"But mama's not here." He states sheepishly, sending his father a cute, adorable look that always seems to rope his parents into following his exact orders.

Not this time.

Nathan shakes his dark locks, reaching out to ruffle the miniature version of him with a head of blonde hair. " You're an addict, son." He muses in wonder and Jamie snaps his head to him with narrowed eyes.

"Hey! Am not! " He rebuts. " I'm just _really _thirsty."

"Water, son, healthy _and_ convenient- just the way your mother likes it." Nathan quips back and Jamie groans, eyes wide as if H20 was the most dangerous thing you could ever give a kid.

"Water?! Daddy." He cries. " Charlotte's game, c'mon!"

Nathan can't take it, the way his eyes are practically pleading him and that pout that he was sporting. He can find his demeanor fading and he sighs.

Haley is going to _kill _him. And then have a fit when she realizes he's dead.

"Don't tell your mother." He warns and the kid cheers in accomplishment, beaming up at his father.

"You rock, Dad."

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" Nathan muses cockily and Jamie can't help but smile as he throws a pickle at his dad's head.

"Hey!" Nathan cries out in protest and Jamie can only shrug innocently.

Ah, the things a child can get away with.

Their fatherly-son bonding was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and both father and son whip around to face the older member of the Scott family, with blonde hair and the same carbon blue eyes and that ridiculous look on his face.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie instantly cries, ecstatic to see his favorite uncle and Lucas takes a moment to smile warmly at the little boy.

He fucking loves his little nephew.

"What's cracking, J-Luke?"

"Nothing." The boy replies, confusion laced into his tone and Lucas can only chuckle as he dismisses the kid with a ruffle of the hair and sets him down.

" Hey Uncle Luke, I wanna show you something." The boy eagerly tells him and Lucas can't fight the smile that once again appears on his lips. " You _have _to see it."

"Go on ahead, little man. I'll be right here so you can go get the little surprise I just _have _to see."

The little boy rushes out the kitchen in an instant with those tiny little feet of his and Lucas laughs with a swift shake of the head, marveling at how big the boy has gotten before turning around to face his brother.

He's met with the figure of Nathan Scott, eyebrows raised and arms crossed as he takes the stance he has used many times prior regarding his brother.

"What?" Lucas questions apprehensively.

"Don't '_what' _me." Nathan barks and Lucas looks on confused.

"I wouldn't have to 'what' you if you'd stop looking at me like that." He points out and Nathan rolls his eyes.

"You've got that ridiculous look on your face which means I'm going to be the genius side kick to one of your stupid plans which is either because you set Peyton off and you need to makeup for it or because you wanna wow your girl with a romantic gesture." He sends him a pointed look. " I'm betting on the latter."

He knows his brother and he knows that look, that look practically screams a borderline impressive gesture which means _he'll _probably be riding along that stupid horse alongside with him as Lucas once again commit's a new record on the romantic scale.

Which means more work for him to own up to.

He fucking hates his brother.

Seriously.

Lucas regards him with a sheepish look and the younger brother has to wonder if the guy is actually going to start blushing.

What a wimp.

"Am I really that transparent?"

"Do you know how much like a chick, you sound?" He replies. " Man, maybe you really _do _need Keith around that house, you know, as male reinforcement, obviously the daily visits from me and Jamie aren't getting through that thick skull of yours."

"Look, you in or you out?" Lucas rolls his eyes and Nathan has to follow in order, nodding to indicate his assistance.

"Alright let's saddle up this horse and get on with it already, what's up?"

"Okay, this is what your going to do…."

Its going to be a _long _day.

---

She's walking around the house, with slippers and that darn pink bathrobe of hers and she knows she should be in bed-resting.

Her back has been aching and she has been feeling really unsettled since Luke left but she's blaming it on nerves for this whole big macho surprise thingy Lucas has planned so she's thought nothing of it and decided to get herself a snack.

She has the fridge open and she's continuing her occasional quest on food and which she should devour when pitter patter of feet could be heard.

She whips around instantly, looking down at her little angel with an accusatory look, hands on her hips.

"Kaylee Anne Scott, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Mommy, shouldn't _you _be in bed?" She fires back just as ludicrously and Peyton feels the corners of her lips tug upwards.

The girl is good.

"Touché." The pregnant mother replies and the child just smirks as she sits into the stool next to her mother.

Kaylee eyes her mother, eyes flying back and forth between her mother and the ice-cream before her eyes turn to her mother pleadingly so she can hopefully register the message she was sending with her unexplainable eyes of hers. She huffs when her mother continues to eat without a care in the world.

Were all parents this slow or was it just hers? She thought, shaking her head overwhelmingly.

"You know, you were _really_ mean when you said no to our play-date this morning' , mama." She drawls out, finishing with an emphasized nod and a pout and Peyton has to laugh at the lengths her child will go through to get what she wants.

Gotta love her.

"Dig up a spoon and get over here, kid." Peyton orders and Kaylee beams as her little legs fly off the stool and obliges in her mothers wishes.

Its silent, safe for the occasional giggling from mother and daughter as they talk about nothing to everything in particular when Kaylee muses something aloud that _really _captures Peyton's attention.

"Are things gonna be different when Keith comes around?"

Peyton swallows the lump of ice-cream in her throat. "Well sure bumblebee, your going to have a little brother to take care of and with brothers come big sister responsibilities. Your going to have to help mommy and daddy take care of him every day and be extra quiet when he's sleeping."

"No, mama… are _we _gonna be different?" Kaylee bites out, sadness entering her voice and Peyton snakes her eyes towards her in alarm.

Where the hell did she get _that _idea?

"Kaylee…"

"You never have time for me anymore, mama. Your always tired and moody and you don't like playin' wit me no mo' and the baby is coming and then you'll have to take care of him and there'll be no more mommy and Kaylee time."

"Oh honey, " Croons Peyton, stroking her daughters blonde streaks. " There will _always _be Kaylee and mommy time. Its tradition, we can't break that."

"But-"

"No buts involved, Keith will gain attention for a little while but you're my first born, my little bumblebee and you'll always have _just _as much. No matter what happens or what goes on, I'll always make time for you." She smirks in that Sawyer way with the brow and everything. "Your stuck with me, kid."

"Your stuck wit me too, mama. I'm never gonna let go." She whispers and Peyton grins, leaning her forehead on her little infant.

"Good, that's all I've ever wanted to hear." She kisses both of her cheeks, smack dab in the middle enticing giggles from the child and the sound is like music to her ears.

"I missed you, mama."

"Yeah?" She tilts her head. " I kind of missed you too." She grins.

The front door whips open and Peyton turns to Kaylee in alarm.

"Did you invite anyone over without telling me?"

Kaylee smirks and Peyton narrows her eyes at the gesture, guess the surprises narrowed down to the little one as well.

"Re-inforcie-ments." The kid plainly says, Peyton's about to correct her but someone beats her to the punch.

"Actually, Reinforcements, K-Scott but who's asking?" Brooke rasps, one hand rubbing her pregnant belly as her eyes land on her best friend. " Up and at em' P-Sawyer, we've got a lot of work to do."

"Just the words every girl just _loves _to hear." Peyton inputs in sarcastically.

"Oh suck it up you b-" Brooke stops herself, realizing there is a four year old watching their every movements. " you…. Female dog."

"Smooth."

"Hush you, I was under pressure!" Whispers Brooke loudly before stalking over to her blonde best friend.

Kaylee shakes her head in amazement.

She will _never _understand the secret language adults speak with.

---

"Presenting! The fabulous works of Brooke Penelope Davis--"

"Can we make this fast, Aunt B? I kind of want to see mommy's dress." Kaylee says, cowering against Brooke's glare. "B-but, extra effects is always good too."

"Oh save it," Brooke mumbles with a roll of her eyes. "Always gotta steal my thunder."

"Well you know what mama always says….." The kid trails off, leaving Brooke confused.

"Nah, actually.. I don't, mind telling me?"

Kaylee shrugs. " I don' know either, I was just trying to finish my sentence."

Brooke laughs and the movement tends to be contagious for the four year old ends up spiraling into laughter as well.

"You know Brooke, you freaking suck as an announcer." Announces Peyton, finally making her presence known to her audience ( well Kaylee and Brooke). " I mean, seriously?"

"Well hey, It's not _my _fault." Brooke whines childishly with a pout. " I _kind _of had a tough crowd, you know?" She finishes referring to the four year old currently stumped.

"You-you look _beautiful_, mama." Claims Kaylee, running into her mommy's arms before toying with her mommy's ringlets.

"Yeah?" Interrogates Peyton with arched eyebrows. " You don't think its too much?"

Kaylee shook her head, blonde streaks tumbling everywhere. "You look like an angel, mama."

"See P-Sawyer, nothing to worry about." Brooke chants. " I've got you covered."

"I know, I just like messing with ya." Peyton quips back and Brooke rolls her eyes with a scoff.

"Not even a darn thank you, some best friend _you _are."

"One of the best, actually but I don't like to brag."

"Oh shut up." Mumbles Brooke and both Peyton and Kaylee have to chortle in laughter, Brooke after seconds joining in on the commotion.

Peyton, just out of that girly instinct that likes to creep up on her, checks herself out in the mirror and can't help a smile to grow on her perfect thin lips.

The dress is green, one of which proved to be a color that worked wonders with her skin tone and made her feel sexy and classy and _defined _at the same time.

It's a one of a kind Clothes over Bro's Jersey V-neck sundress, specifically made by the fashion designer in charge herself. It had soft cotton, enabling her ease and security and a graceful v-neck line that showed cleavage but not too much to make her seem totally out of place, plus her legs were exposed and considering how much her man _adored _those unexplainable slender legs of hers that never seemed to end, she figured…

Lucas Scott is going to die tonight.

It seems Brooke had thought the same thing.

"Lucas is going to die on the spot when he see's you, P-Sawyer." The brunette rasps and against all the teasing and the amusing remarks she placed upon her friend all night, this is her best friend and she is always there when she needs her so she decides to thank her anyway.

"Thanks Brooke, for everything." She secures her arms around her bestie, even though its kind of hard with both bun in the ovens in the way. "Your always good to me."

"Oh honey, its my job. You tear, I hold, its been our system for years. Besides I've already had my romantic night out, its fair to say its your turn."

"Always turn things back to you, huh,Brookie?"

"Well you know, Brooke Davis, _is _a wonderful subject to speak about."

"Uh-huh." Squints Peyton, enticing laughter from both her and her slightly crazy best friend.

Their chummy moment was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"That's daddy!" Kaylee cries excitedly, running towards the door anxiously.

Brooke turns to Peyton with a smirk. "Alright you know the rules, although I'm pretty sure broody will be occupying you with _other _things, don't stay on your feet, get in the spirit and have fun! I expect you back by 12:00 at the latest." She winks and Peyton can only shove her friend as her heels move themselves towards the door.

The man turns around, four year old child in his arms and he nearly chokes on his own spit. "Woah, you clean up good."

"Thanks." She smirks. "Although, it'd be nicer if I could actually _see _my date, I don't recall him being dark-haired and annoying."

"Hold your breath, Sawyer. I am not 'annoying'." He points out and she smirks deviously.

"Whatever you say, Scott."

"Your evil, you know that? Really evil, I'm surprised I'm not killing you with holy water right now."

"Save the dramatics for later bud." She laughs. " As much as I love you, Nate, what are you doing here?"

"Your insane _date _as you call it, made me the chauffer so prepare for an awesome car ride."

"Awesome wouldn't be what I'd call it." Peyton murmurs and Nathan glares.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to." Peyton chanted in return, patting her good friend's shoulder.

"Well on the bright side, all you have to do is pour on some of your lovesick emo-rock-ish cds that your always blabbering about and poof! " Her lips curl to one side. " Annoyance be gone."

Nathan squints his eyes in Brooke's direction and the brunette simply shrugs her shoulder as dismissal.

"Ready to go?"

Peyton nods, kissing Kaylee's eyelids before squeezing her friend's arms, her best friend dismissing her with a subtle ' details' being shouted into her ear.

They're in the car, both strapped in and strolling by the road with that hip-hop music she really can't understand why everyone was gutted with when the red light confirms that they need to stop and suddenly Nathan's hand reaches out to lay on her thigh, getting her undivided attention.

She looks up, meeting the smiling face of her best guy friend and soon to be brother in law and she can't help feeling a little self-conscious at the look he was giving her.

"What?"

He grins and he shakes his head. " Nothing." He pauses. "You just, you look really beautiful Peyton, my brother won't know what hit him."

She can tell the comment is genuine and she smiles warmly at him, giving him a one-armed hug as a thanks, Nathan Scott is all jokes and never seriousness but he can be one of the sweetest men in the world and she's grateful she gets to banter with that every day.

She couldn't imagine it otherwise.

"I mean seriously, hell if I wasn't married…" He jokes. " Haley who?" Its finished with a wink and Peyton feels herself barrel into laughter again, punching his shoulder briefly before relaxing her head on his shoulder.

Gigantic smile still plastered on her face.

Peyton couldn't deny the anticipation in the air.

She couldn't deny the fact she liked it.

---

Her heels storm through the pavement as she walks and her dress gives a breeze as she saunters by and she can't handle it anymore, she stops.

"Alright, enough!" She screeches. " You already got me blindfolded and baby's kind of pushing my buttons so I think it'd be logical if we just stopped the wheels already."

"Well then Keith must be one smart dude considering this is just where we're supposed to stop anyway" Nathan murmurs in her ear, kissing her on the cheek before releasing his arms from his hold on her.

"What?" She cries in alarm. "Nathan! Where'd you go?"

She feels her blindfold coming off and while she's thrilled, she can't help but wonder if this is a psycho attack part four, but all negative thoughts are pulled away by some imaginative thread when her eyes take a twist around the view around her.

Its mind blowing, really.

She's at the lake, and the moonlight is glistening on the simmering water creating a flawless beauty that she has never seen before and there's a table and candles, and roses and she's just _so _darn grateful.

She's going to marry the most romantic husband in the world.

"He kind of ditched you to leave you with the better looking brother but if you want, I can always rope him back." He kids and she laughs, turning around as he whips her around to face him. "What do ya think? "

She has tears in her eyes, and her lips are shaking and the only thing she can think of is darn these fucking hormones.

She's speechless, she's captivated and she's mesmerized and it's the first time that she realizes, she can never turn down one of Lucas Scott's surprises.

She realizes then and there that she never wants to.

"I'm speechless, Luke." She murmurs and he grins that majestically grin of his and she think she might just fall into a mush of mud on the floor.

Was there any other way for her heart to restart?

"Good, that was the reaction I was kind of going for." He winks at her, managing to slow her heart rate once again before leading her to her seat. "Anyone tell you you look stunning under the moonlight."

"Once or twice, just not the right person and definitely _not _in that phrasing." She leers and he smirks, egotistically. " But you know, the fact that you look so sexy in that outfit kind of gives you a bonus."

She finishes, eyeing him up and down as she regards his blue button down shirt and slacks. She's always _loved _the color blue.

"Well then, I'm pretty darn lucky aren't I?" He reaches out to caress her face with one hand. "Seriously Peyt, when I saw you in the arms of Nathan , I was about ready to send him flying in the ocean and take you down right there."

"Lucas." She groans and he's once again reminded with how much his words affect her. " Don't say things, you can't do."

"Who says we can't?" He teases and Peyton glowers at him, eyes narrowing into a heated glare.

He loves that look.

It gives him flashbacks of those many times when he was trying to befriend her and she kept pulling away, he still can't believe he's gotten the girl and he's freaking marrying her.

He's fucking marrying Peyton Sawyer.

The world has freaking lost its cap or something.

"Remember this place?" He muses aloud, eyes twinkling. "The first time you ever talked to me."

"Do I ever?" She giggles and his heart swells, he loves the fact that he can make Peyton giggle. "You looked _so _sexy in that shirt and those fitting pants, trying to cook up something to say."

"And you were so mean to me." He pouts and Peyton's eyes bounce into wideness

"That's not fair! I didn't even know you then!" She cries out in defense. " Besides, you happened to catch me in a bad place when I was aggravated at your brother."

"Who hasn't?" He shoots back and they both stumble into laughter.

"You know what I _really _love about this lake, its that, it holds so much memories where things just… _changed _for us, like that line you fed me."

"First of all, you don't know me, second of all… you don't know me." She mimicks softly, eyes calm and he can tell that she's reliving the scene.

"Yeah." He agrees. " Peyt, give or take how you felt that day, I've always known you, hell I know you better than I know myself and I think somehow, incredibly, you managed to make me fall harder in love with you and harder to be with you with those words."

"You fixed my heart, Lucas." She replies softly. " I was such a bitch to you back then but you still managed to, wanted to, and you succeded. "

"You fixed my everything, Peyt." He returns, lacing his hands through hers. "There had to be a little give and take action going on."

She's blown away by the sincerity of his words and honestly she thinks that she might just cry but she's cried too much in the course of the day so she leans forward, elbows leant on the table as she leans in.

"You know, I kinda like you, Lucas Scott."

"I'm kinda warming up to you too, Peyton." He grins and their noses nuzzle before both lean in and capture each other in a kiss.

Its soft and sweet but its magical and as Lucas's tongue meets up with the seam of her lips, she opens them to grant him access and she can practically feel the fireworks melting in her brain.

That or it could've been the sound of Keith's kicking going on overdrive.

--

This was surely a night to remember.

It was simply perfect.

Lucas was no kidder when it came to his surprises and the more that thought ran through her head, the more she was overwhelmed at the man she was going to marry.

At the brilliant life she was currently occupying right now.

Twists and turns from the darkness might of succumbed them from the past but she muses that its all worth it, the effort, the dread and the sorrow for this moment of happiness.

Just Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer in their own little world with no distractions.

She couldn't be anymore grateful for the man before her that winded into her life with no hidden agenda, boyish looks and that charm.

She still can't win against that charm.

She's pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the man himself and she can't help but send him that dreamy smile, she's just glad.

She's just happy.

And as she's been told, happy looks great on her, she figures she should linger on it for a little while.

"Hey." Lucas shouts softly, drawing her attention. "What's going on in that head? You've been quiet for a while."

"Just been thinking." His eyebrows rise and she smiles reassuringly at him. " I have an awesome life, Luke."

"Yeah?" He questions, already knowing her answer. He smirks. " I was kind of thinking the same thing."

She giggles and he once again pauses with a growing smile, that laugh will always be music to his ears.. He honestly wouldn't know what he'd do without it.

He wouldn't know what to do without her.

He shudders involuntarily for he can't even try to 'envision' his life without Peyton Sawyer, its non-existent and it scares him so he turns the page on his thoughts and takes a ride on the happiness train.

And then the light goes off on his head.

"Dance with me." He announces out of the blue and Peyton gives him that look, that look that screams 'are you insane' and honestly he thinks, maybe he is.

The things Peyton Sawyer has done to him.

"Luke." She laughs, incredulously. " There's no music on."

"So? Music isn't needed when it comes to us, just follow the beat of our hearts." He watches her smile largen and he virtually pats himself on the back for placing that smile on her face and then he sees her curls swish back and forth, just like he likes it when she nods and stands up.

He leads her a few cm away from the lake and there they are, dancing, her fingertips creating circles on his chest and his arm on her waist as the other one is laced into her fingers.

"You know, it's funny, I've been in love with you for the longest time but I'm starting to feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again." She admits, looking up at him with love struck eyes and Lucas can't help but place his lips over hers.

His sentiments pour out in that kiss and Peyton has to smile during it because it feels like he needs that kiss, like he can't live without the kiss, like he can't live without _her._

And she gets the feeling that's how he really feels.

They pull back when air becomes a necessity and he traces her lips with his fingers before speaking. " I'm kinda feeling the same way."

She grins and he copies her and their back to the swaying movements to the sound of their heartbeats.

And then she feels it.

Her eyes are wide, really wide, and a mixture of emotions are running through her and she pulls back to clutch her stomach as her eyes go downwards, looking ultimately at the floor.

"Peyt?" He's worried, she can tell and she wants to ease his worry by the truth but she's too shocked.

Its time.

"Peyton!" She looks up and the sight that he sees literally has him bouncing into heaven.

Her eyes are revealing mixtures of shock and amazement and happiness and they capture his soul in a way that isn't possible.

And then she says it, those words and he thinks he's really seen heaven.

"It's time." She says, and he realizes most women would be freaking out right now but she isn't, she's calm and he realizes she's so brave, exceptionally brave. " Lucas Scott, we're having a baby."

His hands are shaking in excitement and his face is beaming with thrill and before he knows it, he's ushering her into the car and speeding down that road to the hospital.

They're having a freaking baby.

He's about to become a father for the second time.

--

_There you have it, the next chapter. Sorry for the delay but school crept up on me and my computer has been busted for weeks but all is well and fixed. Expect a lot more updates from me from now on considering exams are done and my summer has started. Review, review, review, and make my day. _

_I love you guys! _


	44. Chapter 44: Innocence

She's exhausted, trying to push a kid out of her struggling belly is no joke and really she just wants to cuddle up on her bed, leave some kind of ridiculous movie on and find the comfort of a thousand years worth of sleep.

She feels like she's going to die.

She's been here for the previous 12 hours, in that hospital bed, waiting for the birth of her child and when she could see that beautiful face etched with perfection.

She can tell Keith was going to be just like Luke, wanting to enjoy and capture every moment than rather just rapidly move through life and right now she absolutely hated it.

It was all _his _fault. She looks directly to her fiancé, sweat beading across the front of her face and she narrows her eyes into slits , murmuring curse words at him before crushing his finger as she squeezed with all the mighty power she had flowing inside of her.

This was all his fault.

He suggested that she try and go 'natural' considering she'd remember every detail of this exact moment and for some stupid reason, she had gone along with it.

She should've realized it would've been a stupid choice.

"Drugs!" She pants, amidst the shouting and yelling of encouragement from the people around her. "I need drugs."

"Your doing great, Peyt." Lucas speaks, bending down to kiss her on the temple.

"Shut up!" She hisses, face crumbling in pain when she feels yet _another _contraction. " This is all your fault!"

Her doctor looks up, giving her an encouraging smile and she feels like rolling her eyes, she's not in the mood for smiling.

She's freaking exhausted.

"C'mon Peyton, one last push and your on your way to seeing that beautiful majestic kid you helped create." She smiles warmly. " You can do it."

She tries, she really does, just one last push and then she'd finally be able to see him, the infant she had wanted to see for so long… but she just can't.

There's absolutely no more dose of energy inside of her and she can feel her drowsy self just wanting to curl into sleep.

"I can't." She murmurs, shaking her blonde curls slowly. " I- I just can't."

"Baby, yes you can." Lucas encourages her. "This is our fate, Peyt. Bringing Keith into the world and teaching him the importance of life and love and discovering all of life's mysteries. You can do this, Peyt. And I'll be right here, by your side through it all." He tucks back a strand of her hair behind her ear. " Always."

She doesn't know why but suddenly she feels an incredible surge of power flow through her like she's suddenly some electricity volt that's just waiting to zap something out of her stomach and her face crumples, her face turns red and there she is pushing.

Pushing like there's no tomorrow.

It's all worth it to hear that earth shattering wail surround the room and catching a glimpse of tufts of blonde curls before she hears that doctor pronounce that phrase with incredible happiness in her features.

"Peyton Sawyer, you just gave birth to a lovely baby boy."

And she realizes then and there, when she exhaustedly collapses back into the pillows, that she'd go through that dreading process of giving birth if it meant she could bring that boy of hers, _her _boy into the world and feel him in her arms for the first time.

She watches as they clean him up, Lucas kissing the whole of her face excitedly and telling her that she was so brave and so confident and practically the strongest woman he knows and she gives him a tired smile, tracing the hint of that beard on his face before resuming her eyes on her baby boy.

And then the doctor comes back, and she's nestling her kid in that blue blanket and her arms are instantly stretched out just to feel her creation in her arms.

She smiles when he's handed to her and her smile gets wider and her eyes are sparkling, the wind being knocked out of her as her emotions stir inside of her and she finds big tears colliding with her moist cheeks.

He's perfect.

He's so small, so tiny but he has tufts of her curly hair that she knows he will inherit for the rest of his life and that chubby face. He has Lucas's lips and his cute little upturned nose and she's wondering if he has her smile or Lucas's or better yet what color eyes she has.

She gets one of her answers that moment.

His thin black eyelashes blink before his eyes flutter open and she's looking into those majestic shade of blue and she knows that every baby on the face of the planet is born with blue eyes but she knows his won't ever go away.

Her son is perfect.

"He's…. He's, God Peyt, just look at him." Lucas breathes and she can tell he is just in awe of their little miracle as she is. " I-I'm a father."

She refrains from telling him that he's been a father but this is too much of a perfect moment to spoil and then Keith's hand reaches out and grazes her cheek and its like he's telling her he knows, he knows that she's his mom and that he's perfectly comfortable with that.

Her tears are dropping faster and faster and she kisses his forehead before speaking. "Keith Nathaniel Scott." She breathes, with a breathless laugh. " Hey buddy, I'm your mom and I'm going to love you forever." she ends with a sob.

She means it. The whole loving part.

She's going to love him for an eternity and beyond and while she's thinking those thoughts, she turns her head and looks into Lucas's eyes and they both share a laugh of happiness and joy and contentment before their lips are aimed for each other and they are locked into a loving kiss.

She's pretty sure, from the way Lucas is staring at his son, that he's going to love him forever too.

--

Things change.

There's a primal moment somewhere in the reduction of time and the flashback of a certain four years when _she _was the baby everyone was lined up to meet, and _she _was the center of attention, spotlight directed at her while she glimmered beneath it and even as a child, flaunted all that she's got.

(At least that's what her mommy told her)

It was ironic to think, today, out of all days, everything was shifting and for some crazy reason, a new person was taking that position for the time being.

Her little brother is about to be born and for some natural sentiment that creeps up on you when unexpected she finds herself petrified out of her mind.

Like seriously, its like her Uncle Skills when he sees a pair of rats. He's all strong arms, muscle and hard exterior but when he sees any of those particular animals ( or any in general) manliness is flown out the window and as a replacement he's transformed into a bitter, helpless, screaming male version of a petrified little girl.

She just doesn't know what to do.

How does one become a big sister? What must you do? What must you look out for? She's seen tons of movies and it only seems to confuse her even more, most are mean and teasing with their younger siblings but some are actually reluctant to the whole sibling rivalry thing and act like they are best friends and they can't get enough of their presence.

She's asked Jamie and Lilly, but they don't have younger siblings which means they don't know how to take on the role and she's already bothered everyone enough with her constant questions on her previously non-existent brother already so she opted to ponder the re-occurring questions in her head.

Doesn't mean it makes it all the more easier.

She's pacing around the hospital room, (she put up a heated fight against her Aunt Brooke when she notified her that her mommy was finally having her tummy examined so her big headed brother can come out and it wasn't like she wasn't going to be there… She's a big sister and like her mommy said being a big sister comes sisterly duties and while she may not know all of them yet.. She knows attending the ceremony of her brother's birth takes part in the role, no one was going to prevent her from doing so) and her eyes are roaming wildly as they shift over to the clock every few minutes and before you know it she is huffing loudly and that annoyed expression flits across her face and everyone in the room _knows _that she's snapped her cap.

If they didn't know then, they did when she abruptly came to a stop, planted her hands on her hips and squinted their eyes at them.

"How long does it take to give birth to a baby!" She huffs, pursing her lips. "Annabelle took two minutes and she even let me 'hold' her."

"Annabelle is your doll, sweetheart." Haley responds for them all, equally exasperated as the child in front of her. "it's a little bit more… different in the birthing process when you're a human. You don't just take another random doll and hide it behind Annabelle's back before mumbling _'presto!' _and have Annabelle carrying a long-legged version of herself that is _exactly _the same height as her. Its going to take some time before Keith comes out."

"That's right, K-Scott." Brooke rasps, stroking a slumbering Lilly's hand while holding on to the hand of Chase. " I remember waiting practically the whole day just for _you _to pop out, this birth compared to yours is like the speed of the roadrunner."

Kaylee not satisfied with that particular answer, growls before continuing her angry rant. " Aren't Doctors suppose' d to help wit that, that's what doctor's are for." She continues with a 'duh' kind of tune. " I say we sue em' and pull Keith out ourselves."

"We can't sue them when they are just doing their job, sweet pea." Remarks Karen, amusement in her eyes as her eyes stay fixated on her too lively consumed granddaughter.

She honestly was having a perturbed struggle with her stomach in order to release the laughter that was bottling her up inside.

Even on special days, Kaylee Anne Scott still made the spotlight glimmer on her with a good laugh or that indescribable personality of hers.

That girl would come along way with that.

"Sure we can, I'll just tell em' they're hurtin' Keith. " She smirks. " Isn't it what they are doing? I mean, I heard loud screaming in there!"

"That may have been your mother." Nathan quips back and Kaylee's innocent eyes widen immensely, breathless gasp captivating their room.

"See? We gotta sue em now, I don't like momma being hurt." She wails and everyone sighs in exasperation as a round of firm hands colliding with the back of someone's head could be heard as the group of friends hit her dark haired uncle.

"K-Scott, honey, Uncle Nathan was just being _very _silly." Brooke recites, pausing to send Nathan a deadly glare which he reciprocates by a sheepish look. " Mommy's just screaming because pushing Keith out hurts a little bit."

Kaylee's eyes widen once again and she's about to explore her mouth with another set of questions when the door suddenly widens and in comes a beaming Lucas , clad in hospital uniform with a glistening smile on that face of his and she realizes, she's never seen him bouncing with happiness as much as he is now.

Everyone is holding their breath, waiting for any upcoming news on the little infant that has surely rocked the world to its core and then her daddy releases the bullet in a whisper, shaking his head as if he can't believe what the universe has decided to gift him with.

"I've got a baby boy." He whispers and everyone lights up with excitement and anticipation and even against the nurses orders they are cheering loudly and expressing the joy her father had given from that statement and for a minute, she can't help but order the green eyed monster to take over her body.

It used to be _her _they'd clam up over, _she _used to be the person they were mesmerized by because of her small actions and her lively personality and in an instant, without even getting as much as a glimpse at her new sibling, the people she loved and adored most in the world were already getting wrapped around Keith's not yet seen indescribable finger.

She sulks as she follows everyone inside, she kind of doesn't want to meet _him. _She'd been excited before but this is the real deal and honestly, she's not sure if she can own up to it.

Being an older sister. Being _Keith's _older sister.

She was used to being in the limelight and shining in the spotlight and she wasn't sure if she can handle 'sharing' the attention, she was kind of scared of him soaking it all up and leaving her to dry.

Which she guesses by the way everyone coo's over his petite little being, wrapped up in a blue blanket, that he's already winning by a long shot. He's got everyone murmuring _'ooh's' _and '_aww's _' and various _' He's adorable, guys. ' _or _' well the kid definitely overcame the Sawyer gene, he's broody all the way, good luck taking care of this one, P-Sawyer, this one's going to be a catch.' _or _' There's my grandbaby' _or _' Definitely did a good job popping this one out , Sawyer, he's almost as handsome as his Uncle Nathan _' and _' I know this one aint corrupted by the Sawyer genes, dawg. He just like you, Luke, nice work, dude.. We need another ball player round 'ere.' _

There's plenty more coming around from Mouth and Junk and Fergie and Millicent and even a few pleasant words from an excited Jamie and Lilly and Bevin and she just stands there, with saddened blue eyes, watching the scene unfold as they all slowly start to forget about her and she's left in the shadows.

That is till everything drifts silent and she can tell they've realized that she hasn't said anything or participated in any form of a way to greet her new brother.

"Kaylee?" Her mommy's voice floats into her ears and she can tell the attention is now focused on her and her alone. " Kaylee, honey, C'mere."

She's never one to disappoint or disobey her mother, she's done more than enough for her and the least she can do is oblige her for the rest of her life so her little legs slowly skedaddle up to her mother's side and with needed help from her father's part, he lifts her up so she can sit directly beside her mother and catch a glimpse of the brother she has wanted to meet for the longest 9 and a half months she had ever had to endure.

She can hear her father murmur, obviously beaming with joy and pride, when he strokes her hair and kisses the apple of her cheek. " Meet Keith Nathaniel Scott, Princess. He's all yours to keep."

She catches a glimpse of wisps of blonde curls and long, thick eyelashes that are dark and a cute little upturned nose that is exactly identical to hers, her mommy's lips and her mommy's pale skin color and that's when he realizes that her new brother is exactly all her father.

His long, dark eyelashes are moving and she realizes that he is stirring and for a moment, she's petrified because she has no real idea how to act, and then she gets a glimpse of those serious blue eyes of his, a carbon copy of hers and the twitching of his lips before his hand reaches out and grasps hold of her tiny little finger and for that splitting moment she smiles.

Jealousy has taken a hike to go bother some other kid and she traces his nose with her finger and she realizes then and there that she has no real idea to be jealous for the kid loves her with every fiber of her being and she realizes she loves him too.

She can hear vague sounds of '_Aww' _and _' how cute is she? ' _or _' look at that, makes me wanna call _my _sibling.' _as she silently interrogates her parents by demanding that she hold Keith in her tiny little arms and before she knows it, they are positioning her arms, her mom with tears in her eyes and her father with a look of pride and contentment flashing around his blue orbs and then she's lost in a world that's just her and her new little brother, getting acquainted with one another.

Keith.

She's rocking him back and forth and he's blinking back at her, as if he wants to know who the stranger holding him is and she flashes him a wide smile before introducing herself to him like its second nature.

"Hey Keith, its been a long time coming huh? You nearly snapped mama off her cap. " She remarks, remembering back on the acts her mother did when pregnant and everyone in the room laughs. " I'm glad your out now, its kind of cool huh? Being around everyone that loves you and all, makes you glad you were stubborn, right? Well… there's nothing much I can say but , I'm Kaylee Anne Scott, your proud, loving , older sister and I'm going to love you forever." She kisses his forehead and taps his little nose before whispering. " I promise."

She knows her mommy and every other woman in the room is darn right crying right now but she blocks out the noise as she focuses on solely her brother and somewhere in the midst, she flashes back to that day, that day when she was unconscious and lying in that hospital bed when she met her brother's namesake and her smile becomes, if possible, larger.

She knows he's awfully proud of her.

And if it isn't enough, she gets the answer when she looks into her brothers eyes once again.

_Good work, kid, good work. _

_--_

She still can't believe this is her life.

Its amazing how things change.

She takes a look back at all the events that has flashed between her eyes for the twenty two years she has been alive.

She remembers being five years old and Nathan Scott being her faithful servant ( Even as a kid, he still had to go through gruesome ploys he wanted nothing to be a part of) testing ridiculous make up on his face that she stole from her mommy's vanity desk and making him wear a dress and forcing him to wear heels with Brooke Davis giggling at her side.

She remembers being eight years old and having her life turn upside down when her mom decides to go into the light leaving her to wallow in the darkness with her two chums ( Nathan and Brooke) at her side trying and failing to help her grieve.

She remembers being guided through darkness for the rest of her years(occasionally getting happiness by dating Nathan, that is until he completely transformed into a heartless dick) until Lucas Scott rode into her life on a white horse and declared to change her life forever.

She's flashed back to basketball and rivalry and '_I'll be seeing ya's ' _and messing around when it clearly wasn't optional. Broken hearts, endless pain, friendship, exploring, absentee parents and fights and a mom that flys back from the oblivion and psycho's where she met her half-brother.

She remembers the state championship and that kiss, and love and freedom and happiness and then departing and giving birth to a beautiful child she will forever be grateful for and loneliness and despair and return.

She's flashed back to drama and heartbreak and searing pain and she realizes in the midst of all that that she had been drowned into sorrow and despair for the ¾ ths of her life.

And then she rounds back to the present with Lucas by her side, threading his perfect big hands in her blonde curls as they watch the scene unfold and their friends and family gathered at their side and a beaming daughter, performing her sisterly duty by catering to her younger brother in the best way she possibly can.

Peyton Sawyer, realizes then and there, throughout the mayhem life has thrown to her, that she has it pretty darn good and she wouldn't change her life any other way.

Their silence is broken when Brooke after deciding to let her god-child bond with the new infant that has managed to make everyone in the room fall in love with him, demands to hold her best friend's new baby and Kaylee pouts, making everyone laugh as Brooke growls at her before handing the baby to the excited brunette -mother to be.

And Brooke, with a dimpled grin on her face, cooes and fusses over the baby with absolute care and shares a hidden smile with Chase as she thinks, that soon enough, she'll be the one holding a baby in her hands, similar to this one, but this time hers.

And she can't wait.

Chase holds him next, not really manly enough to hide his excitement and he handles the kid with explicit care and love and Brooke actually cries, _he _feels like he's going to cry.

Karen pries the baby from Chase's arms and fusses and cooes over him and actually sheds some happy tears, she's a grandmother, for the second time and while she imagined herself a little older and actually sporting grey hair for atleast the second one to be born, she holds her new grandson in her arms, with that cute, adorable miniature version of her son face of his and she realizes she wouldn't have it any other way. She's eternally thankful to Peyton for giving her such beautiful grandkids.

Haley can't take it anymore and she demands the baby, practically tearing him away from Karen's hands which everyone laughs at as she half-heartedly throws her a quick sorry that at the moment, they all knew she really didn't care about.

She's holding that tiny little bundle in her arms and Nathan has come behind her, putting an arm around her waist with Jamie on his hip and both boys mimic Haley's expression, looking blown away by the little boy staring back at them and then Jamie questions if that's his new cousin and upon murmurs of approval, he finishes off with a loud '_sweet' _and everyone rounds into a chortle of laughter, not being able to breathe when Nathan brags about the kids middle name, that is till Luke teases that Haley made his name a middle name to his kid and that he should return the favour.

Everyone cracks up at the look on his face, its obvious the words deflated his ego a little bit and Peyton can only pat his hand as a sweet gesture.

Peyton can't help but notice that Keith can totally pass up as Jamie's twin. She figures she and everyone else will have a problem figuring the two of them out when they reach their teenage years.

Skills comes up to join the Scott family and Lucas turns his head to look at her and she knows, that its time to announce what she and her husband- to- be had discussed earlier on, on their way to the hospital.

"Haley, Skills? Can you guys come here for a second." Lucas announces and the two are none too eager to oblige, baby still in Haley's hands as they approach.

"We've thought about this for a long time coming and it was a hard battle." He continues, being rudely interrupted.

"But Brooke, you're already a grandmother and Nathan your already a grandson and while you two will remain being an important figure in this kid's life." Peyton says, squeezing Brooke's hand as she eyes both Brooke and Nathan. " We've come to a decision…."

"That Haley and Skills are officially the new grandparents of Keith Nathaniel Scott."

"Shut _up!_" Haley shrieks in surprise, mouth opening and closing a few times, she was actually speechless. " I- I can't accept this."

"Sure you can." Peyton encourages, sending her a reassuring smile. " Look, I know we started off a little.. _rough_ when I came back and that you were all for the enemy at the time but you're Lucas's best friend and you always have good intentions for him and you were just trying to be a friend and that's what I admire about you. You're always so good to us, Haley and frankly you deserve to be a godmother."

Haley tears up, lips shaking and everything before she maneouvers herself to give both her best friend and her soon to be sister in law a one-armed hug.

"Thank you." She whispers, and she doesn't get a reply back because she doesn't need one. They love her and she loves them and she loves the baby in her hands and she's eternally grateful that Lucas and Peyton got back together.

She would've never met this stud, if otherwise.

Lucas winks at Haley before turning his attention to Skills, concerned as he finds his childhood friend _still _standing in the same position, mouth ajar, eyes fixated on his now, godson.

"Skills?"

"Me." He actually points to himself, as if believing he and skinny girl were punking him out and simply messing with him. " I'm a godfather?"

Lucas laughs, patting him on the back before smirking. " Think you can handle being the go to guy for a child of mine for the rest of his life?"

"Who do you take me for? Of course I will, dawg. Haven't I done a good job enough with you already?" He quips and the room jumbles into laughter, him proceeding to take his godson out of Haley's hands. " Hey kid, I'm your god daddy Skills and if you wanna escape them crazy fools for a while, c'mon over, I'mma spoil you silly."

Skills turns his head to the happy couple, embraced into a hug and smiles widely at them. " Y'all picked the right person for the job, guys. You can count on that." He makes a show of putting his ear on the baby's mouth and nodding as if the baby was spilling him some juicy secret before smirking at the joyful couple. "Baby think so too."

Everyone chokes into laughter after that.

Keith is being handed around the room, him surprisingly not being affected by the fresh new faces and Peyton grins, looking wildly around the room that she is consumed in.

Everyone is smiling and laughing and getting along and for once its nice to see a drama-free filled day with laughter and love and joy to be passed around and it seems Lucas thinks the same for he's kissing her delicate lips of perfection and murmuring the same words to her and Peyton can't help but nod along in bliss.

She wishes some things were different, like her mom and Ellie and her father could be around to help relish in this moment and make it all better or if Keith could be around to enchant everyone with his beloved sayings that always seemed to make everyone love him even more but she's just fine with this arrangement too.

She knows her mom and Ellie and her dad and Keith are looking down at the scene with blissful smiles on their face and chatting everyone to annoyance about how proud they are of this moment and she can't help but feel comforted by that.

Her life could've been completely different but she's satisfied with the one that she has and she realizes that she wouldn't change it for the world.

And then Dan Scott strodes through the room and for a minute its awkward, in general, until her little bumblebee greets and places him into a giant hug while Lilly and Jamie come to embrace him aswell and then she's talking her socks off and bragging about her little brother before dragging him to go meet her.

He holds her little boy in her hands and looks down at him with such a tenderness she's only marveled at every single time he takes a glimpse at Kaylee or Lilly or Jamie and now her beautiful little son and before she knows it, his eyes are sparkling and his lips turn into a small smile and he's cradling that little kid of hers with every bit of love and affection he's got.

And she finds herself smiling at the scene, like actually, she can see everyone with a hint of a smile on their faces too and she's quite surprised to see that actually on the face of her fiancé and his brother but she takes it as she goes and she thinks that maybe, just maybe, things will resolve for the three of them.

Peyton Sawyer muses, right then and there, with contentment and love and adoration and just…. _bliss. _

That she fucking loves her life, drama and sorrow be damned.

This dark innocence they call life, is one that can be so pleasant and so marvelous and so breathtaking and she knows, that with whatever struggle that comes her way, she wil continue to hold on to it for the rest of her life.

--

_Well there you have it, got it done just on Canada's day too, happy Canada's day, sorry it took me soo long to update. I love you guys and hope you love this chapter. How bout you show me how much you love me by reviewing a little bit. _

_;) _


	45. An: The End

_An- Hey guys, yeah, I know you guys might be a little shocked that I left the story off and completed it but I realized that the chapter seemed like it was finishing everything off you know? It felt like season 6 on One tree Hill, where everyone's life is just perfect and drama-free. _

_Yes, I know you guys were expecting to see Lucas and Peyton get married but honestly, you know that they would have and I know that I wouldn't be able to end that chapter nearly as good as I ended this one, sooo yeah.. I hate to say this but this is the end! _

_I will eternally be grateful for all of you that has stuck by my story and supported it for this long, your support and your charisma and the inspiration you have filled me with in this story is one that I can't even grasp to understand( especially those that stuck with me even through the first chapter wayyyy back in September when I was a horrible writer) I truly do love you guys and I hope you understand my decision._

_Again, don't be afraid to review your thoughts, if you absolutely want to see the Lucas and Peyton unite in a wedding, I can just make a one-shot of their wedding with Kaylee and Keith and the hilarity that would ensue watching Lucas and Peyton get married. _

_So again, the choice is yours. _

_So farewell guys, for any of you that live in Canada, happy Canada's day and for those of you that have stuck by my story, I'd surely give you a gift but its sad to say I reeeeally don't know you like that (weird, huh?) so I'll just stick with giving all of you virtual pats on the back. _

_I love you guys _

_;) Hate me, love me? Review and tell me your thoughts._


	46. Wedding one shot posted!

_Hey guys, I just updated the wedding one shot to true love always so if you want to read it, go on ahead and look for the title Heartbeats. Hope it pleases you. _

_God bless, _

_Aundrea._


End file.
